Cleveland Staffel 1
by Endymion1980
Summary: Nachdem Buffy alle potentiellen Jägerinnen erweckt hat, erhält auch Kate die Kräfte einer Jägerin. Nach ihrem Selbstmordversuch lebt sie in Cleveland und verteidigt nun mit Hilfe von Giles und Andrew den dortigen Höllenschlund.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Cleveland: Die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 1: Alles ändert sich

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 18.04.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

**Buffy:****  
><strong>**Staffel 1 – Episode 1 **

Buffy steht in der Schulbibliothek, Giles kommt ihr auf der Treppe entgegen.

Giles: „In jeder Generation, wird eine Jägerin geboren. Ein Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt. Eine Auserwählte. Mit der Kraft und…" Buffy beendet seinen Satz.

Buffy: „Fähigkeit Vampire zu töten und das böse zu bekämpfen. Ich kenn den Spruch".

**Staffel 2 – Episode 10**

Buffy, Giles, Willow und Kendra befinden sich in der Schulbibliothek.

Kendra: „Ich bin Kendra die Vampirjägerin"

Buffy: „Eine neue Jägerin wird erst gerufen wenn die alte tot ist".

Giles: „Aber du warst tot, Buffy".

Buffy: „Aber doch nur für ein paar Minuten".

Einige Zeit später treffen die anderen ein. Xander gesellt sich zu der verschüchterten Kendra, der der Umgang mit Jungs verboten wurde.

Xander zu Buffy: „Ich wusste doch dass der Spruch, dass du die einzige wärst pure Angeberei war".

**Staffel 2 – Episode 21**

Drusilla und ihre Leute schlagen in der Bibliothek, Giles, Xander und Willow nieder. Drusilla hypnotisiert Kendra, bis die wie in Trance hin und her schwingt, dann schlitzt sie ihr die Kehle auf.

**Staffel 3 – Episode 3**

Hinter dem Bronze kämpft Faith gegen einen Vampir. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Cordelia und Oz sehen ihr ungläubig zu. Sie nimmt sich einen Pflock von Buffy und pfählt den Vampir.

Oz: „Ich schätze es ist eine neue Jägerin in der Stadt".

**Staffel 7 – Episode 10**

Giles betritt zusammen mit den Anwärterrinnen, Kennedy, Molly und Annabelle das Haus der Summers. Alle Scoobies sind anwesend.

Dawn: „Sie sind alle Jägerinnen?"

Giles: „Anwärterrinnen!"

**Staffel 7 – Episode 22**

Buffy, Faith, Spike und mindestens 20 Anwärterrinnen stehen vor einer Klippe am Höllenschlund. Unter ihnen stürmen Tausende von Übervamps heran. In einem anderen Raum der neuen Highschool, beginnt Willow mit einem Zauber. Buffy erklärt in einem Rückblick, das sie die Regeln ändern werden.

Buffy: „Jedes Mädchen das die Kraft hat eine Jägerin zu sein, wird eine Jägerin sein". Überall auf der Welt, erheben sich junge Mädchen, die zu Jägerinnen geworden sind.

**Angel:**

**Staffel 1 - Episode 2**

**Angel fängt ein Gespräch mit einer blonden Frau an, sie stellt sich vor: „Hi, ich bin Kate"**

**Staffel 2 - Episode 14**

Kate wird bei der Polizei entlassen.

Später schluckt sie Tabletten mit Alkohol runter, um sich umzubringen.

Angel kann in ihre Wohnung, ohne je eingeladen worden zu sein, und rettet sie vor dem Tod. Worauf hin sie sich bedankt und beschliesst, ihr Leben zu ändern.

**Staffel 4 - Episode 22**

Angel, Fred, Wesley, Gunn und Lorne stehen in der Lobby des Hyperion Hotels. Die tote Lilah Morgan sitzt auf einem der Sofas.

Lilah: „Es ist ein einmaliges Angebot. Wir übergeben ihnen die Kontrolle unserer Büros, aller Angestellten und des gesamten Inventars in L.A."

Einige Zeit Später in der Eingangshalle von W&H. Angel und seine 4 Kollegen steigen aus dem Fahrstuhl.

Anwalt 1: „Guten Morgen Mr. Angel"

Anwalt 2: „Wie geht es ihnen Mr. Angel"

Anwalt 3: „Hallo Mr. Angel"

Etwas später im selben Gebäude.

Angel zu Lilah: „Wir stimmen zu"

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Tom Welling als Tommy Wilders der Barkeeper

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Gaststars:

David Boreanaz als Angel

Mercedes McNab als Harmony

Sarah Michelle Gellar als Buffy

Alexis Denisof als Wesley Wyndham-Pryce

Andy Hallett als Lorne

Amy Acker als Winifred Burkle

Luke Perry als der Kneipengast

Und

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

16uhr - Eine Bar in einer kleinen Stadt in Cleveland:

Zu dieser frühen Stunde war die Bar noch recht lehr, so hatten weder Tommy noch Kate viel zu tun. Sie nutzten diese Zeit um ein Bisschen zu reden.

Tommy: „Ich verstehe ja immer noch nicht, wie du freiwillig aus Los Angeles wegziehen konntest, und in so ein verschlafenes Kaff wie unseres ziehen. Hier ist doch wirklich der Hund begraben. Das hält doch niemand aus."

Kate: „Ach, weißt du Tommy, L.A. ist auch nicht wirklich die Stadt der Träume. Du weißt ja, dass ich dort eine ganze Weile bei der Polizei gearbeitet hab. Dort gab es viel zu viele Tote. Das hat mich ziemlich gestört. Na ja und nach dem Tod meines Dads gab es dort nichts mehr, was mich hätte zum Bleiben anregen können. Ok, fast nichts."

Tommy: „Oh Gott, bitte nicht wieder die „Angel der strahlende Held der mich gerettet hat"-Nummer. Die vertrag ich heute nicht."

Kate: „Ok ok, ich sag's heute nicht."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Ladens, und ein Gast kam rein. Kate sprang auf, nahm sich einen Stift und einen Block und ging zu dem Gast. Da sie die Karte vergessen hatte, fragte sie, ob er schon wisse was er trinken wolle. Er bestellte sich eine Cola und wollte die Karte, um zu schauen, ob er nicht auch was leckeres Essen könnte. Sie brachte ihm die Cola und die Karte, dann ging sie wieder zu Tommy. Nachdem sie beide noch etwas geflachst hatten, ging sie wieder zu ihrem Gast und nahm die Bestellung auf.

Mit dem Tablett in der Hand ging sie zu dem Gast um ihm die Sachen zu reichen, doch bevor sie ihm das Essen geben konnte, merkte sie, wie etwas mit ihr passierte. Sie fühlte ganz deutlich einen Energieschub. Das Tablett mit dem Teller, das gerade noch schwer auf der Hand lastete, war plötzlich gewichtslos wie ein Staubkörnchen. Sie reichte ihrem Gast das Essen, stammelte eine Entschuldigung hervor, lief an Tommy vorbei und raus in die Pralle Sonne. Sie fühlte sich richtig merkwürdig.

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, griff sie nach ihrem Handy. Sie rief die Auskunft an, und wollte die Nummer von Angel Investigation in Los Angeles. Dort erfuhr sie, dass es Angel Investigation nicht mehr gab. Deshalb lies sie sich mit dem Flughafen verbinden und kaufte das nächste Ticket nach Los Angeles, denn sie musste Angel finden und mit ihm reden. Auf eine, ihr selbst unerklärliche Weise, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Angel ihr bei der Frage warum sie plötzlich so stark war helfen können würde.

Sie ging wieder in die Bar und fing stockend an, ihrem Boss zu erklären, warum sie so plötzlich weg musste.

Kate: „Tommy, du weißt doch, ich würde nicht gehen, wenn es nicht so wichtig wäre. Es tut mir wirklich verdammt Leid, dass es so kurzfristig ist, aber ich muss jetzt nach L.A."

Tommy: „Du weißt, ich mag dich wirklich gern, deshalb lasse ich es ausnahmsweise durchgehen. Ich werde Charlie anrufen und ihr klar machen, dass sie dich für ne Weile vertreten soll, Kate. Aber glaub mir, gerne tu ich das nicht. Ich hoffe du kümmerst dich recht schnell um die Sachen."

Kate: „Ja, ich versuche schnell wieder hier zu sein. Du bist wirklich ein Schatz, ich hatte schon Angst, ich hab keinen Job mehr, wenn ich wiederkomme."

Tommy: „Na, schauen wir mal, wann du wiederkommst, je nach dem, wann das ist, wäre das möglich."

Als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah, fing er an zu lachen, und sie lachte mit. Er hatte also nur einen kleinen Scherz gemacht. Sie umarmten sich noch ein Mal, dann rief Kate über ihr Handy ein Taxi, dass sie zum Flughafen bringen sollte.

Tommy: „Du hast das Taxi hier her bestellt? Willst du denn gar nichts mitnehmen nach L.A?"

Kate: „Nein, das nötigste werd ich mir dort besorgen. Jetzt gibt es erst mal wichtigeres. Und eine kleine Zahnbürste hab ich immer in meiner Handtasche dabei. „

Tommy: „Du musst es ja wirklich verdammt eilig haben. Oh, da kommt schon das Taxi. Viel Glück Kate, und alles Gute."

Kate stürmte raus, stieg in das Taxi und fuhr davon.

23Uhr - Los Angeles Airport

Nachdem das Flugzeug gelandet war und Kate sich erfolgreich durch die Massen hatte drängeln können, ging sie zuerst mal zu einer der Telefonzellen. Sie suchte sich das Branchenbuch raus. Es war schon ein Jahr alt, und dort gab es die Nummer von Angels Investigation noch. Sie rief dort an, aber durch eine automatische Stimme wurde ihr mitgeteilt, dass diese Nummer nicht mehr verfügbar war. Danach suchte sie im Telefonbuch nach der Nummer von Wesley und wurde fündig. Sie rief dort an, und nach einigen Freizeichen nahm endlich jemand den Hörer ab.

Wesley: „Hallo?"

Kate: „Hallo, hier ist Kate Lockley. Ich hoffe sie erinnern sich noch an mich."

Wesley: „Oh, aber ja, obwohl es schon mindestens 2 Jahre her ist, dass wir das letzte Mal miteinander zu tun hatten. Wie komme ich zu der zweifelhaften Ehre?"

Kate: „Ich muss dringend mit Angel sprechen, leider hat Angels Investigation dicht gemacht. Da ich ihn nicht im Telefonbuch fand, habe ich mich an sie gewendet. Ich hoffe sie können mir helfen und mir sagen, wie ich mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen kann."

Wesley: „Klar, das ist kein Problem. Unser ganzes Team hat Wolfram&Hart übernommen oder zumindest die Abteilung hier in Los Angeles. Rufen sie dort an und verlangen sie Angel, oder lassen sie sich einen Termin geben. Worum geht es eigentlich, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Kate: „Ok, vielen Dank, dass werde ich machen. Ich hatte heute Nachmittag einen plötzlichen Energieschub, und bin seid dem sehr stark. Ich kann mir das nicht erklären und hoffe nun, dass Angel rausfindet, was das für Kräfte sind, und woher sie kommen."

Wesley: „Ich habe da schon eine Idee. Kommen sie doch bitte morgen um 14Uhr zu Wolfram & Hart. Ich sorge dafür, dass sie dann einen Termin haben. Ich werde noch ein Paar andere Leute hinzurufen, wenn es sie nicht stört, damit wir es schneller klären können. Haben sie für heute Nacht schon eine Bleibe?"

Kate: „Nein, aber ich kenne mich ja hier bestens aus, etwas zu finden, wird schon nicht all zu schwer, wir sehen uns dann also morgen, und vielen Danke."

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, kramte sie wieder das Branchenbuch hervor und suchte sich ein Hotel. Nachdem sie eins in der Nähe gefunden hatte, verlies sie den Flughafen. Draußen rief sie ein Taxi herbei und lies den Fahrer zum Hotel fahren. Dort gab sie ihm das Geld, stieg aus, verschwand in ihr Zimmer und schlief, von dem Flug erschöpft, selig ein.

Wolfram & Hart kurz vor 14Uhr

Kate stand schon vor dem Gebäude von der damals so gefürchteten Anwaltskanzlei, die alle bösen Buben wieder rausgeboxt hatte. Die Erinnerungen waren nicht gerade die besten, aber wenn Angel dort drin war, war dies Grund genug, das Gebäude zu betreten. Da sie noch ein Paar Minuten Zeit hatte, rief sie noch einmal bei der Bar in Cleveland an, wo sie arbeitete. Dort nahm eine Schwarzhaarige, ungefähr 1,55m große Frau den Hörer ab.

Charlie: „Hi, hier ist Charlie Silverstone in Tommys Bar, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Kate: „Hey Charlie, ich bin's nur, Kate. Ich wollte wissen, wie es so läuft und mich bei dir bedanken, dass du meine Schichten übernimmst."

Charlie: „Hey Kate, das ist doch Ehrensache. Wir sind seid den 2 Jahren wo du hier in Cleveland bist, doch die besten Freundinnen geworden. Da ist es doch klar, dass ich für dich ein paar Schichten übernehme. Und wenn du wieder da bist, erzählst du mir ganz genau, was dein Retter Angel mittlerweile so tut."

Kate grinste und legte auf. Dann sah sie noch ein mal auf die Uhr, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es jetzt zeit war, in das Gebäude rein zu gehen. Drinnen wurde sie von einer blonden Frau begrüßt, die, nach dem Schild zu urteilen Harmony hieß.

Harmony: „Guten Tag, ich bin die Sekretärin von Angel. Wen darf ich melden?"

Kate: „Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Kate Lockley. Wesley hatte mir einen Termin für 14Uhr zugesichert."

Harmony: „Aber natürlich Mrs. Lockley, sie dürfen sofort durchgehen."

Harmony begleitete Kate noch bis zur Tür von Angels Zimmer, klopfte an, öffnete die Tür ließ Kate eintreten und ging dann wieder zurück an ihren Tisch. Im Zimmer selber waren viele Personen, die sie gar nicht kannte. Eine rothaarige, eine blonde und eine brünette Frau. Dann waren dort noch ein grünhäutiger Dämon, Wesley und Angel. Sie begrüßte alle und dann stellte Angel ihr die Leute der Reihe nach vor. Dann kam er auf das Thema zu sprechen weshalb sie alle hier waren.

Angel: „Kate, nachdem Wesley mir von deinem Anruf erzählt hat, hatte ich relativ schnell eine Idee, und sowohl Miss Rosenberg als auch Miss Summers stimmen darin mit mir überein, deshalb habe ich die Beiden herkommen lassen."

Kate: „Welche Idee? Was ist los mit mir?"

Willow: „Wir glauben, dass sie eine Jägerin sind"

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 2: die Bestimmung und ihre Folgen

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 18.04.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

**Buffy:****  
><strong>**Staffel 1 – Episode 1 **

Buffy steht in der Schulbibliothek, Giles kommt ihr auf der Treppe entgegen.

Giles: „In jeder Generation, wird eine Jägerin geboren. Ein Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt. Eine Auserwählte. Mit der Kraft und…" Buffy beendet seinen Satz.

Buffy: „Fähigkeit Vampire zu töten und das böse zu bekämpfen. Ich kenn den Spruch".

**Staffel 2 – Episode 10**

Buffy, Giles, Willow und Kendra befinden sich in der Schulbibliothek.

Kendra: „Ich bin Kendra die Vampirjägerin"

Buffy: „Eine neue Jägerin wird erst gerufen wenn die alte tot ist".

Giles: „Aber du warst tot, Buffy".

Buffy: „Aber doch nur für ein paar Minuten".

Einige Zeit später treffen die anderen ein. Xander gesellt sich zu der verschüchterten Kendra, der der Umgang mit Jungs verboten wurde.

Xander zu Buffy: „Ich wusste doch dass der Spruch, dass du die einzige wärst pure Angeberei war".

**Staffel 2 – Episode 21**

Drusilla und ihre Leute schlagen in der Bibliothek, Giles, Xander und Willow nieder. Drusilla hypnotisiert Kendra, bis die wie in Trance hin und her schwingt, dann schlitzt sie ihr die Kehle auf.

**Staffel 3 – Episode 3**

Hinter dem Bronze kämpft Faith gegen einen Vampir. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Cordelia und Oz sehen ihr ungläubig zu. Sie nimmt sich einen Pflock von Buffy und pfählt den Vampir.

Oz: „Ich schätze es ist eine neue Jägerin in der Stadt".

**Staffel 7 – Episode 10**

Giles betritt zusammen mit den Anwärterrinnen, Kennedy, Molly und Annabelle das Haus der Summers. Alle Scoobies sind anwesend.

Dawn: „Sie sind alle Jägerinnen?"

Giles: „Anwärterrinnen!"

**Staffel 7 – Episode 22**

Buffy, Faith, Spike und mindestens 20 Anwärterrinnen stehen vor einer Klippe am Höllenschlund. Unter ihnen stürmen Tausende von Übervamps heran. In einem anderen Raum der neuen Highschool, beginnt Willow mit einem Zauber. Buffy erklärt in einem Rückblick, das sie die Regeln ändern werden.

Buffy: „Jedes Mädchen das die Kraft hat eine Jägerin zu sein, wird eine Jägerin sein". Überall auf der Welt, erheben sich junge Mädchen, die zu Jägerinnen geworden sind.

Später:

Xander: „Wo ist Anya? Wie geht es ihr?

Andrew: „Sie hat tapfer gekämpft und ihr Leben für meins gegeben."

**Angel:**

**Staffel 1 - Episode 2**

**Angel fängt ein Gespräch mit einer blonden Frau an, sie stellt sich vor: „Hi, ich bin Kate"**

**Staffel 2 - Episode 14**

Kate wird bei der Polizei entlassen.

Später schluckt sie Tabletten mit Alkohol runter, um sich umzubringen.

Angel kann in ihre Wohnung, ohne je eingeladen worden zu sein, und rettet sie vor dem Tod. Worauf hin sie sich bedankt und beschließt, ihr Leben zu ändern.

**Kate:**

**Staffel 1 – Episode 1**

Kate hat ein neues Leben in einer kleinen Stadt in Cleveland angefangen. Eines Tages erhält sie mitten beim arbeiten als Kellnerin einen Energie und Kraftschub. Da sie nicht weis, was es ist, wendet sie sich an Angel

**Später in der Folge:**

Angel: „Kate, nachdem Wesley mir von deinem Anruf erzählt hat, hatte ich relativ schnell eine Idee, und sowohl Miss Rosenberg als auch Miss Summers stimmen darin mit mir überein, deshalb habe ich die Beiden herkommen lassen."

Kate: „Welche Idee? Was ist los mit mir?"

Willow: „Wir glauben, dass sie eine Jägerin sind"

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Tom Welling als Tommy der Barkeeper

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew

Gaststars:

David Boreanaz als Angel

Sarah Michelle Gellar als Buffy

Alexis Denisof als Wesley Wyndham-Pryce

Andy Hallett als Lorne

Amy Acker als Winifred Burkle

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

Und

Luke Perry als ein Kneipengast

sowie

Katie Holmes als Amy Potter

Kate: „Ich soll eine Jägerin sein? Eine Vampir-Jägerin?"

Willow: „Ja genau das denken wir. Sie sagen, es passierte gestern so gegen 16Uhr, richtig? Das war genau der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich den Zauber ausgeführt habe, der alle Jägerinnen aktiviert hat. Wir dachten ja zuerst, es wären alle bei den Summers, aber das es auch ältere potenzielle Jägerinnen geben könnte, die hätten vor Buffy dran sein können, daran haben wir nie gedacht. Obwohl es durchaus logisch ist, da ja nicht alle Potentielle auch berufen wurden."

Kate: „langsam langsam, ich versteh ja nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie da sagen, Miss…. ähm Rosenberg?"

Willow: „Ja, Rosenberg ist richtig. Sie können mich aber auch Willow nennen. Also auf der ganzen Welt gibt es Frauen, die die Jägerin sein könnten. Die Nächste die berufen wird. Eine Jägerin dient den Mächten der Ewigkeit gegen die Mächte der Finsternis. Sie ist die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit im Kampf gegen Dämonen und Vampire. Nun, wenn eine Jägerin gestorben ist, wird die nächste berufen. Das war zumindest bisher so, doch nun haben wir, man könnte sagen, wir haben die Spielregeln geändert. Durch einen Zauber habe ich alle Frauen, die eine Jägerin hätten sein können, auch zu einer gemacht. Und das scheint sie mit einzuschließen. Daher auch die neu gewonnene Kraft. Ich weiß, es mag sich etwas surreal anhören, aber das sie Angel kennen, zeigt mir, dass sie zumindest schon wissen, dass es Vampire und andere Dämonen gibt."

Kate: „Ok Willow, sie haben ein bisschen gezaubert, und nun bin ich stark. Wie lange wird es anhalten? Und habe ich nun als Jägerin irgendwelche Verpflichtungen die ich vorher nicht hatte?"

Buffy: „Nun, es wird so lange anhalten, wie sie leben. Es gibt jetzt überall auf der Welt Jägerinnen, aber es schadet sicher nicht, wenn auch sie dem Kampf gegen das Böse beitreten. Angel erzählte uns, dass sie das sowieso schon gemacht haben, bevor sie hier bei der Polizei entlassen wurden. Warum also nicht wieder einsteigen?"

Kate: „Ja, ich denke das werde ich machen. Wisst ihr denn jemanden, der in Cleveland lebt, und sich mit Dämonen auskennt? Denn ich werde dafür nicht zurück nach Los Angeles ziehen. Ich hab neue Freunde in Cleveland gefunden, und so weit es geht, möchte ich mein Privatleben so belassen, wie es ist und war."

Buffy: „Oh ja, das sollten sie auch so weit es geht. Meine Freunde haben mich viel unterstützt. Ich denke, Freunde sind für eine Jägerin das Wichtigste, denn alle Jägerinnen vor mir, sind nie so alt geworden. Sie waren alleine, und entwickelten irgendwann den Wunsch zu sterben. Freunde helfen einem, dass dieser Wunsch nicht kommt. Ich denke, dass wir jemanden finden können, der zu ihnen nach Cleveland zieht, und sich mit Dämonen auskennt. Vielleicht einen Wächter, dem wir trauen können."

Wesley: „Es tut mir Leid, euch zu unterbrechen, aber ich muss wieder an die Arbeit. Kate, hat mich sehr gefreut, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Angel, wir sehen uns später."

Kate: „Auf wiedersehen Wesley, es hat mich auch sehr gefreut."

Kate: „Was ist denn ein Wächter?"

Buffy: „Nun, der Wächter ist der Ratgeber und Mentor der Jägerin. Leider hat unser letzter Gegner so gut wie alle Wächter getötet. Aber wir bemühen uns, für dich einen zu finden."

Kate: „Ok, aber noch sind wir nicht sicher, dass ich eine Jägerin bin, oder? Habt ihr dafür einen Test?"

Willow: „Ich denke, ich hätte da einen Zauber für."

Kate: „Na dann, zaubere."

Willow: „Angel, Fred, schließt bitte die Vorhänge und danach müssen Lorne und Angel raus hier aus dem Zimmer. Ich denke es wird nicht funktionieren, wenn Dämonen im Raum sind."

Angel und Fred schlossen die Türen, danach gingen er und Lorne aus dem Zimmer. Angel schloss die Tür hinter sich. Willow holte 12 Kerzen aus ihrer Tasche, und formierte sie in einem Kreis. Sie selbst setze sich in die Mitte, zündete die 12 Kerzen mit bloßer Magie an, und sprach: „Hekate, Göttin die ich achte, lasse jene hier im Raum, die Auserwählt sind, Vampire zu Jagen, jetzt für zwei Minuten im Dunkeln leuchten. Dies fordert von dir Willow."

Während sie sprach färbten sich ihre Haare wieder Weiß, und auch sie fing an zu leuchten. Allerdings nur, bis sie den Zauber beendet hatte. Danach fingen Buffy und Kate an zu leuchten. Als die zwei Minuten vorbei waren, öffneten sie die Vorhänge wieder. Nun kam Angel wieder rein, der Lorne entschuldigte, da dieser sich nun um etwas anderes kümmern musste. Nach dem Magietest, fing Fred an, Kate noch etwas zu testen. Kraft, Gesundheit, Durchhaltevermögen. Beide waren mit den Ergebnissen sehr zufrieden.

Buffy: „Kate, ich hätte da noch eine Bitte an dich."

Kate: „Oh, worum geht es denn?"

Buffy: „Ein Bekannter von mir hat unter dem Einfluss des Bösen, jemanden umgebracht. Er versucht seid dem, das Richtige zu tun, und Buße zu tun. Er kennt sich mit Dämonen aus, da er sie beschwören kann, und ich denke, er wäre bei dir gut aufgehoben. Er heißt Andrew. Ich weiß nicht, ob er dir auch eine Hilfe im Kampf ist, aber zumindest sollte er die Schwachstellen der Dämonen kennen."

Kate: „Ja, wieso nicht, ich hab kein Problem damit. Er kann sicher in der Bar mitarbeiten und sich so sein Geld verdienen, was er zum Leben braucht."

Buffy: „Ok, wann geht dein Flieger? Dann besorg ich für ihn auch ein Ticket und bring ihn dann zum Flughafen."

Kate: „Ich hab noch nicht gebucht, ich wusste ja nicht, wie lange ich brauchen würde, Angel zu finden. Ich bestell am besten gleich zwei Tickets."

Kate bestellte die zwei Tickets für 20Uhr. Sie verabredete sich mit Buffy für 19Uhr am Flughafen.

19Uhr – Flughafen Los Angeles

Kate wartete am Eingang. Nach einer kurzen Wartezeit sah sie Buffy in Begleitung von einem jungen blonden Mann. Langsam kamen sie näher. Der junge Mann namens Andrew wirkte etwas verschüchtert. Aber eigentlich wirkte er auf den ersten Blick nett und sympathisch. Dieser schüchterne Kerl war ein Mörder? Das hätte Kate ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Aber in ihrem alten Beruf hatte sie es leider schon öfter erlebt, dass es die grauen Mäuse waren, die zu Mördern wurden. Nun, jetzt wollte sie es erst mal auf sich zukommen lassen.

Buffy: „Hi Kate."

Kate: „Hi Buffy."

Buffy „Kate – Andrew , Andrew – Kate"

Die Beiden begrüßten sich Gegenseitig. Dann verließ Buffy die Zwei.

Kate: „So, du kannst also Dämonen herbeirufen?"

Andrew: „Oh ja, mein Bruder Tucker hat damals Höllenhunde gezüchtet. Er wollte sie auf dem Ball loslassen, da er abgewiesen wurde von einer Frau. Ich hab bei ihm einiges gelernt, mittlerweile dürfte ich ihn sogar übertroffen haben. Naja, leider habe ich damals einen guten Freund von mit getötet. Dafür will ich jetzt Buße tun, indem ich das Böse bekämpfe. Die Chance habe ich erhalten, da sich eine Frau geopfert hat, damit ich leben kann. Sie hieß Anya."

Die Zwei Unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen. Dann stiegen sie ins Flugzeug und flogen nach Cleveland. Während der Zeit schaute Andrew einen Film und Kate schlief ein wenig.

21Uhr – Cleveland Flughafen

Als Kate und Andrew ankamen, machten sie aus, dass Kate sich draußen um ein Taxi kümmern sollte, während Andrew seinen Koffer holte, deshalb ging Kate raus. Draußen sah sie zwei Männer, die sich über eine Frau hermachten. Kate stürmte auf die Gruppe los, und riss den ersten Mann zurück. Als er wieder aufstand und zu ihr hinkam, veränderte sich sein Gesicht zu einer schrecklichen Fratze.

„Na toll, kaum zurück in Cleveland und schon hab ich Vampire am Hals" dachte Kate.

Sie wühlte in ihrer Handtasche. Dort fand sie ein Kreuz und einen Pflock. Das Kreuz warf sie der total verängstigten Frau zu, damit diese Schutz vor dem 2. Vampir fand. Der Erste hatte sie nun fast erreicht. Kate hoffte inständig, dass diese neue Kraft die sie gestern erhalten hatte, genug sein würde, um es mit zwei Vampiren aufzunehmen. Sie ging nun ebenfalls auf den Vampir zu und lies ein paar Tritte und Schläge Hageln. In diesem Kampf schien sie irgendwie zu führen. Sie war genau so stark wie der Vampir und durch ihre Polizeiausbildung wusste sie, wie und wo man Tritte und Schläge am besten und schmerzhaftesten platzieren kann. In dem Augenblick, wo sie sich schon als Sieger sah, konnte der Vampir zwei Treffer landen. Kate ging zu Boden und ließ den Pflock fallen. Der Vampir näherte sich ihr langsam. Ein breites Lachen kam auf seiner Fratze zu Tage. Kate wollte sich den Pflock nehmen, aber den kickte der Vampir mit dem Fuß bei Seite. Er kam ihr immer näher. Nun beugte er sich runter. Dann öffnete er den Mund. Als er gerade zubeißen wollte, platze er plötzlich, und kleiner Staub rieselte auf Kate hinab. Vor ihr stand Andrew mit ihrem Pflock. Er hatte den Vampir von hinten gepfählt. Kate sprang auf, nahm den Pflock von ihm und ging auf den zweiten Vampir los. Andrew kümmerte sich inzwischen um die total verängstigte Frau. Dieses Mal war Kate schlauer und kämpfte defensiv und vorsichtig. Erst als sie ihre Chance sah, stach sie zu und pfählte den Vampir. Die Frau saß erschüttert da und hatte einen schrecklichen Heulkrampf.

Kate ging auf sie zu und fragte sie: „Wer bist du?"

Frau: „Mein Name ist Amy, Amy Potter."

Kate: „Nun Miss Potter. Das waren Vampire, sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich da war. Passen sie demnächst besser auf, wenn sie mit zwei Männern ausgehen."

Andrew: „Miss Potter, ich glaube Kate meint das nicht so, wie sie es sagt. Aber sie hatten wirklich Glück."

Amy: „Vielen Dank für alles. Ich verdanke ihnen mein Leben."

Kate: „Tut mir Leid wegen gerade, ich weiß auch nicht, was da mit mir durchging. Das ist gern geschehen. Wenn sie jemals Hilfe brauchen in einem ähnlichen Fall, dann kommen sie doch zu Tommy's Bar."

Amy: „Danke sehr, ich werde es mir merken. Sollten sie je in Geldsorge sein, kommen sie zu mir. Ich bin sehr vermögend, und was Börsenspekulation angeht, auch nicht schlecht. Wenn ich ihnen Finanziell helfen kann, sagen sie es mir."

Kate: „Vielen Dank Miss Potter."

Amy Potter gab Kate noch ihre Visitenkarte, dann nahm sie sich ein Taxi und verschwand. Auch Kate und Andrew nahmen sich ein Taxi und fuhren zur Bar. Dort angekommen, zahlte Kate die Rechnung und sie stiegen aus.

Als sie in die Bar eintraten, kam Tommy direkt auf Kate zu. Er umarmte sie fest und freute sich, dass sie wieder da war. Auch Charlie kam sofort angerannt und umarmte Kate. Kate stellte ihnen Andrew vor und machte mit Tommy aus, dass er das kleine Zimmer über der Bar bekam und ein paar Stunden abends aushalf dafür. Als Kate sich umschaute um zu sehen wer alles da war, entdeckte sie auch den Mann, der als einziger Gast da gewesen war, als sie ihre Kräfte erhalten hatte.

Sie lächelten einander an.

ENDE Folge 2


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 3: Endlich ein Wächter?

Autoren: Endymion, Kira

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 27.04.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

**Kate:**

**Staffel 1 – Episode 1**

Kate hat ein neues Leben in einer kleinen Stadt in Cleveland angefangen. Eines Tages erhält sie mitten beim arbeiten als Kellnerin einen Energie und Kraftschub. Da sie nicht weis, was es ist, wendet sie sich an Angel

**Später in der Folge:**

Angel: „Kate, nachdem Wesley mir von deinem Anruf erzählt hat, hatte ich relativ schnell eine Idee, und sowohl Miss Rosenberg als auch Miss Summers stimmen darin mit mir überein, deshalb habe ich die Beiden herkommen lassen."

Kate: „Welche Idee? Was ist los mit mir?"

Willow: „Wir glauben, dass sie eine Jägerin sind"

**Staffel 1 – Episode 2**

Kate: „Was ist denn ein Wächter?"

Buffy: „Nun, der Wächter ist der Ratgeber und Mentor der Jägerin. Leider hat unser letzter Gegner so gut wie alle Wächter getötet. Aber wir bemühen uns, für dich einen zu finden."

Kate: „Ok, aber noch sind wir nicht sicher, dass ich eine Jägerin bin, oder? Habt ihr dafür einen Test?"

Willow: „Ich denke, ich hätte da einen Zauber für."

Willow holte 12 Kerzen aus ihrer Tasche, und formierte sie in einem Kreis. Sie selbst setze sich in die Mitte, zündete die 12 Kerzen mit bloßer Magie an, und sprach: „Hekate, Göttin die ich achte, lasse jene hier im Raum, die Auserwählt sind, Vampire zu Jagen, jetzt für zwei Minuten im Dunkeln leuchten. Dies fordert von dir Willow."

Danach fingen Buffy und Kate an zu leuchten.

Buffy: „Ein Bekannter von mir hat unter dem Einfluss des Bösen, jemanden umgebracht. Er versucht seid dem, dass Richtige zu tun, und buße zu tun. Er kennt sich mit Dämonen aus, da er sie beschwören kann, und ich denke, er wäre bei dir gut Aufgehoben. Er heißt Andrew. Ich weiß nicht, ob er dir auch eine Hilfe im Kampf ist, aber zumindest sollte der die Schwachstellen der Dämonen kennen."

Buffy „Kate – Andrew , Andrew – Kate"

Kate stellte ihnen Andrew vor und machte mit Tommy aus, dass er das kleine Zimmer über der Bar bekam und ein paar stunden abends aushalf dafür.

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Tom Welling als Tommy der Barkeeper

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew

Luke Perry als Kneipengast

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Gaststar:

Eliza Dushku als Faith

16 Uhr – Cleveland, Tommys Bar

Kate und Andrew hatten beide gerade Schicht. Die Bar war wie zu dieser Zeit üblich, noch recht lehr. Andrew wischte noch einmal die Bar durch, denn sie wussten, dass um 17Uhr all die Arbeiter kommen würden. Kate überprüfte gerade noch die Getränkereste und machte Notizen, was morgen neu bestellt werden musste.

Plötzlich wurde die friedliche Idylle gestört durch den Krach, den die Türen machten, als sie mit etwas zu viel Schwung geöffnet wurden. Andrew und Kate schauten beide in Richtung Eingang. Faith spazierte herein, ihr Folgte ein älterer Herr.

Faith: „Ah, dies ist also Cleveland, könnt nicht besser sein"

Andrew: „Faith. Hi"

Faith: „Grüss dich, Andrew. Hallo Kate, lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Kate: „Ja, das letzte Mal hab ich sie gefangen gesehen. Wieso sind sie so schnell aus dem Knast raus? Das waren doch mehrere Morddelikte."

Faith: „Nun, ich wäre im Knast beinahe umgebracht worden. Also bin ich weg dort. Nichts desto trotz stehen wir auf der selben Seite. Die Zeit im Knast war die reinste Läuterung. Aber sein sie nicht so verdammt überheblich Schätzchen, ich bin schon etwas länger dabei als sie. Ich weiß, was es heißt seine Seele zu verkaufen, und ich weiß, wie sich ein Unfall auswirken kann. Aber bevor wir uns nun gegenseitig vertrimmen, wie ich es bei so ziemlich jeder Begegnung mit B gemacht hab, ich hab jemanden für Euch dabei. Einen ehemaligen Wächter des Rates. Buffy's alter Wächter, Rupert Giles."

Giles: „Guten Tag Mrs. Lockley, hi Andrew. Nun, Buffy braucht mich nicht mehr, sie hat genug Dämonen besiegt, um alleine mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Sie erzählte mir von ihrem Treffen mit ihnen in Los Angeles und hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht bereit wäre, für sie als Wächter zu fungieren, und ich dachte mir, sie können Hilfe sicher gut brauchen, also was meinen sie?"

Kate: „Klar, es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ich hatte Buffy ja extra gefragt, ob ihr jemand einfällt."

Faith: „So, dann scheint ja alles klar zu sein, ich gehe wieder. Ich denke, ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht. Man sieht sich, Andrew."

Kate: „Vielen Dank für die sichere Überfahrt meines neuen Wächters."

Faith: „Gern geschehen."

Faith verließ die Bar. Doch beim rausgehen stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. Beide ließen eine kurze Entschuldigung hören, dann ging Faith raus, und der Gast kam rein. Als Kate ihn ansah, erkannte sie ihn wieder. Das war der Gast, der bei der Entdeckung ihrer Kräfte da gewesen war, und der seit einiger Zeit immer wieder hier auftauchte. Sie nahm die Karte und einen Block mit, und ging zu ihm.

Kate: „Ich finde, nach vier Wochen, die sie nun schon hier sind, wäre es an der Zeit, dass wir uns gegenseitig vorstellen. Also, ich bin Kate."

Sie streckte dem Mann ihre Hand entgegen und er nahm und schüttelte sie.

Kneipengast: „Mein Name ist Pike. Ich bin vor kurzem erst nach Cleveland gezogen. Hier habe ich einen Job in einer Werkstadt gefunden. In Los Angeles war es nicht so berauschend, zu viele große Betriebe."

Kate: „Los Angeles? Da komme ich auch her. Hab dort als Detective bei der Polizei gearbeitet."

Pike: „Oh, dann haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam, freut mich wirklich, dich kennen zu lernen, Kate."

Die Zwei unterhielten sich noch etwas, dann brachte Kate ihm eine Cola und etwas zu Essen. Dann arbeitete sie weiter. Als die Dämmerung anbrach, verschwand Pike und um 22Uhr hatten dann auch Kate und Andrew frei. Kate ging, wie in der letzten Zeit jeden Abend, nun zum Friedhof. Sie wollte noch ein Paar Vampire jagen, bevor sie sich mit Andrew und Mr. Giles traf. Mittlerweile war sie richtig gut geworden im jagen von Vampiren. Plötzlich sah sie, wie sich einer aus seinem Grab erhob. Aber anstatt sie anzugreifen, lief er weg. Kate verfolgte ihn. Da sah sie, wie von rechts ein Mann an ihr vorbei schoss. Auch er hatte einen Pflock in der Hand und folgte dem Vampir. Es war Pike….

Kate hielt an und auch Pike, der sie bemerkt hatte, blieb stehen.

Pike: „Ist Buffy gestorben?"

Kate: „Wie bitte?"

Pike: „Nun, du scheinst die Jägerin zu sein. Und eine neue Jägerin gibt es erst, wenn die alte Jägerin gestorben ist."

Kate: „Nein, eine Freundin von Buffy hat mit Magie alle Jägerinnen erweckt. Aber… wer bist du wirklich?"

Pike: „Ich habe dich nicht angelogen. Ich bin Pike. Ich kenne Buffy noch aus ihren Zeiten in Los Angeles. Mein Bester Freund ist von Vampiren gekillt worden. Ich hab zusammen mit ihr die Spitzzähne gejagt."

Kate: „Und du jagst sie noch immer? So ganz alleine? Ist das nicht etwas gefährlich?"

Pike: „Nun, ich habe viel trainiert. Und ich mache ca. einen Vampir pro Nacht fertig. Es ist etwas wenig, verglichen mit dem, was Jägerinnen so schaffen, aber ich wusste nicht, dass wir hier eine Jägerin haben."

Kate: „Ich kann es nicht gut heißen, dass du dein Leben riskierst auf der Jagd nach Vampiren. Aber ich kann mir Vorstellen, dass du damit nicht aufhören willst, wie wäre es also, wenn du dich uns anschließt?"

Pike: „Gerne, wieso nicht?"

Kate und Pike suchten den Friedhof nach dem Vampir ab, der ihnen entkommen war. Da sie ihn nicht fanden, gingen sie zur Kneipe in Andrews Zimmer, dass dieser sich nun für ein paar Tage mit Mr. Giles teilte. Kate erklärte ihrem Wächter die neue Situation. Dieser willigte erfreut ein. Ihm war es ganz lieb, dass Kate schon jetzt ein Paar Leute um sich rum hatte. Er kannte das ja noch aus seiner Arbeit mit Buffy. Je größer das Team um so effektiver waren sie auch. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie laute Rufe von unten hörten.

Tommy: „Kate, komm runter, deine zweite Schicht fängt an. Soll Charlie hier alles alleine regeln?"

Kate: „Tut mir Leid, musste noch kurz was klären."

Charlie: „Mensch Tommy, die Paar Gäste hätte ich nun auch noch geschafft."

Tommy: „Kate, könntest du bitte die zwei dort hinten bedienen?"

Kate ging zu den zweien, unterdessen unterhielten sich Charlie und Tommy.

Charlie: „Mensch Tommy, so wirst du ihr Herz sicher nicht für dich gewinnen."

Tommy: „Ja, aber seid ich gemerkt hab, wie sehr ich sie liebe, kann ich einfach nicht mehr normal mit ihr reden".

Folge 3 Ende


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 4: Die Hexe

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 27.04.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

**Staffel 1 – Episode 1**

Kate hat ein neues Leben in einer kleinen Stadt in Cleveland angefangen. Eines Tages erhält sie mitten beim arbeiten als Kellnerin einen Energie und Kraftschub. Da sie nicht weis, was es ist, wendet sie sich an Angel

**Staffel 1 – Episode 2**

Kate: „Was ist denn ein Wächter?"

Buffy: „Nun, der Wächter ist der Ratgeber und Mentor der Jägerin. Leider hat unser letzter Gegner so gut wie alle Wächter getötet. Aber wir bemühen uns, für dich einen zu finden."

Später:

Buffy: „Ein Bekannter von mir hat unter dem Einfluss des Bösen, jemanden umgebracht. Er versucht seid dem, dass Richtige zu tun, und buße zu tun. Er kennt sich mit Dämonen aus, da er sie beschwören kann, und ich denke, er wäre bei dir gut Aufgehoben. Er heißt Andrew. Ich weiß nicht, ob er dir auch eine Hilfe im Kampf ist, aber zumindest sollte der die Schwachstellen der Dämonen kennen."

Buffy „Kate – Andrew , Andrew – Kate"

**Staffel 1 – Episode 3**

Faith: „Ah, dies ist also Cleveland, könnt nicht besser sein… Ich hab jemanden für Euch dabei. Einen ehemaligen Wächter des Rates. Buffy und Giles haben ihn für euch aufgetrieben. Mr. Zen Zabuto."

Zen: „Guten Tag die Dame, guten Tag der Herr. Ich war ehemals der Wächter von Kendra, Buffy's Nachfolgerin und der Vorgängerin von Faith. Da sie noch nie einen Wächter hatten, Kate, denk ich, dass ich ihnen von Nutzem sein kann. Ich verfüge über großes Wissen was die Dämonen angeht. Außerdem bin ich im deuten der Zukunft auch nicht schlecht."

Kate: „Klar, es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ich hatte Buffy ja extra gefragt, ob ihr jemand einfällt."

Faith: „So, dann scheint ja alles klar zu sein, ich gehe wieder. Ich denke, ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht. Man sieht sich, Andrew."

Später:

Kneipengast: „Mein Name ist Pike. Ich bin vor kurzem erst nach Cleveland gezogen. Hier habe ich einen Job in einer Werkstadt gefunden. In Los Angeles war es nicht so berauschend, zu viele große Betriebe."

Später:

Pike: „Nun, du scheinst die Jägerin zu sein."

Pike: „Ich kenne Buffy noch aus ihren Zeiten in Los Angeles. Mein Bester Freund ist von Vampiren gekillt worden. Ich hab zusammen mit ihr die Spitzzähne gejagt."

Kate: „Ich kann es nicht gut heißen, dass du dein Leben riskierst auf der Jagd nach Vampiren. Aber ich kann mir Vorstellen, dass du damit nicht aufhören willst, wie wäre es also, wenn du dich uns anschließt?"

Pike: „Gerne, wieso nicht?"

Viel später:

Charlie: „Mensch Tommy, so wirst du ihr Herz sicher nicht für dich gewinnen.

Tommy: „Ja, aber seid ich gemerkt hab, wie sehr ich sie liebe, kann ich einfach nicht mehr normal mit ihr reden".

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Tom Welling als Tommy der Barkeeper

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Es war Abend. Kate schaute auf die Uhr. Noch Zehn Minuten, dann war ihre Schicht rum. Dann konnte sie endlich patrolieren gehen. Sie schaute rüber zu Tommy. Er stand neben Charlie. Die Zwei hatten in letzter Zeit unheimlich viel zu tuscheln. Sie wischte noch schnell zwei Tische ab. Dann ging sie zu den Zwei rüber.

Kate: „Tommy, hasst du was dagegen, wenn ich ein Paar Minuten früher Schluss mache? Ich fange gerne früher an morgen."

Tommy: „Kein Problem. Was hast du denn heute noch vor?"

Kate: „Ach, heute kommt bloß ein guter Film, den ich nicht verpassen will."

Tommy: „Ok, dann bis morgen."

Kate: „Bye Tommy, Charlie, ich ruf dich nachher noch an."

Kate verließ die Kneipe. Schon fing Tommy an zu seufzen.

Tommy: „Wie soll ich ihr bloß meine Liebe gestehen. Sie ist 8 Jahre älter als ich. So viel reifer."

Charlie: „Mensch Tommy, trau dich doch einfach. Ich bin ihre beste Freundin und sie hat mir gegenüber bisher keinen Typ erwähnt, mit dem sie gerade ausgehen möchte, also stehen deine Chancen vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Das schlimmste was passieren kann, ist das sie nein sagt, oder?"

Tommy: „Ja, und wenn sie nein sagt, wird das unser Arbeitsverhältnis belasten, weil es dann zwischen uns steht."

Charlie: „Ach Tommy."

Die Zwei diskutierten noch eine Weile, und dann ging auch Charlie. Tommy verabschiedete sich noch von Andrew, der oben gerade alles fertig machte. Dann machte er das Licht aus, schloss ab und ging nach Hause.

Kate hatte heute einfach kein Glück. Nirgends fand sie einen Vampir. Als sie den Friedhof verlies, rannte sie in einen Mann rein, der gerade auf den Friedhof zusteuerte. Als er sie sah, änderte sich sein Gesicht in eine Vampirfratze. Als Kate ihren Pflock zückte, erbleichte der Vampir.

Vampir: „Mein Gott, du bist die Hexe, der Feuerteufel."

Kate: „Wer soll ich sein? Ich bin die Jägerin."

Vampir: „Na Klasse, alle warnen vor der Hexe, aber das ne Jägerin in der Stadt ist, sagt uns keiner."

Kate: „Komisch, so viele wie ich schon vernichtet hab, ich dachte echt, es hätte sich inzwischen rumgesprochen. Erzähl mir von der Hexe."

Vampir: „Warum sollte ich das wohl tun?"

Kate: „Nun, so wie ich das sehe, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten wie dieser Abend endet."

Vampir: „Entweder du lässt mich gehen, oder du killst mich?"

Kate: „Falsch. Entweder du sagst es mir, und ich kill dich schnell, oder wir haben eine nette Nacht mit Weihwasser, Kreuzen, Kerzenwachs. Du verstehst?"

Vampir: „Oder wir machen es kurz und ich bring dich einfach um."

Als er das sagte, sprang er schon auf Kate zu. Die blockierte seinen Angriff. Dieser Vampir war recht stark. Kate fragte sich, wie stark diese Hexe sein musste, wenn sie ihm eine solche Angst einjagen konnte. Nicht nur ihm, allen Vampiren. Kate blockierte erneut einige Angriffe. Sie gab es langsam auf, ihn gefangen nehmen zu wollen. Sie konnte ihn nur vernichten oder entwischen lassen, aber gefangen nehmen, würde sie ihn nicht können. Vielleicht wenn Pike und Andrew dabei gewesen wären. Aber in einer so normalen Nacht, hatte sie alleine patrolieren wollen. Als sie also ihre Chance gekommen sah, rammte sie ihren Pflock in sein Herz und er zersprang zu Staub.

Kate befreite ihr Kleid von Staubresten, dann ging sie heim.

Am Nächsten Morgen traf sie sich mit Mr. Giles, Pike und Andrew in Andrews Zimmer. Sie erzählte ihnen von gestern Nacht.

Andrew: „Vielleicht ist Willow in der Stadt?"

Kate: „Nein, sie hätte sich sicher bei uns gemeldet."

Pike: „Wir reden hier echt über eine Hexe? So Richtung Hänsel und Gretel?"

Giles: „Mach dich nicht Lächerlich. Echte Hexen sind anders."

Andrew: „Ja, sie häuten ihre Gegner, wenn sie schlechte Laune haben."

Kate: „So viel ich inzwischen weiß, hat dein gehäuteter Freund ihre Freundin getötet, und die andere Schwer verletzt."

Giles: „Wir sollten auf das Thema zurückkommen. Wir müssen rausfinden, ob sie zu den Guten gehört oder zu den Bösen, oder ob sie einfach nur macht, was sie will."

Kate: „Gibt es einen Zauber, um eine Hexe aufzuspüren?"

Andrew: „Ich glaube es gibt einen Trank, den man über die vermeintliche Hexe schütten kann, wenn sich der Trank dann blau färbt, hat man den Beweis."

Kate: „Klasse, dass macht dann nur ca. 5000 Einwohner, die wir testen müssen."

Pike: „Kate, warum suchst du nicht einfach Nachts nach der Hexe anstatt nach den Vampiren? Das wäre sicher die einfachste Möglichkeit."

Giles: „Pike hat Recht, ich würde sagen, wir machen es erst mal so. Die Hexe scheint ja für die Menschen keine Gefahr zu sein. Aber nicht nur nachts, du solltest möglichst rund um die Uhr suchen."

Kate ging runter. Sie traf sofort auf Tommy.

Kate: „Tommy, ich brauche heute frei, ich kann es dir gerade nicht erklären, aber es ist wichtig."

Tommy: „Ok, aber ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Kate: „Ok, fass dich bitte kurz, ich muss echt dringend los."

Tommy: „Nun, du arbeitest jetzt schon zwei Jahre hier, ich denke in der Zeit sind wir…. Nun, wir sind irgendwie…. Ich glaube, man könnte sagen wir sind.

Kate unterbrach ihn: „Hör mal Tommy, ich weiß das wir gute Freunde geworden sind, und es tut mir echt leid, wenn das hier den Eindruck vermittelt, dass ich das momentan ausnutze, und ich verspreche dir, dass ich das wieder gut mache."

Kate rannte raus und Tommy stand dort wie ein begossener Pudel, trotzdem beendete er, was er sagen wollte: „man könnte sagen wir sind uns näher gekommen, und nun wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe."

Kate die schon draußen war, bekam das nicht mehr mit. Dafür aber Andrew, der gerade runter kam.

Andrew: „Dass du wen liebst?"

Tommy: „Kate. Aber ich komme irgendwie nicht dazu, ihr dass zu sagen."

Andrew: „Vermutlich wäre gerade nicht der beste Zeitpunkt. Sie steht ziemlich unter Stress."

Tommy: „Sag mal, du kennst sie doch erst so kurz, trotzdem hab ich das Gefühl, dass sie dir viel mehr erzählt als mir."

Andrew: „Sagen wir einfach, unsere Schicksale sind miteinander verbunden. Aber keine Angst, ich wäre nie der Typ, den sie lieben würde. Ich sag dir, wenn ihr Stress vorbei ist. Aber ich hab eine Frage an dich, warum fällst du so mit der Tür ins Haus? Bitte sie doch einfach um ein Rendevouz und schau, was sich so ergibt."

Tommy: „Eigentlich hast du Recht. Ich denke, das werde ich machen. Ich bitte sie um ein Rendevouz."

„Bittest wen um ein Rendevouz?" fragte Pike, der gerade runter kam.

Tommy: „Bald weiß wohl ganz Cleveland, dass ich mich in Kate verliebt habe. Nur sie nicht."

Pike: „Kopf hoch."

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Tommy eilte hin. Er nahm ab und Charlie war dran.

Charlie: „Tommy? Ich wollte mich für heute krank melden, mir geht es gerade nicht so gut. Tut mir echt Leid."

Tommy: „Schon ok. Leg dich hin, ruh dich aus, und gute Besserung wünsche ich."

Tommy legte auf, dann wandte er sich an Pike: „Hättest du Zeit und Interesse, heute hier auszuhelfen?"

Pike: „Nun, ich hab heute meinen freien Tag, wieso also nicht. Aber ich mache das als Freundschaftsdienst, denn ein zweiter Job brächte mir Probleme mit der Steuerbehörde."

20Uhr – In der Nähe des Friedhofs

Kate verfolgte einen Vampir. Aber sie tat es heimlich. Sie hoffte, dass die Hexe auftauchen würde. Plötzlich schien der Vampir etwas zu wittern. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, bis er auf eine Frau zu kam. Als die Frau sich umdrehte, sah Kate, dass es Charlie war. Sie wollte der Freundin zu Hilfe eilen, aber erkannte plötzlich einen sonderbaren Blick der Freundin.

Charlie: „Hekate - Göttin der Hexen und des Todes, ich, deine willige Schülerin erbitte nun deine Hilfe. Lass eine Feuerwand entstehen, die diesen Vampir von mir trennt."

Kaum hatte Charlie gesprochen, erschien eine Feuerwand zwischen ihr und dem Vampir.

Charlie: „Hekate – du die ich anbete, höre nun meinen Wunsch, lass die Feuerwand zu einem Feuerring werden, der sich um den Vampir legt, und immer näher rückt."

Wie schon beim ersten mal, geschah auch jetzt, was Charlie gewollt hatte. Es ging so weit, dass die Feuerwand nur noch ein Feuerpunkt war. Der Vampir war verbrannt. Charlie, für die das anscheinend recht anstrengend gewesen war, sackte zusammen. Da tauchte plötzlich ein zweiter Vampir wie aus dem Nichts aus. Kate hatte im Gefühl, dass Charlie diesen zweiten Vampir nicht mehr packen würde. Als der Vampir sich vorbeugte, um Charlie zu beißen, bekam er einen tritt in den Nacken. Er riss herum und sah Kate.

Charlie: „Kate, hör zu, du hast eine Polizeikampfausbildung, aber die wird nicht reichen, gegen einen Vampir kommst du nicht an. Renn weg."

Kate: „Nun, du hast besondere Kräfte, aber da bist du nicht die Einzige."

Kate verprügelte den Vampir eine Weile, dann zückte sie ihren Pflock und vernichtete den Vampir.

Charlie: „Du bist also die Jägerin?"

Kate: „Du bist also die Hexe…"

Charlie: „Ich denke, wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Kate: „Ja, das denke ich auch. Aber das Wichtigste zuerst. Auf welcher Seite stehst du?"

Charlie: „Ich stamme aus einer Ahnensreihe von Hexen. Wir sind die Forces, die letzte Macht auf Erden, gesandt von den Mächten der Ewigkeit."

Kate: „Das klingt etwas geschwollen."

Charlie: „Aber ja, und bei der Jägerin klang es nicht so, oder? Die eine, auserwählt von den Mächten der Ewigkeit, Vampire und Dämonen zu bekämpfen…"

Kate: „Ok, ok. Aber die eine stimmt nicht länger."

Charlie: „Ja, ich weiß. Ich wurde entsannt, um der Jägerin zu helfen."

Kate: „Ohne zu wissen, wer die Jägerin ist?"

Charlie: „Ja, aber ich wusste, dass ich sie auf diesem Weg finden würde. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du die Jägerin von Cleveland bist."

Kate: „Ok, wenn das alles wahr ist, solltest du dich meinem Team anschließen."

Charlie: „Deinem Team? Mr. Giles wird wohl dein Wächter sein, nehme ich an, aber seid wann hat die Jägerin ein Team?"

Kate: „Nun, Pike war ein Freund von Buffy, der Jägerin, die den anderen Höllenschlund vernichtet hat. Andrew ist auf der Suche nach Vergebung. Und beide sind nett."

Charlie: „Ok, ich schließe mich Euch an."

Kate: „Hast du neben dem Feuerzauber noch andere Kräfte?"

Charlie: „Ich kann ein Paar Zauber sprechen, aber ich habe meine Aktive Kraft noch nicht erhalten. Und ich weiß auch noch nicht, was es sein wird."

Kate: „Eine aktive Kraft?"

Charlie: „Ja, meine Mutter ist gut im Umgang mit Tarotkarten, sie kommuniziert auf diese Weise mit den Mächten der Ewigkeit, und ihr wurde gesagt, ich werde mit der Jägerin zusammen arbeiten, und ich werde, wenn ich sie brauche, meine Aktive Kraft erhalten."

Kate: „Ok, lass uns erst mal zur Kneipe gehen, ich werde dich den Anderen vorstellen."

20:30Uhr – In der Kneipe

Kate und Charlie gingen in die Kneipe. Andrew und Pike waren gerade dabei, die Gäste zu bedienen und Tommy war in der Küche. Als Andrew und Pike Kate sahen, gingen sie auf sie zu. Kate erklärte ihnen kurz, was vorgefallen war, dann ging sie hoch in Andrews Zimmer, wo Giles schon wartete. Er hörte sich alles an, dann hieß er Charlie in der Gruppe willkommen.

Folge 4 Ende


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 5: Wenn der Postmann drei Mal klingelt

Autoren: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 14.05.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

_**Staffel 1 Episode 3:**_

Giles: „Guten Tag Mrs. Lockley, hi Andrew. Nun, Buffy braucht mich nicht mehr, sie hat genug Dämonen besiegt, um alleine mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Sie erzählte mir von ihrem Treffen mit ihnen in Los Angeles und hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht bereit wäre, für sie als Wächter zu fungieren, und ich dachte mir, sie können Hilfe sicher gut brauchen, also was meinen sie?"

Kate: „Klar, es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ich hatte Buffy ja extra gefragt, ob ihr jemand einfällt."

Später:

Kneipengast: „Mein Name ist Pike. Ich bin vor kurzem erst nach Cleveland gezogen. Hier habe ich einen Job in einer Werkstadt gefunden. In Los Angeles war es nicht so berauschend, zu viele große Betriebe."

Später:

Charlie: „Mensch Tommy, so wirst du ihr Herz sicher nicht für dich gewinnen.

Tommy: „Ja, aber seid ich gemerkt hab, wie sehr ich sie liebe, kann ich einfach nicht mehr normal mit ihr reden".

_**Staffel 1 Episode 4:**_

Charlie: „Hekate - Göttin der Hexen und des Todes, ich, deine willige Schülerin erbitte nun deine Hilfe. Lass eine Feuerwand entstehen, die diesen Vampir von mir trennt."

Charlie: „Du bist also die Jägerin?"

Kate: „Du bist also die Hexe…"

Kate: „Ok, wenn das alles wahr ist, solltest du dich meinem Team anschließen."

Charlie: „Deinem Team? Mr. Giles wird wohl dein Wächter sein, nehme ich an, aber seid wann hat die Jägerin ein Team?"

Kate: „Nun, Pike war ein Freund von Buffy, der Jägerin, die den anderen Höllenschlund vernichtet hat. Andrew ist auf der Suche nach Vergebung. Und beide sind nett."

Charlie: „Ok, ich schließe mich Euch an."

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Tom Welling als Tommy der Barkeeper

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Gastar:

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

Andrew kam in die Kneipe gerannt, in seiner Hand hatte er die neueste Zeitung. Er machte Kate und Charlie ein Zeichen, dass sie beide raus kommen sollten. Nachdem beide mit ihm raus gegangen waren, zeigte er auf das Titelblatt.

Andrew: „Seht mal, viele neue Morde. Meistens Hausfrauen. Man schätzt, dass sie so gegen 11Uhr rum ermordet wurden. Das geht jetzt schon seid zwei Wochen so. Sollten wir nicht was dagegen tun?"

Kate: „Naja, ich denke das ist Sache der Polizei, ich glaub nicht, dass dort etwas hinter steckt, was mit uns zu tun hat. Und normale Mordfälle sind nicht unser Gebiet, oder?"

Charlie: „Sieh mal, Andy, ich weiß, dass du gerne deine alten Taten büßen willst, aber deshalb können wir uns doch nicht um alles kümmern."

Andrew: „Ja, aber es gibt einige Dämonen, die aus Freude töten und…."

Kate: „Auch einige Menschen die das gerne tun, oder die es tun, weil sie verrückt sind. Mensch Andrew, ich vernichte jede Nacht gut fünf Vampire, ich hab keine Lust, jetzt auch noch morgens einem Phantom hinterher zu jagen. Ich verspreche dir, dass falls er bei mir auftaucht, ich ihn dingfest mache, aber mehr kann ich dazu wirklich nicht sagen."

Andrew: „Ok. Vielleicht findet ja wenigstens Giles, dass ich recht habe."

Die zwei gingen wieder rein. In der Zeit ging Andrew, dessen Schicht erst später begann, zu Giles neuer Wohnung. Seit dieser eine eigene Wohnung hatte, war diese der neue Treffpunkt der Clique geworden. Andrew klingelte und als ihm geöffnet wurde, ging er rein. Er zeigte Giles die Zeitung und äußerte seine Vermutungen ein zweites mal.

Giles: „Nun Andrew, es ist ehrenhaft, dass du dir so viele Gedanken machst. Wie wäre es, wenn du mal ein bisschen recherchierst und versuchst rauszufinden, wer die Opfer waren, wie sie gestorben sind, welche Waffe benutzt wurde und so weiter."

Andrew: „Klar, dass kann ich machen. Wenigstens glaubt mir hier einer."

Als Andrew dabei war, rauszugehen, bekam er noch mit, dass bei Giles das Telefon läutete. Er blieb beim Eingang stehen, um zu hören, worum es ging.

Giles: „Ja, er war gerade bei mir. Ich finde die Idee auch eher dumm, aber um ihn zu beschäftigen, hab ich ihm den Auftrag gegeben, sich mal umzuhorchen, sich nach den Opfern zu erkundigen, wie sie gestorben sind und so weiter."

Giles: „Ja, ok, ich gebe zu, dass es gemein ist, aber so bin ich ihn wenigstens los und er ist beschäftigt."

Giles: „Ok, wir treffen uns um 16Uhr, bis dann"

Andrew hörte noch wie Giles auflegte, dann rannte er raus. Niemand schien ihm hier zu glauben, aber er würde es allen beweisen. Er wusste einfach, dass es etwas Übernatürliches war. Er ging wieder zurück zur Bar. Während er rein kam, hörte er Kate und Tom reden.

Kate: „Und das geht auf jeden Fall klar?"

Tom: „Ja, keine Sorge, Es ist alles geregelt."

Als sie Andrew erblickten, hörten sie sofort auf zu reden. Dann wechselten sie das Thema und redeten über das Wetter.

Andrew: „Tom, darf ich mal dein Telefon benutzen? Und deinen Pc?"

Tom: „Aber klar, bedien dich. Geh am besten ins Büro, dort bist du ungestört."

Andrew: „Danke."

Danach ging er ins Büro. Dort rief er als erstes Willow an, diese meldete sich an der anderen Leitung.

Willow: „Hallo, Willow Rosenberg hier."

Andrew: „Hi Willow, ich bin es, Andrew. Ich brauche mal deine Hilfe."

Willow: „Oh, hi Andrew, wie läuft es denn so in Cleveland? Kommt ihr gut zurecht? Wie geht es Giles?"

Andrew: „Hier läuft so weit alles ganz gut. Giles hat mittlerweile eine eigene Wohnung gefunden. Kate gewöhnt sich daran, die Jägerin zu sein. Nun, ich habe hier ein Problem. In der Zeitung steht etwas über einige Morde und es wäre gut, wenn du mir helfen könntest, im Web mehr Infos zu den Leichen zu bekommen."

Willow: „Du willst dich also in den Polizeicomputer hacken?"

Andrew: „Nun, so kann man es auch ausdrücken. Ich brauche die medizinischen Hintergründe, wie sie gestorben sind und so."

Willow: „ Kein Problem, lass uns einfach anfangen. Am besten komme ich mal kurz rüber, sonst wird die Rechnung etwas hoch."

Andrew: „Wie meinst du das, einfach rüber kommen?"

Willow: „Nun, auf dem magischen weg. Fliegen bei Hexen dauert zwar länger als Teleportieren bei Rachedämonen, aber es geht schneller als vieles Andere."

Plötzlich stand Willow hinter ihm: „Findest du nicht auch?"

Andrew: „Oh ja."

Die Zwei setzen sich an den Pc und suchten so viele Infos wie möglich. Nach einer Weile hatten sie einige Indizien gefunden, die darauf hinwiesen, dass es sich um dämonisches Wirken handelte, denn jedem der Opfer fehlten das Gehirn und das Herz außerdem waren sie vollkommen blutleer.

Andrew: „Wie läuft es denn mit dir und Kennedy?"

Willow: „Frag lieber nicht. Irgendwie läuft es nicht mehr so besonders. Seid sie ihre Kräfte hat, hat sie sich ziemlich geändert. Konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf das Problem hier."

Andrew: „Wie geht es denn Buffy?"

Willow: „Buffy? Nachdem wir aus Los Angeles zurück kamen, ist sie mit Dawn nach Spanien gefahren, ihren Vater suchen und Urlaub machen. Und Xander, der ist spurlos verschwunden. Nachdem Sunnydale zerstört wurde, hat sich die Clique ganz auseinander gelebt."

Andrew: „Oh, das tut mir echt Leid."

Willow: „Mal schauen, ob wir wieder zusammen kommen, aber ich denke, wir ziehen an verschiedene Stellen. Ich wohne Momentan in der Villa von Kennedys Eltern. Bzw. in einer der drei Villen."

Nach einer Weile hatten sie alle nötigen Infos gecheckt und rausgefunden, dass es der Pirogadämon war. Er konnte sich als Mensch tarnen, was es nicht gerade einfacher machte, ihn zu finden.

Andrew: „Vielen Dank Willow, alleine hätte ich das nie geschafft."

Willow: „Keine Ursache. Ich hatte ja nichts Besseres zu tun."

Andrew: „Kannst du mir verzeihen, was meinst du?"

Willow: „Ja, aber natürlich. Du setzt dich inzwischen für das Gute ein. Du hast ja auch Tara nicht getötet, sondern dein Freund. Und du büßt für den Mord an Jonathan. Zwar nicht im Knast, aber auf eine viel hilfreichere Weise, außerdem scheinst du keine Dämonen mehr herauf zu beschwören, was ein weiterer Pluspunkt ist. Also lass uns einfach Freundschaft schließen."

Nachdem sich die beiden umarmt hatten, verschwand Willow wieder. Andrew ging mit den neuen Fakten zu Kate.

Andrew: „Hier schau, dass wurde den Getöteten entnommen und dieser Dämon hier tut das."

Er zeigte auf das Bild des Pirogadämon.

Andrew: „Also was ist jetzt, glaubst du mir?"

Kate: „Nun, dass sieht ja schon sehr nett aus, aber es gibt auch Verrückte, die so was machen. Manchmal aus Kannibalismus. Dann essen sie es hinterher auf. Falls es ein Dämon ist, wissen wir noch immer nicht, was seine Masche ist. Du kannst ja mal weiter forschen. Und wichtig ist, dass du deine Schicht morgen Abend um 0Uhr nicht vergisst."

Andrew, in enttäuschtem Tonfall: „Ja ok. Ich werde da sein."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, ging er rauf in sein Zimmer. Dort verglich er die Straßen, wo die Leute getötet worden waren. Dann nahm er eine Straßenkarte von Cleveland und markierte alle Orte, an denen der Pirogadämon zugeschlagen hatte. Es ergab fast ein Hexagramm, es fehlten nur noch zwei Häuser, um das Bild des Pentagramms komplett zu machen. Er konnte es auf 3 Häuser pro Richtung ausgrenzen, die es sein konnten. Damit konnte man arbeiten. Zumal sie durch die Presse morgen sicher wissen würden, welches Haus heute dran sein würde. Denn für heute war es leider schon zu spät. Es war 20Uhr durch, und die Morde passierten immer vormittags. Andrew wusste nicht genau, warum der Dämon in einem Pentagramm zuschlug, aber er wollte nicht, dass dieser beenden konnte, was er angefangen hatte. Er rollte die Straßenkarte zusammen und legte sie in die Schublade. Als er das Zimmer gerade verlassen wollte, tauchte vor ihm Willow auf.

Willow: „Ich habe zuhause noch etwas weiter gesurft. Ich habe noch einen Mord gefunden, der heute geschehen ist, er wurde der Polizei gerade mitgeteilt."

Andrew holte die Straßenkarte wieder hervor, und sie zeichneten auch dieses Haus ein. Nun fehlte nur noch ein Punkt. Dort gab es drei Häuser, die in Frage kamen.

Willow: „Es war eine gute Idee, die Orte einzuzeichnen. Das mit dem Pentagramm macht mir etwas Angst. Ein Höllenschlund und Morde nach einem Pentagramm sind nicht wirklich gut. Das lässt zumindest nichts Gutes vermuten."

Andrew: „Ja, du hast Recht, aber die anderen glauben mir nicht. Sie denken noch immer, dass es ein normaler Mensch gewesen ist. Also werde ich dieses Monster alleine vernichten."

Willow: „Nein, du wirst es nicht alleine vernichten. Ich komme mit."

Andrew: „Das tust du wirklich für mich? Vielen vielen Dank. Einer für alle und alle für einen."

Willow: „Nun, wir sind nur zu zweit, das ist also kein sehr großes alle. Weißt du, wo ich heute übernachten kann?"

Andrew: „Sicher bei Giles. Komm, wir gehen gleich hin und fragen ihn."

Die Zwei gingen zu Giles Wohnung. Oben angekommen, fanden sie Giles in der Küche vor, der hektisch etwas in den Ofen steckte und ihn dann zuklappen ließ.

Giles: „Willow, das ist aber eine Freude, dich zu sehen."

Willow: „Hi Giles."

Giles: „Was tust du denn hier?"

Willow: „Nun, ich habe Andrew bei diesem Mordfall geholfen und Giles, ich glaube genau wie er, dass es sich um einen Dämon handelt. Und es fehlt ihm nur noch ein Opfer. Wir zwei werden ihn morgen bezwingen und ich wollte fragen, ob ich wohl heute hier übernachten kann."

Giles: „Klar kannst du hier übernachten."

Willow: „Vielen Dank."

Giles: „Wie geht es den anderen?"

Willow: „Xander ist spurlos verschwunden, Buffy und Dawn sind in Spanien und ich und Kennedy haben etwas Krach. Faith scheint mit den anderen Jägerinnen in Urlaub gefahren zu sein und dort gleichzeitig noch weitere Jägerinnen zu suchen. Nun, das war es so weit."

Giles: „Oh, dass es mit dir und Kennedy nicht so gut läuft tut mir Leid. Aber es ist schön, dich hier zu haben."

Giles bezog Willow das Bett im Gästezimmer, umarmte sie noch einmal und rannte dann wieder in die Küche. Andrew und Willow saßen noch den ganzen Abend zusammen und redeten über alte Zeiten. Für ein Paar Stunden leistete Giles ihnen dann Gesellschaft, bis er in sein Bett verschwand.

Um 7Uhr morgens trafen sich Andrew und Willow vor Giles Wohnung. Andrew hatte einen Dolch dabei. Willow verzichtete auf Waffen, da sie notfalls zaubern würde. Sie nahmen ein Taxi, und stiegen in der Siedlung aus, wo der Dämon zuschlagen musste. Sie fanden ein Gebüsch gegenüber der drei Häuser. Sie wussten noch immer nicht, welches der drei Häuser das richtige war. Willow zauberte ein Kartenspiel herbei, dass sie anfingen zu spielen, um sich die Wartezeit zu verkürzen. Um 10 Uhr kam der Postbote. Beide schauten ihn kurz an und wendeten sich dann wieder ihrem Kartenspiel zu. Der Postbote klingelte nun beim zweiten Haus, auch das registrierten die beiden, ohne großes Interesse. Er gab ein kleines Päckchen ab und wandte sich dann dem dritten Haus zu. Hier klingelte er wieder. Eine blonde Frau machte ihm auf. Der Postbote ging mit ihr ins Haus. Kurz darauf hörte man Schreie. Willow und Andrew standen auf und rannten zu dem dritten Haus. Willow öffnete die Tür durch Magie und beide rannten rein. Willow stellte sich vor die Frau.

Willow: „Protego!"

Durch diesen Spruch erschuf sie eine Schützende Wand zwischen sich und dem Opfer.

Dämon: „Nun gut, Hexe. Mir kommt es nicht auf die Frau an, sondern auf das Haus und den Standort, also nehmt die Frau und dann verschwindet hier."

Andrew: „Nein, wir werden nicht abhauen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dein Pentagramm beendest."

Dämon: „Nun gut Kleiner, aber du weißt nicht, worauf du dich da einlässt."

Der Dämon öffnete seinen Mund und spie Feuer. Andrew konnte sich nur durch einen Sprung hinter das nächste Sofa retten.

Dämon: „Das wird mich nicht aufhalten."

Der Dämon zielte auf das Sofa, ließ seinen Feuerstrahl aus dem Mund erscheinen und verwandelte das Sofa in Asche. Dann ging er näher ran, griff sich Andrew und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Willow allerdings die Hausherrin aus dem Haus rausgebracht. Als sie sich dem Dämon zuwandte, war sie komplett in Weiß gehüllt und hatte weißes Haar.

Dämon: „Oh nein, du bist ja eine Göttin und keine Hexe."

Als er das gesagt hatte, rannte er Richtung Ausgang.

„Stop" sagte Willow nur.

Dadurch verharrte der Dämon mitten in der Bewegung. Willow bündelte ihre Kraft und ließ ihn explodieren. Danach sank sie zusammen. Andrew stützte sie und sie verließen das Haus. Willow machte eine Geste, die Andrew zu verstehen gab, dass sie anhalten wollte. Dann drehten sie sich noch mal Richtung Haus und begann erneut, sich zu konzentrieren.

Willow: „Bei meiner Macht, hier wird vergessen, dass wir da waren und man sieht keine Kampfspuren."

Nicht nur das eine Haus, sondern das ganze Viertel strahlte kurz golden auf. Die Schaulustigen, die durch den Krach im Haus angelockt worden waren, verflüchtigten sich und auch die Besitzerin hatte alles vergessen.

Andrew: „Wow, du hast mächtig an Kraft gewonnen, seid du die Jägerinnen erweckt hast, oder?"

Willow: „Ja, ich würde mich zwar nicht als Göttin bezeichnen, aber ich bin wirklich sehr stark geworden."

Andrew: „Jetzt wo du es sagst, der Dämon hat dich als Göttin bezeichnet, meinst du er könnte damit recht haben?"

Willow: „Nun, ich denke nicht, dass ich schon gottähnliche Kräfte hab, dafür bin ich zu schnell erschöpft. Vielleicht könnte man sagen, ich kann für kurze Zeit göttliche Kräfte mobilisieren."

Andrew: „Das ist echt klasse. Vielen Dank noch mal, ohne dich hätte ich dieses Monster nicht erlegen können."

Willow: „Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, das ist doch Ehrensache. Aber lass uns zurück zu Giles gehen, ich muss mich dringend etwas ausruhen, das war zu viel Kraftaufwand."

Andrew: „Natürlich…. TAXI!"

Bei Giles angekommen, erzählte Andrew kurz was passiert war. Willow indes legte sich ins Bett und schlief ein paar Stunden. Andrew verabschiedete sich von Giles und ging zur Kneipe. Giles ging zu Willow ins Zimmer und weckte sie.

Giles: „Es tut mich Leid, wenn ich dich geweckt haben sollte, aber ich wollte etwas mit dir besprechen."

Willow: „Was gibt es denn?"

Giles: „Heute Abend feiern wir Andrews Geburtstag in Tommys Bar. Wir bereiten seid drei Tagen alles vor, das war auch der Grund, warum sich keiner so richtig mit der Dämonengeschichte auseinander gesetzt hat. Aber was ich dich fragen wollte war, ob du nicht Lust hast, mit uns zu feiern."

Willow: „Gerne. Aber jetzt werd ich mich noch etwas ausruhen."

0Uhr, Tommys Bar:

Alle waren versammelt. Nun kam auch Andrew aus seinem Zimmer runter, da ja seine Schicht anfing. Als er unten ankam, wurde er mit einem mehrstimmigen „Happy Birthday Andrew" begrüßt. Er freute sich riesig. Dann kam Giles mit einem großen Kuchen an.

Giles: „Den hatte ich gestern gerade noch in den Ofen schieben können. Beinahe hättest du ihn ja gesehen."

Die ganze Nacht über feierten sie. Um 3 Uhr ging Andrew auf Tommy zu.

Andrew: „Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, ich sage dir, wenn ich einen günstigen Moment sehe. Der ist jetzt gekommen. Ich würde es Kate jetzt sagen. Trau dich. Dann hat die Party nicht nur was für mich gebracht."

Tommy: „Meinst du wirklich?"

Andrew: „Wenn du mich fragst, würde ich sagen, jetzt oder nie."

Durch Andrews Worte gestärkt, ging Tommy zu Kate.

Tommy: „Kate?"

Kate: „Ja?"

Tommy: „Kate, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, dass ich ein paar Jahre jünger bin und ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts auf. Seit dem Moment, wo ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab, bin ich in dich verliebt. Du warst am Anfang zwar noch etwas kühl, aber selbst da merkte man, dass du ein herzensguter Mensch bist."

Kate nahm Tommy in den Arm und gab ihm einen langen, nicht enden wollenden Kuss.

Kate: „Nun Tommy, auch ich liebe dich schon eine ganze Weile, ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich dir das hätte sagen sollen."

Einige Stunden später verabschiedete sich Willow von allen, ging aus der Kneipe raus und flog mit Magie zurück nach Hause. Auch der Rest war mittlerweile erschöpft. Alle gingen nach der Party nach Hause. Kate allerdings ging mit Tommy in seine Privatwohnung.

Ende Folge 5


	6. Chapter 6

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 6: Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen!

Autoren: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 16.05.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Staffel 1 Folge 5:_

Tommy: „Kate?"

Kate: „Ja?"

Tommy: „Kate, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, dass ich ein paar Jahre jünger bin und ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts auf. Seit dem Moment, wo ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab, bin ich in dich verliebt. Du warst am Anfang zwar noch etwas kühl, aber selbst da merkte man, dass du ein herzensguter Mensch bist."

Kate nahm Tommy in den Arm und gab ihm einen langen, nicht enden wollenden Kuss.

Kate: „Nun Tommy, auch ich liebe dich schon eine ganze Weile, ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich dir das hätte sagen sollen."

Alle gingen nach der Party nach Hause. Kate allerdings ging mit Tommy in seine Privatwohnung.

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Tom Welling als Tommy der Barkeeper

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

_und_

_Drew Fuller als James Ashton aka der Meister des Grauens_

_Gaststar_

_Michael Rosenbaum als James Diener_

_20 Uhr – in einer Höhle in Cleveland_

_Dämon: „Meister?"_

_Meister: „Ja?"_

_Dämon: „Wir haben eine Jägerin in der Stadt."_

_Meister: „Eine Jägerin? Das ist interessant, endlich passiert hier mal was."_

_Dämon: „Diese Jägerin hat Freunde. Eine Hexe, ihren Wächter und einen jungen Mann, der Dämonen erschaffen kann."_

_Meister: „Nun, das scheint lustig zu werden. Beschatte sie, ich will wissen, wer noch in ihrem Umfeld ist, wo sie verletzbar ist und so weiter. LOS GEH!"_

_Dämon: „Ja Meister, wie ihr befehlt Meister."_

_20:10Uhr – Tommys Bar_

_In einem Hinterzimmer der Bar hatte Tommy sein Büro. Dort gab es auch eine gemütliche Couch. Was wenige wussten war, dass man die Couch ausklappen und zu einem Bett umformen konnte. Kate wusste das inzwischen. Sie und Tommy waren nun schon drei Wochen zusammen. Momentan saßen sie beide heftig Knutschend auf der Couch._

_Tommy: „Deine Schicht fängt gleich an."_

_Kate: „In 5 Minuten."_

_Tommy: „Nun, das dürfte reichen, oder?"_

_Kate: „Hihi, ich glaube schon. Hast du etwas zum Verhüten da?"_

_Tommy: „Aber sicher."_

_Gerade als die beiden so richtig auf Touren kamen, klopfte es an der Tür. _

_Tommy: „Wer ist denn da?"_

_Andrew: „Tut mir Leid euch zu stören, aber draußen wartet ein Mann auf Kate."_

_Kate: „Was denn für ein Mann?"_

_Andrew: „Oh, du kennst ihn. Es ist einer aus dem Club der Toten…. Dichter."_

_Kate: „Oh, einer von Denen. Ich bin sofort da."_

_Tommy: „Kann das nicht warten?"_

_Kate: „Tut mir Leid, leider nicht, wir machen nach meiner Schicht da weiter, wo wir jetzt aufgehört haben, ok?"_

_Tommy: „Ok."_

_Kate griff nach ihrer Handtasche und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. _

_Kate: „Wo ist er?"_

_Andrew: „Er ist gerade mit einer Frau aus der Bar raus gerannt. Tut mir echt Leid, aber ich schaffe alleine einfach keine Vampire."_

_Kate: „Nicht so schlimm."_

_Kate kramte in ihrer Tasche, bis sie den Pflock gefunden hatte. Dann rannte sie raus. Draußen traf sie auf den Vampir. Sie riss ihn von der Frau weg und gab ihm dann einen Tritt in den Magen._

_Kate: „Los, laufen sie schon."_

_Frau: Aber… aber was ist das?"_

_Kate: „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen, also gehen sie schon."_

_Die Frau rannte nun endlich weg und Kate widmete sich wieder dem Vampir. Sie verpasste ihm ein paar Schläge in die Magengrube, dann einen Kinnhaken und stieß ihm anschließend den Pflock ins Herz. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie dabei beobachtet wurde. Danach ging sie ins Haus und begann ihre Schicht. _

_0Uhr – Tommys Bar_

_Kates Schicht war endlich fertig. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an Tommy. Sie gingen zusammen zu ihm nach Hause. Auf dem Weg unterhielten sie sich ein Bisschen._

_Tommy: „Und was wollte dein Freund?"_

_Kate: „Welcher Freund?"_

_Tommy: „Der von Eurem Club."_

_Kate: „Ach so, der. Er schuldete mir noch Geld, beim letzten Treffen waren wir Eis essen mit der Gruppe und ich hab ihm ausgeholfen, da er nicht genug Geld dabei hatte. Das wollte er mir wieder geben."_

_Tommy: „Oh, das war aber nett von ihm, dafür extra her zu kommen."_

_Mittlerweile waren sie an seiner Wohnung angekommen. Er schloss auf und sie gingen rein. Sie steuerten direkt das Schlafzimmer an. Sie zogen sich gerade gegenseitig aus, als das Handy von Kate klingelte. Als Tommy sah, dass Kate nach dem Handy griff, schritt er ein._

_Tommy: „Du hast doch wohl nicht vor, da jetzt ran zu gehen, oder?"_

_Kate: „Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss ran gehen."_

_Kate nahm das Gespräch an._

_Giles: „Kate, gut das ich dich erwische. Pike und ich patrouillieren gerade. Hier ist eine Gruppe Vampire auf dem Friedhof, du musst sofort herkommen und uns helfen."_

_Kate: „Ok, bin schon auf dem Weg."_

_Kate legte auf und verstaute das Handy in ihrer Tasche._

_Tommy: „Wohin bist du auf dem Weg?"_

_Kate: „Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, aber ich muss los."_

_Tommy: „Verdammt Kate, du kannst doch nicht ständig gehen."_

_Kate: „Tommy, ich muss gehen, wirklich."_

_Tommy: „Dann erklär mir, wo du um diese Zeit hin musst."_

_Kate: „Giles braucht meine Hilfe."_

_Tommy: „Bitte sei ehrlich zu mir, bezahle ich dir zu wenig? Brauchst du Geld?"_

_Kate: „Wie bitte?"_

_Tommy: „Nun, seid du aus Los Angeles zurück bist, bist du wie verwandelt. Und seid dieser Mr. Giles da ist, springst du sofort, wenn er anruft. Was soll ich denn denken?"_

_Kate: „Sicher nicht, dass ich mich bei ihm prostituiere. Wie kommst du auf so eine schwachsinnige Idee? Glaubst du, dann wäre ich eine Beziehung mit dir eingegangen?"_

_Tommy: „Dann sag mir, was du mit ihm zu schaffen hast. Warum verbringst du so viel Zeit mit ihm, wenn nicht für Geld?"_

_Kate: „Hör mal, können wir das Gespräch verschieben? Ich hab es wirklich eilig."_

_Tommy: „Nein, das Gespräch ist wichtig, es geht um uns. Oder bedeutet dir das nichts?"_

_Kate: „Natürlich bedeutet mir unsere Beziehung was, aber ich hab keine Zeit für dieses dämliche Gespräch. Du solltest mir einfach vertrauen können. Wenn du das nicht kannst, hat auch unsere Beziehung keinen Sinn."_

_Tommy: „Vertrauen ist schön und gut aber ich habe das Gefühl als gäbe es zwei Kates. Die eine ist meine Freundin und ein ganz normaler Mensch der sich nach Liebe sehnt. Die andere Kate ist ein Mensch, der die Last der Welt auf ihren Schultern trägt und die jedes Mal aufspringt, sobald einer ihrer Freunde etwas will. Und ich will beide Kates kennen und beide verstehen können. Aber du verschließt dich vor mir. So hat eine Beziehung echt keinen Sinn. Also öffne mir dein Herz und deine Gedanken."_

_Kate: „Immer, aber wirklich nicht jetzt."_

_Damit war für Kate das letzte Wort gesprochen. Sie streife sich die Schuhe über, griff nach ihrer Tasche und verließ die Wohnung in Richtung Friedhof. Sie merkte nicht, dass Tommy ihr leise folgte und sie merkte auch nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde._

_Der Dämon der die Beiden beschattet hatte, teleportierte sich in die Höhle zurück._

_Dämon: „Meister, es gibt Neuigkeiten."_

_Meister: „Was gibt es denn?"_

_Dämon: „Die Jägerin ist auf dem Weg zum Friedhof, und ihr sterblicher Freund folgt ihr heimlich. Ich habe ihr Gespräch belauscht. Er weiß nicht, dass sie eine Jägerin ist."_

_Meister: „Dann wird es Zeit, dass er es herausfindet. Los, trommle zwei, drei Vampire zusammen, sie sollen sich um ihn kümmern. Ich will, dass er stirbt. Sie sollen ihn beißen und aussaugen. Um den Rest kümmere ich mich._

_Dämon: „Den Rest Meister?"_

_Meister: „Aber ja, und nun geh, falls du nicht meinen Zorn spüren willst."_

_Die Augen des Meisters blitzten gefährlich auf. Das veranlasste den Dämon dazu, zu gehorchen und sofort zu verschwinden._

_Meister: „Das Spiel kann beginnen. HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Nun teleportierte sich auch der Meister aus der Höhle._

_Kate indes kam gerade am Friedhof an. Sie traf dort auf Giles und Pike._

_Kate: „Ok, ihr könnt nach Hause gehen, ich kümmere mich nun um sie."_

_Giles: „Ok, dort drüben sind zwei und in dieser Gruft dürften noch mal 4 Stück sein."_

_Kate: „Kein Problem, das schaffe ich."_

_Giles und Pike verließen Kate. Diese sprang auf die 2 Vampire zu, und erwischte mit jedem Fuß einen. Beide flogen gegen die Mauer der nahe stehenden Grabkammer. Kate kam schnell wieder auf die Beine, nahm ihren Pflock und killte den ersten der zwei. Den zweiten verdrosch sie ein wenig, bis er am Boden lag. In dem Moment kam auch Tommy auf dem Friedhof an. Er sah gerade noch, wie Kate den zweiten Vampir zu Staub verarbeitete. Er schnappte nach Luft. Gerade als er ihren Namen sagen wollte, kam von hinten ein Vampir an ihn ran. Er hielt Tommy den Mund zu und biss ihn von Hinten in den Hals. Er saugte ihn aus und Tommy konnte keinen Laut von sich geben. In der gleichen Zeit kam noch ein Vampir auf Kate zu. Er griff sie an und sie musste sich zur Wehr setzen. Es hagelten erst ein Paar Schläge und Tritte von ihm, dann war sie am Zug und schlug ihrerseits zu. Als sie auch diesen Vampir zu Staub verwandelt hatte und sich umdrehte, sah sie, wie der Vampir hinter Tommy diesen los ließ. Tommy fiel zu Boden. Kate starrte ihn ungläubig an. Dann rannte sie zu ihm. Der Vampir verflüchtigte sich. Als Kate über Tommy gebeugt war, kam der Friedhofswärter auf sie zu. Er sah Kate über einen toten Mann gebeugt. Er nahm sein Handy und wählte den Notruf. _

_Friedhofswärter: „Ist dort die Polizei? Ich möchte einen Mord melden. Bitte kommen sie sofort zum Friedhof."_

_Die Polizei war sofort da. Kate war noch immer über Tommy gebeugt und weinte. _

_1. Polizist: „Sie haben das Recht zu Schweigen, alles was sie sagen kann und wird gegen sie verwendet werden. Aber sie waren ja selbst Detective, also kennen sie ihre Rechte."_

_2. Polizist: „Haben sie uns angerufen?"_

_Friedhofswärter: „Ja, ich habe sie hier gefunden."_

_2. Polizist: „Kommen sie bitte noch mit aufs Revier? Wir bräuchten ihre Zeugenaussage."_

_Friedhofswärter: „Ja, natürlich."_

_Auf dem Polizeirevier wurde Kate in eine Zelle geführt. Einer der Polizisten redete mit dem Friedhofswärter._

_Polizist: „Bitte erzählen sie mir genau, was sie gesehen haben."_

_Friedhofswärter: „Nun, ich habe die Beiden gesehen, ich wollte zu ihnen gehen und habe gehört, dass sie einen Streit hatten. Die Frau wurde wütend. Dann nahm sie einen, einen, nun, man könnte es Pflock nennen, und rammte diesen 2 Mal in den Hals des Mannes. Die Löcher müssen sehr tief gewesen sein, vielleicht hat sie auch die Halsschlagader erwischt, denn er verblutete fast auf der Stelle. Dann habe ich sie angerufen. Die Frau schien nach ihrer Tat wie gelähmt zu sein. Zuerst hatte ich Angst, sie könnte auch mich angreifen, aber sie saß so still da, bis sie gekommen sind."_

_Polizist: „Ok, danke, sie können gehen."_

_Der Friedhofswärter verließ das Polizeirevier. Draußen kreuzte er die Arme flach über die Brust und vollführte dann einen Halbkreis mit den Armen. Daraufhin änderte sich seine Gestalt und aus ihm wurde der Meister. Er lachte kurz und teleportierte dann weg._

_Ende Folge 6 – wird fortgesetzt_


	7. Chapter 7

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 7: Und die Anklage lautet Mord

Autoren: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 16.05.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

_**Angel **_

_Staffel 2 Folge 18:_

_Lindsey bekommt von Wolfram & Hart eine neue Hand geschenkt. Diese Macht sich öfter selbstständig. Von Lorne erfährt er, dass er das Rätsel, wo seine neue Hand herkommt und warum diese sich selbstständig macht, nur mit Angels Hilfe lösen kann. Die Zwei begeben sich gemeinsam auf die Suche nach Antworten. Die Hand wurde einem lebenden Mann abgeschlagen. Reste des noch immer lebenden Körpers sind noch im Labor. Als Lindsey das sieht, hilft er Angel das Labor zu zerstören. Danach kündigt er bei Wolfram & Hart und verlässt die Stadt. _

_**Cleveland**_

_Staffel 1 Folge 5:_

Tommy: „Kate?"

Kate: „Ja?"

Tommy: „Kate, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, dass ich ein paar Jahre jünger bin und ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus. Seit dem Moment, wo ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab, bin ich in dich verliebt. Du warst am Anfang zwar noch etwas kühl, aber selbst da merkte man, dass du ein herzensguter Mensch bist."

Kate nahm Tommy in den Arm und gab ihm einen langen, nicht enden wollenden Kuss.

Kate: „Nun Tommy, auch ich liebe dich schon eine ganze Weile, ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich dir das hätte sagen sollen."

Alle gingen nach der Party nach Hause. Kate allerdings ging mit Tommy in seine Privatwohnung.

Staffel 1 Folge 6:

Während Kate einen Vampir killt, wird Tommy hinter ihr von einem anderen ausgesaugt. Als sie ihn bemerkt ist er Tod. Der Friedhofswärter verständigt die Polizei und sie wird verhaftet.

_Auf dem Polizeirevier wurde Kate in eine Zelle geführt. Einer der Polizisten redete mit dem Friedhofswärter._

_Polizist: „Bitte erzählen sie mir genau, was sie gesehen haben."_

_Friedhofswärter: „Nun, ich habe die Beiden gesehen, ich wollte zu ihnen gehen und habe gehört, dass sie einen Streit hatten. Die Frau wurde wütend. Dann nahm sie einen, einen, nun, man könnte es Pflock nennen, und rammte diesen 2 Mal in den Hals des Mannes. Die Löcher müssen sehr tief gewesen sein, vielleicht hat sie auch die Halsschlagader erwischt, denn er verblutete fast auf der Stelle. Dann habe ich sie angerufen. Die Frau schien nach ihrer Tat wie gelähmt zu sein. Zuerst hatte ich Angst, sie könnte auch mich angreifen, aber sie saß so still da, bis sie gekommen sind."_

_Der Friedhofswärter verließ das Polizeirevier. Draußen kreuzte er die Arme flach über die Brust und vollführte dann einen Halbkreis mit den Armen. Daraufhin änderte sich seine Gestalt und aus ihm wurde der Meister. Er lachte kurz und teleportierte dann weg._

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Christian Kane als Lindsey McDonald

_und_

_Drew Fuller als James Ashton aka der Meister des Grauens_

_Gaststars_

_Dorian Gregory als Polizist_

_Brian Krause als Richter Williamson Trunk_

_Michael Rosenbaum als James Diener_

Kate saß im Gefängnis, mittlerweile war sie offiziell wegen Mordes angeklagt. Sie ließ das Vergangene noch einmal Revue passieren. Auch ihr Gespräch mit ihrem Anwalt. Sie hatte ihm schlecht erzählen können, dass Vampire für den Tod von ihrem Freund verantwortlich waren. Da ihre Erzählungen was den Ablauf des Abends betrafen sehr dürftig ausfielen, sah sie ihm an, dass er ihr nicht glaubte und sie für schuldig hielt. Während sie noch nachdachte, kam plötzlich ein Polizist rein. Er sagte ihr, dass sie Besuch habe. Sie wurde von ihm in einen Raum mit einem Tisch und vier Stühlen gebracht. Der Besucher kam rein. Sie erkannte ihn nicht sofort wieder, aber dann machte es klick.

Kate: „Sie sind doch der Anwalt von Wolfram und Hart oder?"

Lindsey: „Ja, ich bin Lindsey McDonald. Freut mich sie wieder zu sehen, Kate."

Kate: „Ich muss sagen, dass das Vergnügen ist nicht so ganz meinerseits ist. Außerdem gehöre ich wohl kaum zu ihrer Klientel."

Lindsey: „Ich habe bei Wolfram & Hart schon vor Jahren aufgehört. Ich bin mittlerweile auch auf ihrer Seite. Ein Mr. Giles hat Angel verständigt, dass sie Probleme haben. Er ließ mich suchen, damit ich für sie den Fall übernehme. Ich habe das schon mit ihrem alten Anwalt abgesprochen. Es scheint so, dass er ganz froh war, den Fall abgeben zu können. Ich weiß auch, dass sie eine Jägerin sind und kann mir ungefähr denken, was passiert ist an dem Abend. Wir sollten jetzt eine Taktik entwickeln, mit der wir sie rausboxen können. Auf Kaution bekomme ich sie leider nicht raus, da dringende Fluchtgefahr besteht."

Kate: „Nun, da Angel sie geschickt hat und sie sowieso schon mit meinem Anwalt geredet haben, wieso nicht. Dass ich auf Kaution nicht rauskomme weiß ich schon. Das hatte mir mein alter Anwalt auch gesagt."

Kate erzählte ihm noch mal alles, was sie wusste. Die ganze Geschichte von vorne bis hinten. Lindsey wunderte sich über die Aussage des Friedhofswärters, der ja einiges dazu erfunden hatte, vermutlich unter Schock. Den würde er sich also genauer vornehmen bei der Verhandlung.

Nächster Tag – 16Uhr

Polizist: „Sie haben Besuch, Kate."

Kate: „Ok, ich komme."

Der Polizist brachte Kate in das Besucherzimmer, indem sie auch schon gestern gewesen war. Als sie eintrat, wurde sie direkt von Andrew, Pike, Charlie und Mr. Giles begrüßt. Sie umarmte sie Alle. Der Polizist verabschiedete sich, und wartete vor der Tür draußen auf sie. Er hatte so viel Anstand, eine alte Kollegin ein paar Minuten mit den Freunden allein zu lassen.

Andrew: „Wie geht es dir, Kate?"

Kate: „Den Umständen entsprechend recht gut. Die meisten hier behandeln mich ganz ordentlich, da ich selbst mal Cop war. Außerdem glauben Einige, dass ich zu Unrecht hier drin sitze. Die Story ich hätte meinen Freund mit einem Pflock zweimal in den Hals gestochen glaubt kaum jemand. Auch Lindsey denkt, dass er mich bei Gericht recht gut freigesprochen bekommt."

Giles: „Das ist gut. Ich hoffe, er schafft es wirklich."

Kate: „Na ja, Angel scheint Vertrauen in ihn zu haben, also werde ich das auch."

Charlie: „So, das war der offizielle Teil, jetzt sag uns, wie es dir wirklich geht. Wir wissen, dass du und Tommy gerade erst frisch zusammen gewesen seid und ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schlimm es ist, wenn der eigene Freund von Vampiren ausgesaugt wird."

Kate: „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich träume jede Nacht tausend Varianten dieser Nacht und was ich alles hätte anders machen können. Ich hätte ihm das zum Beispiel lieber erzählen sollen, dann wäre er vorsichtiger gewesen. Oder ich hätte nicht ans Handy gehen sollen und einfach die Nacht mit ihm verbringen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert."

Giles: „Aber Kate, du konntest es nicht wissen, hinterher ist man immer schlauer. Du hast so gehandelt, wie du in dem Augenblick angenommen hast, dass es das Beste wäre. Da wird dir keiner einen Strick draus drehen und das solltest du selbst auch nicht tun."

Charlie: „Giles hat Recht, Kate. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, und du konntest es nicht verhindern, mach dich nicht verrückt, indem du dir tausend Wege ausdenkst, wie es hätte laufen können."

Pike: „Ja, konzentrier dich jetzt lieber auf den Prozess als auf die Schuldgefühle."

Andrew: „Wann ist jetzt eigentlich der Prozess?"

Kate: „Lindsey meint, er wird in drei vier Wochen sein, ihr werdet wohl alle bald eine Vorladung erhalten."

Der Polizist kam wieder rein.

Polizist: „Tut mir Leid, aber die Zeit ist rum, ich bitte sie, nun zu gehen und Kate, kommen sie bitte mit mir."

Kate verabschiedete sich von den Freunden, dann wurde sie wieder in ihre Zelle gebracht. Die Gruppe verließ stillschweigend das Gefängnis.

4 Wochen Später – Im Gerichtssaal

Kate und Lindsey saßen am Tisch. Auf der Gegenseite war ein junger Anwalt, der für den Staat arbeitete. Kate schaute kurz zu ihm rüber. Er hatte einen eisigen Gesichtsausdruck, bei dem sie ein Frösteln spürte und sogar Gänsehaut bekam. Sie schaute Kurz nach hinten. Pike war unter den Zuschauern. Er hatte keine Vorladung bekommen, genau so wie Giles, der gerade rein kam, und sich neben Pike setzte. Lediglich Andrew und Charlie waren als Zeugen gelistet und natürlich auch der Friedhofswärter. Die Jury bestand aus sechs Frauen und sechs Männern verschiedenen Aussehens.

Der Richter betrat den Saal und Alle standen auf. Der Gerichtsdiener stand auf.

Gerichtsdiener: „Der ehrenwerte Richter Williamson Trunk hat den Vorsitz. Bitte erheben sie sich alle."

Die Meisten waren schon aufgestanden, aber nichts desto trotz musste er das sagen.

Richter: „Bitte setzen sie sich alle. Mister Ashton, bitte fangen sie an."

Der Staatsanwalt stand auf. Er lies seinen eisigen Blick noch einmal über Kate schweifen. Dann wandte er sich dem Richter und der Jury zu.

James: „Sehr geehrter Richter Trunk, sehr geehrte Damen und Herren. Ich werde ihnen im Laufe dieses Verfahrens zeigen, dass diese Frau (er zeigte auf Kate Lockley) eine gemeine, sehr gefährliche Mörderin ist, die auf keinen Fall in die Öffentlichkeit zurück gelassen werden darf."

Lindsey: „Einspruch!"

Richter: „Ja, Mister McDonald?"

Lindsey: „Der gegnerische Anwalt versucht, den Anwesenden hier ein falsches Bild meiner Mandantin zu suggerieren, indem er Beschreibungen wie „gemein" einfließen lässt."

Richter: „Stattgegeben. Bitte halten sie sich an die Fakten, Mister Ashton."

James: „Wie dem auch sei werde ich ihnen Beweise liefern, aus denen sie schließen werden, dass Miss Lockley die Mörderin ist. Danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Richter: „Mr. McDonald."

Lindsey: „Ich werde ihnen in diesem Verfahren zeigen, dass sich der Herr Staatsanwalt irrt. Was er als Beweise sehen will, sind nicht einmal Indizien, sondern nur Behauptungen. Ich werde ihnen also beweisen, dass für Kate Lockley nur ein Urteil in Frage kommt. Der Freispruch und zwar nicht aus Mangel an Beweisen, sondern weil sie unschuldig ist. Danke meine Damen und Herren."

Richter: „Wir beginnen nun mit den Beweisen, Mr. Ashton bitte."

James: „Ich möchte hiermit Beweisstück Nummer 1 abgeben. Hier habe ich einen Pflock. Die Fingerabdrücke von Kate Lockley sind daran gefunden worden."

Er zeigte den Pflock ein Mal der Jury, dann gab er ihn dem Richter. Danach nahm er ein Paar Fotos aus seinem Lederkoffer. Er zeigte die Fotos der Jury und gab sie dann dem Richter.

James: „Diese Fotos hier zeigen das Opfer, dessen Hals und die 2 Einstiche. Wie man sieht, sind sie so groß, dass ein Pflock, oder dessen spitze in die Löcher passt. Und als letztes ist hier noch ein schriftliches Verhör des Friedhofswärters, der mittlerweile leider gestorben ist, so dass wir nur seine Aussage bei der Polizei haben."

Er gab auch noch die schriftlich festgehaltene Aussage des Friedhofswärters ab.

Richter: „Ok, auf die einzelnen Beweise kommen wir gleich zu sprechen. Wir werden jetzt eine kurze Pause einlegen. Wir sehen uns alle wieder in 10 Minuten."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, ging er raus und machte eine kurze Pause.

Kate: „Was meinen sie Lindsey? Werden die Beweise genügen?"

Lindsey: „Sowohl die Fotos als auch das mit dem Pflock kann man erklären. Nur die schriftliche Aussage eines kürzlich Verstorbenen ist ungünstig. Schauen wir mal, wie es mit der Befragung läuft."

Der Richter kam wieder herein und nahm die Verhandlung wieder auf.

Richter: „Nun zu der Zeugenbefragung, Mr. Ashton fangen sie bitte an."

James: „Als erstes bitte ich Kate Lockley in den Zeugenstand."

Kate ging nach vorne und setze sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Richter. Nun kam eine Frau mit der Bibel und Kate stand noch mal auf.

Frau: „Schwören sie die Wahrheit zu sagen und nichts als die Wahrheit, so wahr ihnen Gott helfe?"

Kate: „Ich schwöre."

Richter: „Bitte setzen sie sich."

Kate setze sich. Mr. Ashton trat vor sie.

James: „Wir fangen mal einfach an."

James: „Wie heißen sie?"

Kate: „Kate Lockley."

James: „Wie alt sind sie?"

Kate: „29 Jahre."

James: „Als was arbeiten sie?"

Kate: „Als Kellnerin."

James: „Aber sie hatten eine andere Ausbildung, oder?"

Kate: „Ja, ich bin ausgebildeter Detective der Polizei von Los Angeles."

James: „Sie wurden dort gefeuert, weshalb?"

Kate: „Man fand, ich würde mich zu sehr in die Arbeit stürzen nach dem Tod meines Vaters und ich sollte eine Auszeit nehmen."

James: „Wieso sind sie nach Cleveland gezogen?"

Kate: „Es sollte ein Neuanfang werden. Ich hatte einen Selbstmordversuch nur knapp überlebt und wollte woanders neu anfangen."

James: „Wie lief es hier in Cleveland?"

Kate: „Es lief sehr gut hier. Ich habe nach kurzer Zeit den Job in Tommys Bar bekommen. Mein Arbeitgeber war sehr nett und ich hab schnell eine beste Freundin gefunden."

James: „Warum sind sie vor etwas über 3 Monaten nach Los Angeles geflogen?"

Kate: „Um einen alten Bekannten wieder zu treffen."

James: „Mitgebracht haben sie den späteren Zeugen Andrew Wells, ist das richtig?"

Kate: „Ja. Auch er wollte einen Neuanfang starten und ich fand Cleveland dafür passend."

James: „Kommen wir nun zu aktuelleren Sachen. In welcher Beziehung standen sie zu dem Toten, Tommy Wilders?"

Kate: „Anfänglich waren wir nur gute Freunde, aber vor acht Wochen wurden wir ein Paar."

James: „Beschreiben sie mir den Abend, an dem Mr. Wilders starb."

Kate: „Nun, wir waren beide mit der Arbeit fertig, also gingen wir zu ihm. Wir wollten gerade miteinander schlafen, da erhielt ich einen Anruf. Charlie wollte mich treffen."

James: „Charlie?"

Kate: „Die andere Zeugin. Charlie Silverstone."

James: „Ok, weiter."

Kate: „Ich wollte also gehen, da Charlie wohl ein Problem hatte und ich ihr helfen sollte."

James: „Wie hat Mr. Wilders darauf reagiert?"

Kate: „Er war sauer, weil es nun schon das zweite Mal an diesem Abend war, dass wir durch Freunde von mir gestört worden waren. Er war auch sauer, dass ich den Anruf entgegen genommen habe."

James: „Was passierte dann?"

Kate: „Dann wollte ich auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Charlie. Ich nahm dafür die Abkürzung durch den Friedhof."

James: „Den um diese Zeit abgeschlossenen Friedhof."

Kate: „Ja, das ist war, ich bin über die Mauer geklettert."

James: „Ziemlich viel Aufwand, nur um einer Freundin zu helfen."

Kate: „Wie schon gesagt, es war der kürzeste Weg."

James: „Was geschah dann?"

Kate: „Ich war schon mehr als die Hälfte des Weges gegangen, als ich feststellte, dass ich mein Handy bei Tommy vergessen hatte. Ich machte mich auf den Rückweg. Als ich an dem Mausoleum ankam, sah ich Tommys Leiche auf der Erde liegen. Ich lief hin und beugte mich über ihn. In dem Moment kam der Friedhofswärter. Er verständigte wohl die Polizei."

James: „Nettes Märchen haben sie sich da ausgedacht. Nun probieren wir es mal mit der Wahrheit."

Kate: „Das ist die Wahrheit."

James: „Erklären sie mir bitte, woher der Pflock kommt."

Kate: „Na ja, Pflock würde ich das nicht nennen. Es ist einfach mein Glücksstock."

James: „Ihr Glücksstock? Warum rammen sie ihrem Freund ihren Glücksstock ins den Hals?"

Lindsey: „Einspruch!"

Richter: „Ja, Mr. McDonald?"

Lindsey: „An dem Hals des Opfers wurden keine Holzsplitter gefunden. Es wurde nie bewiesen, dass die zwei Löcher durch den Glücksstock meiner Mandantin entstanden sind."

Richter: Stattgegeben, Mr. Ashton, formulieren sie die Frage bitte anders."

James: „Ok, könnte es nicht so gewesen sein, dass sie nach dem Streit mit ihrem Freund die Beherrschung verloren? Vielleicht hatte er Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit in Los Angeles geweckt. Und dann wurden sie wütend und vielleicht haben sie ihn dann angegriffen?"

Kate: „Ich sag doch, dass es so nicht gewesen ist. Ich liebte ihn, ich hätte ihm nichts antun können."

James: „Nun zu etwas anderem. Haben sie schon mal einen Menschen verletzt?"

Kate: „Nein, äh, doch ja."

James: „Nein, äh doch ja? Also halten wir fest, dass sie schon mal einen Menschen verletzt haben."

James: „Haben sie schon mal einen Menschen getötet?"

Kate: „Ja, ich habe auch schon mal einen Menschen getötet, aber…"

James: „So, sie haben also schon mal einen Menschen getötet. Welches Gefühl stellte sich dabei bei ihnen ein?"

Kate: „Na ja, ich hatte das Gefühl richtig gehandelt zu haben."

James: „Das Gefühl, richtig gehandelt zu haben? Vielleicht hatten sie dieses Gefühl ja auch, als sie ihren Freund verletzten?"

Kate: „Ich sage doch, so war es nicht."

James: „Vielen Danke Miss Lockley, ihre Zeugin, Mr. McDonald."

Lindsey: „Danke."

Lindsey wendete sich Kate zu.

Lindsey: „Kate, sie sagten gerade, sie haben schon mal Menschen verletzt und sogar getötet. Bitte beschreiben sie uns doch wie es dazu kam."

Kate: „Das war zu der Zeit, wo ich noch für die Polizei gearbeitet habe. Dort ergab es sich öfter, dass man die Diebe oder die Mörder bei der Jagd, oder auch bei der Gefangennahme verletzte. Zwei oder Drei erhoben Feuer. Die musste ich leider erschießen. Aber sie können mir glauben, dass ich damals gelernt habe, die einzelnen Fälle einzuschätzen und das ich nie in einer falschen Situation geschossen hab. Und ich schwöre, dass ich nie das Feuer eröffnet hab."

Lindsey: „Erzählen sie uns mehr über ihren Glücksstock. Seid wann haben sie ihn? Wieso haben sie ihn immer dabei?"

Kate: „Nun, das ist schon eine Weile her. Wir standen kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen auf der Polizei Akademie. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, durch die Prüfung zu fallen, obwohl ich gelernt hatte, ausgeschlafen war, und so weiter. Mein damaliger Freund hob den Stock vom Boden auf und weihte ihn als meinen Glücksstock. Nun, ich habe mitgespielt. Ich habe die Prüfung mit Bravour bestanden. Und da hab ich beschlossen, dass dieser Stock wirklich Glück bringt. Seid dem bin ich nie ohne ihn aus dem Haus gegangen. Er wurde mir erst weggenommen, auf dem Friedhof und als Beweisstück gegen mich eingesammelt."

Lindsey: „Danke Miss Lockley. Sie können wieder neben mir Platz nehmen."

Richter: „Ok, machen wir nun mit dem zweitein Zeugen weiter. Wachtmeister, sagen sie bitte Mr. Wells das er reinkommen soll."

Andrew trat ein. Er schaute kurz Kate zu und ging dann zu dem Platz neben dem Richter auf dem gerade noch Kate gesessen hat. Dann trat die Gerichtsdienerin neben ihn. Sie holte die Bibel hervor. Wie vorher auch Kate legte Andrew seine linke Hand auf die Bibel. Die rechte Hand erhob er.

Gerichtsdienerin: Schwören sie die Wahrheit zu sagen und nichts als die Wahrheit, so wahr ihnen Gott helfe?"

Andrew: „Ich schwöre."

Richter: „Gut, sie können sich setzen."

Andrew setze sich hin. James stand auf. Er stellte sich direkt vor Andrew. Er zeigte mit dem erhobenen Handinneren auf Andrew und ließ die Hand einen Halbkreis machen. Dadurch erfuhr er Andrews Geheimnisse und Wünsche."

Richter: „Mr. Ashton, bitte fangen sie an."

James: „Guten Tag Mr. Wells."

Andrew: „Guten Tag."

James: „Wie alt sind sie Mr. Wells?"

Andrew: „Ich bin 21."

James: „Wo sind sie geboren worden?"

Andrew: „In Sunnydale, Kalifornien"

James: „Wie kam es, dass sie nach Cleveland kamen?"

Andrew: „Ich lernte Kate in Los Angeles kennen. Da ich keine großen Pläne für mein Leben hatte, nahm sie mich mit nach Cleveland und besorgte mir sogar einen Job."

James: „Sie sind 21, Miss Lockley ist 29 Jahre. Umgibt sich Miss Lockley gerne mit jüngeren Männern?"

Lindsey: „Einspruch."

Richter: „Ja Mr. McDonald?"

Lindsey: „Der Altersunterschied sowohl zwischen meiner Mandantin und dem Opfer, als auch zwischen meiner Mandantin und Mr. Wells hat nicht das Geringste zu sagen und ist daher nicht von Belang."

James: „Euer Ehren, ich möchte daraufhin weisen, dass diese Frage wichtig ist um das Profil von Miss Lockley herauszuarbeiten."

Richter: „Abgelehnt, Mr. McDonald. Bitte beantworten sie diese Frage Mr. Wells."

Andrew: „Ich denke, dass ist eher Zufall."

James: „Wie schätzen sie die Beziehung zwischen Miss Lockley und Tommy Wilders ein?"

Andrew: „Sie waren ein glückliches Paar."

James: „Gab es Geheimnisse zwischen den zwei?"

Andrew: „Ja, aber in welcher Beziehung ist man schon vollkommen offen?"

James: „Sie sagten, sie kommen aus Sunnydale, oder?"

Andrew: „Ja, wieso?"

James: „Waren sie dort nicht verhaftet worden?"

Andrew: „Wie bitte?"

James: „Sind sie dort nicht verhaftet worden, weil sie einen Diamanten aus dem Museum geklaut haben?"

Andrew: „Nun, nein, eigentlich nicht."

James: „Nun, doch, eigentlich schon… um es mit ihren Worten auszudrücken. Ich habe hier die Papiere der Polizei."

James zeigte die Papiere den Geschworenen und dann gab er sie dem Richter.

James: „Nach meinen Informationen gab es noch einen anderen Mann der ihnen geholfen hat. Was ist aus dem geworden?"

Andrew keuchte: „Jonathan?"

James: „Ja, was ist aus Jonathan Livingston geworden?"

Lindsey: „Einspruch!"

Richter: „Ja, Mr. McDonald?"

Lindsey: „Die Vergangenheit des Zeugen hat mit diesem Fall nicht das Geringste zu tun. Wenn der Herr Staatsanwalt das verwenden will, soll er eine Anklage gegen den Zeugen aufsetzen, obwohl die Sache mittlerweile verjährt sein dürfte. Aber er soll das nicht in diesem Fall nachfragen."

James: „Euer Ehren, ich mache das bloß, um ein Bild der Glaubhaftigkeit des Zeugen zu vermitteln."

Richter: „Abgelehnt. Der Zeuge soll die Frage beantworten."

Andrew: „Das weiß ich nicht. Ein Freund von uns starb damals, danach sind wir getrennte Wege gegangen."

James: „Dann haben sie Mr. Livingston also nicht umgebracht?"

Lindsey brüllt: „Einspruch! Das geht nun wirklich zu weit."

Richter: „Stattgegeben. Mr. Ashton falls sie für diese Behauptung keine Beweise haben, bitte ich sie, sich zu mäßigen."

James: „Jawohl, euer Ehren. Keine weiteren Fragen. Ihr Zeuge Mr. McDonald."

Lindsey: „Danke."

Richter: „Aber vorher eine kleine Pause. Mr. Wells sieht so aus, als könnte er die ganz gut gebrauchen."

Andrew: „Danke Herr Richter."

Nach der kleinen Pause fühlte sich Andrew schon etwas besser. Die Pause war vorbei, der Richter betrat den Raum und die Vernehmung von Andrew wurde fortgesetzt.

Lindsey: „Guten Tag Mr. Wells."

Andrew: „Guten Tag."

Lindsey: „Nun Mr. Wells. Wir haben gerade ein Paar Argumente vom Staatsanwalt gehört warum wir ihnen nicht glauben sollen. Sagen sie mir bitte doch ein Argument, warum wir es doch tun sollten."

Andrew: „Was der Herr Staatsanwalt gesagt hat ist richtig, ich habe einen Diamanten gestohlen zusammen mit meinen Freunden. Aber wir sind geschnappt worden. Das war mir eine Lehre. Tommy Wilders gab mir eine Chance ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ich schulde diesem Mann sehr viel. Ich würde also alles tun, damit sein Mörder gefasst wird."

Lindsey: „Glauben sie, dass es ihre Kollegin Kate Lockley war?"

Andrew: „Nein. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Kate so etwas nicht tun könnte."

Lindsey: „Wie erleben sie Miss Lockley so?"

Andrew: „Wie meinen sie das?"

Lindsey: „Sie sind ihr Arbeitskollege. Welche Eindrücke konnten sie von ihr Gewinnen als sie mit ihr zusammen gearbeitet haben?"

Andrew: „Sie ist durch und durch ehrlich. Einmal rannte sie einem Kunden hinterher, weil er sein Portemonnaie vergessen hatte und gab es ihm dann wieder. Sie wollte nicht mal ne Belohnung oder Finderlohn haben."

Lindsey: „Danke Mr. Wells. Mehr Fragen habe ich nicht."

Richter: „Sie können dort drüben Platz nehmen Mr. Wells."

Andrew stand auf und nahm auf einem Stuhl hinten Platz.

James: „Als nächstes rufe ich Charlie Silverstone in den Zeugenstand."

Richter: „Wachtmeister, sagen sie bitte Charlie Silverstone, dass sie reinkommen soll."

Charlie kam rein und wartete vor dem Stuhl neben dem Richter. Die Gerichtsdienerin kam mit der Bibel in der Hand auf Charlie zu und stelle sich vor sie hin.

Gerichtsdienerin: „Schwören sie die Wahrheit zu sagen und nichts als die Wahrheit so wahr ihnen Gott helfe?"

Charlie legte die linke Hand auf die Bibel und die rechte Hand streckte sie hoch.

Charlie: „Ich schwöre."

Richter: „Mr. Ashton bitte beginnen sie mit der Befragung."

James: „Guten Tag Miss Silverstone."

Charlie: „Guten Tag."

James: „Wie alt sind sie, Miss Silverstone?"

Charlie: „Ich bin 29 Jahre alt."

James: „Wie lange kennen sie Kate Lockley?"

Charlie: „Seid ungefähr zwei Jahren."

James: „In welcher Beziehung stehen sie zu Kate Lockley?"

Charlie: „Wir sind Arbeitskolleginnen und Freundinnen."

James: „In welcher Beziehung standen sie zu dem Opfer?"

Charlie: „Tommy war mein Boss."

James: „Wie schätzen sie die Beziehung von Miss Lockley und Mr. Wilders ein?"

Charlie: „Nun, sie waren glücklich. Aber das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich."

James: „Können sie das näher erläutern?"

Charlie: „Na ja, die Zwei waren ja erst seid ein Paar Wochen zusammen, Ich glaube sogar erst seid 3 Wochen. In der Anfangsphase sind alle Beziehungen noch glücklich. Die Probleme kommen doch erst später."

James: „Na, das ist aber doch nicht zwangsläufig so."

Charlie: „Ok, es ist nicht immer so, aber bei den Beiden schon. Die hatten noch keine Probleme."

James: „Wo sie gerade von Problemen reden. Miss Lockley erzählte uns, dass sie einen Streit mit Mr. Wilders hatte. Der ging dadurch hervor, dass sie zu ihnen wollte, weil sie ein Problem hatten. Welches Problem hatten sie denn, Miss Silverstone?"

Charlie: „Wissen sie, ich wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass ich Kate und Tommy beim Sex gestört habe. Mein Problem war nicht so groß, dass ich deshalb dieses Aufsehen hätte erregen dürfen."

James: „Bitte versuchen sie doch nicht mich rein zu legen, Miss Silverstone. Antworten sie jetzt bitte auf die Frage. Welches Problem hatten sie?"

Charlie: „Wenn sie es denn unbedingt wissen müssen, meine Regel ist ausgefallen. Ich hab mir einen Schwangerschaftstest gekauft. Ich hatte aber zu viel Angst, ihn alleine zu machen. Kate sollte mir beistehen. Aber ich hab am Telefon kaum was rausbekommen, außer dass sie herkommen sollte."

James: „Dann darf man ihnen also zum Baby gratulieren?"

Charlie: „Nein, der Test war negativ."

James: „Haben sie vielleicht die Quittung noch? Oder einen Beleg dafür, dass sie diesen Test an dem Tag gekauft haben?"

Charlie: „Tut mir Leid, nein."

James: „Wir sollen ihnen das also einfach so glauben?"

Charlie: „Na, es ist die Wahrheit."

James: „Ach, ist es das?"

James hielt die Handfläche zu ihr gezeigt. Dann drehte er die Hand um, so konnte er nun auch ihre Ängste, Träume, Hoffnungen und Erinnerungen lesen.

James: „Sagen sie mal, glauben sie an Vampire?"

Charlie: „Wie bitte?"

James: „Vampire, Blutsauger sie wissen schon, wie Graf Dracula."

Lindsey: „Einspruch euer Ehren, das hat doch nichts mit dem Fall zu tun."

James: „Ich brauche diese Frage um etwas zu beweisen."

Richter: „Abgelehnt, bitte beantworten sie die Frage Miss Silverstone."

Charlie: „Nein, ich glaube nicht an Vampire. Das sind Fabelwesen."

James: „Glauben sie, dass es Leute gibt, die an Vampire glauben?"

Charlie: „Schon möglich, ja."

James: „Könnte es nicht sein, dass ihre Freundin, Miss Lockley an Vampire glaubt? Vielleicht hat sie ja mit ihrem Glücksstab, der sehr nach einem Pfahl aussieht, versucht ihren Freund zu töten, weil sie ihn für einen Vampir hielt."

Charlie: „Das ist doch Schwachsinn."

James: „Glauben sie an Hexen?"

Charlie: „Nein. Sicher nicht so wie bei Charmed."

James: „Das ist keine Antwort Miss Silverstone."

Charlie: „Gut, ich glaube an Hexen, na und?"

James: „Sie glauben an Hexen aber nicht an Vampire? Muss ich sie daran erinnern, dass sie hier unter Wahrheitspflicht stehen?"

Charlie: „Ich glaube nicht an Vampire und ich glaube erst recht nicht, dass Kate ihren Freund ermordet hat, weil sie ihn für einen Vampir hielt."

James: „Aber sie glauben, dass sie ihn ermordet hat?"

Charlie: „Hören sie auf, mir die Worte im Mund rum zu drehen."

James: „Keine Antwort ist ja bekanntlich auch eine Antwort. Danke Miss Silverstone. Das war sehr informativ. Keine weiteren Fragen euer Ehren."

Richter: „Ihre Zeugin Mr. McDonald."

Lindsey: „Danke euer Ehren."

Lindsey: „Nun, Miss Silverstone. Was meinten sie damit, als sie gesagt haben, sie glauben an Hexen?"

Charlie: „Wissen sie, früher wurden Kräuterfrauen als Hexen bezeichnet. An diese Frauen glaube ich. Wobei es im Grunde nur verfrühte Apotheker waren."

Lindsey: „Sie kennen Miss Lockley jetzt seid zwei Jahren. Was halten sie von ihr?"

Charlie: „Sie ist die netteste und beste Freundin die man haben kann."

Lindsey: „Sie ist also ihre beste Freundin. Sagen sie uns bitte, warum wir ihnen trotzdem glauben sollen, dass sie es nicht wahr."

Charlie: „Ich bin ein Mensch der mit einem stark ausgeprägtem Bewusstsein für Gut und Böse erzogen wurde. Ich würde das Böse nie unterstützten."

Lindsey: „Danke sehr Miss Silverstone."

Charlie: „Ich würde gerne noch hinzufügen, dass vielleicht ein paar Antworten an den Herrn Staatsanwalt falsch rüberkamen. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen und noch mal versichern, dass ich Kate für unschuldig halte und dafür meine Hand ins Feuer halten würde."

Richter: „Ok Miss Silverstone. Setzen sie sich bitte neben Mister Wells."

Charlie stand auf und setze sich neben Andrew.

Richter: „Ok, wir machen nun eine kleine Pause, die den Anwälten die Zeit geben wird, sich zu sammeln. Gleich kommen die Abschlussplädoyers und dafür müssen beide gut vorbereitet sein."

Kate: „Was meinen sie, Mr. McDonald? Wie stehen meine Chancen?"

Lindsey: „Recht gut. Mr. Ashton hat ja nichts bewiesen. Aber er wird es beim Abschlussplädoyer so drehen als wäre alles sonnenklar und bewiesen. Ich nehme auch an, dass er Mr. Wells und Miss Silverstone dafür in den Dreck ziehen wird. Ich werde also gleich eine Säuberungsrede halten müssen. Aber ich sehe das relativ optimistisch."

Kate: „Dann hoffe ich mal, dass sie Recht haben."

Lindsey: „Das Problem liegt hauptsächlich darin, dass es keinen Rat der Wächter mehr gibt. Der wäre sicher stark genug gewesen, um einen Richter und Geschworene einzuschleusen, die wissen, dass sie die Jägerin sind. Aber wir schaffen das schon."

Richter: „Mr. Ashton, sind sie bereit?"

James: „Ja, euer Ehren."

Richter: „Dann beginnen sie bitte."

James: „Euer Ehren, liebe Geschworene, Herr Rechtsanwalt, was haben wir heute erfahren? Wir haben eine Mörderin erlebt, die selbst sagte, dass ihr das Gefühl zu töten richtig vorkommt. Dann haben wir dort zwei ihrer Arbeitskollegen gehört. Der eine ein Einbrecher, der etwas aus einem Museum klaut und sich dann dem Gefängnis entzieht. Und dann noch Miss Silverstone, die an Hexen glaubt und in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt sicher besser aufgehoben wäre, als hier bei Gericht.

Nicht zu vergessen ist natürlich die schriftliche Aussage des Friedhofswärters, der gesehen hat, wie Miss Lockley ihren Freund mit einem Pflock erstach. Zu guter Letzt noch der Umstand, dass Mister Tommy Wilders seine Bar im Fall seines Todes an Miss Kate Lockley vererbt. Das alles zusammen genommen zeigt doch deutlich, dass nur sie in Frage kommt."

Kate: „Wie bitte? Er hat mir seine Bar vermacht?"

Richter: „Miss Lockley, sie sind nicht dran. Wie können sie es wagen, das Schlusswort von Mr. Ashton zu stören? Und Mr. Ashton. Wenn sie das als Beweislast anbringen wollen, dann hätten sie das am Anfang machen müssen und nicht in ihrem Schlussplädoyer."

James: „Es tut mir Leid, euer Ehren. Nun meine Damen und Herren Geschworene. Sie haben jetzt die Aufgabe zu entscheiden, ob sie diese Mörderin laufen lassen und auf die Bevölkerung los lassen wollen, oder ob sie sie hin stecken wo sie hingehört, hinter Schloss und Riegel. Danke"

Richter: „Mr. McDonald."

Lindsey: „Meine Damen und Herren Geschworene. Ist es nicht nett, was der Herr Staatsanwalt so sagt? Dabei hat er keine Fakten genannt. Das einzige Beweismittel ist die Aussage des toten Friedhofswärters. Der könnte unter Schock gestanden haben. Einzig Miss Lockley weiß, was in der Nacht passiert ist und diese schwört, dass sie es nicht gewesen ist. Ich glaube ihr das. Auch die beiden Zeugen haben gesagt, dass sie es nicht war. Zeugen, die der Herr Staatsanwalt selbst angeordnet hatte. Erst als er merkte, dass sie nichts Negatives über Miss Lockley sagen würden, machte er sie schlecht. Zeugen, die er hatte hören wollen. Und ob Miss Silverstone nun an Kräuterfrauen glaubt, oder nicht, macht sie doch in diesem Punkt hier nicht mehr oder weniger glaubwürdig. Konzentrieren wir uns also auf das was wir haben.

Wir haben einen Glücksstab an dem kein Blut war, zwei Einstiche am Hals des Opfers an denen keine Holzsplitter zu finden waren und eine junge Liebe, die wohl kaum nach drei Wochen eine so tragische Wende nehmen würde. Bitte entscheiden sie sich jetzt für die Unschuld. Sie wollen doch nicht einen Unschuldigen hinter Gitter bringen, oder vielleicht sogar auf den elektrischen Stuhl. Danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Richter: „Ihr letztes Wort, Miss Lockley?"

Kate: „Sie müssen mir einfach glauben, dass ich nichts gemacht habe. Erst verliere ich meinen Freund und anstatt, dass ich trauern darf, werde ich vor Gericht gezerrt. Bitte glauben sie mir, dass ich das niemals tun würde."

Richter: „Bitte ziehen sie sich nun zurück um ihr Urteil zu besprechen."

Die Geschworenen gingen ins Hinterzimmer um sich zu beraten. Sie waren schon nach 10 Minuten wieder da.

Richter: „Wie lautet ihr Urteil?"

Geschworener Nummer 12: „Wir, die Geschworenen befinden einheitlich die Angeklagte Kate Lockley für nicht schuldig euer Ehren."

Richter: „Die Anklage wurde abgelehnt. Und nun noch ein paar Worte von mir. Auch ich habe nicht an die Schuld der Angeklagten geglaubt. Die Beweise waren bestenfalls Indizien und für eine Verurteilung waren sie nicht dicht genug. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen. Sie können gehen, Miss Lockley."

Der Richter knallte den Hammer auf den Tisch. Damit war die Verhandlung vorbei. Kate ging zusammen mit Lindsey, Giles, Andrew, Pike und Charlie raus. Auch James verließ das Gebäude. Er stellte sich hinter eine Mauer und teleportierte davon.

In Tommys Bar, die nun Kate gehörte, gab es eine kleine Feier. Da aber immer noch alle traurig über den Verlust von Tommy waren, war die Feier nicht all zu überschwänglich. Kate zog sich mit Lindsey in ein Hinterzimmer zurück, um mit ihm reden zu können.

Kate: „Vielen Dank Mr. McDonald."

Lindsey: „Nennen sie mich ruhig Lindsey."

Kate: „Dann vielen Dank Lindsey für deine Hilfe."

Lindsey: „Gern geschehen Kate. Seid ich damals bei Wolfram und Hart aufgehört hab, suche ich nach einem Weg, Gutes zu tun. Und einer Jägerin zu helfen, war sicher ein guter erster Schritt."

Kate: „Wenn du Gutes tun willst, um deine Schuld zu sühnen, dann schließ dich doch unserer Gruppe an. Andrew macht ja auch nichts anderes."

Lindsey: „Gerne, wieso nicht?"

Kate: „Klasse."

Die Zwei gingen wieder zurück zu den anderen.

In einer Höhle am Rande von Cleveland:

Dämon: „Meister?"

James: „Ja?"

Dämon: „Ihr seid so sauer. Wieso?"

James: „Wieso? Wieso? WIESO? Weil Kate entkommen ist. Sie ist auf freiem Fuß."

Dämon: „Aber warum wolltet ihr sie ins Gefängnis bekommen? Ihr könnt sie doch einfach erledigen."

James: „Ja, ich könnte, aber ich wollte sie quälen."

Dämon: „Soll ich den Gefangenen holen? Dann könnt ihr ihn wieder quälen."

James: „Hör endlich auf zu fragen."

Dämon: „Aber Meister."

James funkelte seinen Diener böse an. Dann hob er die Hand und der Dämon wandte sich am Boden vor Schmerzen. Zuletzt ließ er ihn in tausend Teile zerspringen.

James: „Endlich mal ein Bisschen Ruhe. Und Kate, du wirst meine Rache zu spüren bekommen, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest."

Dann ging er in den Kerker, welcher unter der Höhle Lag. Er öffnete eine Holztür, die beim öffnen quietschte.

Stimme: „Oh nein, bitte nicht schon wieder."

Die Steintür schloss sich unter Ächzen und Quietschen.

Ende Folge 7


	8. Chapter 8

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 8: Was mein sei dein, was dein sei mein

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 30.05.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

Staffel 1 Folge 6:

Während Kate einen Vampir killt, wird Tommy hinter ihr von einem anderen ausgesaugt. Als sie ihn bemerkt ist er Tod. Der Friedhofswärter verständigt die Polizei und sie wird verhaftet.

_Auf dem Polizeirevier wurde Kate in eine Zelle geführt. Einer der Polizisten redete mit dem Friedhofswärter._

_Polizist: „Bitte erzählen sie mir genau, was sie gesehen haben."_

_Friedhofswärter: „Nun, ich habe die Beiden gesehen, ich wollte zu ihnen gehen und habe gehört, dass sie einen Streit hatten. Die Frau wurde wütend. Dann nahm sie einen, einen, nun, man könnte es Pflock nennen, und rammte diesen 2 Mal in den Hals des Mannes. Die Löcher müssen sehr tief gewesen sein, vielleicht hat sie auch die Halsschlagader erwischt, denn er verblutete fast auf der Stelle. Dann habe ich sie angerufen. Die Frau schien nach ihrer Tat wie gelähmt zu sein. Zuerst hatte ich Angst, sie könnte auch mich angreifen, aber sie saß so still da, bis sie gekommen sind."_

_Der Friedhofswärter verließ das Polizeirevier. Draußen kreuzte er die Arme flach über die Brust und vollführte dann einen Halbkreis mit den Armen. Daraufhin änderte sich seine Gestalt und aus ihm wurde der Meister. Er lachte kurz und teleportierte dann weg._

Staffel 1 Folge 7:

Kate: „Sie sind doch der Anwalt von Wolfram und Hart oder?"

Lindsey: „Ja, ich bin Lindsey McDonald. Freut mich sie wieder zu sehen, Kate."

Im Gerichtssaal bei Kates Verhandlung:

Richter: „Wie lautet ihr Urteil?"

Geschworener Nummer 12: „Wir, die Geschworenen befinden einheitlich die Angeklagte Kate Lockley für nicht schuldig euer Ehren."

Richter: „Die Anklage wurde abgelehnt. Und nun noch ein paar Worte von mir. Auch ich habe nicht an die Schuld der Angeklagten geglaubt. Die Beweise waren bestenfalls Indizien und für eine Verurteilung waren sie nicht dicht genug. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen. Sie können gehen, Miss Lockley."

Bei der Feier bezüglich Kates Freispruch:

Kate: „Vielen Dank Mr. McDonald."

Lindsey: „Nennen sie mich ruhig Lindsey."

Kate: „Dann vielen Dank Lindsey für deine Hilfe."

Lindsey: „Gern geschehen Kate. Seid ich damals bei Wolfram und Hart aufgehört hab, suche ich nach einem Weg, Gutes zu tun. Und einer Jägerin zu helfen, war sicher ein guter erster Schritt."

Kate: „Wenn du Gutes tun willst, um deine Schuld zu sühnen, dann schließ dich doch unserer Gruppe an. Andrew macht ja auch nichts anderes."

Lindsey: „Gerne, wieso nicht?"

Kate: „Klasse."

Die Zwei gingen wieder zurück zu den anderen.

In der Höhle von James:

James funkelte seinen Diener böse an. Dann hob er die Hand und der Dämon wandte sich am Boden vor Schmerzen. Zuletzt ließ er ihn in tausend Teile zerspringen.

James: „Endlich mal ein Bisschen Ruhe. Und Kate, du wirst meine Rache zu spüren bekommen, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest."

Dann ging er in den Kerker, welcher unter der Höhle Lag. Er öffnete eine Holztür, die beim öffnen quietschte.

Stimme: „Oh nein, bitte nicht schon wieder."

Die Steintür schloss sich unter Ächzen und Quietschen.

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Christian Kane als Lindsey McDonald

_und_

_Drew Fuller als James Ashton aka der Meister des Grauens_

sowie:

Rose McGowan als Angela

Mittag – In einer Höhle in Cleveland

James ging durch den Raum. Hin und her. Er fragte sich gerade, wie er nur seinen Diener hatte umbringen können. Nun brauchte er dringend einen neuen. Er machte ein paar Handbewegungen, die alle Dämonen, ob nah, ob fern, dazu aufriefen, zu ihm zu eilen. Er wollte prüfen, ob sich unter ihnen einer als würdig erweisen würde, sein neuer Diener zu werden. Auf seinen Befehl hin, näherten sich viele Dämonen Cleveland.

Mittag – Vor Tommy's Bar

Kate saß mit den Anderen - lediglich Lindsey war nicht da - zusammen in der Bar. Seid Tommy gestorben war, war dies der neue Treffpunkt der Clique. Sie redeten gerade noch mal über die Bar. Durch den Tod von Tommy hatte Kate diese Bar geerbt. Außerdem hatten sie hinterher erfahren, dass er der Sohn eines sehr reichen Börsenmaklers gewesen war. Er hatte mit seinen Eltern wohl keinen Kontakt mehr. Lediglich Geld hatten sie ihm jeden Monat geschickt, mit dem er sich die Bar finanziert hatte. Alles weitere hatte er auf ein Bankkonto getan und einfach nur von den Einkünften aus der Bar gelebt. Das Geld von dem Bankkonto hatten Andrew und Charlie geerbt, Es war zusammen etwa so viel wert, wie die Bar alleine. Die Zwei hatten beschlossen, dass Geld auf dem Bankkonto zu lassen und einfach weiter in der Bar zu arbeiten. Man könnte das Geld so für Reparierungsarbeiten nehmen, oder wenn ein Finanzielles Hungerloch auftreten sollte. Tommys Eltern waren nicht mal bei der Verhandlung von Kate dabei gewesen. Was immer zwischen Tommy und seinen Eltern passiert sein mochte, war sicher nicht so schön gewesen. Plötzlich stand Charlie auf.

Charlie: „Spürt ihr es nicht?"

Alle: „Nein, was denn?"

Charlie: „Das Böse ruft."

Kate: „Was ruft es denn?"

Charlie: „Nun, das war ein kurzer Ruf. Es sucht einen neuen Diener."

Kate: „Welches Böse?"

Charlie: „Er nannte sich selbst der Meister des Schreckens."

Kate: „Schwachsinniger Name."

Charlie: „Ich habe seine Energie schon mal irgendwo gespürt."

Kate: „Oh, wo denn?"

Charlie: „Das weiß ich gerade leider nicht. Aber wenn diesen Ruf neben mächtigen Hexen auch alles Böse gehört hat, wird es hier bald nur so von Dämonen wimmeln."

Kate: „Ok. Ich finde aber, wir sollten uns trotzdem um diesen Meister kümmern, oder Giles?"

Giles: „Ich finde, du solltest auf Erkundungstour gehen und auch gleich mal eine Runde auf dem Friedhof drehen.. Und nimm einen Dolch mit. Die meisten Dämonen werden nicht gerade vor Angst schreien, wenn sie einen Pflock sehen. Der Rest sollte hier mit mir zusammen Bücher wälzen, und schauen, wer dieser Dämon des Schreckens oder des Grauens sein könnte."

Pike: „Kann ich nicht lieber mit Kate gehen? Mir liegt das Bücherwälzen nicht so. Ich kämpfe lieber. Ich habe auch, bevor ich mich der Gruppe angeschlossen habe, immer alleine gekämpft."

Kate: „Nein. Dir könnte das Selbe passieren wie Tommy. Ein zweites Mal würde ich es nicht verkraften."

Pike: „Ok, ich bleibe hier und wälze Bücher."

Kate rannte raus. Pike seufzte. Als Kate weit genug weg war, erhob er wieder das Wort.

Pike: „Also ewig wird sie diese Ausrede nicht benutzen können. Irgendwann will ich auch wieder kämpfen."

Giles: „Aber du hast keine Jägerkräfte. Im Prinzip kannst du froh sein, dass bei deinen nächtlichen Streifzügen nie 2 Vampire auf dich gelauert haben, sondern du immer einen von ihnen erwischt hast."

Andrew: „Nun, aber Giles, sie sollten wissen, dass man auch ohne Jägerkräfte den einen oder anderen Vampir ausschalten kann und Charlie, könntest du den Zauber nicht zurück verfolgen, zu dem, der den Ruf ausgesandt hat? Der Ruf war ja selbst ein Zauber."

Charlie: „Die Idee ist klasse. Man merkt, dass du dich mit Magie auskennst Andrew. Auch wenn du sie früher missbraucht hast für die falschen Dinge. Mir fällt da auch ein guter Zauber für ein. Der Zauber des Wunsches. Wenn wir alle uns auf den Wunsch konzentrieren, dass wir den Sender finden, sollte das erfüllt werden."

Giles: „Zauber des Wunsches? Hört sich nicht gerade nach weisser Magie an."

Charlie: „Sie sollten eigentlich wissen, dass Magie keine Farben hat. Sie wird entweder benutzt, um anderen zu helfen, oder um sich selbst zu helfen. Aber die Magie selbst ist nie Schwarz oder Weis."

Giles: „Trotzdem ist das ein egoistischer Zauber."

Charlie: „In meiner Familie zaubert man schon seid ewigen Zeiten. Ich würde sicher nicht als erste anfangen, für mich selbst zu zaubern."

Giles: „So etwas kommt auch eher schleichend. Aber mit einem recht selbstsüchtigen Zauber wie diesem fängt es an."

Charlie: „Unsere Beweggründe sind doch nicht schlecht. Und durch sie wird der Zauber entfacht."

Giles: „Als Willow einen Wunsch-Zauber aussprach hatte das ziemlich schlimme Konsequenzen. Jeder ihrer guten Wünsche wurde ihr versagt. Bloß die Bösen wurden erfüllt."

Charlie: „Willow war damals sicher noch Anfängerin. Ich aber weiß, was ich tue. Außerdem mag ich es nicht, wenn sie mich mit Willow vergleichen. Ich würde auch nie die Welt untergehen lassen."

Pike: „Genug. Konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf den Zauber."

Giles: „Ok, Andrew und Pike scheinen den Zauber auch machen zu wollen. Ich gehe und schaue lieber in meinen Büchern."

Giles ging raus. Er war sich innerlich darüber im klaren, dass es gemein war, Charlie mit Willow zu vergleichen. Aber er mochte Willow wirklich gerne und wollte kein zweites Mal mit ansehen, wie sich eine Hexe an einem Höllenschlund zu Grunde richtete. Er ging in seine Wohnung und suchte in seinen Büchern.

Zur selben Zeit bereitete Charlie den Zauber vor. Sie stelle die Kerzen auf. Die Drei setzen sich im Kreis um die Kerzen. Dann stand Charlie auf. Andrew und Pike nahmen sich bei den Händen und bildeten einen Kreis um Charlie.

Charlie: „Göttin Hekate. Göttin der Hexen und des Todes. Ich, deine treue Dienerin habe einen Wunsch. Diese Sterblichen hier und ich, wir flehen dich an, erfülle uns unseren Wunsch."

Plötzlich schossen die Kerzen im Raum hin und her. Sie knallten gegen die Wände. Charlie und die anderen fingen plötzlich an zu schweben. Dann war alles vorbei und sie fielen auf den Boden. Auch die Kerzen fielen zu Boden.

Andrew: „Autsch."

Pike: „Hat es geklappt?"

Charlie: „Nein, ich weiss nicht, wo der Meister sich befindet."

Zur selben zeit auf dem Friedhof:

Kate kämpfte mit einem Vampir. Plötzlich fing sie an zu schweben.

Kate: „Was? Wie machst du das?"

Vampir: „Ich hab gar nichts gemacht. Aber hier wird es mir zu freakig. Ich haue lieber ab."

Der Vampir verschwand zwischen ein paar Grabstätten und kurze Zeit später fiel Kate auf den Boden.

Kate: „Merkwürdig…"

Kate war auf dem Weg zurück zur Bar. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Vampir entgegen. Kate zückte den Pflock und verpasste dem Vampir einen Haken. Komischer Weise schmerzte nach dieser Aktion ihre Hand. Der Vampir hatte sich dadurch nicht beirren lassen. Kate schlug noch ein Paar mal auf den Vampir ein. Diesen schien das nicht mal zu kratzen.

Vampir: „Nett, jetzt bin ich dran."

Er hob Kate hoch und schmiss sie gegen den nächsten Grabstein. Da Kate alles am Körper wehtat, rannte sie weg. Der Vampir war ihr auf den Fersen.

Vampir: „Haha, ich mag es, wenn die Beute rennt. Das bringt das Blut schön in Wallungen. Außerdem macht das jagen noch etwas Hunger."

Kate: „Das interessiert mich eher wenig."

Kate blieb abrupt stehen. Der Vampir tat es ihr gleich.

In der Bar:

Pike: „Irgendwas hat der Zauber gemacht. Ich fühle mich ungewöhnlich stark."

Er nahm einen Tisch und stemmte ihn ohne Mühe hoch.

Charlie: „Was war dein stärkster Wunsch?"

Pike: „Hmm, konzentriert hab ich mich auf die Sache mit dem Meister, aber mein stärkster Wunsch war es, Kates Kräfte zu haben."

Charlie: „Nun, der scheint dir erfüllt worden zu sein. Wir sollten die Kräfte schnell wieder zurück tauschen."

Pike: „Zurück tauschen? Meinst du, Kate hat nun keine Kräfte mehr?"

Charlie: „Exakt."

Sie ordnete die Kerzen wieder an. Pike und Andrew bildeten wieder einen Kreis um sie.

Charlie: „Göttin Hekate. Göttin der Hexen und des Todes. Ich, deine treue Dienerin habe einen Wunsch. Diese Sterblichen hier und ich, wir flehen dich an, erfülle uns unseren Wunsch."

Nichts geschah.

Andrew: „Warum passiert nichts?"

Charlie: „Keine Ahnung."

Pike: „Ich gehe lieber auf den Friedhof, nicht dass Kate Probleme hat. Sie weiß ja nichts davon."

Charlie: „Ja, das wird das Beste sein. Andrew, wir beide gehen zu Giles. Vielleicht weiß er Rat."

Andrew: „Nach deinem Streit mit ihm?"

Charlie: „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich kann meine Fehler eingestehen. Ich denke, er wird genau so wie ich erst mal nach einer Lösung suchen wollen."

Am Friedhof:

Kate rannte mit dem Pflock auf den Vampir zu. Der fing sie allerdings ab und schmiss sie gegen die Wand von einer Gruft.

Kate: „Verdammt, warum bin ich plötzlich so schwach? Ob das wohl allen Jägerinnen passiert ist, die Willow erweckt hat?"

Der Vampir kam langsam auf sie zu. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen und lachte.

Vampir: „Und so starb die Jägerin…"

Pike: „Falsch. Und so starb ein weiterer Vampir."

Kate schaute hinter sich. Pike war gerade aufgetaucht.

Kate: „Pike, renn weg. Ich habe keine Kräfte mehr und kann dich nicht mehr beschützen. Ich kann versuchen ihn so lange hin zu halten, bis du weit genug weg bist."

Pike: „Nett das du dich opfern willst, aber ich habe momentan deine Kräfte."

Vampir: „Du willst die Kräfte der Jägerin haben? Lächerlich."

Pike ging auf den Vampir zu. Er verpasste ihm ein paar Tritte und Schläge. Der Vampir taumelte nach hinten.

Vampir: „Aber das ist doch nicht möglich."

Kate: „Das sehe ich genau so. Oder anders gefragt. Wie ist das möglich?"

Kate sah, dass Pike auf der Suche nach einem Pflock war, also warf sie ihm ihren zu. Er rammte dem Vampir den Pflock ins Herz und dann erzählte er Kate von dem misslungenen Zauber.

Kate: „Du wolltest meine Kräfte haben? Ich glaub, wenn ich meine Kräfte wieder habe, trainieren wir etwas zusammen, und dann nehme ich dich gerne mit. Ich denke, ich muss einfach mehr Vertrauen in andere haben…. Ich bekomme meine Kräfte doch zurück, oder?"

Pike: „Wenn Andrew und Charlie rausgefunden haben, wieso der Spruch um das rückgängig zu machen vorhin nicht funktioniert hat, dann sicher. Und Charlie wird es schon irgendwie rausbekommen."

Vor Giles Wohnung:

Charlie: „Also los, gehen wir rein."

Andrew: „Ok, ich klingel."

Andrew klingelte, Giles machte ihnen auf. In kurzen Sätzen erklärte Charlie was passiert war.

Giles: „Nun, ich denke, nun hat Andrew deine Kräfte."

Charlie: „Aber wir zwei haben uns doch keinen Kräftetausch gewünscht."

Giles: „Nein, aber der Wunsch von Pike war wohl so stark, dass ihr gleich mit eingeschlossen wurdet. Damit hat sich mal wieder gezeigt, dass sich Magie nicht wie ne Fernbedienung benutzen lässt, sondern nach eigenen Regeln arbeitet. Nun, Andrew sollte den Zauber durchführen, damit alles wieder seine Richtigkeit annimmt."

Andrew: „So gut kenn ich mich mit Magie aber nicht aus. Ich kann nur Dämonen beschwören. Jonathan war der aus der Gruppe, der Magie beherrschte."

Charlie: „Meine Magie ist jetzt in dir. Du musst sie nur beherrschen."

Andrew: „Und wie soll ich das schaffen?"

Charlie: „Nun, sagt dir Joga was?"

Andrew: „Entspannungsübungen?"

Giles: „Ich halte das für eine gute Idee."

Andrew: „Da kann ich mich ja auch gleich im Schneidersitz hinsetzen und OHMMMMM summen."

Charlie: „Nun, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Andrew: „Witzig. Fangen wir also mit Yoga an."

In Tommys Bar:

Kate: „Sie sind nicht hier."

Pike: „Stell dir mal vor, dass sehe ich auch."

Kate: „Wo sie wohl sind?"

Pike: „Sicher bei Giles. Wir sollten es dort versuchen."

Kate: „Also los."

Als die beiden die Bar verließen, stockte ihnen der Atem. Eine Gruppe verschiedenster Dämonen kam die Straße entlang.

Kate: „Oh mein Gott. Sie werden alle den Meister suchen."

Pike: „Und nun?"

Kate: „Du gehst zu Giles, ich schließe mich der Gruppe an. Ich will wissen wer der Meister ist."

Pike: „Vergisst du da nicht etwas?"

Kate: „Was denn?"

Pike: „Ohne deine Kräfte ist das der reinste Selbstmord. Selbst mit den Kräften wäre das schon Wahnsinn."

Kate: „Nein, das ist die perfekte Tarnung. Dieser Meister hat mich sicher sowieso noch nie gesehen."

Pike: „Na schön. Ich werde mich dann mal dafür einsetzen, dass schnell zurück getauscht wird. Für alle Fälle. Und bitte, tu nichts Unüberlegtes."

Kate: „Das sagst du mir?"

Pike: „Ja, genau wie du es letztes Mal mir gesagt hast."

Die Zwei trennten sich. Kate folgte der Gruppe und Pike rannte zu Giles Wohnung.

Giles Wohnung:

Andrew versuchte eine Figur nach zu machen, die Charlie ihm zeigte. Er war sich nicht so sicher, dass er sich durch diese merkwürdigen Verrenkungen besser würde konzentrieren können. Gerade hatte er sich so einigermaßen in die Figur eingefunden, als plötzlich die Tür aufstieß. Vor Schreck fiel Andrew um. Er schaute zur Tür und sah Pike dort ziemlich aufgeregt stehen. Dieser erzählte der Gruppe jetzt, was passiert war. In dem Moment kam Lindsey zur Tür rein. Pike wiederholte noch mal das Wichtigste.

Andrew: „Und all diese Dämonen rennen mitten am Tag die Straßen von Cleveland ab?"

Pike: „So sieht es aus."

Lindsey: „Aber wieso sollten sie?"

Pike: „Oh, der Meister des Grauens sucht einen neuen Diener und hat aufgerufen, zu ihm zu kommen."

Lindsey: „Was verpasst man am Höllenschlund eigentlich noch alles, wenn man sich um einen Job bemüht und mal nen Tag nicht bei euch auftaucht?"

Pike: „Ich denke, das war es so im großen und ganzen."

Giles: „Charlie, Andrew, wie weit seid ihr?"

Andrew: „Ich hoffe wir haben es bald."

Charlie: „Das wird schon."

Die Höhle von James:

Kate und die Horde von Dämonen näherten sich der Höhle. Kate hatte sich den Weg genau gemerkt. Sie ging zusammen mit den Dämonen rein. Drinnen erwartete sie James. Er hielt eine Rede an die Dämonen.

James: „Gut das ihr mittlerweile alle da seid. Ich suche einen neuen Diener, wie ihr sicher alle erfahren habt. Ich möchte wissen, welche Kräfte ihr habt und was ihr mir bringen würdet."

Ein Dämon mischte sich plötzlich ein und unterbrach James in seiner Rede.

Dämon: „Und ich möchte wissen, was dich besser macht als uns."

James funkelte ihn wütend an, richtete seine Hand auf ihn, und der Dämon brach unter den Schmerzen zusammen, die James ihm bereitete, ohne ihn auch nur anzufassen. Dann konzentrierte James sich einen Moment, und der Dämon fing an zu brennen. Als er verbrannt war, fuhr James seine Rede fort.

James: „Nun, ich bin der Mächtigste hier. Ich mache jeden fertig, der mir nicht in den Kram passt. Ich kann euch Macht bieten. Achja, willkommen, Jägerin."

Kate: „Sie? Sie waren doch der Anwalt, sie wussten es die ganze Zeit?"

James: „Aber ja."

Kate: „Das werden sie büßen."

James: „Du willst mich herausfordern? Ohne deine Kräfte?"

Kate: „Woher weißt du das denn?"

James: „Ich weiß vieles."

Kate: „Dann weißt du auch, dass ich dich fertig machen werde."

James: „Lustig. Willst du, dass ich am Lachen ersticke oder wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

Kate nahm ihren Pflock aus der Tasche und vernichtete den Vampir neben sich.

Kate: „Wie du siehst, bin ich auch ohne meine Kräfte noch ich."

James: „Nun, er war überrascht. Du könntest keinen Vampir killen, der dich jetzt angreift."

Kate: „Lass mich gegen einen beliebigen Dämon hier Kämpfen und ich beweise dir das Gegenteil."

James lies seinen Blick durch den Raum streifen. Ihm fiel eine weibliche Dämonin auf, die genau wie er, sehr menschlich aussah.

James: „Wie heißt du?"

Dämonin: „Mein Name ist Angela."

James: „Willst du den Job?"

Angela: „Aber ja, Meister."

James: „Dann kämpf gegen die Jägerin."

Angela: „Ohne ihre Kräfte? Was soll das bringen? Sie ist viel zu schwach. Das wäre zu langweilig."

James: „Deine Einstellung gefällt mir. Ich glaube, ich helfe der Hexe und dem Dämonenbeschwörer mal, und stelle den Urstand wieder her."

James: „Hekate du dumme Göttin. Hier spricht James. Mit meiner Macht befehle ich dir, nein, dich bitten käme für mich nicht in Betracht, verschwinde und brich deinen Einfluss auf die vier Menschen ab."

Kate, Andrew, Charlie und Pike fingen kurz an zu schweben. Sie fielen wieder zu Boden. Damit hatte Kate ihre Kräfte zurück.

James: „So, ich mach es noch spannender. Jägerin, wähle eine Waffe deiner Wahl."

Kate: „Dann will ich ein Schwert aus Silber haben."

James: „So sei es."

Schon hatte Kate ein Schwert in der Hand.

James: „Nun, Angela, jetzt Kämpf gegen die Jägerin."

Angela: „Mit Vergnügen, Meister."

Kate: „Nun, was ist, wenn ich lieber mit dir Kämpfen würde, als mit Angela?"

James: „Schlag sie und du hast mein Wort, dass wir gegeneinander kämpfen."

Kate hob ihr Schwert an und ging damit auf Angela los. Angela sah das und schickte einen Feuerstrahl auf Kate zu. Kate ging in Deckung. Angela bündelte ihre geistige Kraft und lies Kate gegen eine Wand knallen. Kate stand auf und ging nun wieder auf Angela zu. Angela schaute sie an und lächelte.

Angela: „Verstehst du es noch immer nicht? Du hast keine Chance."

Kate: „Das werden wir ja noch sehen."

Angela: „Meister, darf ich schon zum Finalschlag ansetzen oder soll ich noch etwas mit ihr spielen?"

James: „Spiel noch etwas mit ihr."

Angela: „Wie ihr wünscht, Meister."

Kate: „Bist du jetzt sein Flaschengeist oder weshalb immer das Meister? Er ist einfach James. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

James: „Nun, das wird sich noch rausstellen, Jägerin."

Angela lies Kate nun erneut gegen einen Wand fliegen. Anschließend ging sie auf sie zu und prügelte auf sie ein. Dann nahm sie sie und wollte den letzten Schritt tun um die Jägerin zu töten.

James: „Halt, das reicht für heute. Töten können wir sie noch ein anderes Mal. Schmeiß sie einfach aus der Höhle. Du hast mich überzeugt und bist eingestellt."

Angela: „Ja Meister. Wie ihr wünscht."

Angela holte etwas Schwung und warf Kate dann aus der Höhle. Kate war ziemlich ramponiert und humpelte zur Wohnung von Giles.

James: „Nun, die Jägerin kennt die Höhle. Ziehen wir also um in ein nettes Haus in Cleveland selbst."

Angela: „Oh, das wird nett."

James: „Nett? Oh ja, nett wird es noch."

James klatschte in die Hände, schon waren Angela und er in einem stattlichen Haus in Cleveland.

Giles Wohnung:

Kate kam in der Wohnung an. Sie berichtete den Anderen was genau passiert war.

Giles: „Und selbst die Dienerin des Meisters konnte dich einfach so zurichten?"

Kate: „Leider muss ich das bejahen. Und das trotz meiner Kräfte, die er mir wieder gegeben hat."

Giles: „Dann können wir von der Zukunft nichts Gutes erwarten."

Lindsey: „Dann müssen wir jetzt mehr über James Ashton rausfinden. Falls er vor Gericht seinen richtigen Namen benutzt hat."

Kate: „Nun, der Vorname zumindest war der Richtige."

Andrew: „Gut, dann setzen wir uns wohl dran."

Alle fingen an in den Büchern zu suchen. Lindsey suchte im Internet und Kate legte sich hin um sich auszuruhen.

Ende Folge 8


	9. Chapter 9

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 9: Albträume

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 30.05.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Staffel 1 Folge 5:_

Tommy: „Kate?"

Kate: „Ja?"

Tommy: „Kate, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, dass ich ein paar Jahre jünger bin und ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts auf. Seit dem Moment, wo ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab, bin ich in dich verliebt. Du warst am Anfang zwar noch etwas kühl, aber selbst da merkte man, dass du ein herzensguter Mensch bist."

Kate nahm Tommy in den Arm und gab ihm einen langen, nicht enden wollenden Kuss.

Kate: „Nun Tommy, auch ich liebe dich schon eine ganze Weile, ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich dir das hätte sagen sollen."

Staffel 1 Folge 6:

Kate _sprang auf 2 Vampire zu und erwischte mit jedem Fuß einen. Beide flogen gegen die Mauer der nahe stehenden Grabkammer. Kate kam schnell wieder auf die Beine, nahm ihren Pflock und killte den ersten der zwei. Den zweiten verdrosch sie ein wenig, bis er am Boden lag. In dem Moment kam auch Tommy auf dem Friedhof an. Er sah gerade noch, wie Kate den zweiten Vampir zu Staub verarbeitete. Er schnappte nach Luft. Gerade als er ihren Namen sagen wollte, kam von hinten ein Vampir an ihn ran. Er hielt Tommy den Mund zu und biss ihn von Hinten in den Hals. Er saugte ihn aus und Tommy konnte keinen Laut von sich geben._

_Staffel 1 Folge 7:_

Kate: „Vielen Dank Mr. McDonald."

Lindsey: „Nennen sie mich ruhig Lindsey."

Kate: „Dann vielen Dank Lindsey für deine Hilfe."

Lindsey: „Gern geschehen Kate. Seid ich damals bei Wolfram und Hart aufgehört hab, suche ich nach einem Weg, Gutes zu tun. Und einer Jägerin zu helfen, war sicher ein guter erster Schritt."

Kate: „Wenn du Gutes tun willst, um deine Schuld zu sühnen, dann schließ dich doch unserer Gruppe an. Andrew macht ja auch nichts anderes."

Lindsey: „Gerne, wieso nicht?"

Kate: „Klasse."

In der Höhle von James:

James funkelte seinen Diener böse an. Dann hob er die Hand und der Dämon wandte sich am Boden vor Schmerzen. Zuletzt ließ er ihn in tausend Teile zerspringen.

James: „Endlich mal ein Bisschen Ruhe. Und Kate, du wirst meine Rache zu spüren bekommen, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest."

Dann ging er in den Kerker, welcher unter der Höhle Lag. Er öffnete eine Holztür, die beim öffnen quietschte.

Stimme: „Oh nein, bitte nicht schon wieder."

Die Steintür schloss sich unter Ächzen und Quietschen.

_Staffel 1 Folge 8:_

_Durch einen missglückten Zauber von Charlie tauschten Pike und Kate die Kräfte. Da auch sie und Andrew die Kräfte tauschten, konnte Charlie den Zauber nicht rückgängig machen. In der Zwischenzeit hat James eine neue Dienerin gefunden. Angela. Da er wissen will, was Angela drauf hat, lässt er sie gegen Kate kämpfen. Damit der Kampf fair läuft, gibt er Kate ihre Kräfte zurück. Angela gewinnt, muss aber auf einen Befehl von James hin Kate laufen lassen. Kate kennt nun ihre Gegner._

_James verschwindet zusammen mit Angela aus der Höhle, und besorgt sich ein Haus in Cleveland._

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Christian Kane als Lindsey McDonald

_Drew Fuller als James Ashton aka der Meister des Grauens_

sowie:

Rose McGowan als Angela

_und_

_Tom Welling als Tommy Wilders_

_Tommys Bar – 20Uhr Abends_

_Kate und Charlie hatten gerade ihre Schicht. Kate nahm Bestellungen auf, Charlie mixte die Getränke. Charlie schaute auf Kate, da diese den ganzen Abend über schon müde und gestresst aussah. Als diese alle Bestellungen entgegen genommen hatte, ging sie zu ihr._

_Charlie: „Kate, was ist los mit dir? Du siehst irgendwie nicht gut aus."_

_Kate: „Du hast Recht. Ich träume in letzter Zeit zu viel."_

_Charlie: „Wie? Was träumst du denn? Und wieso zu viel?"_

_Kate: „Ok, zu viel ist falsch gesagt. Aber ich schlafe unruhig, und leide unter Albträumen."_

_Charlie: „Oh, was träumst du denn?"_

_Kate: „Du würdest es mir nicht glauben."_

_Charlie: „Träumst du von James und Angela?"_

_Kate: „Nein. Ich träume von Tommy."_

_Charlie: „Hmm, wieso sind das dann Albträume?"_

_Kate: „Weil er mir sagt, dass ich bald sterben werde und bei ihm sein werde."_

_Charlie: „Oh man, du Arme."_

_Kate: „Es ist noch schlimmer. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ab und an wegtrete und einschlafe. Die Träume kommen auch Tagsüber."_

_Charlie: „Meinst du, es sind prophetische Träume?"_

_Kate: „Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht."_

_Charlie: „Hast du darüber schon mit Giles geredet?"_

_Kate: „Nein, meinst du ich sollte?"_

_Charlie: „Wie lange geht das schon?"_

_Kate: „Seid drei Nächten."_

_Charlie: „Dann solltest du auf jeden Fall mit Giles reden. Am besten du lässt Andrew einspringen, und gehst sofort zu Giles."_

_Kate: „Seid wann bist du so Pro-Giles? Seid ihr nicht im Streit wegen der Magie-Sache?"_

_Charlie: „Das eine hat mit dem Anderen nichts zu tun."_

_Kate: „Ok ok, ich frag Andrew und dann geh ich zu Giles."_

_Nach einem kleinen Gespräch mit Andrew, der bereit war einzuspringen, machte sich Kate auf den Weg zu Giles. An der Tür zu seiner Wohnung klingelte sie. Es machte keiner auf. Sie wartete ein Paar Minuten. Als nach einer halben Stunde noch immer niemand da war, ging sie nach Hause. Sie legte sich ins Bett._

_Tommy: „Hallo Kate."_

_Kate: „Du kannst nicht hier sein, du bist Tot."_

_Tommy: „So tot, wie du bald auch sein wirst."_

_Kate: „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich werde nicht sterben."_

_Tommy: „Nun, du hast gesehen, wie leicht dich Angela fertig machen konnte. Den nächsten Kampf mit ihr, wirst du nicht überleben. Du wirst dann bei mir sein."_

_Kate: „Nein, nein. Ich werde noch nicht sterben. Meine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen."_

_Tommy: „Aber aber Kate. Sei froh. Dann sind wir endlich wieder vereint."_

_Kate: „Nein. Ich darf einfach noch nicht sterben!"_

_Tommy: „Kate, ich liebe dich. Auch über den Tod hinaus und bald werden wir zusammen sein. Für immer."_

_Nachdem Tommy das gesagt hatte, löste er sich auf. Kate fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf._

_James Haus:_

_James saß im Wohnzimmer seines Hauses. Plötzlich tauchte Angela neben ihm auf._

_Angela: „Meister."_

_James: „Was ist?"_

_Angela: „Ein neuer Gegner ist aufgetaucht."_

_James: „Wie bitte?"_

_Angela: „Ein Gegner tauchte auf. Vor cirka drei Tagen."_

_James: „Was will er?"_

_Angela: „Die Jägerin töten oder stark verunsichern."_

_James: „Welcher Dämon wagt es, mir in die Quere zu kommen und die Jägerin töten zu wollen?"_

_Angela: „Das Urböse, Meister."_

_James: „Das FirstEvil ist hier? Sehr interessant."_

_Angela: „Was sollen wir jetzt tun Meister?"_

_James: „Nun, wir werden mit dem First mal eine kleine Unterhaltung führen und ihm zeigen, wer die Macht in diesem Spiel hat."_

_Angela: „Ihr wollt also nicht zusehen und das Urböse die Arbeit für euch übernehmen lassen?"_

_James: „Nein. Diese Jägerin ist meine Sache. Das FirstEvil hätte sich jede beliebige Jägerin aussuchen können, aber nicht meine."_

_Angela: „Aber das Urböse ist mächtig. Es ist die Quelle alles Bösen. Außerdem hat es keine feste Form. Wie wollt ihr es vertreiben?"_

_James: „Indem ich ihm gebe, was es will – eine feste Form. Und dann werde ich es samt fester Form auslöschen."_

_Angela: „Ist das nicht etwas radikal, Meister?"_

_James: „Angela, was ich tue geht dich nichts an. Du hast nicht das Recht, meine Entscheidungen zu kritisieren. Meinst du, du bist stark, nur weil du die Jägerin verkloppen konntest? Ich sollte dir vielleicht mal zeigen, was wahre Macht ist."_

_Angela: „Es tut mir Leid, Meister. Ich werde mich nicht mehr einmischen."_

_James: „Besser ist das. Und nun beobachte, was das Urböse tut."_

_Angela: „Ja Meister."_

_Angela teleportierte sich weg. James begab sich zum Schlafzimmer. Er legte einen Schutzring um sich und ging schlafen. Morgen wollte er das Urböse vernichten. Aber heute sollte er eine weitere schöne Nacht haben._

_Kates Wohnung am nächsten Morgen:_

_Nach einer weiteren Nacht in der sie schlecht geschlafen hatte, wachte Kate auf. Zuerst schlurfte sie zur Kaffeemaschine. Dann klingelte das Telefon. Sie schlurfte nun zum Telefon und griff nach dem Hörer._

_Kate: „Hallo? Hier Kate Lockley."_

_Charlie: „Hi, ich bins, Charlie."_

_Kate: „Grüß dich Charlie. Was gibt's?"_

_Charlie: „Ich wollte mich erkundigen, was Giles gesagt hat."_

_Kate: „Der war nicht da."_

_Charlie: „Und wie war die letzte Nacht?"_

_Kate: „Wieder gefüllt mit Todesprophezeiungen und einem schlechten Schlaf."_

_Charlie: „Mensch Süße, du tust mir so Leid. Ich habe hier einen Zauber gefunden. Er garantiert Traumfreien, geruhsamen Schlaf. Wenn du willst könnte ich…."_

_Kate: „Hast du etwa vergessen, was bei deinem letzten Zauber los war?"_

_Charlie: „Hey, das war aber nicht meine Schuld. Hätte Pike sich das selbe gewünscht, wie wir anderen uns, hätte der Zauber funktioniert."_

_Kate: „Abpropo Pike. Denkst du, ich sollte ihn öfter auf die Jagd mitnehmen? Er scheint ja ziemlich ungehalten zu sein, über die momentane Situation. Ich wollte ja das er sich der Sicherheit wegen der Gruppe anschließt. Früher hat er jede Nacht nen Vampir vernichtet, jetzt darf er nur noch zusammen mit euch recherchieren."_

_Charlie: „Ja, schaden kann es nicht, wenn du ihn wieder öfter mitnimmst. Er ist ja nun mal wirklich gut. Und bei Buffy durfte er wohl einiges mehr."_

_Kate: „Nun, ich bin nicht Buffy."_

_Charlie: „Mensch Kate, so war es auch wieder nicht gemeint."_

_Kate: „Jaja, schon gut. Bin heute nur nicht bester Laune."_

_Charlie: „Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht willst, dass ich für dich den kleinen Zauber?"_

_Kate: „Ja, ich bin ganz sicher, dass du den kleinen Zauber unterlassen sollst."_

_Charlie: „Ok ok, war ja nur ein Angebot. Du kannst ja mal Giles anrufen. Vielleicht ist er jetzt da."_

_Kate: „Ok, werd ich machen. Bye."_

_Charlie: „Bye bye."_

_Kate legte auf. Dann wählte sie die Nummer von Andrew. Dieser nahm ab._

_Andrew: „Andrew Wells hier, hallo?"_

_Kate: "Hi Andrew, ich bins, Kate."_

_Andrew: „Mensch Kate, was willst du denn? Ich bin gerade eingeschlafen. Ich hab immerhin deine Nachtschicht übernommen."_

_Kate: „Sorry. Ich wollte nur fragen, wer heute eingeteilt war, fürs sauber machen."_

_Andrew: „Eigentlich ich, aber da ich schon die Nachtschicht gemacht habe."_

_Kate: „Kein Problem, dann übernehme ich das sauber machen. Ich lass dir noch ein Paar Stunden zeit zum Schlafen und komm dann erst so gegen 14 Uhr, ist das ok?"_

_Andrew: „Prächtig. Bye Kate."_

_Kate: „Bye Andrew."_

_Andrew legte auf und legte sich wieder schlafen. Kate tippte die Nummer von Giles. Dort ging keiner ran. Dann beschloss sie, mal wieder auf Streife zu gehen. Da sie sich vorgenommen hatte, Pike mehr einzubeziehen, rief sie ihn an._

_Pike: „Hallo?"_

_Kate: „Hi, hier ist Kate."_

_Pike: „Hi Kate, was willst du?"_

_Kate: „Ich hab beschlossen, auf Streife zu gehen, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit willst."_

_Pike: „Du willst mich wirklich dabei haben?"_

_Kate: „Ja, ich hab nachgedacht. In letzter Zeit ist einiges zwischen uns schief gelaufen. Ich hatte vergessen, dass du früher täglich Vampire vernichtet hast und das schon länger als ich. Es war unfair von mir, dich so raus zu halten. Ich hatte einfach Angst um dich. Aber ich will dich unbedingt wieder mehr mit einbeziehen. Also, kommst du mit?"_

_Pike: „Klar, das musst du mich nicht zwei mal fragen."_

_Pike legte auf, packte eine Armbrust und einen Pflock ein. Dann ging er raus, stieg auf sein Motorrad und fuhr zur Wohnung von Kate. Er stellte das Motorrad ab und ging hoch zu ihrer Wohnungstür. Dort klingelte er. Kate machte ihm auf und er trat ein. Danach rannte Kate zurück zum Telefon und wählte wieder die Nummer von Giles._

_Pike: „Wer soll den noch mitkommen?"_

_Kate: „Oh, niemand. Ich wollte nur Giles anrufen. Ich hab in letzter Zeit Albträume von Tommy. Charlie meinte, ich solle darüber mit ihm reden. Aber ich erreiche ihn nicht."_

_Kate legte auf und die Zwei verließen die Wohnung. Als sie aus dem Haus raus gingen, stieß Kate mit Lindsey zusammen._

_Lindsey: „Oh, hi Kate, Pike."_

_Beide: "Hi Lindsey!"_

_Kate: "Was willst du denn hier?"_

_Lindsey: „Ich wollte dich besuchen. Seid dem Kräftetausch haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Ich wollte wissen, ob du dich so weit wieder erholt hast. Du sahst ja ziemlich angeschlagen aus. Und ich wollte fragen ob ihr schon etwas Neues wisst._

_Kate: „Bisher nicht."_

_Lindsey: „Und was macht ihr jetzt?"_

_Pike: „Wir gehen auf Streife. Vielleicht vermöbeln wir den einen oder anderen Dämon."_

_Lindsey: „Na, dann lasst euch mal nicht aufhalten. Ich wird noch etwas im Internet nach James suchen."_

_Kate: „Das wäre klasse. Danke."_

_Lindsey: „Keine Ursache."_

_Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, fiel Kate Lindsey in die Arme und umarmte ihn ein Mal. Sie hauchte noch ein kleines: „Danke." Danach stieg sie mit auf Pikes Motorrad. Die Zwei fuhren zum Friedhof und ließen einen sichtlich verwirrten Lindsey zurück._

_Als sie angekommen waren, schaute Pike Kate überrascht an. Sie stiegen ab und Pike sicherte das Motorrad._

_Pike: „Was sollte denn das?"_

_Kate: „Es überkam mich einfach irgendwie."_

_Pike: „Nun, du scheinst wohl langsam den Tod von Tommy zu überwinden."_

_Kate: „Wie kommst du darauf?"_

_Pike: „Wer sich so an einen Mann randrückt."_

_Kate: „Das war doch nur eine Umarmung."_

_Pike: „Ja ja, so fängt es immer an."_

_Kate wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als sie beide einen Schrei hörten der vom Friedhof her kam. Beide rannten sofort in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Ihnen kam eine Gruppe von Teenagern entgegen. Ein Mädchen aus der Gruppe blieb stehen und rief ihnen zu, dass ein Monster sie verfolgen würde. Kate und Pike rannten weiter in die Richtung. Dann sahen sie das Übel. Ein Dämon war über einen Jungen gebeugt. Kate rannte zu dem Dämon und verwickelte ihn in eine Schlägerei. Pike kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit um den Jungen. Er half ihm aufzustehen und brachte ihn in Sicherheit. _

_Pike: „Was ist passiert?"_

_Junge: „Nun, wir haben doch nur Spaß gemacht. Cecilia hat auf der Dachkammer dieses alte Buch über Dämonenbeschwörungen gefunden. Wir wussten doch nicht, dass es wirklich klappen würde."_

_Pike: „Ok, ich kümmere mich darum. Bleib du hier. Ich vernichte jetzt den Dämon."_

_Pike rannte zurück zu dem Dämon und Kate. Er nahm seine Armbrust und schoss ein paar Pfeile auf den Dämon ab. Dadurch wurde dieser auf ihn Aufmerksam. Er schleuderte Kate gegen eine Mauer und ging auf Pike zu. Dieser feuerte ein paar weitere Pfeile. Da das nichts brachte, ging er zum Direktkampf über. Er trat und boxte den Dämon wo immer er ihn erwischen konnte. Der Dämon nahm ihn hoch. Gerade als der Dämon ihn durch die Luft schmeißen wollte, wurde er von hinten getreten. In der Schrecksekunde ließ er Pike los. Pike nutzte die Gelegenheit um wieder in eine günstige Kampfstellung zu kommen. Er schaute nach hinten und sah, dass es Kate gewesen war, die den Dämon von hinten getreten hatte. Diese wurde langsam sauer._

_Kate: „Hör mir zu du dummer Dämon, ich hab momentan echt andere Probleme als dich."_

_Pike: „Meinst du, das Ding kann sprechen? Ich sehe keinen Mund. Ich sehe nicht mal Ohren, vielleicht hört es uns also noch nicht mal."_

_Kate: „Das ist mir recht egal."_

_Kate prügelte nun auf den Dämon auf. Tritt um Tritt, Schlag auf Schlag. Langsam wurde dieser nicht mehr mit der Anzahl von Tritten und Schlägen fertig. Als Kate ihre Chance gekommen sah, zückte sie ein Schwert und stach mehrere Male auf den Dämon ein._

_Pike: „Wo hattest du das Schwert her?"_

_Kate: „Regel Nummer 1, sei auf alles Vorbereitet."_

_Pike: „Was ist Regel Nummer 2?"_

_Kate: „Ducken!"_

_Pike: „Ducken? Was ist denn das für eine bescheuerte Regel?"_

_Kate sprang zu Pike und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. So konnte sie gerade noch verhindern, dass Pike von einem der drei sich nähernden Vampire angegriffen wurde._

_Pike: „Danke."_

_Kate: „Gern geschehen."_

_Pike: „Wieso ist es plötzlich dunkel? Wir haben doch Nachmittag."_

_Kate: „Das klären wir später, erst hauen wir die Vampire."_

_Pike: „Nun, wir könnten sie auch Pfählen, aber wenn du sie nur hauen willst."_

_Kate: „Du weißt genau, was ich meinte. Also los."_

_Die Zwei vernichteten schnell die Vampire. Dann fuhren sie wieder heim. _

_James Haus:_

_Tommy: „Hallo James."_

_James: „Du bist nicht Tommy Wilders. Du bist das Urböse."_

_Tommy: „Ja das stimmt. Ich habe dir einen Deal zu unterbreiten."_

_James: „Ach ja?"_

_Tommy: „Ich helfe dir, diese Jägerin zu töten."_

_James: „Vergiss es. Das ist meine Jägerin."_

_Tommy: „Du vorlauter Bengel, was meinst du, wer du bist?"_

_James: „Nun, ich bin James Ashton, und wer bist du schon groß? Nimm mal deine Helfer weg, wer bist du dann schon noch groß?"_

_Tommy: „Ich bin das Urböse, ich bin die Wurzel alles Bösen. Ich stecke in jedem Kind, jedem Menschen und sogar schon in den Tieren."_

_James: „Bla bla bla."_

_Tommy: „Wie kannst du es wagen?"_

_James: „Ich schlage dir jetzt mal nen Deal vor."_

_Tommy: „Welchen?"_

_James: „Ich gebe dir, was du willst, einen festen Körper und du verziehst dich aus Cleveland."_

_Tommy: „Nun, so viel Macht hast selbst du nicht, dummer Junge."_

_James konzentrierte sich ein Paar Sekunden, dann richtete er seine Hand auf Tommy. Er ließ einiges an Energie fließen und dann stand Tommy in menschlicher Gestalt vor ihm._

_Tommy: „Wie hast du das gemacht?"_

_James: „Nun, ich schenkte dir ein Leben."_

_Tommy: „So mächtig bist du?"_

_James: „Noch viel mächtiger. Denn das war nur Teil 1 von 2."_

_Tommy: „Was jetzt? Ein anderer Körper?"_

_James: „Falsch. Jetzt kommt etwas das du für unmöglich gehalten hast. Dein Tod."_

_Tommy: „Das wagst du nicht."_

_James richtete einen Finger auf Tommy und ließ einen Blitz daraus erscheinen. Dieser traf Tommy und ließ ihn tot zu Boden sinken._

_James: „Und da ich viele Filme gesehen hab und weiß, dass die Leiche sich öfter wieder aufrichtet, war das nur der erste Teil. Nun wird die Leiche verbrannt."_

_Er schmiss einen Feuerball auf die Leiche des Urbösen und verbrannte ihn. Er bekam nicht mit, wie ein dünner weißer Nebel dabei die Asche verließ._

_Urböses: „Das wirst du mir noch büßen eines Tages, wenn ich wieder stark genug bin."_

_Da das Urböse geflüstert hatte, bekam James dies nicht mit. Er begrub die Asche in geweihter Erde und war sich sicher, dass er das Urböse vernichtet hatte._

_5 Tage später in der Bar:_

_Charlie: „Kate, erzähl, wie geht es dir?"_

_Kate: „Richtig gut. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber die Albträume haben aufgehört. Bleibt nur noch James um den wir uns kümmern müssen."_

_Pike und Giles kamen rein._

_Giles: „Ich muss mich für die letzten Tage entschuldigen. Ich hatte die Grippe. Ich lag im Bett und hab die Klingel ausgeschaltet. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen. War bei euch was los?"_

_Kate erzählte ihm in der Kurzversion was so passiert war. Gerade als sie geendet hatte, kam Andrew von oben runter gerannt._

_Andrew: „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben. Ich habe bei einem Preisausschreiben gewonnen. Für mich und alle meine Freunde einen Urlaub in einem Luxushotel."_

_Alle: „Hey klasse."_

_Ende Folge 9_


	10. Chapter 10

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 10: Von Streitigkeiten und Nichtigkeiten!

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 30.05.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

Staffel 1 Folge 9:

_Charlie: „Kate, erzähl, wie geht es dir?"_

_Kate: „Richtig gut. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber die Albträume haben aufgehört. Bleibt nur noch James um den wir uns kümmern müssen."_

_Pike, Lindsey und Giles kamen rein._

_Giles: „Ich muss mich für die letzten Tage entschuldigen. Ich hatte die Grippe. Ich lag im Bett und hab die Klingel ausgeschaltet. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen. War bei euch was los?"_

_Kate erzählte ihm in der Kurzversion was so passiert war. Gerade als sie geendet hatte, kam Andrew von oben runter gerannt._

_Andrew: „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben. Ich habe bei einem Preisausschreiben gewonnen. Für mich und alle meine Freunde einen Urlaub in einem Luxushotel."_

_Alle: „Hey klasse."_

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Christian Kane als Lindsey McDonald

_Drew Fuller als James Ashton aka der Meister des Grauens_

Rose McGowan als Angela

Gaststar:

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Am Abend in Kates Wohnung:

Kate packte gerade ihre Koffer. Mit der einen Hand packte sie verschiedene Sachen in ihren Koffer, mit der anderen hielt sie ihr Telefon ans Ohr gedrückt.

Kate: „Ist das nicht richtig klasse? Nach dem ganzen Ärger in der letzten Zeit kann ich so eine kleine Reise wirklich gebrauchen. Eine Woche ausspannen in einem Luxushotel, Mensch kann es etwas Besseres geben?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Charlie, die ebenfalls gerade packte.

Charlie: „Du hast Recht Kate. So ein Urlaub ist genau das, was wir gerade brauchen können. Sag mal, nimmst du trotzdem Waffen mit?"

Kate: „Waffen? Das ist ein Luxushotel. Was soll dort schon los sein? Dämonen die Menschen zubereiten und an die ahnungslosen Hotelgäste verteilen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Das wird nicht nötig sein. Das einzige was ich mitnehme ist mein Pflock. Der passt in meine Handtasche. Der Rest ist sicher nicht nötig."

Charlie: „Also glaubst du nicht, dass der Gewinn der Luxusreise was mit James zu tun hat?"

Kate: „Klar, mein Erzfeind schenkt mir mal eben eine Luxusreise. Das ist ein guter Witz Charlie."

Charlie: „Nun, du bist die Jägerin. Wenn du kein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hast, dann wird wohl nichts dran sein."

Kate: „Gut, ich mach Schluss. Mit einer Hand zu packen ist doch nicht ganz so leicht. Und morgen früh geht es los. Der Flug ist ja leider recht früh."

Charlie: „Nacht Süße. Bis morgen."

Kate: „Gute Nacht."

Kate legte auf und packte den Koffer fertig. Gerade als sie den neuen Bikini eingepackt und den Koffer geschlossen hatte, klingelte das Telefon. Kate nahm den Koffer vom Bett und stellte ihn neben die Tür. Dann nahm sie das Telefon ab.

Kate: „Hallo?"

Pike: „Hi Kate, ich bins, Pike."

Kate: „Hi Pike, was ist los?"

Pike: „Ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hast, noch ne letzte Friedhofsrunde zu drehen. Wir werden immerhin ne Woche weg sein."

Kate: „Gute Idee. Es sind leider immer noch ein Paar Dämonen da, von der Versammlung, die James einberufen hat, als er nen Diener gesucht hat. Ein Paar sind geblieben. Vielleicht erhoffen sie sich, nach Angela der neue Diener für James zu werden. Treffen wir uns in zehn Minuten am Friedhof?"

Pike: „Ist gut. Bis gleich."

Zehn Minuten später trafen sich die Zwei am Friedhof.

Pike: „Sag mal, was ist mit Lindsey los?"

Kate: „Was soll mit dem los sein? Oder geht es noch immer um meine Umarmung?"

Pike: „Nein, ich finde nur, er zieht sich ziemlich zurück. Er war doch eigentlich hier geblieben, um der Gruppe zu helfen, aber alles in Allem tut er nicht sehr viel."

Kate: „Er sucht doch nach Fakten über James im Internet. Das ist doch schon mal was. Er war Anwalt. Was soll er also deiner Meinung nach groß kämpfen?"

Pike: „Nun, wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass er für Wolfram und Hart gearbeitet hat. Wir wissen also nichts über ihn. Vielleicht steht er noch immer auf der Seite des Bösen. Zumindest solltest du Vorsichtig sein, wenn du eine Beziehung zu ihm eingehst."

Kate: „Mein Gott, ich hab ihn umarmt, nicht abgeschlabbert und selbst wenn ich das hätte geht es dich nichts an. Wollten wir nicht Vampire vernichten? Oder wolltest du die ganze Zeit mit mir über Lindsey reden?"

Pike: „Ich sage ja nur, dass du vorsichtig sein solltest bei ihm."

Kate: „Angel arbeitet doch auch für Wolfram und Hart."

Pike: „Falsch, Angel hat Wolfram und Hart übernommen. Das ist was ganz Anderes."

Kate: „Er hat Lindsey zu uns geschickt. Das hätte er sicher nicht gemacht, wenn er ihm nicht trauen würde."

Pike: „Nein, er hat Lindsey geschickt um dich rauszuboxen, nicht damit du ihn hier behältst."

Kate: „Weißt du was? Ich muss mir das Zeug von dir über Lindsey nicht anhören. Heute jagen zu gehen war eine doofe Idee. Ich gehe heim und ich hoffe, dass du bis morgen eine etwas andere Sichtweise über unseren Freund haben wirst. Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt im Gefängnis. Vielleicht wäre ich sogar auf dem elektrischen Stuhl gelandet. Ich für meinen Teil bin ihm sehr dankbar und ich finde er bemüht sich, uns bestens beizustehen. Wenn du das nicht so siehst tut es mir für dich Leid, dann weißt du nicht, was Freundschaf ist."

Pike: „So leicht ist das also für dich?"

Kate: „Ja, gute Nacht."

Pike: „So willst du also auseinander gehen?"

Kate: „Ja, du solltest schnellsten rausfinden, wo dein Problem liegt."

Pike: „Ich habe kein Problem, ich bin nur nicht so blind wie du."

Kate: „Sei lieber still."

Pike: „Achja, was ich beinahe vergessen hätte, es gibt keinen elektrischen Stuhl mehr, mittlerweile werden nur noch giftige Spritzen benutzt."

Kate: „Na, wenn das der wichtige Teil des Gesprächs für dich war."

Pike: „Tu das lieber nicht."

Kate: „Was tun?"

Pike: „So reagieren."

Kate: „Ich reagiere wie ich will."

Kate wandte sich von Pike ab und ging zurück nach Hause. Pike hingegen ging auf den Friedhof. Er sah eine Bande von 5 Vampiren. Er beobachtete sie kurz bis er raus hatte, wer der Anführer war. Dann rannte er auf die Gruppe zu und bevor diese ihn richtig realisiert hatten, pfählte er den Anführer. Die anderen 4 kreisten ihn ein. Alle hatten ihr Augenmerk auf ihn gerichtet. Wenn er einen boxte, bekam er von den 3 Anderen Tritte in den Magen und Rücken. Dann ertönte Kates Stimme.

Kate: „Vier gegen einen? Das ist aber nicht fair."

Vampir 1: „Verschwinde Mädchen!"

Kate: „Mädchen? Ich bin die Vampirjägerin."

Vampir 3: „Ach, das kann ja jede sagen. Wir sind gerade aus Jersey hergekommen. Dort war auch ne Tussi, die sich als Vampirjägerin ausgab."

Kate: „Ok, ich formuliere es um. Ich bin eine Vampirjägerin, nicht die Vampirjägerin."

Vampir 2: „Als ob es mehrere Vampirjägerinnen geben würde. Was für ein Schwachsinn."

Kate: „Nun, dann sollte ich euch vielleicht mal meine Kräfte demonstrieren."

Kate näherte sich der Vampirbande und riss 2 von Pike weg. Pike nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und pfählte einen der 2 Vampire die noch bei ihm waren. Kate vernichtete die beiden, die sie von Pike weggezogen hatte. Dann rannte sie dem letzten Vampir nach, der versuchte zu flüchten. Sie holte ihn ein und pfählte auch ihn.

Pike: „Danke."

Kate: „Keine Ursache. Also dann, bis morgen, ich hoffe, du gehst jetzt auch nach Hause."

Pike: „Wieso bist du überhaupt zurückgekommen?"

Kate: „Ich wollte nicht, dass wir im Streit auseinander gehen. Deshalb kam ich zurück."

Pike: „Ok, vertragen wir uns einfach und lassen das Thema vorerst nicht mehr auftauchen?"

Kate: „Ok. Fürs erste ist der Vorschlag annehmbar. Aber eins musst du begreifen."

Pike: „Was denn?"

Kate: „Ich bin nicht Buffy. Und welche Rolle du auch immer bei ihr gespielt hast, bei mir bist du nur einer im Team. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wir sind bisher keine guten Freunde. Wir haben nur zufällig die selbe Gewohnheit. Also wenn ich einen Rat von dir will, frag ich. Ansonsten erteil mir bitte keine Ratschläge."

Pike: „Was ist bloß mit euch Jägerinnen los? Du bist genau wie Buffy. Jägerinnen tun irgendwie immer was sie wollen."

Kate: „Noch besser, dann kennst du die Situation ja schon. Also denn, gute Nacht."

Pike: „Nacht Kate."

Kate verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Pike blickte ihr so lange nach, wie es ging. Als sie vollends verschwunden war, machte auch er sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

8Uhr – Flughafen

Alle standen an Gate 6. Sie warteten nur noch darauf, dass sie ins Flugzeug konnten. Andrew hatte schon ein T-Shirt an und eine Kurze Hose.

Andrew: „Hach, nur noch 2 Stunden und wir sind am Strand. Oder am Swimmingpool des Hotels."

Giles: „Ja, das wird uns allen gut tun, nach der Sache mit James."

Lindsey: „Oh ja, seid ich bei Wolfram & Hart gekündigt hab, hatte ich kein Geld mehr für ein solches Hotel."

Pike: „Na, verkauf doch deine Seele wieder und fang dort wieder an."

Kate: „Pike!"

Pike: „Was denn? Er scheint der Zeit wo er fürs Böse gearbeitet hat, ja anscheinend hinterher zu trauern."

Andrew: „Hey, lass ihn in Ruhe, jeder kann mal einen Fehltritt gemacht haben."

Pike: „Wie gut sich das anhört, wenn es aus dem Mund von einem Mörder kommt."

Charlie: „Pike, hör auf. Was soll das?"

Andrew: „Wenn du so über uns denkst, was machst du dann in unserer Gruppe?"

Pike: „Das frag ich mich auch. Momentan lass ich mich von ner Jägerin in Watte packen, damit ich bloß nicht alleine gegen die Vampire kämpfe."

Kate: „Nun, nächstes Mal lasse ich dich gerne sterben. Gestern schienst du ja wohl Dankbar gewesen zu sein."

Pike: „Wer ist denn Schuld, dass die Horde von Dämonen hier ist? Das bist ja wohl du. Bevor du hier Jägerin wurdest, gabs immer mal n paar Vampire hier, mehr nicht. Du bist ein verdammter Dämonenmagnet seid du als Jägerin erwacht bist. Wie oft brauchten Buffys Freunde wohl ihre Hilfe, bevor sie nach Sunnydale gegangen ist?"

Kate: „Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. Kennst du auch noch andere Wörter?"

Giles: „GENUG!"

Pike: „Wisst ihr was? Fahrt ohne mich in den Urlaub. Ich verzichte."

Kate: „Toll. Lauf weg anstatt dich deinen Problemen zu stellen. Das ist genau das Richtige."

Pike: „Ich brauch keinen Tipp was richtig ist von einem frustrierten Exbullen."

Kate: „Ich glaub du hast Recht, geh. Geh bevor ich dich gegen die nächste Wand klatsche."

Pike: „Als ob du das könntest. Du bist die Jägerin, nicht Hulk."

Giles: „Leute, es reicht jetzt wirklich."

Charlie: „Göttin Hekate, höre auf deinen Schützling. Lass einen Hauch von Frieden über deine geliebten Kin…"

Bevor Charlie aussprechen konnte, hielt Giles ihr die Hand vor den Mund.

Giles: „Ich glaub nicht, dass wir Hekate da mit rein ziehen müssen."

Charlie: „Aber Giles."

Giles: „Hexerei kann eine Hilfe sein, aber man sollte sie nicht für alles und jedes einsetzen."

Charlie: „Ich wollte doch nur die Gruppenharmonie zurückholen."

Giles: „Das sollten die Menschen unter sich klären, anstatt durch Magie gezwungen zu werden, sich zu mögen."

Charlie: „Ich bin nicht Willow. Ich praktiziere Magie seid ich sprechen kann. Ich komme aus einer Familie von Hexen und sie können versichert sein, dass ich weiß wie man mit Magie umgeht."

Giles: „Dann wüsstest du, dass man niemandem seinen Willen aufzwingen sollte."

Charlie: „Hören sie mir gut zu. Sie sind Kates Wächter, nicht meiner."

Giles: „Ich bin in dieser Gruppe der Älteste und ich habe die Pflicht auf die Gruppe zu achten. Das schließt die einzelnen Mitglieder mit ein."

Pike: „Mir reicht es. Ich gehe jetzt."

Pike nahm seinen Koffer, checkte aus und verließ den Flughafen. Am Gate erklang der Lautsprecher und lies verkünden, dass die Leute jetzt ins Flugzeug steigen könnten. Der Rest der Gruppe stieg ein. Im Flugzeug setzen sich Charlie und Kate zusammen. In der Reihe hinter ihnen saßen Giles, Andrew und Lindsey.

Kate: „Mensch, ich könnte Pike umbringen."

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Charlie: „Vergiss ihn. Lass uns einfach einen schönen Urlaub haben. Vielleicht hat er sich abgeregt, wenn wir wieder da sind."

Kate: „Hoffen wir es."

Mann: „Entschuldigen sie, ist der Platz neben ihnen noch frei?"

Kate schaute auf. Sie sah einen jungen Mann vor sich stehen.

Kate: „Ja, der Herr der hier sitzen sollte, hat in letzter Sekunde beschlossen, nicht zu fliegen."

Mann: „Würde es ihnen was ausmachen, wenn ich mich dort hinsetze?"

Kate: „Aber sie haben doch sicher schon einen Platz."

Mann im Flüsterton: „Ja, aber auf dem Platz daneben säße ein kleiner Junge. Der wird sicher die komplette Zeit laut sein, und spielen und so weiter."

Kate: „Ok, setzen sie sich ruhig. Mein Name ist Kate."

Mann: „Freut mich, ich bin Matt."

Charlie: „Hi Matt, ich bin Charlie."

Matt: „Freut mich sehr."

Kate: „In der Reihe hinter uns, das sind Mr. Giles, Andrew und Lindsey."

Matt schaute in die hintere Reihe. Die Drei nickten ihm zu und er grüßte sie.

Matt: „Darf ich fragen, was sie auf Hawaii machen?"

Kate: „Andrew hat eine Reise für sich und seine Freunde gewonnen, für ein Luxushotel mit 5 Sternen."

Matt: „Oh, dann seid ihr die anderen Gewinner?"

Charlie: „Die Anderen? Wer hat denn noch gewonnen?"

Matt: „Ich!"

Andrew: „Durftest du keine Freunde mitnehmen?"

Matt: „Nein, ich hab die Einpersonenreise gewonnen. Das war der 2. Preis. Du hast ja den ersten gewonnen."

Charlie: „War deine Freundin da nicht sauer, dass du so alleine gefahren bist?"

Matt: „Huh?"

Charlie: „Nun, wäre ich deine Freundin, dann wäre ich sehr sauer geworden, dass du ohne mich fährst."

Matt: „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin solo."

Charlie: „Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nur, wenn jemand so gut aussieht, wie sie dann."

Matt: „Sie finden ich sehe gut aus? Vielen Dank."

Charlie errötete.

Charlie: „Tut mir Leid, das hatte ich eigentlich nicht sagen wollen."

Matt: „Ach, nehmen sie das Kompliment doch nicht zurück."

Matt lächelte Charlie an.

Matt: „Aber bevor es zu Missverständnissen kommt. Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, aber aus uns könnte nichts werden."

Charlie: „Oh, sie sagen dass, ohne mir eine Chance zu geben?"

Matt: „Nun, seid ich 15 bin, weiß ich, dass ich nicht auf Frauen stehe. Selbst wenn sie so hübsch sind, wie sie."

Matt deutete auf Andrew und fing an zu flüstern: „Der da entspricht genau meinem Geschmack."

Cleveland – James Haus

James saß in einem Sessel. Plötzlich kam Angela rein.

Angela: „Meister, die Jägerin und ihre Freunde sind verschwunden."

James: „Was? Wo sind sie hin?"

Angela: „Tut mir Leid, ich weiß es nicht."

James: „Du hast sie aus den Augen gelassen? So lang, dass sie verschwinden konnten?"

Angela: „Es tut mir so Leid."

James: „Alles muss man selber machen."

James ging zu der Truhe, die neben dem Fernseher stand. Er nahm eine Kristallkugel raus. Er nahm ein Kissen vom Sofa, legte es auf den Tisch und setze die Kristallkugel darauf ab.

James: „Bei den Mächten der Finsternis. Kugel, ich beschwöre dich. Zeig mir, wo die Jägerin ist."

In der Kugel entstand ein Bild von einem Flugzeug. James berührte die Kugel mit seiner Hand und plötzlich zoomte die Kugel näher ran und ins Flugzeug rein. Sie sahen Kate und die Gruppe.

Angela: „Einer fehlt Meister."

James: „Das sehe ich selbst."

James konzentrierte sich einen Moment, dann erschien Pike in der Kugel.

James: „Dieser hier ist noch in Cleveland."

Angela: „Aber wieso ist der Rest der Gruppe weg? Und wieso ist er noch da?"

James: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Bin ich Hellseher?"

Angela: „Nun, was sie da gerade gemacht haben hat doch schon einen Touch vom Hell…"

James: „Klappe."

Angela: „Tut mir Leid."

James: „Tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid. Dir tut in letzter Zeit sehr viel Leid. Pass auf, sonst tut es dir irgendwann noch wirklich Leid."

Angela: „Ja, Meister."

James: „Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."

Angela: „Worum geht es?"

James: „Bring Pike her."

Angela: „Wie bitte? Dann müssen sie ja schon wieder umziehen."

James: „Idiotin. Ich werde ihm ein paar Fragen stellen und dann sein Gedächtnis löschen. Bei der Jägerin wollte ich, dass sie sich erinnert. Sie sollte wissen, dass sie keine Chance gegen mich hat. Pike ist nur ein Werkzeug. Die Jägerin ist ein Spielzeug. Also tu endlich, was ich dir aufgetragen habe."

Angela: „Ja Meister."

Angela verschwand aus dem Haus. James stand auf, ging in den Keller und öffnete eine große Tür aus Eisen.

Stimme: „Oh nein, bitte nicht."

James: „Oh doch, jetzt sofort."

James betrat den Raum und ging rein. Die Tür krachte zu.

Cleveland – eine Kneipe

Pike saß an der Theke einer Kneipe.

Pike: „Noch n Bier her."

Barkeeper: „Meinst du nicht, du hattest heute schon genug Bier, Kumpel?"

Pike: „Ja, da hassu Recht, gib ma was stärkeres. Gib mir nen doppelten Whisky."

Barkeeper: „Nun, eigentlich wollte ich dir vorschlagen, dass du lieber nen Kaffee trinkst, und dann ein Taxi nach Hause nimmst."

Pike: „Hör mal, Kumpel, wenn ich n guten Ratschlag will, frag ich, aber ich hab nicht gefragt und jetzt her mit dem Whisky."

Der Barkeeper verdrehte noch die Augen, gab dann aber nach und gab Pike was er wollte. Als er den Whisky abgestellt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür der Kneipe und eine Frau trat ein. Pike drehte sich um und sah Angela.

Pike: „Angela, komm her, ich lad dich heute zu nem Drink ein."

Angela: „Gut, den kann ich brauchen. Barkeeper, einen Scotch mit Soda bitte."

Barkeeper: „Natürlich Miss."

Angela: „Und, was tust du hier Pike?"

Pike: „Ach, ich hatte Ärger mit der Jägerin. Hält sich für was Besseres und macht mit einem Ex-Anwalt von Wolfram und Hart rum. Aber verträgt keine Kritik."

Angela: „Hah und das hältst du für ein Problem? Diene mal 24 Stunden James. Du musst dich ständig entschuldigen für jede Frage oder jede Bemerkung und selbst das ist ihm nicht Recht, am liebsten hätte der nen Gedankenleser, der ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllt, bevor er ihn ausspricht."

Pike: „Was ist nur aus den Gruppen geworden, wo jeder gleichberechtigt ist?"

Angela: „Oh ja."

Pike: „Wenn James so schlimm ist, warum dienst du ihm dann noch?"

Angela: „Er ist der Mächtigste, bei ihm hört man nicht mal so eben auf. Sein erster Diener wurde von ihm gekillt, bevor er mich eingestellt hat."

Pike: „Hmm, könntest du nicht deinen Tod vortäuschen und abhauen?"

Angela: „Unmöglich, der Typ kann in Kugeln sehen, wo seine Opfer sind. Der hat so viel Macht, die kannst du nicht mal mehr erahnen. Was hält dich eigentlich bei Kate?"

Pike: „Gute Frage. Ich dachte ja, wir wären Freunde, aber sie hat mir heute unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass ich nur ein Mitglied der Gruppe bin. Hah, ich habe 5-mal so viele Vampire fertig gemacht, bevor sie ihre Kräfte als Jägerin entdeckt hat."

Angela: „Du solltest diese doofe Kuh echt verlassen. Hast du mal erwogen, dich dem Bösen anzuschließen? Ich bin sicher, James würde dich mit genug Macht ausstatten, dass du Kate killen könntest."

Pike: „Danke für das Angebot, klingt auch Reizvoll, aber nein. Ich will noch immer für die Mächte der Ewigkeit Kämpfen. Aber vielleicht sollte ich Cleveland verlassen und mich Buffy anschließen."

Angela: „Du kennst Buffy?"

Pike: „Ja, wir waren ein Paar, bevor ihre Mutter mit ihr nach Sunnydale zog. Wir haben damals gemeinsam die Vampire gekillt."

Angela: „Wow, du kennst diese berühmte Jägerin."

Pike: „Ja, und dann bin ich mit so ner Versagertruppe wie der von Kate zusammen. Ne Hexe die nicht hexen kann, n Wächter der nur alles verbietet, n Exmörder, der Gutes tun will, aber alles was er beherrscht, ist es, Dämonen zu beschwören, n Anwalt der mal bei Wolfram und Hart war und eine viel zu alte Jägerin."

Angela: „Hast du fertig getrunken?"

Pike: „Ja, soll ich uns noch etwas bestellen?"

Angela: „Das was jetzt kommt, tut mir Leid."

Pike: „Wieso, was kommt denn jetzt?"

Angela stand auf, ging zu Pike und gab ihm einen Kuss. Zuerst war Pike überrascht, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Plötzlich allerdings merkte er, dass der Kuss ihm seine Lebensenergie entzog. Dann schwanden ihm die Sinne und er wurde Ohnmächtig. Angela nahm ihn auf den Arm, verließ mit ihm die Kneipe und teleportierte sich dann zurück ins Haus von James. Dort fesselte sie Pike an die Wand.

Angela: „Meister, kommt her, ich habe ihn."

James erschien und schaute auf den bewusstlosen, gefesselten Pike.

James: „Gut gemacht. Gut gemacht in der Tat. Wann wacht er auf?"

Angela: „Wann immer ihr wollt, Meister. Ich brauche nur zu schnipsen."

James: „Ok, lass ihn aufwachen."

Angela schnipste und Pike wachte auf."

Pike: „Angela? Wo bin ich hier? James? Angela, wie konntest du nur?"

Angela: „Ich sagte doch, es tut mir Leid."

James: „Es tut dir Leid, meine Befehle auszuführen?"

Angela: „Nun, ich habe mit ihm geredet und er war richtig nett, wissen sie und da hätte ich lieber einen anderen Weg gewählt."

James: „Er war _nett_ ? Ich glaube du brauchst nachher eine Spezialbehandlung von mir."

Angela: „Oh, Meister, nein, bitte nicht, ich werde auch so gehorchen und alles tun."

Pike: „Spezialbehandlung?"

Angela: „Er will mir meine Seele stehlen und mich zu einem Golem machen, der seine Befehle blind ausführt."

Pike: „James, so was geht doch gegen ihre Rechte."

James: „Pike, diese Frau ist kein Mensch, sie ist ein Dämon. Sie sieht nur hübscher aus, als die meisten Dämonen, aber es unterscheidet sie nichts von anderen Dämonen. Aber dazu später nun erst ein mal zu dir."

Pike: „Zu mir? Was ist mit mir?"

James: „Nun, du kennst die Jägerin und die Gruppe. Und wir haben Zeit uns zu unterhalten, die anderen sind ja alle weg, keiner da, der dich retten könnte. Also werden wir uns jetzt in aller Ausführlichkeit über die Gruppe unterhalten."

Pike: „Wozu? Wenn das, das Kate sagte stimmt, reicht ein Wimpernschlag von ihnen um uns alle zu vernichten."

James: „Ja, aber Euch nur zu vernichten wäre doch langweilig. Also reden wir mal über Eure Schwächen und stärken."

Pike: „Pah, wenn sie denken, dass ich auch nur ein Wort über die Gruppe sagen werde, haben sie sich getäuscht."

James: „Weißt du, ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest."

Pike: „Wieso?"

James: „Jetzt habe ich einen Grund dich zu Quälen."

Angela: „Oh oh."

James: „Oh ja."

Pike: „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

Angela: „Meister, tut es nicht. Ich bitte Euch."

James: „Angela, sei lieber froh, dass du den Auftrag ausführen konntest ohne zu versagen. Nun geh und lass mich mit Pike alleine."

Angela: „Ja Meister."

Pike: „Was bist du? Sein Flaschengeist, der immer nur gehorcht?"

Angela: „Nun, er ist nun mal mein Boss."

Pike: „Und wieso dann Meister anstatt Boss?"

James: „Weil es unterwürfiger klingt. Und ich verlange Unterwürfigkeit von meinen Mitarbeitern. Nun geh endlich, Angela!"

Angela: „Jawohl Meister"

Nachdem Angela das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wandte sich James an Pike.

James: „Und nun zu dir. Fangen wir mit einer leichten Frage an, wieso sitzt die komplette Gruppe im Flugzeug, nur du bist hier?"

Pike: „Weil sie in das: Es-geht-dich-nichts-an-Land reisen."

James: „Falsche Antwort."

James Hand begann zu glühen. Er berührte Pike und jede Berührung glich einer Berührung mit einem Elektroschocker."

James: „Also nun noch mal. Warum sitzt die ganze Gruppe im Flugzeug und nur du bist noch in Cleveland?"

Pike: „Wenn du so mächtig bist, wie du tust, warum weißt du das dann nicht von selbst?"

James: „Nun, ich könnte deine Gedanken lesen, dann wüsste ich, warum, aber diese Methode ist doch viel schöner und viel erniedrigender. Und nun antworte."

Pike: „Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen."

James berührte Pike erneut. Dieses mal ließ er nicht so schnell wieder los.

Pike: „Sobald die Jägerin wieder da ist, wirst du dafür büßen."

James: „Hah, hast du etwa schon vergessen, wie sie nach der letzten Konfrontation mit mir aussah?"

Pike: „Mit dir? Wohl eher mit Angela. Bis auf die Nummer im Gericht, hast du noch gar nichts zu Stande gebracht."

James Augen funkelten wütend. Dann berührte er Pike wieder. Dieses mal machte er die Stromschläge stärker und hielt Pike länger fest.

James: „Du bist wirklich ein böser ungezogener Junge. Jetzt sag Papa, was er wissen will."

Pike: „Papa? Du meinst wohl eher Baby."

James: „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Du bist nur ein Mensch. Du hast nichts und du kannst nichts."

Pike: „Nun, ich kann sicher mehr als du."

James fing an zu lachen.

James: „Sag mal, ist das einfach nur Dummheit, oder bist du wirklich so mutig? Weißt du nicht, in was für einer Situation du dich hier befindest und dass ein falsches Wort dich umbringen kann? Ich hatte ja eigentlich nur vor, dich ein paar Sachen zu fragen, aber deine Leiche der Jägerin zu schicken wäre doch auch nett."

Pike: „Oh ja, das ist ja auch echt mal was Neues, Originelles. Lass dir doch endlich mal was Besseres einfallen."

James: „So, genug der Spielchen. Ich sehe schon, dass man aus dir nichts raus bekommt. Machen wir es also anders. Ich spiele noch ein etwas mit meiner Schockerhand und wenn du dann wieder aufwachst, werde ich in deinen Gedanken lesen."

James berührte Pike erneut. Dieses Mal ließ er die volle Voltkraft auf Pike wirken. Dieses Mal konnte Pike seine Schreie nicht unterdrücken. Nach ein paar Minuten verlor er vor Schmerz das Bewusstsein. James ging in ein anderes Zimmer, indem er es sich etwas gemütlich machte. Angela schlich zu Pike ins Zimmer. Sie band ihn heimlich los und teleportierte sich mit ihm zusammen in die Wohnung von Pike. Dort legte sie ihn aufs Bett.

Angela: „Wach auf Tiger."

Pike wachte langsam auf. Er schaute auf und sah in Angelas Gesicht.

Angela: „Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Du solltest so schnell wie möglich Cleveland verlassen."

Pike: „Wieso hast du mich gerettet?"

Angela: „Nun, wir haben uns in der Kneipe relativ gut verstanden. Außerdem hast du mir Leid getan. Erst Streit mit Buffy und Co und dann erduldest du noch alles, was James dir antut. So, ich verschwinde lieber, bevor James merkt, was passiert ist."

Bevor Pike noch etwas sagen konnte, war Angela verschwunden.

Im Flugzeug:

Stimme: „Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren. Bitte setzen sie sich hin. Bitte schalten sie alle elektrischen Geräte aus und schnallen sich an. Wir werden in Kürze landen. Ich hoffe sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug."

Charlie: „Juhuu, wir sind da."

Giles: „Wird auch Zeit. Andrew ist eingeschlafen, hat seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt und mich vollgesabbert."

Matt: „Ist er nicht süß?"

Kate: „Naja, jedem das seine."

Lindsey: „Hey Andrew, wach auf. Wir sind da."

Andrew: "Oh, wir sind schon da? Giles, sie haben da irgendwas auf ihrer Jacke."

Giles: „Danke, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam machst."

Stimme: „Wir sind soeben gelandet. Bitte stehen sie auf und begeben sich zu den Ausgängen. Bitte drängeln sie dabei nicht. Air America wünscht ihnen einen frohen Aufenthalt."

Die Gruppe verließ das Flugzeug. Sie warteten an der verabredeten Stelle auf den Pagen des Hotels der sie abholen sollte. Nach einer Weile waren alle anderen weg und es wurde dunkel.

Giles: „Ob wir mal beim Hotel anrufen? Vielleicht wurden wir vergessen."

Dämon: „Nicht mehr nötig."

Die Gruppe drehte sich um. Ein großer hässlicher Dämon stand vor ihnen.

Kate: „Hat James dich geschickt?"

Dämon: „Oh nein. Ich werde ihm eure toten Körper als Geschenk darlegen. Er wird so erfreut sein, dass er Angela rausschmeißt und ich sein Partner werde."

Kate: „Du weißt aber, dass James uns selbst erledigen wollte, oder?"

Dämon: „Ach, er wird viel zu froh sein, als dass er sauer werden könnte."

Andrew: „Du kannst mit uns kämpfen, aber lass Matt aus der Sache raus."

Dämon: „Den großen Magier Matt soll ich dabei rauslassen?"

Gruppe: „Den großen Magier Matt?"

Matt: „Nun, ihr habt mir auch nicht erzählt, dass ihr die Jägerin und deren Gruppe seid."

Dämon: „Nun da ihr Euch untereinander vorgestellt habt, darf ich euch ja sicher töten."

Matt: „Nicht so hastig. Ich werde nicht umsonst der große Magier genannt."

Dämon: „Hah, dann zeig mal was du kannst."

Matt: „Ich bin der Zauberer der Elemente. Keine Naturgewalt gibt es, die ich nicht kontrollieren oder sogar erschaffen könnte. Feuer, ich Matt dein Herrscher befehle dir, ergreife den Dämon und erlöse mich von dem Bösen."

Der Dämon fing plötzlich Feuer.

Dämon: „Hah, ist das alles was du zustande bringst? Ich kenne deine Kraft. Das Feuer kann mir nichts antun."

Charlie: „Göttin Hekate, erfülle den Wunsch deiner Dienerin, lasse den Dämon zu Stein erstarren."

Eine Steinschicht legte sich um den Dämon und schloss ihn schließlich ein. Doch schon kurz darauf zerbröselte der Stein unter den Schlägen des Dämons.

Dämon: „Dumme Hexe, meinst du das könnte mich aufhalten?"

Andrew: „Nun, du bist ein Plantan-Dämon. Es ist doch ganz klar, dass dir nur eins schadet. Eine Horde Pixi-Dämonen."

Dämon: „Ja, das stimmt. Aber wo willst du die herbekommen?"

Andrew malte ein Pentagramm auf den Boden. Dann nahm er eine Nadel und stach sich damit in den Finger. Schließlich fing er an, ein paar alte lateinische Beschwörungsformeln zu sprechen.

Kate: „Andrew. Eine Horde Pixi-Dämonen ist sicher nicht das was wir brauchen uns reicht doch schon dieser eine Plantan-Dämon hier."

Andrew: „Aber sonst gibt es Nichts, was den Plantan vernichten kann."

Giles: „Und Pixis? Wie vernichtet man die?"

Andrew: „Nun, die Turiso-Dämonen sind dafür bekannt, dass sie."

Matt: „Wie viele Dämonen willst du erschaffen? Und würde das überhaupt mal ein Ende nehmen?"

Andrew: „Nun… Habt ihr eine bessere Idee?"

Matt: „Naja, sie ist immerhin die Jägerin. Sie wird bestimmt mit ihm fertig."

Andrew: „Sie ist die Jägerin, nicht Superman."

Kate: „Auch als Jägerin habe ich ein paar Kräfte zur Verfügung."

Kate ging auf den Plantan-Dämon zu. Sie trat auf ihn ein und boxte ihn, was das Zeug hielt. Doch ihre Kräfte waren nicht genug. Sie war zwar stärker als er, wusste aber nicht, wie sie ihn vernichten konnte. Einen Moment passte sie nicht genau auf und stolperte. Der Dämon fing sie ein. Dann schnappte er auch den Rest der Gruppe und sperrte sie alle in ein Verließ in einer Höhle.

Andrew: „Nun, das ist nicht gerade das 5-Sterne-Hotel das ich mir vorgestellt hatte."

Matt: „Naja, immerhin bin ich mit dir hier."

Andrew: „Hmm, wieso sagst du das?"

Charlie: „Wo wir gerade beim Thema sagen sind. Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst viele Waffen einpacken, weil das eine Falle sein könnte."

Kate: „Na immerhin war es nicht James."

Giles: „Ein toller Trost."

Andrew: „Nun, wir werden das schon überleben."

Kate: „Wie kommst du da drauf?"

Andrew: „In einer Welt wo Buffy vom Tod wiedererweckt werden konnte, werden wir hier sicher auch raus kommen."

Kate: „Wie bitte?"

Andrew: „Nun, Buffy ist im Kampf gegen Glory gestorben. Daraufhin haben Willow, Xander, Tara und Anya sie wiedererweckt. Naja, hauptsächlich war es Willow. Aber die Sache hat nen Haken. Es können nur Leute wiedererweckt werden, die nen übernatürlichen Tod gestorben sind."

Kate: „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"

Andrew: „Ja, wieso fragst du?"

Kate: „Wir müssen hier schleunigst raus. Und wenn wir draußen sind, werden wir zusammen mit Willow Tommy wiederbeleben."

Giles: „Das sind Kräfte mit denen man nicht spielen sollte. Dadurch das Buffy erweckt wurde, konnte das erste Böse erstmals Jägerinnen angreifen."

Kate: „Aber Tommy ist nur ein normaler Mensch. Da wird das nichts ausmachen, Charlie, kannst du die Tür sprengen?"

Charlie: „Ich kann es gerne mal probieren. Göttin Hekate, sprenge die Fesseln, die deine Dienerin an diesen Raum binden. Sprenge die Tür und schenke deiner Dienerin die Freiheit."

Nichts passierte.

Charlie: „Es klappt nicht."

Matt: „Vielleicht habe ich ja mehr Glück. Ich der Herrscher über die Naturgewalten. Blitz schlage in die Tür ein um uns den Weg zu öffnen in die Freiheit."

Wieder geschah nichts.

Matt: „Ich denke die Tür wurde gesichert, damit Magie sie nicht öffnen kann."

Kate rannte auf die Tür zu und versuchte sie aufzutreten.

Kate: „Meine Jägerinnenkräfte wirken auch nicht. Charlie, kannst du Pike hier her zaubern, damit er uns befreien kann?"

Charlie: „Keine Ahnung ob ich das alleine schaffe."

Matt: „Ich kann dir sicher dabei helfen."

Charlie: „Ok, erst mal nur telepathisch mitteilen, was los ist. Machen wir das zusammen? Die Entfernung ist recht groß und dieser Raum ist sicher auch auf diese Weise gesichert."

Matt: „Meinetwegen."

Cleveland:

Pike lag in seinem Bett. Er ließ das Geschehene Revue passieren. Angela hatte ihn tatsächlich gerettet. Ob sie in Wirklichkeit vielleicht ganz nett war?

Charlie: „Pike, kannst du mich hören?"

Pike: „Charlie? Wo bist du? Höre ich dich in meinem Kopf?"

Charlie: „Ja, das ist richtig. Wir sind alle eingesperrt. Dieser Raum ist durch Magie gesichert. Wir können also weder die Tür sprengen, noch durch Magie hier raus. Wir würden dich gerne herholen, damit du uns befreien kannst. Du musst dem Dämon der uns gefangen hält den Schlüssel klauen."

Pike: „Ok, holt mich zu Euch."

Charlie und Matt sprachen zusammen einen Zauber, der es ihnen ermöglichte, Pike vor die Höhle zu befördern. Dort angekommen schaute Pike vorsichtig in die Höhle rein. Den Dämon sah er sofort. Er hatte sich vor eine große Tür aus Eisen positioniert. Daraus konnte Pike schließen, dass seine Freunde hinter der Tür gefangen waren. Er wusste allerdings nicht, wie er diesen Dämon besiegen sollte. Er sah groß und stark aus. Alles was er dabei hatte, war eine Armbrust die er bei der Eile noch schnell hatte mitnehmen können. Er dachte kurz nach und hatte dann einen gewagten Plan gefasst. Er würde einen Pfeil auf den Dämon abschießen und sich dann verstecken. Der Dämon würde dann draußen nach ihm suchen und in der Zeit könnte er die anderen befreien. Gerade als er sich positionieren wollte um zu schießen, fiel ihm das Schlüsselloch auf und der große Schlüsselbund den der Dämon bei sich trug. Dadurch war er gezwungen, sich eine andere Lösung auszudenken. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er sich eine Packung schlafmittel gekauft hatte, um den Flug zu überstehen. Er kramte in seiner Jacke und wurde tatsächlich fündig. Nun, einen Dämon mit Schlaftabletten flach zu legen war vielleicht nicht spektakulär aber es könnte funktionieren. Er schaute sich um und entdeckte direkt ein Fass, aus dem der Dämon öfter mal zu trinken schien. Nun benutzte er seinen alten Plan, damit er in die Höhle kommen konnte. Er stellte sich in den Eingang, zielte auf den Dämon und feuerte einen Pfeil ab. Dann rannte er weg und versteckte sich nahe dem Höhleneingang. Der Dämon rannte raus und suchte nach ihm. Als er sich weiter von der Höhle entfernte schlich Pike sich rein und mischte die ganze Packung Schlaftabletten in die Flüssigkeit die in dem Fass war. Gerade als er damit fertig war, hörte er die Schritte des Dämons näher kommen. Er konnte nicht mehr nach draußen flüchten, deshalb versteckte er sich im hinteren Teil der Höhle der sehr dunkel war. Er betete jetzt, dass dieser Dämon nicht in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte. Der Dämon betrat jetzt die Höhle und war sehr wütend. Allerdings war er nach der Suche ziemlich durstig. Deshalb gönnte er sich erst mal einen großen Schluck aus dem Fass. Er lehrte es fast völlig. Dann positionierte er sich wieder vor der Tür. Pike beobachtete ihn vom hinteren Teil der Höhle aus. Nach 20 Minuten, die sich für Pike wie Stunden lang zogen, sackte er plötzlich zusammen. Pike schlich sich leise an und nahm ihm den Schlüsselbund ab. Er probierte einige Schlüssel und nach einer Weile fand er den richtigen. Er schloss auf und seine Freunde kamen raus. Zu ihnen gesellte sich noch ein anderer Mann, den Pike nicht kannte. Kate nahm sich die Armbrust von Pike, ging zu dem schlafenden Dämon und schoss ihm einen Pfeil ins Herz und den Anderen in den Kopf.

Kate: „So, hoffentlich wird ihn das umbringen. Wir sollten jetzt aber besser gehen."

Pike: „War ja wieder mal klar, dass ich von dir kein Danke zu hören bekomme."

Giles: „Bitte nicht hier und nicht jetzt."

Sie gingen aus der Höhle raus und zum Flughafen zurück. Auf dem Weg wurden sich Pike und Matt erst mal gegenseitig vorgestellt. Danach unterhielten sich Matt und Andrew eine lange weile.

Matt: „Ich gebe dir mal meine Nummer und meine Mailaddresse. Du kannst mich ja mal anrufen oder mir schreiben. Es würde mich freuen."

Andrew: „Ja, es wäre schön, wenn wir in Kontakt bleiben würden."

Sie kamen am Flughafen an. Matt flog direkt nach Los Angeles und der Rest flog nach Cleveland zurück. Auf dem Rückweg vertrugen sich Pike und Kate endlich wieder. Auch Charlie und Giles hatten ein klärendes Gespräch.

Ende Folge 10


	11. Chapter 11

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 11: Die Wiederbelebung

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 12.10.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Staffel 1 – Folge 6:_

_Tommy: „Vertrauen ist schön und gut aber ich habe das Gefühl als gäbe es zwei Kates. Die eine ist meine Freundin und ein ganz normaler Mensch der sich nach Liebe sehnt. Die andere Kate ist ein Mensch, der die Last der Welt auf ihren Schultern trägt und die jedes Mal aufspringt, sobald einer ihrer Freunde etwas will. Und ich will beide Kates kennen und beide verstehen können. Aber du verschließt dich vor mir. So hat eine Beziehung echt keinen Sinn. Also öffne mir dein Herz und deine Gedanken."_

_Später:_

_Kate kam schnell wieder auf die Beine, nahm ihren Pflock und killte den ersten der zwei. Den zweiten verdrosch sie ein wenig, bis er am Boden lag. In dem Moment kam auch Tommy auf dem Friedhof an. Er sah gerade noch, wie Kate den zweiten Vampir zu Staub verarbeitete. Er schnappte nach Luft. Gerade als er ihren Namen sagen wollte, kam von hinten ein Vampir an ihn ran. Er hielt Tommy den Mund zu und biss ihn von Hinten in den Hals. Er saugte ihn aus und Tommy konnte keinen Laut von sich geben. In der gleichen Zeit kam noch ein Vampir auf Kate zu. Er griff sie an und sie musste sich zur Wehr setzen. Es hagelten erst ein Paar Schläge und Tritte von ihm, dann war sie am Zug und schlug ihrerseits zu. Als sie auch diesen Vampir zu Staub verwandelt hatte und sich umdrehte, sah sie, wie der Vampir hinter Tommy diesen los ließ. Tommy fiel zu Boden, tot._

_Staffel 1 – Folge 10:_

Andrew: „Nun, wir werden das schon überleben."

Kate: „Wie kommst du da drauf?"

Andrew: „In einer Welt wo Buffy vom Tod wiedererweckt werden konnte, werden wir hier sicher auch raus kommen."

Kate: „Wie bitte?"

Andrew: „Nun, Buffy ist im Kampf gegen Glory gestorben. Daraufhin haben Willow, Xander, Tara und Anya sie wiedererweckt. Naja, hauptsächlich war es Willow. Aber die Sache hat nen Haken. Es können nur Leute wiedererweckt werden, die nen übernatürlichen Tod gestorben sind."

Kate: „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"

Andrew: „Ja, wieso fragst du?"

Kate: „Wir müssen hier schleunigst raus. Und wenn wir draußen sind, werden wir zusammen mit Willow Tommy wiederbeleben."

Giles: „Das sind Kräfte mit denen man nicht spielen sollte. Dadurch das Buffy erweckt wurde, konnte das erste Böse erstmals Jägerinnen angreifen."

Kate: „Aber Tommy ist nur ein normaler Mensch. Da wird das nichts ausmachen.

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Tom Welling als Tommy Wilder

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Christian Kane als Lindsey McDonald

_Drew Fuller als James Ashton aka der Meister des Grauens_

Rose McGowan als Angela

Gaststar:

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

Kate war zusammen mit Andrew zum Flughafen gefahren. Sie warteten auf die Ankunft von Willow.

Kate: „Ich hoffe sie kommt rechtzeitig."

Andrew: „Keine Angst, sie wird schon kommen, sei doch nicht so aufgeregt."

Kate: „Sie ist meine einzige Chance, Tommy wieder zu sehen."

Andrew: „Ich halte das immer noch für eine schlechte Idee."

Kate: „Deshalb hast du es ja auch so lange vor mir geheim gehalten."

Andrew: „Nein, eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht mehr dran gedacht."

Frauenstimme: „An was gedacht?"

Beide erschreckten sich und drehten sich um. Willow stand hinter ihnen. Andrew freute sich und umarmte sie.

Kate schüttelte ihre Hand.

Kate: „Hast du diese Vase?"

Willow: „Ja, es war die letzte. Das Anya damals wirklich eine bei ebay ersteigern konnte. Ich hatte Mühe diese hier zu finden. Es ist wohl wirklich die letzte die es gibt."

Kate: „Gut. Bist du bereit? Können wir es heute Abend machen?"

Willow: „Ich denke schon, aber lass uns erst mal zur Bar gehen. Ich möchte doch erst mal ausführlicher mit dir drüber reden. Auch über die Folgen. Und ich will Giles wieder sehen."

Kate: „Natürlich, kein Problem."

Andrew war schon voraus gegangen und hatte ein Taxi für sie herbei gewunken. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren zur Kneipe. Vorher hielten sie noch bei Giles Wohnung und nahmen ihn direkt mit. Vor der Kneipe stiegen sie aus und gingen rein. Lindsey, Pike und Charlie wurden angerufen, damit sie herkommen konnten.

Giles: „Willow, es freut mich, dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es Buffy?"

Willow: „Sie lässt ihnen Grüße ausrichten. Ihr und Dawn geht es gut. Sie haben ihren Vater in Europa gefunden. So, und jetzt zu dem Grund, weshalb ich hier bin. Ich habe vorhin schon Kate gesagt, dass dies die letzte Vase ist. Das heißt, nach diesem Mal kann niemand mehr wiederbelebt werden, auch du nicht, Kate, falls es mal nötig sein sollte. Er wäre der Letzte."

Kate: „Das ist mir egal. Tu es."

Willow: „Da ist noch etwas anderes. Buffy haben wir damals aus dem Himmel gerissen. Sie war dort glücklich. Wir haben ihr dieses Gefühl genommen und sie zurück in eine Welt voller Leid und Schmerzen geholt. Auch das darfst du nicht verachten. Er könnte sauer sein, dass er zurückgeholt wurde."

Kate: „Nun, das werde ich dann mit ihm klären."

Willow: „Außerdem war Buffy anfangs nicht sie selbst. Sie war aber auch einige Monate tot."

Kate: „Tommy ist erst seid ein Paar Wochen tot. Er wird hoffentlich keine Probleme haben, in diese Welt zurück zu finden und sich hier wieder zurecht zu finden. Also tust du es?"

Willow: „Ja, ich mache es. Ok, bei Buffys Wiedererweckung sind einige Sachen schief gelaufen. Es wäre schön, wenn wir hier direkt dafür sorgen könnten, dass nichts passiert."

Kate: „Ok, was müssen wir tun?"

Willow: „Wichtig ist, dass wir den Sarg ausgraben und öffnen. Buffy musste sich aus der Erde ausbuddeln. Tommy ist ein Mensch. Er könnte das nicht. Er würde sicher in Panik ausbrechen. Außerdem wurden wir damals von Dämonen unterbrochen. Es wäre gut, wenn du dafür sorgen könntest, dass wir ungestört bleiben bei dem Ritual."

Kate: „Das ist kein Problem."

Willow: „Gut, dann werde ich jetzt das Herz eines Rehkitz besorgen."

Andrew: „Der Metzger ist die Straße runter links."

Willow: „Nein, ich brauche ein frisches von einem selbst erlegten Reh."

Charlie: „Wie widerlich."

Willow: „Du bist doch auch eine Hexe. Du solltest doch wissen, dass wir die Götter, zu denen wir beten, besänftigen müssen damit sie uns unsere Wünsche erfüllen. Und gerade dieser ägyptische Gott verlangt, dass man ihm die Gaben die man ihm darlegt selbst erlegt.

Lindsey: „Nun, das hört sich eher nach schwarzer Magie an, als nach weißer."

Willow: „Magie ist weder schwarz noch weiß. Der Mensch der sie anwendet entscheidet."

Pike: „Sagen das nicht alle Hexen die schon mal durchgeknallt sind und Menschen umgebracht haben?"

Andrew: „Pike, wo liegt dein Problem?"

Pike: „Ok ok, ich höre ja schon auf."

Kate: „Es gibt einen Tierpark hier in der Nähe. Dort könntest du Glück haben, was das Reh angeht."

Willow: „Ok, danke."

Andrew: „Hast du Xander eigentlich inzwischen wieder gesehen? Wie geht es ihm?"

Willows Gesicht verdüsterte sich für einen Moment.

Willow: „Er ist immer noch verschwunden."

Charlie: „Hast du mal einen Ortungszauber versucht?"

Willow: „Nein. Ich denke nach der Sache in Sunnydale und dem Tod von Anya will er vielleicht einfach Abstand und Ruhe vor uns. Der Verlust seines Auges dürfte auch nicht gerade seine Lust geweckt haben, weiter mit der Jägerin zu verkehren."

Kate: „Können wir noch etwas tun?"

Willow: „Ja, sobald es dunkel wird könnt ihr den Sarg ausgraben. Bis dahin hab ich sicher auch das Herz. Also bis heute Abend."

Alle verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück an die Arbeit.

Als es dunkel wurde versammelten sich alle am Friedhof. Pike und Kate fingen an, den Sarg frei zu schaufeln. Als sie fertig waren, traf Willow ein. Sie hatte ein Herz dabei und die Vase. Sie wies die Anderen an, sich zurück zu halten. Nur Kate sollte sich zu ihr setzen, damit Tommy jemanden vor sich hatte, den er kannte, wenn er aufwachte. Nun zündete sie ein Paar Kerzen an und legte die Vase in einen Kreis aus Kerzen.

Willow: „Ra, Gott der Ägypter. Höre mein Flehen, Höre meine Bitte. Nimm dieses Opfer deiner Dienerin an und erfülle ihr ihren Wunsch."

Über ihnen trat eine dunkle Wolke auf in der sich ein Gesicht formte.

Ra: „Du schon wieder? Willst du wieder deine kleine Hexe erwecken?"

Willow: „Nein, ich bitte um das Leben eines Mannes. Sein Name ist Tommy Wilder."

Ra: „Und du hast sogar eine Vase dabei. Niedlich. Was ist aus der Hexe geworden, die mich ohne Geschenke gerufen hat, um ihre Wünsche durchzusetzen?"

Willow: „Sie hat gelernt ihre Macht zu zügeln und ihre Wut im Zaum zu halten."

Ra: „Nun denn, so sei es."

Ein Blitz ging aus der Wolke auf die Vase zu. Diese zerfiel in tausende von Teilchen. Willow spuckte Schlangen auf den Sarg. Diese verwandelten sich in Wasser, welches auf den Leichnam zu tröpfeln begann. Als der letzte Tropfen ihn berührte, wachte Tommy auf.

In weiser Voraussicht hatte Kate den Deckeln gelöst. Tommy setzte sich hin und schaute in die Runde. Er erblickte Kate.

Tommy: „Wo bin ich? Wieso bin ich hier? Kate?"

Kate: „Tommy, du bist zurück. Du bist bei mir."

Tommy stieg aus dem Sarg.

Tommy: „Die Vampire, sie haben mein Blut ausgesaugt. Sie haben es gemacht, während du sie bekämpft hast. Ich hab versucht zu schreien, aber es ging nicht. Was bist du?"

Kate: „Ich bin die Jägerin. Ich bin eine Frau die besondere Kräfte hat, mit denen sie Dämonen und Vampire jagt."

Giles: „Können wir dieses Gespräch woanders fortsetzen?"

Andrew: „Willow, geht es dir gut?"

Willow: „Ich bin etwas erschöpft aber es geht schon."

Kate: „Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu haben, Tommy."

Tommy: „Du hast mir so viel verheimlicht."

Kate: „Ich hatte doch keine andere Wahl. Ich wollte es dir ja sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Aber jetzt weißt du es, jetzt können wir endlich zusammen sein."

Tommy schwieg. Er sagte kein Wort mehr, bis sie in der Bar angekommen waren. Er schaute sich um.

Tommy: „Hier hat sich nichts verändert."

Kate: „Du warst doch nur acht Wochen tot. Was hätte sich in der Zeit denn verändern sollen?"

Tommy: „Acht Wochen. Zwei Monate."

Kate: „Wie war es auf der anderen Seite?"

Tommy: „Auf der anderen Seite?"

Kate: „Na, im Jenseits."

Tommy: „Ich weiss nicht, eigentlich war dort nichts. Meine letzte Erinnerung ist die an meinen Tod und die erste ist die von meiner Auferstehung."

Andrew: „Hast du irgend einen Wunsch? Willst du etwas zu trinken oder zu essen?"

Tommy: „Nein danke."

Kate: „Nun, jetzt wo du wieder da bist, denk ich, haben wir einiges zu klären. Wie es mit uns weiter gehen soll und natürlich kann ich dir jetzt alle vorstellen. Also, wie ich dir schon gesagt hab, bin ich eine Jägerin. Ich kämpfe für das Gute gegen das Böse. Ich vernichte Vampire und Dämonen. Dies hier ist Giles. Er ist mein Wächter. Er weiss so ziemlich alles über Dämonen und wie man welche Rasse vernichten kann. Dies hier ist Pike, er ist ein freier Dämonenjäger gewesen. Nun hat er sich der Gruppe angeschlossen. Dann haben wir hier Andrew. Er hat unter Einfluss des Bösen jemanden umgebracht. Außerdem hat er die Kraft, Dämonen zu erschaffen oder herzuholen. Charlie ist eine Hexe. Sie kann viel durch Magie erreichen und kann zusätzlich Feuer erschaffen wo keins war. Dann haben wir hier Lindsey. Er hat früher für eine Anwaltskanzlei gearbeitet, die sich dem Bösen verschrieben hat. Um zu sühnen will er jetzt dem Guten helfen und zuletzt haben wir da noch Willow. Sie ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe. Sie hat dich wiederbelebt."

Tommy: „Was ist mit Angel? Hat der auch was damit zu tun?"

Kate: „Ja, Angel ist ein Vampir. Allerdings hat er im Gegensatz zu anderen Vampiren eine Seele."

Tommy: „Warst du schon immer eine Jägerin?"

Kate: „Nein, ich bin erst eine geworden, kurz bevor ich nach Los Angeles geflogen bin. Aber ich kannte diese Welt schon. Als Polizistin bin ich durch ein paar Fälle dieser Welt nahe gekommen. Irgendwann hat Angel mit aufgeklärt. Ich hatte damit lange zu kämpfen. Irgendwann haben dann Vampire meinen Vater getötet. Ich habe ihnen Rache geschworen. Weil ich irgendwann nur noch diese mysteriösen Fälle übernommen hab, wurde ich gefeuert. Danach habe ich den Selbstmordversuch begangen. Angel kam damals und rettete mich. Anscheinend wussten die Mächte der Ewigkeit damals schon, dass ich einst Jägerin werden sollten, denn sie ließen Angel in meine Wohnung ohne dass ich ihn eingeladen hatte."

Tommy: „Die Mächte der Ewigkeit?"

Kate: „Das sind die Mächte die für alle Zeit und vom Beginn der Zeit fürs Gute standen. Ihnen entgegen gesetzt sind die Mächte der Finsternis."

Tommy: „Und du Charlie warst schon immer eine Hexe? Und ich hab das nie bemerkt?"

Charlie: „Nun, ich hab natürlich nicht vor deinen Augen rumgezaubert."

Tommy: „Darf ich mir das bei dir vorstellen wie bei „Sabrina total verhext"?

Charlie: „Oh, nein nein. So einfach ist Magie nicht."

Kate: „Nun, jetzt wo du wieder da bist, was hast du nun vor? Wollen wir nun heiraten?"

Tommy: „Heiraten? Ich denke eher daran von hier zu verschwinden. Ich werde mir nen gefälschten Pass besorgen und dann verschwinde ich hier. Sei mir nicht böse, aber das ist einfach zu viel für mich. Außerdem hast du mich so lange belogen. Ich muss mit all dem erst mal klarkommen. Auf meine Art."

Der Rest der Gruppe verabschiedete sich von Tommy und ging dann. Andrew begleitete Willow noch zum Flughafen. Derweil unterhielten sich Kate und Tommy noch.

Kate: „Wirst du mir schreiben wo du bist?"

Tommy: „Sicher."

Kate: „Ich und Charlie werden die Bar weiter leiten. Wir schicken dir allerdings dann ab jetzt die Einnahmen."

Tommy: „Das ist nett."

Kate: „Liebst du mich denn nicht mehr?"

Tommy: „Doch und ich werde dich immer lieben, aber es ist zu viel passiert. Ich brauche erst ein mal Abstand."

Kate und Tommy umarmten sich noch ein mal und gaben sich einen langen Kuss.

Tommy: „Ich werde sicher irgendwann wiederkommen. Aber momentan bist du frei, ich beende hiermit unsere Beziehung."

Kate: „Das kannst du nicht tun. Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich. Das ist so unsinnig."

Tommy: „Unsinnig ist es, von den Toten aufzuerstehen, wenn du mich fragst."

Kate schaute geknickt zu Boden. Tommy gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand. Er kaufte sich einen gefälschten Pass auf den Namen Tommy Wild und ging zum Bahnhof. Er kaufte ein Ticket für den Zug der als nächstes die Stadt verlies und Stieg ein.

Zur selben Zeit bestieg auch Willow ihr Flugzeug.

Ende Folge 11


	12. Chapter 12

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 12: Die Gabe

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 14.10.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Staffel 1 Folge 4:_

Kate: „Hast du neben dem Feuerzauber noch andere Kräfte?"

Charlie: „Ich kann ein Paar Zauber sprechen, aber ich habe meine Aktive Kraft noch nicht erhalten. Und ich weiß auch noch nicht, was es sein wird."

Kate: „Eine aktive Kraft?"

Charlie: „Ja, meine Mutter ist gut im Umgang mit Tarotkarten, sie kommuniziert auf diese Weise mit den Mächten der Ewigkeit, und ihr wurde gesagt, ich werde mit der Jägerin zusammen arbeiten, und ich werde, wenn ich sie brauche, meine Aktive Kraft erhalten."

Staffel 1 Folge 10:

Pike und Angela sitzen in einer Bar.

Angela: „Und, was tust du hier Pike?"

Pike: „Ach, ich hatte Ärger mit der Jägerin. Hält sich für was Besseres und macht mit einem Ex-Anwalt von Wolfram und Hart rum. Aber verträgt keine Kritik."

Angela: „Hah und das hältst du für ein Problem? Diene mal 24 Stunden James. Du musst dich ständig entschuldigen für jede Frage oder jede Bemerkung und selbst das ist ihm nicht Recht, am liebsten hätte der nen Gedankenleser, der ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllt, bevor er ihn ausspricht."

Pike: „Was ist nur aus den Gruppen geworden, wo jeder gleichberechtigt ist?"

Angela: „Oh ja."

Angela stand auf, ging zu Pike und gab ihm einen Kuss. Zuerst war Pike überrascht, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Plötzlich allerdings merkte er, dass der Kuss ihm seine Lebensenergie entzog. Dann schwanden ihm die Sinne und er wurde Ohnmächtig. Angela nahm ihn auf den Arm, verließ mit ihm die Kneipe und teleportierte sich dann zurück ins Haus von James. Dort fesselte sie Pike an die Wand.

Später befreite sie ihn von James und rettete ihn und entließ ihn in die Freiheit.

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Christian Kane als Lindsey McDonald

_Drew Fuller als James Ashton aka der Meister des Grauens_

_und_

Rose McGowan als Angela

Kate stand in der Kneipe hinter der Theke. Sie hatte gerade einen Gast bedient. Jetzt schaute sie zum 100. Mal auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile schon nach 1 Uhr. Sie fragte sich, wo Charlie blieb. Die sollte ja eigentlich die nächste Schicht übernehmen. Sie hätte schon vor 10 Minuten da sein müssen. Kate seufzte innerlich, dann ging sie hoch in Andrews Zimmer. Dieser saß auf seinem Bett und war in ein Buch vertieft. Der Titel des Buches lautete: Schwulsein im neuen Jahrtausend, cool oder normal. Kate räusperte sich, damit Andrew sie bemerkte. Dieser schreckte hoch, klappte das Buch zu und schaute Kate an.

Andrew: „Hi Kate, kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Kate: „Charlie ist noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Ich bräuchte dringend jemanden, der ihre Schicht übernimmt."

Andrew: „Oh, kein Problem. Willst du noch auf den Friedhof?"

Kate: „Nein, ich glaube ich gehe nach Hause."

Andrew: „Es steht mir ja eigentlich nicht zu, darüber zu reden, aber du hast seid dem Tag, an dem Tommy die Stadt verlassen hat, kein mal mehr gejagt."

Kate: „Mir ist momentan nicht danach."

Andrew: „Aber du bist doch die Jägerin."

Kate: „Nun, die Welt hat mir meinen Freund genommen, warum sollte ich sie also verteidigen?"

Andrew: „Weil die selbe Welt es dir ermöglicht hat, deinen Freund aus dem Reich der Toten zurück zu holen. Wie viele Menschen kennst du, von denen du das behaupten kannst?"

Kate: „Aber er ist wieder weg gegangen, er hat mich erneut verlassen."

Andrew: „Aber Willow hat dich doch gewarnt, dass so etwas passieren könnte."

Kate: „Übernimm einfach meine Schicht und spar dir deine Kommentare. Ich hab für so was momentan einfach nicht die Nerven."

Andrew: „Wie du meinst. Es wäre sowieso Giles Aufgabe gewesen, dich darauf anzusprechen, nicht meine."

Nun bekam Kate doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn Giles hatte sie sehr wohl schon auf dieses Thema angesprochen. Mehrmals. Sie überlegte, wie sie das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken konnte.

Kate: „Interessantes Buch, das du da liest."

Andrews Kopf wurde rot.

Andrew: „Ich stehe in letzter Zeit wie du weißt, mit Matt in Mailkontakt. Ich wollte zumindest nachvollziehen können, wie es ihm so geht und was er in letzter Zeit so durchgemacht hat."

Kate: „Nun, du solltest zumindest wissen, dass wenn du mir etwas sagen willst, ich sicher keine bösartigen Kommentare ablassen würde, und das ich Verständnis hätte."

Andrew: „Verständnis für was?"

Kate deutete mit einem Blick in Richtung Buch.

Andrew: „Oh, wie gesagt, mich betrifft das ja nicht. Wir sollten runter gehen, vielleicht warten die Gäste."

Sie gingen gemeinsam runter. Unten verabschiedete Andrew sich von Kate. Diese verließ die Kneipe. Er hingegen ging rum und erkundigte sich nach weiteren Wünschen der Gäste.

Ein Haus in der Stadt:

Angela saß angekettet in ihrem Zimmer. Nachdem sie Pike zur Flucht verholfen hatte, war der Meister nicht gerade gütig mit ihr umgegangen. Er hatte drei Energiekugeln auf sie geschmissen. Keine davon war tödlich gewesen, aber jede davon war mit sehr großen Schmerzen verbunden. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und James trat ein.

James: „Bist du nun bereit, mir bedingungslose Treue zu schwören, oder willst du noch etwas hier im Zimmer bleiben?"

Angela: „Ich bin bereit, Meister."

James: „Ich werde also nicht mehr Pausenlos Entschuldigungen von dir zu hören bekommen, sondern endlich ein paar Erfolgsberichte?"

Angela: „Ja Meister, ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen."

James: „Du würdest jeden meiner Befehle sofort ausführen?"

Angela: „Aber ja, Meister."

James: „Selbst wenn der nächste Befehl – bring Pike um – lauten würde?"

Angela stockte einen Moment, doch dann beantwortete sie auch diese Frage mit einem ja. James schaute sie an.

James: „Wieso wohl, glaube ich dir nicht?"

Angela: „Weil ich gestockt habe, meister?"

James: „Ja. Ich werde dich wohl noch eine Weile hier behalten müssen."

James verließ das Zimmer. Angela hingegen verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Schwäche hinsichtlich dieses Menschenmannes namens Pike. Sie wusste nicht mal, was sie so toll an ihm fand. War es wirklich nur der Umstand das es ihnen beiden nicht gut ging in der Gruppe, in der sie waren?

In einer Scene-Disco:

Charlie tanzte ausgelassen. Als sie die Tanzfläche verließ, weil sie Durst bekommen hatte, schaute sie kurz auf die Uhr. Als sie sah, dass es schon weit nach 1Uhr nachts war, bekam sie einen Schreck. Sie hatte ihre Schicht in der Bar verpasst. Das schlimmste daran war, dass Kate seid Tommy weg war, so fürchterlich reizbar war. Anstatt sich einen Drink zu genehmigen, steuerte sie Richtung Ausgang zu. Als sie dir Tür erreicht hatte, und die Klinke berührte, bekam sie einen fürchterlichen Migräneanfall. Sie fühlte sich, als ob jemand mit einem Hammer auf ihren Kopf einschlagen würde. Gleichzeitig sah sie Bilder aus der Disco. Sie sah diese Bilder aus jemand anders Augen. Dieser Jemand schien eine Frau zu würgen. So schnell wie die Schmerzen gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Plötzlich sah sie wieder durch ihre eigenen Augen und sie sah auch die Tür vor sich. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann drückte sie die Klinke erneut. Dieses Mal passierte nichts. Sie öffnete die Tür und verschwand nach draußen.

Als sie um 2Uhr in der Kneipe ankam, war anstatt einer wütenden Kate nur Andrew da. Wie sie sofort erfuhr, war er als Vertretung für sie eingesprungen. Sie dankte ihm und fragte ihn, ob er bereit sei, auch den Rest der Schicht zu machen. Als er bejahte, ging sie raus und fuhr mit dem Auto nach Hause. Dort nahm sie sich Briefpapier und begann einen Brief an ihre Mutter. Diese war eine Hexe nach alter Manier. Sie mochte Telefone nicht. Sie benutzte immer Briefe. Als sie den Brief fertig geschrieben hatte, klebte sie eine Briefmarke drauf, sprach einen alten Zauberspruch, der dafür sorgte, dass niemand als eine andere Hexe lesen konnte was dort stand. Jeder andere würde dort nur Schwachsinn zu lesen bekommen, wie zum Beispiel: Der Ball ist eckig oder die erde ist eine Scheibe. Dann schickte sie den Brief ab. In dem Brief stand:

Liebe Mom,

ich glaube ich habe heute meine aktive Kraft erhalten. Ich finde zwar, der Begriff passiv würde hier besser passen, aber in unserem Sinne ist es eine aktive Kraft. Ich habe heute eine Vision erhalten. Zumindest nehme ich das an. Ich berührte die Klinke einer Tür und Bilder der Vergangenheit strömten auf mich ein. Ich sah wie eine Frau erwürgt wurde. Einher mit dieser Vision ging das Gefühl starker Kopfschmerzen. Mörderischer Kopfschmerzen möchte ich fast sagen. Denkst auch du, dies ist meine Magische Kraft? Bitte antworte bald.

Deine dich liebende Tochter Charlie

PS: Ich vermisse dich und die Familie.

Nachdem sie den Brief weggeschickt hatte, ging sie zu Bett.

Am Nächsten Morgen wachte Andrew erst um 14Uhr auf. Nachdem er geduscht, rasiert und sich angezogen hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass seine Zahnpasta lehr war. Er ging zum nächstgelegenen Geschäft und kaufte sich eine neue Tube. Als er einen Blick auf den Zeitungsstapel warf, sah er als Fette Überschrift: ERNEUT MÄDCHEN IN DISCO ERWÜRGT VORGEFUNDEN. Das interessierte ihn und er kaufte zusätzlich zur Zahnpasta auch noch die Zeitung. Auf dem Rückweg zur Bar fing er schon an, die Zeitung zu lesen. Er öffnete die Tür der Bar, ohne hin zu sehen, und stieß prompt mit Jemandem zusammen. Es war Charlie, die er angerempelt hatte. Beide entschuldigten sich, und sie bückte sich, um die Zeitung aufzuheben. Als sie die Zeitung berührte, bekam sie erneut diese grässlichen Kopfschmerzen zusammen mit Bildern eines Mädchens, welches in einer Disco erwürgt wurde. Dieses Mal allerdings war es ein anderes Mädchen. Als die Vision vorbei war, sah sie, wie besorgt Andrew sie anschaute. Bevor sie allerdings einen Kommentar abgab, schaute sie kurz auf die Zeitung, der sie die erneute Vision verdankte. Sie erkannte die Leiche des Mädchens das dort abgebildet war, als das Mädchen aus ihrer gestrigen Vision wieder. Sie erklärte Andrew schnell den Stand der Dinge, dann widmete sie sich dem Artikel etwas näher. Dort stand geschrieben, dass Ann Elisabeth Moderick gestern um 1 Uhr in einer beliebten Disko erwürgt wurde. Dies geschah mitten unter der tanzenden Menge. Aber keiner hatte es mitbekommen. Nach den Berichten einiger Augenzeugen, war das Mädchen nicht in Begleitung gewesen. Eine Frau hatte gesehen, dass sie plötzlich einen Erstickungsanfall bekommen hatte. Sie hatte sich zuerst an den Hals gefasst und dann sah es so aus, als ob sie nach etwas unsichtbaren greifen wollte, dass sich um ihren Hals gelegt hatte. Charlie legte die Zeitung weg.

Charlie: „Verdammt, genau das ist meine erste Vision gewesen. Und ich hatte sie genau zur Tatzeit. Sie hat nicht, wie ich angenommen hab von der Vergangenheit gehandelt. Meine Vision die ich gerade hatte, wird sicher von heute Abend gehandelt haben, denn jetzt ist nirgends mehr eine Disco geöffnet."

Andrew: „In dem Artikel stand erneut. Schau mal, ob irgendwo in der Zeitung der erste Fall noch erwähnt wird. Vielleicht war das jetzt ein Blick in die Vergangenheit."

Charlie blätterte die Zeitung durch. Auf der letzten Seite fand sie noch einen kleinen Artikel, der sich um den ersten Mord drehte. Auf dem Foto erkannte sie die Frau, die sie gerade in ihrer zweiten Vision gesehen hatte. Dies war also eine Vision der Vergangenheit gewesen.

Andrew: „Meinst du, der Mörder schlägt heute wieder zu?"

Charlie: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe, nein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Kate kam herein.

Kate: „Charlie, wo warst du gestern? Wieso vernachlässigst du deine Pflichten?"

Andrew: „Das ist jetzt nebensächlich. Charlie hatte gestern eine Vision von einem Mord. Wir müssen den Fall untersuchen."

Charlie: „Ich war in der Disco und hab nicht so ganz auf die Zeit geachtet. Aber dort hatte ich die Vision eines Mordes. Ich denke, die Mächte der Ewigkeit wollen, dass wir den Mörder aufhalten. Es stand heute auch in der Zeitung."

Charlie reichte Kate die Zeitung. Diese durchblätterte sie kurz und legte sie dann weg.

Kate: „Ok, es sei der verziehen. Aber ich hab nicht so wirklich Lust auf Monsterjagd zu gehen. Ihr könnt ja mal schauen, was ihr herausfinden könnt. Und wenn ihr den Mörder habt, ruft ihr mich an, ich erledige ihn kurz und geh dann wieder."

Charlie: „Was ist denn das für eine Einstellung?"

Andrew: „Frag sie bloß nicht, sie ist gerade auf die Welt sauer und will deshalb selbiger nicht mehr helfen."

Kate: „Ich fühle mich einfach nicht gut in letzter Zeit und wäret ihr meine Freunde würdet ihr mich unterstützen anstatt mir dauernd Moralpredigten zu halten. Reicht es denn nicht, dass ich hier in der Kneipe meinem menschlichen Job nachgehe?"

Charlie: „Schon gut, schon gut. Aber du solltest dich bald wieder einkriegen. Die „Mein Freund hat mich verlassen"-Nummer werden wir nicht ewig dulden."

Kate grummelte etwas vor sich hin, nahm sowohl einen Stift als auch einen Block und verschwand ins Lager um zu schauen, was neu geordert werden musste. Andrew indess seufzte und verschwand wieder in sein Zimmer. Heute hätte er die Nachmittagsschicht gehabt, aber die übernahm Charlie für ihn. So konnte er sich noch ein Paar Stunden aufs Ohr hauen.

Als ihre Schicht vorbei war, ging Charlie nach hause um sich für die Disco umzuziehen. Sie hoffte, dass sie dort eine weitere Vision haben würde, damit sie den Dämon vernichten könnte. Als sie sich umgezogen hatte, rief sie bei Giles an.

Giles: „Guten Tag? Rupert Giles hier."

Charlie: „Hi Giles, ich bins, Charlie."

Giles: „Hi Charlie, was gibt es?"

Charlie erklärte ihm im Kurzdurchgang, was passiert war.

Giles: „Du gehst dort doch hoffentlich nicht alleine hin, oder?"

Charlie: „Oh, jetzt wo sie es sagen, ich sollte vielleicht Pike oder Andrew mitnehmen."

Giles: „Warum nicht Kate?"

Charlie: „Kate geht es immer noch nicht besser. Sie leidet noch immer, da Tommy sie verlassen hat."

Giles: „Sie ist die Jägerin, sie sollte trotzdem die Welt retten können. Buffy hat damals sogar ihren Freund getötet, um die Welt zu retten."

Charlie: „Nun, mittlerweile ist Kate aber nur eine Jägerin, nicht die Jägerin, ich nehme an, so was nimmt ne Menge Druck."

Giles: „Ja, ich denke du hast Recht. Trotzdem werde ich jetzt mal in die Bar fahren und ein ernstes Wort mit ihr reden. Nimm du doch am besten Lindsey mit. Er würde sich sicher freuen. Er fühlt sich sowieso etwas außen vor, da er nicht wie die Anderen Magie beherrscht oder wie Pike schon ewig gegen Dämonen kämpft."

Charlie: „Giles, es geht doch hier um meinen Schutz oder? Sollte ich da nicht jemanden mitnehmen, dem ich vertrauen kann? Ich meine, ich vertraue Lindsey zwar, was seine Absichten angeht, aber was sein Können angeht, so ist mein Vertrauen nicht gerade hoch."

Giles: „Dann nimm doch ihn und Pike oder ihn und Andrew mit."

Charlie: „Ok, ok, sie haben mich überredet, ich werde ihn und Pike gleich anrufen."

Giles: „Du bist ein Schatz."

Charlie: „Wenn ich weiter auf sie höre bin ich wahrscheinlich bald ein toter Schatz."

Giles: „Aber Charlie!"

Charlie: „Schon gut, schon gut, es war ja nur ein Scherz. Bye Giles."

Charlie legte auf, und rief dann Pike und Lindsey an. Sie verabredete sich mit ihnen um 22Uhr vor der Disco.

22Uhr – vor der Disco

Charlie erreichte die Disco als erste. Lange musste sie allerdings nicht warten, denn Lindsey kam schon kurz nach ihr an.

Lindsey: „Hallo Charlie. Schön das ich dir helfen kann."

Charlie: „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist."

Lindsey: „Weißt du, ich habe vor kurzem einen Karatekurs angefangen."

Pike: „Schön zu hören."

Beide drehten sich um. Pike war eben angekommen.

Pike: „Ok, wir sollten rein gehen, vielleicht bekommst du ja ne Vision und wir können diesen mörderischen Wahnsinn stoppen."

Die drei gingen zur Warteschlange und stellten sich an. Plötzlich kam Andrew um die Ecke.

Charlie: „Hi Andrew, hier sind wir."

Andrew: „Oh, ihr seid hier? Was wollt ihr hier? Warum habt ihr mich nicht eingeladen, wenn ihr schon ausgeht?"

Charlie klärte ihr schnell auf.

Lindsey: „Wir würden doch unseren Lieblingsdämonenbeschwörer mitnehmen, wenn wir feiern gehen würden."

Pike: „Genau, wir würden nur die Anwaltspfeife daheim lassen."

Andrew: „Fangt doch nicht schon wieder an."

Lindsey: „Ach, Pike ist bloß sauer. Buffy konnte er damals haben, aber Kate bekommt er nicht rum, da sie eher auf jemand mit meinem Kaliber steht."

Pike: „Ach ja? Welches Kaliber wäre das? Dumm und Unnütz?"

Lindsey: „Nun, Charlie scheint mich hilfreich zu finden, sonst wäre ich ja jetzt wohl kaum hier, oder Charlie?"

Charlie blieb aber jeglicher Kommentar erspart, da sie nun den Türsteher erreicht hatte. Er begutachtete sie kurz und lies sie dann passieren. Als er Andrew sah, hielt er ihn zurück.

Türsteher: „Dürfte ich mal ihren Ausweis sehen? Sie sehen für mich nicht wie 21 aus."

Charlie bekam die Szene beim eintreten mit. Sie blieb hinter dem Türsteher stehen und murmelte ein paar lateinische Worte.

Charlie: „Er ist mit mir hier, sie brauchen seinen Ausweis nicht."

Der Türsteher sagte unter Trance: „Sie sind mit der Dame hier, ich brauche ihren Ausweis nicht."

Charlie: „Und nun wünschen sie dem Herrn noch einen schönen Abend."

Türsteher: „Ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen, schönen Abend, Sir."

Andrew bedankte sich und ging mit Charlie zusammen rein.

Charlie: „Wie wolltest du denn hier rein kommen, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre?"

Andrew: „Oh, weißt du, ich habe einen gefälschten Ausweis, nach diesem Ausweis bin ich gerade erst vorgestern 21 geworden."

Während die Zwei noch etwas rumblödelten, stieß eine Frau im Vorbeigehen Charlie an.

Frau: „Oh, entschuldigen sie, war keine Absicht."

Charlie allerdings bekam die Entschuldigung gar nicht mit. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzogen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie, wie die Frau die sie angerempelt hatte, auf dem Parkplatz vor der Disco erwürgt wurde.

Frau: „Geht es ihnen nicht gut? Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Charlie: „Oh, danke es geht schon wieder."

Die Frau verließ sie, dann klärte Charlie Andrew auf. Pike und Lindsey, die die Situation von weitem mitverfolgt hatten, kamen auf Charlie und Andrew zu.

Pike: „Hattest du eine neue Vision?"

Charlie: „Ja, die Frau, die mich angerempelt hat, ist die nächste. Sie wird nachher auf dem Parkplatz erwürgt."

Lindsey: „Es sei denn, wir, die Retter der Nacht, verhindern es."

Andrew: „Die Retter der Nacht? Hältst du das hier für ein Spiel?"

Lindsey: „Ich wollte doch nur auch mal etwas cooles sagen."

Andrew: „Cool wäre aber gewesen: „Wir werden sie Retten, auf das die Macht mit uns sei!" oder etwas in der Art."

Lindsey: „Ich will mal wissen, seid wann du der Maßstab für Coolness bist."

Pike: „Lindsey, hör endlich auf."

Charlie: „Hört alle 3 auf, und zwar sofort. Die Frau ist gerade raus gegangen."

Charlie rannte zum Ausgang, ihre 3 Begleiter folgten ihr. Draußen sahen sie, wie ein Dämon mit 5 Augen anfing, die Frau zu würgen. Pike rannte auf den Dämon zu und trat ihn in den Rücken. Der Dämon ließ die Frau los, griff mit einer Hand nach Pike, hielt ihn hoch, schüttelte ihn und schmiss ihn gegen eins der Autos. Pike sackte bewusstlos zusammen.

Lindsey: „Ich weiß, was das für ein Dämon ist. Ich kenne ihn."

Charlie: „Du kennst dieses Ding?"

Lindsey: „Er war einer meiner Kunden bei W&H."

Andrew: „Ok, wer ist es, und wichtiger, wie vernichten wir ihn?"

Lindsey: „Lasst mich das mal machen."

Bevor Charlie oder Andrew etwas sagen konnten, rannte Lindsey auf den Dämon zu.

Andrew: „Mir reicht es, ich rufe Kate an. Sie muss herkommen und uns helfen."

Charlie verfolgte mit dem einen Auge, wie Andrew zum nächsten Münztelefon ging und mit dem anderen, wie sich Lindsey dem Dämon näherte.

Lindsey: „Hallo Mr. Okwok, es ist lange her, seid wir uns zuletzt in Los Angeles sahen."

Dämon: „Mr. McDonald. Sie sind hier in Cleveland?"

Lindsey: „Was wollen sie hier?"

Dämon: „Sie kennen mich doch, sie wissen, was ich will."

Lindsey: „Die Lebenskraft junger Frauen."

Dämon: „Richtig Mr. McDonald. Bei W&H gab es so ein Gerücht, sie sollen dort gekündigt haben."

Lindsey: „Das stimmt."

Dämon: „Dann sind wir nun auf verschiedenen Seiten. Sie kennen meine Schwäche, deshalb müssen sie sterben."

Bevor Lindsey etwas sagen konnte, erwischte ihn die Hand von dem Dämon. Dieser hatte Schwung geholt, und traf Lindsey so hart, dass dieser ebenso wie Pike gegen ein Auto knallte. Auch Lindsey war nun bewusstlos.

Charlie: „Halt! Du wirst meinen Freunden kein Leid mehr zufügen."

Dämon: „Du musst die junge Dame sein, die sich mehrfach meiner Augen bedient hat."

Charlie: „Sie haben das gemerkt?"

Dämon: „Ja, wenn jemand hellsieht und das durch meine Augen, egal ob in der Gegenwart oder der Vergangenheit, dann spüre ist das."

Charlie: „Gut, und nun werden sie Spüren, wie sich FEUER anfühlt. Göttin Hekate, höre auf den Wunsch deiner Dienerin, lasse einen Feuerregen auf den Dämon niederprasseln."

Ein paar Lavasteine prasselten auf den Dämon nieder.

Dämon: „Ja, Ja, weiter so, dieses herrliche kitzelnde Gefühl gefällt mir. Ist das alles, was du zu Stande bringst, Hexe? Also wenn du nicht mehr zu bieten hast, dann bin ich jetzt wohl am Zug."

Kate: „Nun, was ist, wenn sie Freunde zu bieten hat?"

Dämon: „Freunde? Wenn sie solche Schwachköpfe sind, wie die beiden hier, dann nur her mit diesen Freunden."

Andrew tauchte hinter Kate auf.

Charlie: „Wie hast du es geschafft, so schnell hier zu sein?"

Kate: „Nun, Giles hat ein ernstes Wort mit mir geredet. Ich war schon auf dem Weg, als Andrew bei meinem Handy angerufen hat.

Kate näherte sich dem Dämon. Sie gab ihm einige kräftige Tritte.

Dämon: „Du bist die Jägerin."

Kate: „Du hast es erfasst, ich bin die Jägerin aus Cleveland und so lange ich hier lebe sollen keine Menschen mehr sterben."

Der Dämon stürzte sich nun auf Kate. Er umgriff ihren Hals mit seiner Hand. Dann hob er sie hoch und fing an, sie zu würgen. Gleichzeitig wachte Lindsey wieder auf.

Lindsey: „Kate, hör mir zu, er hat nur eine einzige Schwachstelle, seine 5 Augen. Wenn sie alle erblinden, stirbt er."

Kate nahm mit letzter Kraft ihren Pflock und stach dem Dämon ein Auge aus. Als dieser vor Schmerz aufbrüllte, lies er Kate los. Diese sackte zusammen. Während dem Würgen hatte der Dämon ihr viel Energie abgezogen. Sie war zu geschwächt, um weiter zu machen. Charlie nahm einen Pflock aus ihrer Handtasche und ging nun auf den Dämon los. Sie erreichte aber keins seiner 4 restlichen Augen.

Dämon: „Anstatt dich nur K.O. zu schlagen, hätte ich dich gleich umbringen sollen, Lindsey du Verräter."

Lindsey griff sich nun einen Pflock und ging auf den Dämon los. Der Dämon ergriff ihn und hielt ihn hoch. Zu weit entfernt, um eins seiner Augen erreichen zu können.

Dämon: „Eins weißt du aber noch nicht über mich. Ich kann auch die Kraft der Männer aussaugen, ich mag nur Frauen lieber. Aber für dich werde ich heute eine Ausnahme machen."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Andrew die Frau in Sicherheit gebracht, die noch immer am Schauplatz gewesen war.

Frau: „Wie kann ich ihnen jemals Danken?"

Andrew: „Legen sie sich einfach hin, schlafen sie, und morgen wird ihnen das hier schon wie ein Traum vorgekommen sein."

Frau: „Wahrscheinlich haben sie Recht."

Die Frau fuhr davon und Andrew gesellte sich wieder zu den Anderen. Er sah, wie der Dämon Lindsey in einer Hand hielt und ihn erwürgte. Außerdem sah er, dass eins der 5 Augen von einem Pflock durchstochen war und das sich Lindsey vergebens bemühte, ihm einen Zweiten Pflock in ein weiteres Auge zu rammen. Nun trat der Dämon Charlie mit seinem Bein, so dass sie 5 Meter weit flog und gegen die Wand der Disco knallte. Das war zu viel für Andrew. Er schnappte sich einen Pflock, schlich sich an den Dämon ran, überraschte ihn von hinten und schaffte es sogar, ein weiteres Auge des Dämons zu zerstören. Dadurch, dass der Dämon so überrascht von dem Angriff war, lies er Lindsey los. Dieser nutzte die Gunst der Stunde um nun endlich auch seinen Pflock ins eines der übrigen 3 Augen des Dämons zu rammen.

Lindsey: „Wir müssen nur noch 2 Augen zerstören, dann haben wir ihn erledigt."

Gerade als Lindsey fertig gesprochen hatte, traf ihn die Faust des Dämons im Magen. Von Schmerz gekrümmt, sackte er zusammen. Andrew schaute sich um. Pike lag noch immer bewusstlos neben einem der Autos. Auch Kate lag noch sehr geschwächt auf dem Boden, allerdings war sie wieder aufgewacht. Lindsey lag vor Schmerz gekrümmt am Boden und Charlie bewusstlos neben der Wand.

Andrew: „Es sieht so aus, als würde sich das zwischen dir und mir entscheiden."

Dämon: „Das ich nicht lache. Ein Zwerg wie du. Was willst du schon tun?"

Andrew: „Ich könnte dir eine Horde Dämonen auf den Hals hetzen."

Dämon: „Ah, ein Dämonenbeschwörer. Das eignet sich nicht gerade als gute Fähigkeit, um für die gute Seite zu kämpfen. Schon mal überlegt, für das Böse anzutreten?"

Andrew: „Nun, ich war mal auf der Bösen Seite, aber ich muss gestehen, dass mir die gute Seite besser gefällt, weißt du. Außerdem will ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir unter dem Schutz eines größeren Dämons stehen, als dir."

Dämon: „Und wer sollte das sein?"

James: „Das dürfte dann wohl meine Wenigkeit sein, Okwok."

Der Dämon erbleichte, dann verbeugte er sich vor James.

Dämon: „Meister des Grauens, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass dies ihre Schützlinge sind."

James: „Das sind sie auch nicht, aber ich möchte diese Gruppe selbst erledigen."

Dämon: „Jawohl Meister, ich werde mich zurück ziehen."

James: „Aber, aber… Ich bin doch kein Unmensch. Du darfst dir einen aussuchen, den du selbst erledigen möchtest. Mal abgesehen von der Jägerin. Die werde ich zu meinem ganz eigenen Vergnügen erledigen."

Andrew: „Aber James, das kannst du nicht tun, du wolltest uns doch alle erledigen."

James: „Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dir erlaubt habe, mich zu duzen."

James streckte seine Hand aus und eine unsichtbare Macht legte sich um Andrews Hals und begann ihn zu würgen. Kurz vor der Ohnmächtigkeit hörte James auf.

James: „Wag es nie wieder, mich direkt anzusprechen, du niedrige Kreatur. Und du, Okwok, wähle nun."

Dämon: „Ich will Lindsey töten, Mei"

Noch bevor der Dämon den Satz beenden konnte, hatten sich sowohl Andrew als auch Kate auf ihn gestürzt, jeder hatte eins der Augen durchstochen. Der Dämon kippte um und war tot. Seine Überreste verwesten extrem schnell und zerfielen innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu Staub, welcher vom Wind davon getragen wurde.

James: „Jägerin, ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du noch wach warst."

Kate: „Wie könnte ich schlafen, wenn ich deine Gegenwart verpassen könnte."

James: „Da magst du Recht haben Jägerin, wir sehen uns."

James verschwand in einem Wirbel von blauem Licht.

Nach einer Weile wachte der Rest der Gruppe wieder auf. Sie fuhren nach Hause und legten sich hin. Sie alle hatten etwaige Verletzungen, die sie auskurieren mussten. Abgesehen von Andrew, der wie durch ein Wunder heil davon gekommen war. Er übernahm in den Nächsten Tagen freiwillig alle Schichten in der Bar.

Ende Folge 12


	13. Chapter 13

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 13: Der Roman

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 17.10.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Was bisher geschah:

Staffel 1 Folge 10:

Pike und Angela sitzen in einer Bar.

Angela: „Und, was tust du hier Pike?"

Pike: „Ach, ich hatte Ärger mit der Jägerin. Hält sich für was Besseres und macht mit einem Ex-Anwalt von Wolfram und Hart rum. Aber verträgt keine Kritik."

Angela: „Hah und das hältst du für ein Problem? Diene mal 24 Stunden James. Du musst dich ständig entschuldigen für jede Frage oder jede Bemerkung und selbst das ist ihm nicht Recht, am liebsten hätte der nen Gedankenleser, der ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllt, bevor er ihn ausspricht."

Pike: „Was ist nur aus den Gruppen geworden, wo jeder gleichberechtigt ist?"

Angela: „Oh ja."

Angela stand auf, ging zu Pike und gab ihm einen Kuss. Zuerst war Pike überrascht, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Plötzlich allerdings merkte er, dass der Kuss ihm seine Lebensenergie entzog. Dann schwanden ihm die Sinne und er wurde Ohnmächtig. Angela nahm ihn auf den Arm, verließ mit ihm die Kneipe und teleportierte sich dann zurück ins Haus von James. Dort fesselte sie Pike an die Wand.

Später befreite sie ihn von James und rettete ihn und entließ ihn in die Freiheit.

Staffel 1 Folge 12:

Angela saß angekettet in ihrem Zimmer. Nachdem sie Pike zur Flucht verholfen hatte, war der Meister nicht gerade gütig mit ihr umgegangen. Er hatte drei Energiekugeln auf sie geschmissen. Keine davon war tödlich gewesen, aber jede davon war mit sehr großen Schmerzen verbunden. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und James trat ein.

James: „Bist du nun bereit, mir bedingungslose Treue zu schwören, oder willst du noch etwas hier im Zimmer bleiben?"

Angela: „Ich bin bereit, Meister."

James: „Ich werde also nicht mehr Pausenlos Entschuldigungen von dir zu hören bekommen, sondern endlich ein paar Erfolgsberichte?"

Angela: „Ja Meister, ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen."

James: „Du würdest jeden meiner Befehle sofort ausführen?"

Angela: „Aber ja, Meister."

James: „Selbst wenn der nächste Befehl – bring Pike um – lauten würde?"

Angela stockte einen Moment, doch dann beantwortete sie auch diese Frage mit einem ja. James schaute sie an.

James: „Wieso wohl, glaube ich dir nicht?"

Angela: „Weil ich gestockt habe, meister?"

James: „Ja. Ich werde dich wohl noch eine Weile hier behalten müssen."

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Christian Kane als Lindsey McDonald

_Drew Fuller als James Ashton aka der Meister des Grauens_

_und_

Rose McGowan als Angela

5 weitere Menschen spurlos verschwunden, das war auf dem Titelblatt von der Zeitung die Giles gerade in der Hand hielt zu lesen. Nachdem er den Artikel fertig gelesen hatte, faltete er nachdenklich die Zeitung zusammen. Da kam Andrew auf ihn zu.

Andrew: „Wollen sie noch etwas trinken, Giles?"

Giles: „Ein Kaffee bitte noch, Andrew."

Andrew: „Wird erledigt. Sie sehen nachdenklich aus, gibt es neue Arbeit für uns?"

Giles: „Ich befürchte, ja. Allerdings gibt es bisher keine Spur, auf welche Weise die bisher 20 Leute verschwunden sind."

Andrew: „Sie sind klug, ihnen wird schon etwas einfallen."

Giles: „Danke für dein Vertrauen in mich. Wenn ich es doch bloß selber hätte."

Andrew tätschelte Giles mitleidig die Schulter.

Andrew: „Es wird schon werden. So, ich bringe ihnen ihren Kaffee und geh dann wieder an die Arbeit."

Nachdem Andrew Giles den Kaffee gebracht hatte, kamen Kate und Lindsey rein. Man konnte ihnen noch immer die Nachwirkungen ihres letzten Kampfes ansehen.

Andrew: „Kate, deine Schicht beginnt doch erst in 20 Minuten, was machst du denn schon hier?"

Kate: „Darf ich das Geheimnis lüften?"

Lindsey: „Wenn es denn sein muss."

Kate: „Ich gebe Lindsey in letzter Zeit Karate-Stunden. Und heute war er wirklich gut, deshalb hab ich ihn auf einen Kaffee eingeladen."

Andrew: „Kaffee, Kaffee, Kaffee, wir sollten die Kneipe in ein hübsches kleines Cafe umrestaurieren, heute will jeder nur Kaffee."

Lindsey: „Sei doch lieber froh, dass du überhaupt was zu tun hast."

Andrew: „Du hast gut reden, du Arbeitest ja gar nicht, sondern lebst von deinen Ersparnissen, bei W&H. Andere dagegen sind froh, wenn sie mal etwas ruhe haben."

Lindsey: „Müsst ihr eigentlich immer darauf herumreiten, dass ich mal bei W&H gearbeitet hab?"

Andrew: „Vielleicht nur noch bis ins nächste Jahrhundert."

Lindsey: „Toll, bis dahin bin ich tot."

Andrew: „Sieh es positiv, wir könnten auf deinen Grabstein auch schreiben: Er arbeitet bei W&H. Aber da ich dir gerade versprochen hab, das du es bis dahin los bist."

Lindsey: „Ach, weißt du was, ich kenn dich gar nicht, wer bist du noch gleich? Tuckers kleiner Bruder?"

Das war zu viel. Andrew stürzte sich auf Lindsey und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. In dem Moment kamen Charlie und Pike in die Bar. Pike stürzte sich genau wie Kate dazwischen. Pike schnappte sich Andrew und Kate schnappte sich Lindsey.

Andrew: „Das hast du nicht umsonst gesagt, du Verbrecheranwalt."

Lindsey: „Wie kannst du es wagen, du unwichtiger, kleiner Bruder des Tucker."

Pike: „Es reicht ihr Beiden, auseinander."

Charlie: „Mensch, und das hätte ich verpasst, wenn ich erst pünktlich zur Schicht hier gewesen wäre."

Lindsey: „Und dabei dachte ich immer, das zumindest du auf meiner Seite wärest, Andrew."

Andrew: „Nun, ich habe unter Einfluss des Urbösen meinen Freund umgebracht, das ist schlimm genug, aber du hast deine Seele freiwillig an den Teufel verkauft."

Kate: „Verdammt noch mal, beruhigt Euch, wir sind hier nicht die Einzigen. Es sind Gäste da. Andrew, rauf in dein Zimmer, Lindsey, raus aus der Bar, aber sofort. Und ich will keinen von Euch im Laufe des Tages noch mal sehen."

Andrew: „Was glaubst du, wer du bist? Du bist nicht meine Mutter, du hast nicht das Recht, mich auf mein Zimmer zu Schicken."

Kate: „Gut, dann verschwindet beide aus meiner Bar. Ich bin die rechtmäßige Eigentümerin und habe jedes Recht der Welt Euch raus zu schmeißen."

Andrew: „Aber ich wohne hier."

Kate: „Nun, jetzt nicht mehr. Du hast keinen Mietvertrag, ich kann dich also jeder Zeit rausschmeißen."

Lindsey: „Aber Kate, du kannst ihn doch nicht vor die Tür setzen."

Kate: „Doch, das kann ich, ich habe es gerade getan. Ich hab es entgültig satt, hier immer die Verständnisvolle, liebe gute Jägerin zu spielen. Um ehrlich zu sein könnt ihr beide mich mal. Ihr könnt nichts und seid für die Gruppe eher ein Störfaktor als eine Hilfestellung."

Andrew: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

Kate: „Ach nein? Wie viele Vampire hast du denn schon vernichtet, seid wir hier leben? Und wie viele Dämon konntest du besiegen?"

Andrew: „Als ob das die Hauptsache wäre."

Kate: „Nun, wenn wir sagen, die Hauptsache hier wäre der Gruppenzusammenhalt, dann hast du dich darin auch nicht gerade übertroffen. Ich hab es satt, dass sich hier ständig alle zoffen. Wenn ihr in der Gruppe sein wollt, dann lernt endlich euch zu vertragen. Das gilt übrigens auch für dich, Pike."

Pike: „Nun gehst du etwas zu weit."

Charlie: „Kate, willst du die ganze Gruppe rausschmeißen?"

Kate: „Welche Gruppe denn, Charlie? Ich sehe hier nur Einzelpersonen, die es nicht mal einen Tag schaffen, ohne Streit auszukommen. Unter solchen Bedingungen kann ich nicht arbeiten. Ich löse hiermit die Gruppe auf. Ich werde von nun an nur noch mit Giles arbeiten. Was der Rest macht, ist mir egal. Ich habe es so satt, ständig Babysitter für euch zu spielen, und euch zu retten, wenn es brenzlig wird. Seht doch, wie ihr alleine klar kommt. Wenn ihr die Gruppe wieder haben wollt, müsst ihr mir erst mal beweisen, dass ihr ohne Streit zusammen arbeiten könnt. Und nun Alle raus hier. Für dich gilt das allerdings nicht, Charlie, denn du bist nach wie vor Kellnerin, aber ansonsten war es das von meiner Seite her."

Giles: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Kate."

Kate: „Doch das ist es, sein sie mal ehrlich. Buffys Gruppe war sicher nicht so zerstritten wie diese hier, oder?"

Giles: „Nein, das war sie nicht, aber sie wuchs auch sehr langsam. Das kannst du nicht so vergleichen. Die Gruppe bestand anfangs nur aus Willow, Xander, ihr und mir. Und weitere Leute kamen sehr langsam hinzu. Hier hingegen wurden es schnell viele Leute, dass es da zu Reiberein kommt, ist dann doch nicht weiter verwunderlich."

Kate: „Trotzdem, es schafft kein gutes Arbeitsklima, also raus mit euch, und wagt es nicht, wieder zu kommen, bevor eure Probleme gelöst sind."

Geknickt verließen Andrew, Pike und Lindsey die Bar.

Andrew: „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Pike: „Nun, du kannst vorläufig zu mir ziehen."

Andrew: „Das meinte ich weniger. Wie beweisen wir ihr, dass wir zusammen halten können?"

Lindsey: „Wir sollten uns Charlie schnappen, und einen Fall zu viert lösen. Ohne Kate oder Giles. Dadurch beweisen wir ihr, dass wir gutes Teamwork beherrschen."

Andrew: „So wie letztens vor der Disco?"

Pike: „Andrew hat Recht. Wir können Vampire killen, aber ehrlich gesagt, sind wir zu mehr doch nicht in der Lage."

Lindsey: „Zumindest recherchieren könnten wir doch."

Andrew: „Ich wüsste da einen Fall. Die verschwundenen Leute."

Pike: „Und wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen?"

Charlie: „Nun, wir könnten damit anfangen, dass ich die Zeitung anfasse und auf eine Vision hoffe."

Charlie war gerade rausgekommen und hatte den Rest der Diskussion gehört.

Andrew: „Wieso bist du nicht drinnen bei deiner Schicht?"

Charlie: „Ich habe gekündigt. Wenn sie dich so rausschmeißt, habe auch ich keine Lust mehr, für sie zu arbeiten. Aber ich bin interessiert daran, den Fall mit euch zu lösen."

Lindsey: „Ok, gehen wir es an. Ich hole eine Zeitung. Am besten treffen wir uns in meiner Wohnung. Dort haben wir auch einen PC, falls das mit der Vision auf Bestellung nicht klappen will."

Gesagt, getan. Die Gruppe traf sich eine Stunde später bei Lindsey. Er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie eine Sitzgelegenheit fanden. Außerdem stellte er Charlie direkt ein paar Tabletten gegen Kopfschmerzen und Wasser zum runter schlucken zur Verfügung. Daneben lag die Zeitung mit dem Artikel.

Andrew: „Schön hast du es hier."

Lindsey: „Danke. Wenn du willst kannst du hier wohnen, im Gästezimmer, bis dich Kate zurück in die Bar lässt. Oder du bleibst ganz hier wohnen. Die Wohnung ist sicher besser als das kleine Zimmer dort. Du brauchst auch keine Miete bezahlen, da dies hier eine Eigentumswohnung ist."

Andrew: „Oh, vielen, vielen Dank. Das nehme ich gerne an."

Pike: „Können wir zum Thema zurückkommen? Charlie, fang doch bitte an."

Die Gruppe verstummte und Charlie berührte die Zeitung. Innerlich bereitete sie sich schon auf die Schmerzen die folgen würden, vor. Aber die Schmerzen und die mit ihnen einhergehende, erhoffte Vision blieben aus.

Charlie: „Nichts."

Lindsey: „Ok, ich klemme mich hinter den PC."

Andrew: „Ich helfe dir."

Pike: „Ich mache eine kleine Runde über den Friedhof."

Charlie: „Ich komme mit und begleite dich."

Andrew: „Bis nachher ihr Zwei. Ich hoffe wir finden etwas heraus."

In der Bar:

Kate: „Giles, meinen sie ich habe richtig gehandelt? Werden die 4 nun endlich zusammen finden?"

Giles: „Du hast das geplant und absichtlich gemacht, damit die 4 eine Gruppe werden?"

Kate: „Natürlich, ich mag sie alle 4 sehr gerne. Ich hoffe, durch den gemeinsamen Feind, den ich ihnen erschaffen hab, mich, kommen sie zusammen, da sie nun für etwas zu kämpfen haben, bzw. gegen meine Behauptungen."

Giles: „Nun, ich hoffe dieses Vorhaben gelingt. Aber den ehrlichen Weg hätte ich bevorzugt."

Auf dem Friedhof:

Charlie und Pike hatten eine Gruppe von 5 Vampiren gefunden. Leise schlichen sie sich an. In einer gewagten Aktion sprintete Pike plötzlich auf die Gruppe zu und pfählte einen von ihnen, bevor die Vampire ihn realisierten. Spätestens aber, als einer von ihnen zu Staub zerfiel, nahmen sie Notiz von Pike. Einer der Vampire ergriff Pike. Er quetschte so fest am Handgelenk, dass Pike den Pflock fallen ließ. Er schmiss ihn in die Arme von 2 der anderen Vampire.

Vampir 1: „Du bist doch der Kriecher der Jägerin, oder? Plötzlich alleine hier? Das ist aber mutig."

Vampir 2: „Wir sollten ihn zum Vampir machen, dann kann er die Jägerin besuchen kommen."

Charlie: „Das halte ich nicht für so ne gute Idee."

Vampir 3: „Es ist die Hexe."

Vampir 4: „Dreht dem Menschen den Hals um und dann ergreift die Hexe."

Pike: „Lasst sie da raus, das ist eine Sache zwischen Euch und mir."

Vampir 4: „Falsch, ihr seid beide Anhängsel der Jägerin, damit geht ihr beide uns was an."

Charlie: „Göttin Hekate, höre den Wunsch deiner Dienerin."

Der vierte Vampir rannte auf Charlie zu. Bevor sie ihren Wunsch an Hekate weiter leiten konnte, hielt er ihr den Mund zu.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Haus von James:

James betrat wieder das Zimmer in dem er Angela angekettet hatte.

James: „Angel, bist du nun willig mir zu dienen?"

Da keine Antwort kam, schaute sich James um. Angela war verschwunden. Wütend ging er nach unten und suchte in seiner Kristallkugel nach ihr. Da sah er, dass sich Angela auf dem Friedhof rumtrieb. Und sie war auf dem Weg zu Pike und Charlie.

Angela: „Lasst sofort die Beiden los. Das ist ein Befehl von James."

Vampir 4: „Zu dumm, dass dein Meister nicht unser Meister ist."

Angela: „Du wirst es doch nicht etwa wagen, dich mit James anzulegen, oder?"

Vampir 4: „Dieser James ist mir egal. Ich meine, ok, ich bin ihm dankbar, da er die Jägerin ablenkt. So haben wir wieder ein leichteres Spiel bei der Jagd, aber wir haben nichts mit ihm zu schaffen."

Angela deutete mit ihrer Hand auf den Vampir. Dieser fing Feuer und zerfiel zu Staub. Dann ging sie zu den 2 Vampiren, die Pike festhielten. Dem einen riss sie den Kopf ab und dem anderen jagte sie einen Pflock ins Herz. Um den letzten Vampir hatte sich Charlie gekümmert. Sie hatte Hekate um ein kleines Feuer gebeten und dieses ließ gerade den Dämon verbrennen.

Charlie: „Wieso hilft James uns? Er ist doch nur an der Jägerin interessiert und nicht an uns."

James tauchte plötzlich vor ihnen auf.

James: „Genau Angela, warum sollte es mein Wille sein, dass diese 2 überleben? Und wie konntest du dich befreien?"

Pike: „Angela, hast du uns etwa aus freiem Willen geholfen?"

Angela: „Ja, weil ich…"

James: „Weil sie dich liebt."

Charlie: „Wie bitte? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"

James: „Soll das heißen, Pike hat nicht andauernd geschwärmt und euch von Angelas Rettungsaktion erzählt?"

Pike: „Das hab ich nicht gemacht, um sie zu schützen."

James: „Nun Angela, da du anscheinend lieber auf der Seite deines Liebsten kämpfen willst, soll dein Wunsch dir erfüllt werden, aber dein Traummann ist sterblich: So wie du."

Angela: „Aber ich bin doch nicht sterblich."

James: „Nun, dann nutz doch mal eine deiner Kräfte."

Angela versuchte zu teleportieren, aber es klappte nicht. Dann ließ James ein Messer aus dem Nichts erscheinen. Er ging zu Angela und schnitt ihr in den Arm. Es floss rotes Blut.

Angela: „Rotes Blut? Ich blute?"

James: „Ja, denn du bist nun sterblich. Und bald tot, genau wie der Rest dieser Gruppe. Aber ich bin ja kein Unmensch. Solltest du dich entschließen, mir doch wieder zu dienen und zwar vollkommen und ohne wenn und aber, dann melde dich bei mir. Rufe mich 3 Mal und deine Kräfte werden zurückkehren. Aber du wirst deine Seele verlieren."

Nun verschwand James. Zurück ließ er eine verwirrte Angela zusammen mit Pike und Charlie.

Pike: „Du hast das Alles für mich auf dich genommen? Und du liebst mich?"

Angela: „Ja, ich habe lange versucht gegen diese Gefühle anzukämpfen, aber seid dem Tag an dem wir uns in der Kneipe getroffen haben, gingst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

Pike nahm Angela in seine Arme und küsste sie. Plötzlich wurde er von Charlie zurück gerissen.

Charlie: „Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Das könnte eine Falle von Angela und James sein. Wie kannst du ihr dieses Theater abnehmen?"

Pike: „Was hätte sie denn davon?"

Charlie: „Sie könnte Informationen über die Jägerin sammeln."

Pike: „Genau, weil wir ja so in der Übermacht sind, dass James seine Angst kaum zu zügeln weiß."

Charlie: „Jetzt werd nicht sarkastisch. Es ist mir ernst."

Pike: „Aber ich liebe sie. Und wenn sie mich auch liebt, ist das meine glücklichste Stunde."

Charlie: „Genau, wer will nicht nen Exdämon zur Freundin."

Pike: „Nachdem was Andrew so erzählt, war Xander mit Anya glücklich."

Charlie: „Tu doch was du willst, aber du bringst sie zu keinem Treffen mit auf dem ich auch bin."

Angela: „Hast du nicht vielleicht einen Zauber, mit dem du rausfinden kannst, ob noch etwas dämonisches in mir steckt?"

Charlie: „Da müsste ich Willow anrufen."

Angela: „Tu es. Besorg dir den Zauber. Ich will wissen, woran ich bin."

Charlie: „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass das eine Bitte war und kein Befehl."

Angela: „Bitte!"

Charlie: „Ok, ich schaue was ich tun kann, aber du bist zweitrangig, wir haben momentan größere Probleme."

Angela: „Kann ich helfen?"

Charlie: „Falls du wirklich ein Mensch bist, dann sicher nicht."

Angela: „Lass es mich wenigstens versuchen."

Pike: „Wir sollten zurück zu den Anderen, sie machen sich sonst sicher Sorgen."

Plötzlich kamen Andrew und Lindsey angerannt. Andrew warf sich auf Angela.

Andrew: „Du böser Dämon, verschone meine Freunde, verschwinde."

Lindsey: „Geht es Euch gut? Ihr kamt nicht zurück, da haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht und sind auch hergekommen und haben euch mit Angela zusammen gesehen."

Pike: „Andrew, geh runter von ihr. Sie ist jetzt ein Mensch."

Andrew und Lindsey: „Ein Mensch?"

Kurz und knapp erzählte Pike was vorgefallen war.

Andrew: „Oh, dann bist du jetzt so wie Anya. Du liebst es vielleicht nicht auch, Geld zu verdienen?"

Angela: „Geld? Da mache ich mir nicht viel draus. Meine Familie ist steinreich. Allerdings, ich denke sie werden mich ausstoßen, jetzt wo ich menschlich und noch viel schlimmer, sterblich bin."

Andrew: „Oh, wie alt bist du denn?"

Angela: „Noch recht jung eigentlich, ich bin erst 500 Jahre alt."

Charlie: „Nun Pike, da wird sie dir sicher viel erzählen können."

Angela: „Was für ein Problem habt ihr denn nun?"

Lindsey: „Es geht um die verschwundenen Personen. Darüber wurde in der Zeitung gesprochen."

Angela: „Ich denke, das war ein Plan von James. Aber ich komm nicht drauf, zusammen mit meinen Kräften und der Unsterblichkeit scheint er mir auch das Wissen über seine Pläne entnommen zu haben."

Charlie: „Gut, er kann dir das Wissen nehmen, aber nicht deine Vergangenheit."

Mit diesen Worten packte sie Angela am Arm und bekam direkt eine Vision. Sie sah die 20 Personen. Jede hatte das selbe Buch vor sich und las darin.

Charlie japste.

Charlie: „Das verschwinden hat etwas mit einem Buch zu tun, was sie alle gelesen haben."

Andrew: „Welches Buch?"

Charlie: „Das unendliche Grauen. So war der Titel."

Lindsey: „Oh mein Gott. Dieses Buch steht seid heute in jedem Magazin als Geheimtipp für langweilige, einsame Abende. Das heißt, bald wird es in den ganzen USA gelesen worden sein."

Charlie: „Ich werde es jetzt auch lesen, damit ich erfahre, was mit den Leuten passiert, die es lesen."

Andrew: „Hast du nicht The Ring gesehen? Dort ging es um ein Video, jeder der das Video gesehen hat, ist kurz darauf gestorben. Was, wenn das Buch eine ähnliche Wirkung hat?"

Charlie: „Du schaust noch immer zu viele Filme."

Lindsey: „Ich werde das Buch lesen. Ich bin von uns sicher der schnellste Leser. Am besten ist es, wenn ihr dabei seid und mich nicht aus den Augen lasst, während ich lese. Sollte ich verschwinden, werdet ihr es mitbekommen."

Andrew: „Das ist zu gefährlich, außer Kate kann sich doch keiner verteidigen."

Charlie: „Ich bin dafür, wir wollten Kate doch sowieso zeigen, dass wir etwas zusammen schaffen können."

Pike: „Ich bin dabei, aber ich will, dass Angela auch mit darf."

Lindsey: „Meinetwegen, warum nicht."

Charlie: „Es gibt gut 100 Gründe, warum nicht."

Andrew: „Aber…"

Charlie: „Kein Wort über Anyanka jetzt, Andrew."

Andrew: „Aber Anya war doch hinterher auch gut. Und wenn du ihr nicht glaubst, mach den Dämonentest doch wirklich jetzt."

Charlie: „Als ob sie mit ihrer Macht, oder James mit seiner, diesen Test nicht korrumpieren könnten. Er würde nichts beweisen."

Angela: „Du gibst mir also von vorneherein keine Chance?"

Charlie: „Qui Madame."

Pike: „Hey, sie hat diese Behandlung nicht verdient."

Charlie: „Genau, du hast Recht. Wir sollten den roten Teppich vor ihr ausrollen, da sie Kate so nett ihre Grenzen demonstriert hat."

Andrew: „Hört auf."

Lindsey: „Andrew hat Recht. Wir fangen schon wieder an, uns zu streiten, dabei sollten wir längst dabei sein, einen Fall zu lösen."

Charlie: „Dann lös den Fall doch mit Pike und seiner Dämonentussi. Ich bin weg."

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, stapfte Charlie davon. Die anderen blickten ihr hinterher.

Pike: „Wenn sie glaubt, ich würde ihr jetzt hinterher rennen, hat sie sich geschnitten. Sie sollte sich nicht so viel darauf einbilden, dass sie zaubern kann. Komm Angela, wir gehen."

Angela: „Halt, du solltest deinen Freunden helfen."

Pike: „Vergiss es. Kein Interesse. Nada, niente, nullo, zero!"

Andrew: „Aber Pike."

Pike: „Frag doch den tollen Lindsey, er kann doch jetzt ach so gut Karate. Er wird das schon schaffen."

Nun verschwand auch Pike. Angela blieb noch kurz stehen, zuckte mit den Schultern, stammelte eine kurze Entschuldigung und folgte dann Pike.

Andrew: „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Lindsey: „Nun, ich weiß was ich mache. Ich löse diesen Fall hier mit dir zusammen und dann nehme ich den Job in Los Angeles an, der mir vor kurzem angeboten wurde."

Andrew: „Du willst Cleveland verlassen?"

Lindsey: „Nun mal ehrlich, ich bin der Gruppe eher eine Last als eine Hilfe gewesen. Außerdem gibt es nun keine Gruppe mehr. Es ist beschlossene Sache. Achja, ich vermache dir die Eigentumswohnung. Du kannst sie haben. Aber jetzt lass uns erst mal diesen letzten Fall lösen. Vielleicht kann ich wenigstens dieses eine Mal der Gruppe wirklich helfen."

Dann gingen die zwei zu einem Buchladen, der rund um die Uhr geöffnet hatte. Lindsey kaufe sich das Buch und sie gingen in ihre Wohnung. Lindsey setzte sich auf die Couch und Andrew sich auf den Sessel.

Lindsey: „Egal was passiert, du wirst Kate nicht anrufen, ist das klar?"

Andrew: „Aber wenn…"

Lindsey: „Nein!"

Andrew: „Und falls…"

Lindsey: „Nein!"

Andrew: „Ok"

Andrew senkte den Kopf und gab nach. Lindsey fing an zu lesen. Andrew beobachtete ihn dabei sehr aufmerksam. Als Lindsey das zweite Kapitel erreichte, Leuchtete das Buch auf und zog ihn ein. Andrew saß auf dem Sessel und konnte nur ungläubig zusehen, wie sein Freund von dem Buch eingesogen wurde. Als er endlich kapierte, was er da sah, rannte er hin um Lindsey festzuhalten, aber es war zu spät. Seine Hand glitt durch das Restbild, was noch von Lindsey da war. Dann war auch das verschwunden. Andrew nahm das Buch in die Hand. Dann sah er, dass Lindsey McDonald plötzlich ein Teil der Handlung war. Andrew überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte. Dann traf es ihn wie einen Blitz.

Andrew: „Natürlich, er sagte nur, ruf Kate nicht an, er sagte aber nicht, dass ich nicht Giles anrufen dürfte."

Andrew stürzte zum Telefon. Er rief bei Giles an. Er lies es mehrmals klingeln, aber keiner nahm ab. Andrew fing an zu fluchen. Dann ging er in Lindsey's Arbeitszimmer. Dort gab es einen Haufen Bücher über Dämonen. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Willow ein mal eine Dämonendatenbank im Netz erwähnt hatte. Das würde vermutlich schneller gehen, als die Bücher durch zu Ackern. Als er wieder im Wohnzimmer war, stellte er fest, dass sich das Buch selber umgeschlagen hatte. Lindsey war jetzt bei Kapitel 9 angekommen. Sie hatten vorher nachgeschaut, und wussten, dass dieses Buch 20 Kapitel hatte. Wenn Lindsey sich so schnell in dem Buch voran bewegte, hatte Andrew nicht viel Zeit. Das wusste er. Er stürzte zum Computer und ging online. Auf der Dämonen Datenbank Seite fand er eine Stelle um nach Dämonen zu suchen. Er ging auf die erweiterte Suche und gab ein paar Kriterien an. Während die Seite die Datenbank abfragte, probierte er erneut, Giles zu erreichen, hatte aber keinen Erfolg.

Zur selben Zeit in Pikes Wohnung:

Pike und Angela waren gerade angekommen. Nachdem er ihren Mantel aufgehängt hatte, schaute sie sich suchen nach einer Couch um.

Pike: „Ich habe diese Wohnung noch nicht fertig eingerichtet. Ich habe momentan nur 2 Stühle in der Küche oder das Bett im Schlafzimmer."

Angela: „Nun, ich wäre für das Bett."

Pike: „Das bekommst natürlich du heute Nacht."

Angela: „Nun, ich wäre dafür, dass wir es uns teilen. Und nur um das gleich zu klären, man kann vieles von mir behaupten, aber nicht, dass ich prüde wäre."

Pike: „Und was genau willst du mir damit sagen?"

Angela: „Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, ich will nicht dein Bett heute Nacht, sondern dich."

Pike: „Du meinst damit?"

Angela: „Wort wörtlich, lass es uns machen."

Pike: „Aber wieso jetzt schon? Wir kennen uns kaum."

Angela: „Und warum warten? Was würde das ändern?"

Pike: „Es wäre richtig."

Angela: „Nun, dann lass uns heute einen Fehler begehen."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie Pike mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Als er protestieren wollte, küsste sie ihn und verhinderte damit, dass er dazu kam, etwas zu sagen. Langsam zog sie ihn beim küssen aus. Nun war auch Pike nicht mehr zu bremsen und zog auch sie aus. Dann zog sie ihn mit sich aufs Bett.

Lindseys Wohnung:

Noch immer konnte Andrew Giles nicht erreichen. Die Dämonendatenbank war derweil erfolgreich gewesen. Sie hatte nur einen Dämon zu den Angaben gefunden, die Andrew gemacht hatte. Er nannte sich Liberates. Alle 100 Jahre tauchte er mit einem Bestseller auf. Dieser Bestseller verschlang 100 Leute. Diese 100 Leute dienten ihm dann als Nahrung.

Andrew ging ins Badezimmer. Dort fand er wie erhofft fliesen. Er nahm einen Stift aus der Tasche und malte auf dem Boden schnell ein Pentagramm, welches er zu seinem Schutz segnete. Dann setzte er sich in die Mitte und beschwor Liberates. Andrew hatte schon länger keine Dämonen mehr beschworen, aber er bewies hier, dass er es noch nicht verlernt hatte. Liberates erschien.

Liberates: „Wer ruft mich, und was ist euer Begehr?"

Andrew: „Andrew Wells ruft dich, und er begehrt deinen Tod."

Liberates: „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu rufen und mir das zu erzählen?"

Liberates wollte sich auf Andrew stürzen, aber das Pentagramm, welches Andrew gesegnet hatte, hinderte ihn daran.

Andrew: „Nun, du hast leider auch einen Freund von mir in dein Buch gezogen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen."

Andrew nahm sein Messer, und verließ seinen geschützten Bereich. Er stürzte sich auf den Dämon und rammte ihm das Messer ins Herz.

Liberates: „Du machst wohl Witze, oder? Das kann mich nicht umbringen."

Da klingelte plötzlich das Telefon. Andrew rannte hin, dicht gefolgt von Liberates.

Giles: „Du hast mehrmals versucht, mich anzurufen, Lindsey?"

Andrew: „Ich bins, Giles. Ich hab rausgefunden, wer hinter dem verschwinden, der bisher 21 Leute steckt."

Giles: „Es waren doch aber nur 20."

Andrew: „Lindsey ist Nummer 21, aber das ist nicht der Punkt."

Während Andrew mit Giles telefonierte und gleichzeitig vor Liberates flüchtete, zerbrach hinter ihm eine Vase.

Giles: „Was ist denn das für ein Krach im Hintergrund?"

Andrew: „Nun, das ist der Dämon der dafür verantwortlich ist. Liberates, er lässt Leute verschwinden, die sein Buch lesen. Wir haben durch Angela und Charlie davon erfahren."

Giles: „Durch Angela? Warum sollte die uns denn helfen."

Andrew: „Oh, die ist jetzt mit Pike zusammen, aber zurück zu meinem Dämonenproblem."

Andrew zog den Kopf ein, und die Klaue von Liberates verfehlte ihn nur knapp."

Andrew: „Also, wo ist seine Schwachstelle? Sein Herz ist es auf jeden Fall schon mal nicht."

Giles: „Das ist doch leicht. Seine Macht liegt doch wohl in dem Buch, also wird er auch nur durch das Buch vernichtet werden."

Andrew: „Aber es gibt tausende Exemplare dieses Buches."

Giles: „Jedes davon hat die Kraft, die Leute einzusaugen, also steckt in jedem seine Kraft. Vertrau mir."

Andrew: „Schade ich damit dem Menschen, den es aufgesaugt hat?"

Giles: „Nun, dazu steht die Chance 50-50. Aber du hast keine andere Möglichkeit."

Andrew rannte zur Küche, der Dämon hinterher. Andrew legte auf, schnappte sich ein Messer und rannte wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Wieder musste er sich ducken um einem Angriff des Dämons zu entkommen. Endlich hatte er Die Couch erreicht, auf der das Buch lag. Lindsey hatte gerade das 20. Kapitel erreicht. Andrew nahm das Buch, schlug es zu, knallte es auf den Tisch und stach das Messer in dessen Mitte.

Liberates: „Nein, nein, NEIN!"

Andrew: „Oh doch."

Liberates sackte zusammen und verlor immer mehr an Kraft. Lindsey erschien wieder neben dem Buch. Nun waren die letzten Sekunden des Dämons gekommen.

Andrew: „Warte, was ist mit den Anderen?"

Liberates: „Die sind verloren. Wer das Ende erreicht hat, ist tot, aber dieser Mann ist nicht der Einzige, den du heute Abend gerettet hast."

Das waren die letzten Worte von Liberates, denn danach machte er die Augen zu und starb.

Lindsey: „Das war knapp. Woher wusstest du das mit dem Buch?"

Andrew: „Sagen wir mal, ich hab zumindest nicht Kate angerufen."

Lindsey: „Also Giles."

Andrew: „Der Mann hat eindeutig was gut bei dir."

Andrew ging ins Gästezimmer und Lindsey ins Schlafzimmer, beide schliefen sofort ein.

Pikes Wohnung:

Pike: „Nun, das war wirklich der beste Fehler, den ich je gemacht habe."

Angela: „Bereit für Runde Zwei?"

Pike: „Auf jeden Fall." Ende Folge 13


	14. Chapter 14

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 14: Die Abschiedsparty

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 17.10.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Was bisher geschah:

Staffel 1 Folge 13:

Charlie: „Kate, willst du die ganze Gruppe rausschmeißen?"

Kate: „Welche Gruppe denn, Charlie? Ich sehe hier nur Einzelpersonen, die es nicht mal einen Tag schaffen, ohne Streit auszukommen. Unter solchen Bedingungen kann ich nicht arbeiten. Ich löse hiermit die Gruppe auf. Ich werde von nun an nur noch mit Giles arbeiten. Was der Rest macht, ist mir egal. Ich habe es so satt, ständig Babysitter für euch zu spielen, und euch zu retten, wenn es brenzlig wird. Seht doch, wie ihr alleine klar kommt. Wenn ihr die Gruppe wieder haben wollt, müsst ihr mir erst mal beweisen, dass ihr ohne Streit zusammen arbeiten könnt. Und nun Alle raus hier. Für dich gilt das allerdings nicht, Charlie, denn du bist nach wie vor Kellnerin, aber ansonsten war es das von meiner Seite her."

Kurz darauf:

Andrew: „Wieso bist du nicht drinnen bei deiner Schicht?"

Charlie: „Ich habe gekündigt. Wenn sie dich so rausschmeißt, habe auch ich keine Lust mehr, für sie zu arbeiten."

Später in der Folge:

Kate: „Giles, meinen sie ich habe richtig gehandelt? Werden die 4 nun endlich zusammen finden?"

Giles: „Du hast das geplant und absichtlich gemacht, damit die 4 eine Gruppe werden?"

Kate: „Natürlich, ich mag sie alle 4 sehr gerne. Ich hoffe, durch den gemeinsamen Feind, den ich ihnen erschaffen hab, mich, kommen sie zusammen, da sie nun für etwas zu kämpfen haben, bzw. gegen meine Behauptungen."

Giles: „Nun, ich hoffe dieses Vorhaben gelingt. Aber den ehrlichen Weg hätte ich bevorzugt."

Pike: „Angela, hast du uns etwa aus freiem Willen geholfen?"

Angela: „Ja, weil ich…"

James: „Weil sie dich liebt."

Charlie: „Wie bitte? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"

James: „Soll das heißen, Pike hat nicht andauernd geschwärmt und euch von Angelas Rettungsaktion erzählt?"

Pike: „Das hab ich nicht gemacht, um sie zu schützen."

James: „Nun Angela, da du anscheinend lieber auf der Seite deines Liebsten kämpfen willst, soll dein Wunsch dir erfüllt werden, aber dein Traummann ist sterblich: So wie du."

Charlie: „Das könnte eine Falle von Angela und James sein. Wie kannst du ihr dieses Theater abnehmen?"

Pike: „Was hätte sie denn davon?"

Charlie: „Sie könnte Informationen über die Jägerin sammeln."

Andrew: „Hört auf."

Lindsey: „Andrew hat Recht. Wir fangen schon wieder an, uns zu streiten, dabei sollten wir längst dabei sein, einen Fall zu lösen."

Charlie: „Dann lös den Fall doch mit Pike und seiner Dämonentussi. Ich bin weg."

Pike: „Wenn sie glaubt, ich würde ihr jetzt hinterher rennen, hat sie sich geschnitten. Sie sollte sich nicht so viel darauf einbilden, dass sie zaubern kann. Komm Angela, wir gehen."

Angela: „Halt, du solltest deinen Freunden helfen."

Pike: „Vergiss es. Kein Interesse. Nada, niente, nullo, zero!"

Andrew: „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Lindsey: „Nun, ich weiß was ich mache. Ich löse diesen Fall hier mit dir zusammen und dann nehme ich den Job in Los Angeles an, der mir vor kurzem angeboten wurde."

Andrew: „Du willst Cleveland verlassen?"

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Christian Kane als Lindsey McDonald

_Drew Fuller als James Ashton aka der Meister des Grauens_

Rose McGowan als Angela

Andrew wachte auf. Während er dabei war, aufzuwachen, wunderte er sich, wo er war. Nur langsam fiel ihm ein, dass er in Lindseys Wohnung war. Kate hatte ihn aus seinem Zimmer in der Bar geworfen. Gekündigt hatte sie ihm auch. Lindsey war trotzt des Streits so nett gewesen, ihm anzubieten, bei ihm zu wohnen, oder genauer gesagt, er hatte ihm seine Wohnung angeboten, da er bald Cleveland verlassen würde. Wie war das noch gewesen. Andrew versuchte sich zu erinnern. Langsam fiel ihm ein, dass Lindsey sich selbst für unwichtig hielt. Aus diesem Grund hatte er einen Job in Los Angeles angenommen, der ihm schon vor längerer Zeit angeboten worden war.

Zur selben Zeit wachte auch Lindsey auf. Er schlurfte in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Dann ging er an den Pc um seine Mails zu checken. Wie er sofort erkennen konnte, war auch die Mail von seinem zukünftigen Arbeitsgeber in Los Angeles dabei. Er klickte auf die Mail, um sie zu öffnen. Da stand, dass er bereits übermorgen anfangen sollte. Sie hatten ihm eine Wohnung in Los Angeles eingerichtet, so dass er sich nicht um den Umzug kümmern musste. Insgeheim wunderte er sich, wie sie das innerhalb einer Nacht geschafft hatten. Erst gestern Nacht hatte er die Entscheidung getroffen, den Job anzunehmen. Außerdem wunderte er sich, welche Firma so scharf darauf war, einen gefeuerten Wolfram und Hart Exmitarbeiter bei sich zu haben. Auch das Gehalt, welches er beziehen würde, war gerade zu königlich. Da er sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder arm zu sein, gefiel es ihm. Nun kam auch Andrew ins Arbeitszimmer, wo Lindsey am PC saß.

Andrew: „Guten Morgen, Lindsey"

Lindsey: „Guten Morgen, Andrew. Gut das du da bist. Ich habe einen Plan und brauche deine Hilfe."

Andrew: „Oh, worum geht es?"

Lindsey: „Ich habe den Job wie gestern besprochen, angenommen. Sie wollen, dass ich bereits übermorgen anfange. Deshalb will ich heute Abend eine Abschiedsparty organisieren. Ich hoffe, dass Alle hinkommen, und das als Anlass nehmen, sich zu vertragen."

Andrew: „So weit so gut, aber wozu brauchst du mich?"

Lindsey: „Wenn ich sie alle einlade, würden sie nicht kommen. Deshalb will ich, dass du das übernimmst. Pike kann mich weit weniger leiden als dich."

Andrew: „Ok, ich mach's. Soll ich Kate schon im Vorfeld von Angela erzählen?"

Lindsey: „Ich denke, das wäre besser. Das könnte sonst auf der Party für einige Verwirrung sorgen."

Andrew: „Ich finde die Aktion klasse. Hoffentlich bekomm ich Pike, Charlie und Kate dazu, hin zu kommen."

Lindsey: „Erzähle ihnen, was auch immer du willst, so lange sie dort erscheinen, ist das gut."

Andrew: „An welche Urzeit hattest du gedacht?"

Lindsey: „Hmm, gute Frage, sagen wir 21Uhr?"

Andrew: „In Tommys Bar?"

Lindsey: „Wenn Kate es erlaubt."

Andrew: „Ok, Befehl wird ausgeführt."

Zur selben Zeit in der Wohnung von Pike:

Pike wachte langsam auf. Seine Arme umschlangen noch immer Angelas Körper. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er aufstand. Dann zog er sich leise an und schlich aus der Wohnung. Kurz nachdem er die Tür leise zugezogen hatte, wachte Angela auf. Sie tastete mit ihrer Hand die rechte Seite des Bettes ab, wo sie Pike vermutete, aber der war nicht da. Plötzlich war sie hellwach. Sie zog sich den BH, einen Slip und ein T-Shirt von Pike an, dann ging sie in der Wohnung umher. Nirgends fand sie ihn. Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas, was sie noch nie gefühlt hatte. Sie musste eine Weile überlegen, was das war. Als sie in die Küche kam und den Kühlschrank öffnete, erkannte sie, dass dieses Gefühl Hunger war. Sie hatte Hunger. Da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie die verschiedenen Sachen schmeckten, nahm sie ein paar Verschiedene aus dem Kühlschrank. Zuerst ein Ei. Sie erinnerte sich daran, mal einen Sterblichen beobachtet zu haben, wie er das Ei in eine Pfanne geschlagen hatte. Irgendwie hatte er das Ei in zwei Hälften geteilt. Sie suchte einige Schubladen ab, bis sie die gewünschten Gegenstände fand. Ein Brettchen und ein Messer. Sie legte das Ei auf das Brettchen, schwang das Messer und ließ es auf das Ei hernieder sausen. Das Messer allerdings durchtrennte das Ei nicht, sondern gab ihm einen Schubs, durch den das Ei auf dem Boden landete. Dort war es zerbrochen und eine durchsichtige und eine Orange Flüssigkeit liefen heraus.

Angela: „Verdammt."

Angela sichte etwas zum aufwischen. Als sie endlich Küchentücher gefunden hatte, beseitigte sie damit die angerichtete Bescherung. Innerlich fluchte Angela noch immer. Früher hatte sie nie Hunger gehabt, und falls sie einfach Lust hatte, etwas zu Essen, dann hatte sie es sich selbst erschaffen. Aber sich Essen zu kochen schien ihr ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie sich die Tür öffnete und leise wieder schloss. Sie ging zum Flur, wo sie Pike entdeckte.

Angela: „Ein Glück, dass du da bist."

Pike: „Wie siehst du denn aus? Total verschmiert."

Angela: „Ich habe versucht, ein Ei zu halbieren."

Pike: „Wozu denn das?"

Angela: „Ich habe Hunger und ich habe früher mal einen sterblichen dabei gesehen, wie er ein Ei getrennt hat, und dann die 2 Hälften in eine Pfanne gegeben hat."

Pike: „Was wolltest du denn machen, Spiegelei oder Rührei?"

Angela: „Irgend etwas, das satt macht."

Pike: „Nun, dann habe ich das richtige dabei. Ich habe hier frische Brötchen vom Bäcker."

Angela: „Spitze, denk ich zumindest."

Pike: „Hast du denn noch nie Brötchen gegessen?"

Angela: „Als Dämon war ich aufs Essen oder Trinken nicht angewiesen."

Pike: „Aber du hast doch mit mir in einer Bar was getrunken."

Angela: „Nun, ich spüre zwar den Alkohol, aber nicht so stark wie ein Mensch, schätze ich, und schmecken tu ich gar nichts. Ich hätte Dreck von der Straße genau so essen können, wie etwas aus einem Laden für Spezialitäten aus Paris. Vom Geschmack war das gleich."

Pike: „Nun, dann warte erst mal ab, bis du Kuchen, Schokolade und Chips probiert hast, ach ja, und Eiskrem."

Angela: „Nun lass uns erst mal mit den Brötchen anfangen. Gib mal eins her."

Pike: „Warte, ich hole noch Butter, Wurst und Käse aus dem Kühlschrank."

Angela: „Wozu? Wollten wir nicht Brötchen essen?"

Pike: „Damit belegt man die Brötchen."

Angela: „Oh."

Pike deckte in Windeseile den Tisch. Nun zeigte er Angela, wie man ein Brötchen aufschnitt,

es mit Butter bestrich und es dann belegte. Angela machte es ihm gleich. Langsam fand sie es nicht mehr so schlimm, sterblich zu sein. Sie kam sich zwar noch etwas verloren vor, aber erkannte auch die Vorzüge, die ein solches Leben einem boten. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Pike ging hin und machte auf. Andrew stand draußen.

Pike: „Hi Andrew, komm rein."

Andrew: „Hi Pike, Angela."

Angela: „Oh, hallo Andrew."

Pike: „Darf ich fragen, was du willst?"

Andrew: „Also passt auf. Ich weiss, ihr wart nicht immer die besten Freunde von Lindsey, aber er fährt in 2 Tagen weg. Ich habe vor, heute Abend eine Abschiedsfeier für ihn zu veranstalten. Würdet ihr kommen?"

Pike: „Zu dem?"

Angela: „Eine Party? So mit Musik und Partyhäppchen und Chips und Alkohol?"

Andrew: „Öhm, ja."

Angela: „Ohh, Pikey, bitte bitte lass uns da hin gehen. Ich will so gerne mal eine Party feiern."

Pike: „Nun, wenn du mir versprichst, mich nie, wirklich nie wieder Pikey zu nennen, sag ich ja."

Angela stand auf und fiel Pike um den Hals. Sie bedeckte ihn mit tausend Küssen.

Pike: „Wann und wo soll sie denn steigen?"

Andrew: „Ich hatte gehofft, in Tommys Bar um 21Uhr. Ich muss aber noch mit Kate reden."

Pike: „Na dann, viel Erfolg."

Andrew: „Ich rufe euch an, falls sich der Ort ändert, also falls ich nicht anrufe, feiern wir in der Bar. Also dann, man sieht sich."

Andrew verließ die Wohnung der beiden Verliebten. Nun führte ihn sein Weg zu Giles, denn der wohnte von Pike aus gesehen, am nächsten.

Dort angekommen, klingelte er mehrmals, bis eine brummige Stimme sich durch die Sprechanlage meldete.

Giles: „Ja?"

Andrew: „Giles, ich bin es Andrew. Könnte ich kurz rauf kommen?"

Giles antwortete nicht, drückte aber dafür auf den Knopf um Andrew zu öffnen. Auch seine Wohnungstür öffnete er. Als Andrew hoch kam, musterte er ihn. Dann, für ihn ganz ungewöhnlich, zog er Andrew an sich ran und umarmte ihn.

Giles: „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du das gestern überlebt hast."

Andrew: „Dank ihrer Hilfe."

Giles: „Gern geschehen. Wie geht es Lindsey?"

Andrew: „Das ist der Grund meines Besuches. Es geht ihm gut. Aber er hat beschlossen, die Stadt zu verlassen. Er hat nen Job in Los Angeles angenommen. Deshalb wollte ich eine Abschiedsparty für ihn schmeißen und ich wollte sie dazu einladen, Giles."

Giles: „Ok, wann und wo steigt die Party?"

Andrew: „Wenn alles gut geht, um 21Uhr in Tommys Bar."

Giles: „Wenn alles gut geht?"

Andrew: „Nun, ich muss noch Kate einladen, und sie fragen, ob das mit der Bar ok ist."

Giles: „Na dann, viel Glück. Ich werde um 21Uhr da sein. Ruf mich an, falls sich der Ort noch ändern sollte."

Andrew: „Wird gemacht. Bis dann."

Giles sah Andrew hinterher, als er die Wohnung verließ, die Treppen runter stürzte und aus dem Haus rannte.

Charlie lag in ihrem Bett und schaute Fernsehen. Gelangweilt schaute sie die Mattscheibe an, aber die Bilder flimmerten mehr an ihr vorbei, als dass sie in ihren Geist eindringen würden. Langsam fragte sie sich, warum sie schon aufgestanden war. Schließlich war sie nun Arbeitslos. Sie fragte sich gerade, ob es wohl klug gewesen war, bei Kate zu kündigen. Der Arbeitsmarkt sah hier in Cleveland nicht gerade berauschend aus, in der Gastwirtschaft. Zur Not könnte sie ja zum Fernsehen gehen. Vielleicht brauchten sie noch eine hübsche Wahrsagerin. Dann würden die Leute endlich mal etwas Wahres hören, und nicht diesen ganzen ausgedachten Blödsinn. Plötzlich klingelte es. Charlie überlegte, wer um diese Uhrzeit wohl bei ihr vorbeikommen würde. Vielleicht war es ja Pike, der ihr sagen wollte, dass sie Recht hatte. Nun stand sie auf, zog sich den Bademantel über und ging in gemächlichem Schritt zur Tür. Als sie öffnete, stand Andrew vor ihr.

Charlie: „Ach du bist es bloß. Na, dann komm mal rein."

Andrew: „Auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Charlie."

Charlie: „Nun, dafür, dass du Arbeitslos und Obdachlos bist, bist du ja sehr fröhlich gestimmt."

Andrew: „Obdachlos? Ich wohne doch jetzt bei Lindsey."

Charlie: „Bis ihr das nächste Mal Streit habt, und er dich rauswirft."

Andrew: „Das wird nicht passieren. Er verlässt die Stadt und überlässt mir die Wohnung."

Charlie: „Er verlässt die Stadt?"

Andrew: „Achja richtig, das ist ja auch der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Lindsey nimmt einen Job in Los Angeles an. Er fängt dort in 2 Tagen schon an. Ich möchte heute Abend eine Abschiedsparte für ihn schmeißen. Dafür wollte ich dich einladen."

Charlie: „Oh, eine Party wäre jetzt genau das Richtige. Wann und wo soll sie denn steigen?"

Andrew: „Um 21Uhr in Tommys Bar."

Charlie: „In Tommys Bar? Bei Kate?"

Andrew: „Ach komm, ein Mal wirst du sie wohl noch ertragen können. Es ist das letzte Mal für eine lange Zeit, dass wir Lindsey sehen."

Charlie: „Ok, ok, ich werde da sein. Es wundert mich allerdings, dass Kate ihr Ok dazu gegeben hat."

Andrew: „Nun, ich habe sie noch nicht gefragt, aber ich bin guter Dinge, was das betrifft."

Charlie: „Ok, aber melde dich noch mal, falls der Ort sich ändern sollte."

Andrew: „Ok, werde ich machen."

Charlie: „Ach ja, wer kommt eigentlich Alles?"

Andrew: „Ich hoffe die komplette Clique."

Charlie: „Wird eine gewisse Exdämonin auch dabei sein?"

Andrew: „Ja, ich habe sie und Pike beide eingeladen."

Charlie: „Nun, dann sollte ich vielleicht lieber nicht kommen."

Andrew: „Ach komm, mach jetzt keinen Rückzieher, nur wegen Angela."

Charlie: „Nun, ich werds mir überlegen. Das ist das Positivste in der Richtung, was du von mir jetzt hören wirst."

Andrew: „Ok, wir sehen uns dann also um 21Uhr in der Bar."

Noch bevor Charlie etwas erwidern konnte, war Andrew aus der Wohnungstür verschwunden. Nun musste er nur noch zu Kate. Da es für die Bar noch zu früh war, ging er zu ihrer Wohnung. Er musste mehrmals klingeln, bis Kate ihm endlich öffnete. Total verschlafen stand sie vor ihm.

Kate: „Du bekommt deinen Job und deine Wohnung nicht zurück, Andrew."

Andrew: „Auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Kate."

Kate: „Was willst du noch von mir? Ich denke, ich hab mich gestern klar ausgedrückt."

Andrew: „Nun, ich denke du solltest wissen, dass Lindsey in zwei Tagen die Stadt verlassen wird. Er fühlt sich nutzlos hier und hat deshalb einen Job in Los Angeles angenommen."

Kate: „Lindsey verschwindet hier?"

Andrew: „Spreche ich Chinesisch? Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt."

Kate: „Also das war es nicht, was ich mit der Aktion gestern erreichen wollte."

Andrew: „Wie dem auch sei, ich will heute Abend für Lindsey eine Abschiedsparty geben und Alle dazu einladen. Auch dich."

Kate: „Oh, wann und wo soll die Party denn steigen?"

Andrew: „Um 21Uhr. Und wenn es geht, in Tommys, bzw. deiner Bar."

Kate: „Na, ausnahmsweise. Es verlässt uns ja nicht jeden Tag ein Gruppenmitglied."

Andrew: „Gruppenmitglied? Ich dachte wir wären keine Gruppe mehr."

Kate: „Nun, du weißt, was ich meine damit."

Andrew: „Nun, wir haben ein neues Gruppenmitglied, falls man das Wort noch anwenden kann."

Kate: „Wie? Wen denn?"

Andrew: „Angela."

Kate: „Bitte was? Ich muss mich wohl verhört haben."

Andrew: „Angela hat Pike und Charlie auf dem Friedhof gerettet. Als Strafe dafür hat James ihr ihre Kräfte genommen und sie zur Sterblichen gemacht."

Kate: „Warum sollte sie Pike helfen wollen?"

Andrew: „Es war wohl nicht das erste mal. Als wir alle in den Urlaub geflogen sind, und Pike wegen dem Streit hier geblieben ist, hatte James ihn entführen lassen. Da hat Angela ihn wohl auch schon befreit. Naja, wie dem auch sei, die Beiden lieben sich. Sie werden also als Paar auf diese Party kommen."

Kate: „Klasse, laden wir doch noch mehr Dämonen ein, die mich halb tot geprügelt haben."

Andrew: „Aber sie ist jetzt kein Dämon mehr."

Kate: „Ok, ok, ich ignoriere zur Feier des Tages sogar das. Also dann bis 21Uhr."

Andrew: „Auf wiedersehen, Kate."

Nun verließ Andrew Kates Wohnung. Noch hatte er den Schlüssel zur Bar, so dass er direkt Verschiedenes für die Party einkaufen konnte und auch direkt dort aufbauen konnte. Als er gerade heimgehen wollte, kam eine Gruppe von 20 Leuten in die Bar. Er hatte vergessen, die Tür wieder abzuschließen, so dass die Gruppe gedacht hatte, die Bar sei offen. Sie setzten sich an die verschiedenen Tische.

Andrew: „Aber meine Damen und Herren, die Bar ist geschlossen."

Frau: „Nehmen sie lieber unsere Bestellungen entgegen anstatt hier frech zu werden, junger Mann."

Andrew: „Aber…"

Mann: „Kein aber junger Mann, hol nen Zettel und nen Stift und fang an zu bedienen."

Nun erkannte Andrew unter den Leuten auch einen recht bekannten Kritiker, der gerade in einer Kolumne verschiedene Bars vorstellte. Andrew wusste, dass diese Kolumne zur Zeit bei der Masse sehr beliebt war. Deshalb ging er hinter die Theke, um einen Stapel Speisekarten zu nehmen. Außerdem nahm er noch einen Stift und den Block mit. Er teilte die Speisekarten an den verschiedenen Tischen aus. Dann ging er die verschiedenen Tische durch und nahm die Bestellungen auf. Nun erschien Charlie in der Bar. Als Andrew gerade hinter die Bar trat, folgte sie ihm.

Charlie: „Eigentlich hatte ich fragen wollen, ob die bei den Partyvorbereitungen etwas Hilfe brauchst, nun aber frage ich mich, was du hier machst. Hat Kate dich nun wieder eingestellt, wo ich gekündigt hab?"

Andrew: „Nein nein, aber siehst du den Herr da hinten? Er ist ein berühmter Kritiker und schreibt gerade eine Kolumne über Bars. Ich hatte vergessen, die Tür zu schließen, als ich hier alles für die Party vorbereitet hab und da kam die Truppe hier rein. Er halt auch. Und da ich nicht möchte, dass die Bar ne negative Schlagzeile macht, kümmere ich mich um den Betrieb."

Charlie: „Nun, ich mag Tommy sehr gerne, ich helfe dir also heute aus, wenn du willst. Allerdings, ich mache das nur für Tommy, nicht für Kate."

Andrew: „Das würdest du tun? Vielen, vielen Dank."

Die Zwei waren gut drei Stunden beschäftigt. Sie konnten die Bar nicht schließen, da der Kritiker einfach nicht gehen wollte. Deshalb kamen immer neue Leute herein. Charlie und Andrew waren fast pausenlos am Servieren. Immer wieder mussten sie Tische decken, abräumen, Leute bedienen. Plötzlich kam Kate in die Bar. Sie war sehr erstaunt, als sie eine volle Bar sah, die von Andrew und Charlie geführt wurde, als hätte sie Beide nie entlassen. Sie schnappte sich die Beiden unauffällig und verschwand mit ihnen in den Nebenraum.

Kate: „Was um Himmelswillen macht ihr hier?"

Andrew: „Einer der Gäste ist ein Kritiker. Als ich für Lindseys Abschiedsfeier hier alles vorbereitet hab, kam er zusammen mit einer Gruppe von ungefähr 20 Personen herein. Ich habe ihn wiedererkannt, deshalb blieb mir nichts Anderes übrig, als ihn und die andere Leute zu bedienen."

Charlie: „Und nach einer kurzen Zeit kam ich hinzu. Ich wollte ihm eigentlich bei den Partyvorbereitungen helfen, aber dann hab ich ihm servieren geholfe."

Kate: „Woher weißt du, dass der Mann ein Kritiker ist? Die agieren doch lieber unbekannt."

Andrew: „Nun, ich habe mal mit ein Paar anderen Barkeepern, Aushilfen und Kellnern geredet. Einer von ihnen hat eine Liste aller Kritiker. Die hat er mir per Mail mal geschickt, mit den Bildern der Kritiker versteht sich."

Kate: „Ihr Zwei seid wirklich erstaunlich, dass ihr das für mich getan habt. Bitte, lasst uns den albernen Streit vergessen, und arbeitet wieder für mich."

Charlie: „Nun, ich werde es mir überlegen, aber wir sollten nun zurück gehen, ich denke nicht, dass der Kritiker es mag, wenn alle Bedienungen gleichzeitig verschwinden, aber jetzt wo du da bist, Kate, solltest du mithelfen. Du könntest die Kasse übernehmen."

Kate: „Ok, lets go back to work."

Nach einigen Stunden endlich ging der Kritiker und auch die Gäste gingen nach und nach. Als der letzte Gast die Bar verlassen hatte, drehte Andrew schnell das Schild von Geöffnet auf geschlossen und drehte den Schlüssel rum. Gerade als sich die Drei ausruhen wollten, klopfte es an der Tür.

Kate: „Wer ist denn das jetzt noch?"

Mit einer bösen Vorahnung schaute Andrew auf seine Uhr. Wie er vermutet hatte, es war 21Uhr. Dies teilte er auch Charlie und Kate mit. Beide stöhnten. Doch dann ging Charlie zur Tür. Davor standen Angela und Pike. Nach einer recht eisigen gegenseitigen Begrüßung, traten die Beiden ein.

Angela: „Schön ist es hier. Hallo Andrew… Kate."

Andrew: „Hi Angela, Pike."

Kate: „Hallo Pike. Guten Abend, Angela."

Kate ging nahe zu Angela ran.

Kate: „Stimmt es was sie sagen? Du bist jetzt sterblich?"

Angela: „Ja."

Kate holte zum Schlag aus und traf Angela in der Magengegend. Der Schlag war so heftig und überraschend gekommen, dass Angela 2 Meter nach hinten taumelte, wo sie gegen einen Wand schlug.

Kate: „Nun sind wir quitt, denke ich. Nun steht einer Freundschaft nichts mehr im Weg. Außerdem finde ich es gut zu sehen, wie viel dir dieser Schlag ausmachen konnte. Das kann nur bei einer wirklichen Sterblichen passieren. Und der Schlag war so überraschend, dass du es nicht Schauspielen konntest."

Angela: „Ok, nun sind wir also quitt. Und warum verdächtigen mich bloß alle des Schauspiels?"

Kate: „Weil James ein Trickser ist. Da du seine Bedienstete warst, wäre ein Trick in dieser Richtung also nicht zu unwahrscheinlich gewesen."

Pike: „Schlag meine Freundin bloß nie wieder."

Angela: „Pike, reg dich ab, es ist ok. Es war fair und nun ist es erledigt, mach bitte keine große Sache daraus. Meine erste Party will ich genießen. Hat vielleicht jemand eine Schmerztablette?"

Gerade als sie die Frage gestellt hatte, kam Giles kurz gefolgt von Lindsey rein.

Lindsey: „Ihr seid alle gekommen, das freut mich. Ich möchte diesen letzten Abend nicht nur zu dieser Feier nutzen, sondern ich möchte euch auch noch ein Paar ernst gemeinte Worte mit auf den Weg geben. Aber das werde ich am Ende des hoffentlich fröhlichen Abend machen."

Die Party lief recht friedlich ab, die richtige Stimmung kam allerdings nicht auf. Um 0Uhr wollten Pike und Angela gehen.

Angela: „Lindsey, wärst du so nett, uns jetzt zu sagen, was du zu sagen hast? Pike und ich würden recht gerne gehen."

Lindsey: „Nun denn, Freunde, hört mir bitte einen Augenblick zu."

Andrew ging zur Stereoanlage und stellte sie aus. Nun schauten alle zu Lindsey.

Lindsey: „Ich weiß, dass ich einigen Unfrieden in diese Gruppe gebracht habe. Meine Vergangenheit ist nicht die Beste, weshalb es hier öfter Zoff gab. Nichts desto Trotz, sehe ich anders als Kate, diese unsere Gemeinschaft hier, die wir hier stehen, als eine Gruppe. Ich war das schwächste Glied. Ich kann nicht kämpfen, habe wenig Wissen, und bin dieser Gruppe nie von nutzen gewesen. Trotzdem denke ich, dass ich heute Abend etwas leisten kann. Nicht nur kann, sondern sogar muss. Ich muss euch allen noch einmal ins Gewissen reden. Gestern haben Andrew und ich einen Dämon platt gemacht. Wir wären beide dabei beinahe gestorben. Bedenkt doch bitte, wie erfolgreich ihr als Gruppe seid, wie schwer es dagegen für euch einzeln ist, Dämonen zu bekämpfen. Pike, früher hast du pro Nacht einen Vampir gekillt, wenn drei entstanden sind. Bedenke bitte mal, was für Dämonen du hier in der Gruppe umgebracht hast. Kate, du glaubst, als Jägerin seiest du unbesiegbar und du würdest alles alleine mit deinem Wächter schaffen, aber das ist falsch, so falsch. Du wirst an und mit der Gruppe wachsen. Sie werden deine Stütze und dein Halt sein, der dich vor dem Wunsch beschützen wird, zu sterben. Giles, sie sind der Älteste und sollten auch der Vernünftigste sein. Außerdem sollten sie durch die Zusammenarbeit mit Buffy doch gelernt haben, wie wichtig eine Gruppe sein kann. Charlie, wurdest du nicht hierher geschickt, um mit der Jägerin zusammen zu arbeiten? Und wurden dir deine Kräfte nicht von den Mächten der Ewigkeit geschenkt, damit du die Jägerin im Kampf unterstützen kannst? Und Andrew, wolltest du Kate nicht helfen, um deine Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen? Wie ihr seht, habt ihr alle einen guten Grund, als Gruppe zusammen zu arbeiten. Und ganz davon abgesehen, kann ich viel beruhigter nach Los Angeles fliegen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich eine starke Gruppe verlasse, als ein paar Einzelpersonen, die wohl bald sterben werden. Deshalb meine Bitte an euch, vergebt euch gegenseitig und Arbeitet endlich wieder zusammen. Vergesst die doofen Streiterein, deren Anlass oft sogar ich war. Meinetwegen braucht ihr nun nicht mehr streiten. Und wenn ihr euch schon nicht gleich vertragen wollt, dann denkt bitte einmal darüber nach. Und Kate, nun noch ein paar letzte Worte zu dir. Wir alle haben Verständnis dafür, dass es dir nicht gut geht, und das du enttäuscht bist darüber, dass Tommy dich verlassen hat, aber lass deine Wut darüber nicht an der Welt oder der Gruppe aus, beide können dafür nichts. Du kannst wegen einer kleinen privaten Niederlage nicht aufhören, die Welt zu retten. Und ebenso wenig solltest du deshalb aufhören, deinen Freunden eine gute Freundin zu sein. Die Angst verlassen zu werden, oder dein Herz anderen Menschen zu öffnen, die dich verletzten könnten, darf nicht dein weiteres Leben bestimmen. Bitte denke darüber nach und hab ein Einsehen."

Andrew: „Was du sagst ist richtig. Aber verzeihen ist nicht immer leicht."

Kate: „Charlie, Andrew irgendwas liegt euch beiden doch noch an mir, oder zumindest an dieser Bar. Ich finde, Lindsey hat vollkommen Recht. Ich möchte mich bei euch allen entschuldigen für das, was passiert ist. Mein Schmerz über den erneuten Verlust von Tommy hat mich übermannt und mich vergessen lassen, was ich noch habe. Ich habe nur noch daran gedacht, was ich nun nicht mehr habe, und dadurch aus den Augen verloren, was für wunderbare Leute ich kenne. Pike, Giles, Charlie, Andrew und Lindsey, bitte vergebt mir. Lasst uns wieder eine Gruppe werden, eine, die stärker ist, als es je eine Gruppe war. Lasst uns an unserer Freundschaft arbeiten und wieder werden, was wir eins waren, nein, lasst uns sogar besser werden, als wir eins waren."

Alle stimmten ein. Angela aber schaute traurig zu Boden. Kate bemerkte das und kam auf sie zu, zusammen mit Charlie.

Kate: „Herzlich willkommen in unserer Gruppe, Angela. Als eine Freundin von Pike bist du auch unsere Freundin."

Die beiden umarmten sich.

Charlie: „Lass uns einfach vergessen, was vorher war Angela. Nun bist du sterblich und du bist nun ein Mitglied unserer Gruppe. Auch ich heiße dich herzlich in unserem Kreis willkommen."

Die beiden gaben sich die Hand. In der Sekunde bahnte sich bei Charlie eine Vision an. Sie sah in Bruchstücken, wie Angela und Pike in einem Kreis standen. Der Kreis um sie bestand aus Feuer, keiner der beiden konnte diesen Kreis verlassen. Sie beide hatten Schwerter in der Hand. Ein neues Bild erschien, bei dem Pike Angela das Schwert in den Magen rammte. Gleichzeitig rammte auch sie ihm das Schwert in die Kehle. Beide vielen tot um.

Angela: „Charlie, ist alles ok?"

Charlie brauchte einige Sekunden, um in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu finden.

Kate: „Hattest du wieder eine Vision? Was hast du gesehen?"

Charlie: „Die Zukunft."

Die beiden schauten Charlie verständnislos an. Charlie überlegte indes, was gerade passiert war. Bei dem Handschlag hatte sie keine negativen Schwingungen von Angela wahrgenommen. Sie hatte nur einen Menschen gefühlt. Wie es trotzdem zu dieser Vision hatte kommen können, war ihr ein Rätsel. Nach einiger Zeit gestand sie sich ein, dass dies vielleicht gar keine Vision gewesen war, sie war wahrscheinlich nur kurz eingenickt und hatte einen Albtraum gehabt. Wieso sollten sich zwei Liebende sonst umbringen. Außerdem ging von Angela nur noch Herzlichkeit und Güte aus.

Am nächsten Abend war die Gruppe versammelt am Flughafen. Sie verabschiedeten sich alle von Lindsey. Charlie, die die Vision von Angela nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen konnte, tat so, als fiele sie hin, und hielt sich dann an Angela fest. Es kam keine Vision. Nun beschloss sie entgültig, dass das gestern nur ein Albtraum gewesen war. Lindsey kam nun auf sie zu. Die beiden umarmten sich.

Lindsey: „Du hast ja meine Mailaddresse. Teil mir bitte mit, wenn hier etwas passieren sollte und ihr mich braucht, oder auch, wenn Andrew meine Wohnung niederbrennen sollte."

Charlie: „Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

Nachdem sich Lindsey von allen verabschiedet hatte, stieg er in den Flieger. Die Gruppe ging nun auf die Aufsichtsrampe, um den Start des Flugzeuges zu verfolgen. Sie winkten dem Flugzeug hinterher und auch Lindsey winkte von drinnen. Er hatte nun ein gutes Gefühl für die Gruppe. Sie würden ihren Weg machen.

Ende Folge 14


	15. Chapter 15

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 15: Dämonen der Vergangenheit, oder als ich ein Kind war

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 17.10.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

_Drew Fuller als James Ashton _

Rose McGowan als Angela

Gaststar:

John Mahon als Trevor Lockley

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, als Kate aufwachte. Nur kurz brauchte sie, um sich den gestrigen Tag in Erinnerung zu rufen. Sie waren am Flughafen gewesen, um Lindsey auf wiedersehen zu sagen. Er hatte die Gruppe verlassen, da er sich unnütz fühlte und für viele Streiterein verantwortlich. Aber bevor er gegangen war, hatte er etwas Wundervolles getan. Er hatte eine Ansprache gehalten, die sie alle nachdenklich gemacht hatte. Außerdem hatte diese Ansprache es bewirkt, dass die Gruppe wieder eine Gruppe geworden war. Am liebsten hätten sie Alle ihn nach seiner Rede bei sich behalten, aber das ging nicht. Er hatte sich für einen neuen Job in Los Angeles entschieden. Als sie ihre Gedanken fertig geführt hatte, erhob sie sich und ging zum Bad. Erst nahm sie eine erfrischende Dusche, dann putze sie die Zähne. Als sie in den Spiegel schaute, erkannte sie James hinter sich.

James: „Hallo Kate!"

Kate: „Ich wüsste nicht, wann ich dir das Du angeboten hätte, James."

James: „Aber, aber, wird man so patzig sein, zu jemandem, der einem ein Geschenk machen will?"

Kate: „Nun, der Tod ist für mich kein Geschenk."

James: „Wie falsch du mich doch einschätzt, Jägerin."

Kate angelte sich die Nagelschere und ging damit auf James los. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, noch bevor sie ihn treffen konnte.

James: „Also wirklich, nicht mal unterhalten kannst du dich ordentlich. Wenn ich wirklich hätte kämpfen wollen, wärest du jetzt tot. Also lass diesen Unsinn und hör mir zu."

Kate: „Nun, wie oft hast du schon gesagt, du könntest uns jeder Zeit töten, aber getan hast du es bisher nicht."

James: „So war ich schon immer. Ich habe auch die Käfer erst gequält, bevor ich sie zertreten habe."

Kate: „Wie widerlich, aber ok, lass uns reden. Was für ein Geschenk willst du mir machen?"

James: „Ich werde dir die Wahrheit über mich erzählen."

Kate: „Womit hab ich denn das verdient?"

James: „Nun, du solltest zumindest wissen, warum ich von all den Jägerinnen gerade dich umbringen will, oder?"

Kate: „Nun gut, sags mir."

James: „Immer diese überstürzte Hast. Wir gehen das langsam an. Es fing an als du 8 warst, damit es etwas realistischer wird, schicke ich dich in diese Zeit."

Kate: „Ich werde mich selbst sehen?"

James: „Falsch, du wirst du selbst sein."

James sprach einen alten lateinischen Zauber, bevor Kate etwas erwidern konnte. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig und sie kippte um.

Los Angeles 1982:

Trevor: „Schatz, schatz, Katie, wach auf."

Kate: „Wo bin ich?"

Trevor: „Na bei uns zuhause."

Kate: „Dad?"

Trevor: „Ja. Wach erst mal auf, gleich gibt es Frühstück."

Kate: „Frühstück?"

Trevor: „Aber natürlich, du sollst doch nicht hungrig zur Schule gehen."

Kate: „Zur Schule?"

Trevor: „Natürlich zur Schule. Du sollst doch später einmal etwas aus dir machen. Ich will doch nicht, dass du dein leben als Kellnerin verplemperst."

Kate: „Ja Daddy."

Kate schaute auf einen Kalender. James hatte sie tatsächlich in ihr achtes Lebensjahr zurück versetzt. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass der Tot ihrer Mutter erst zwei Monate her sein musste. Sie waren gerade aus dem Haus ausgezogen und in diese kleine Wohnung umgezogen. Als Kind hatte sie es gehasst, hier zu wohnen. Es wunderte sie, dass ihr Vater so freundlich und nett war. So hatte sie ihn als Erwachsene nicht mehr gekannt. Sie fragte sich, was James damit erreichen wollte, sie in ihre Vergangenheit zu schicken.

Trevor: „Trödel nicht so rum Kate, du kommst sonst wieder zu spät. Deine Lehrerin hat mich gestern angerufen. Sie ist sehr unzufrieden mit deinen Leistungen und deiner Unpünktlichkeit. Natürlich hat sie Verständnis, doch trotzdem finde ich, dass du dich langsam etwas zusammenreißen solltest."

Kate: „Jawohl Dad."

Kate frühstückte, dann nahm sie ihren Rucksack, zog die Jacke an und ging aus der Wohnung. Plötzlich tauchte James neben ihr auf. Er war durchsichtig.

James: „Nur du siehst und hörst mich hier."

Kate: „Was soll ich hier? Ich bin dir dankbar, dass ich meinen Vater noch ein mal sehen durfte, aber ich verstehe nicht, was ich hier soll."

James: „Nun, du gehst heute nicht zur Schule, du folgst einfach deinem Vater, dann wirst du es begreifen."

Cleveland 2004:

Andrew und Charlie waren in der Bar. Eigentlich wollte auch Kate kommen. Langsam trudelten Giles, Pike und Angela ein. Nur Kate kam nicht. Sie versuchten mehrmals, sie anzurufen, aber ohne Erfolg.

Charlie: „Langsam mache ich mir echt Sorgen, Leute."

Giles: „Ich habe ihren Wohnungsschlüssel. Ich werde hingehen und schauen, was mit ihr ist."

Charlie: „Ich komme mit."

Die beiden verließen die Bar und machten sich auf zu Kates Wohnung. Dort angekommen bekamen sie einen Schock. Kate lag regungslos auf dem Boden. Charlie rannte sofort zu ihr, und konnte schnell Entwarnung geben. Kate atmete noch und wirkte eher wie in einem tiefen Schlaf. Sie versuchten sie auf jegliche Art zu wecken, aber nichts hatte Erfolg.

Charlie: „Da war sicher Magie im Spiel."

Giles: „James…"

Charlie: „Ich werde Willow anrufen, vielleicht kennt sie einen Zauber, mit dem man sie wecken kann, oder herausfinden kann, was los ist."

Los Angeles 1982:

Kate folgte heimlich ihrem Vater, genau wie James es ihr gesagt hatte. Sie sah, wie ihr Vater eine junge Frau traf. Nun erinnerte sie sich an diesen Tag.

James: „Los, geh zu ihm und sag ihm, was du schon letztes Mal zu ihm gesagt hast."

Kate rannte zu ihrem Vater.

Kate: „Daddy? Was ist das für eine Frau?"

Trevor: „Das ist Daddys neue Freundin, Schatz."

Kate: „Daddy, wieso hast du eine neue Freundin? Mom ist doch erst seid 2 Monaten tot. Ich will das nicht."

Kate rannte heulend davon. Trevor rannte ihr hinterher, aber er holte sie nicht mehr ein. Am Abend sahen sich die beiden in der Wohnung wieder.

Trevor: „Schatz, ich habe diese Frau heute verlassen, weil es dich so unglücklich gemacht hat."

James: „Ja, und an sein zweites Kind hat er nicht mal gedacht, dabei."

Kate schluckte.

Kate: „Daddy, verrätst du mir, wie diese Frau hieß?"

Trevor: „Sie hieß Hillary Ashton, wieso fragst du?"

Kate: „Oh mein Gott."

James: „Nun weißt du, warum ich dich so hasse, oder? Nur deinetwegen, wegen einem verwöhnten dummen Gör, musste ich ohne Vater aufwachsen. Und nun, lieb Schwesterlein mein, wirst du hier in der Vergangenheit bleiben, während ich in die Zukunft zurück kehre und deinen Körper verbrenne. Aber keine angst, dein Geist wird bis in die unendliche Ewigkeit leben, da du von nun an in diesem Kreislauf stecken wirst. Du wirst immer erwachsen werden, und in diese Zeit zurückkehren, und wieder von Vorne anfangen."

Kate: „James, es tut mir so Leid, ich hatte doch keine Ahnung. Und ich denke mein Dad wusste auch nicht, dass deine Mutter schwanger war."

James: „Dein Dad wusste vieles nicht über meine Mom, denn er wusste auch nicht, dass sie sehr begabt im Umgang mit den dunklen Künsten war, und dass sie alles ihrem Sohn beigebracht hat, bevor sie sich selbst erhängt hat, vor den Augen seines Sohnes."

James: „Aber ich werde mich dafür bei dir rächen."

Kate: „Wir sind Geschwister."

James: „Du bist für mich nicht meine Schwester, du bist für mich einfach nur nicht Existent."

James verschwand und lies Kate in dem Körper des kleinen Mädchens zurück, dass sie einmal gewesen war.

Kate ging zu ihrem Dad und setzt sich auf dessen Schoß.

Kate: „Daddy, ich war heute Mittag sehr eigensüchtig, bitte tu was du für richtig hältst und komm wieder mit der Frau zusammen."

Trevor: „Nein, ist schon ok so, wie es gelaufen ist, wir haben nicht zueinander gepasst. Und nun geh schlafen junge Dame."

Cleveland 2004:

Charlie: „Danke Willow. Wir sehen uns."

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte wandte sie sich an Giles.

Charlie: „Willow hat mir 2 verschiedene Zauber genannt, falls ihre Seele noch in ihrem Körper ist, hat sie mir einen Gedankenreisezauber genannt, den hat sie wohl vor 2 Jahren selbst ein mal bei Buffy benutzt, als diese nur noch reglos da saß, anstatt sich um Glory zu kümmern. Dann, falls ihre Seele entwendet wurde, hat sie mir noch einen zweiten Spruch genannt, mit dem man die Seele zurück in den Körper bekommt, den scheint sie 2 mal bei Angel angewendet zu haben."

Giles: „Ok, welchen zuerst?"

Charlie: „Ich denke, wir sollten den 2. nehmen, sie wirkt irgendwie Seelenlos, oder?"

Giles: „Ok, lass uns also ihre Seele zurück holen, öhm, was passiert, wenn sie sie doch schon hat, und wir den falschen nehmen?"

Charlie: „Wenn die Seele die wir ihr schenken wollen, schon in ihrem Körper ist, passiert gar nichts, dann zeigt der Zauber einfach keine Wirkung. Sie haben diesen Zauber im Gegensatz zu mir doch schon ein mal vollzogen, zusammen mit Willow."

Giles: „Nein, mich hatten Spike, Angelus und Drusilla in ihrer Gewalt. Willow hat ihn zusammen mit Cordelia und Oz gemacht. Aber wir sollten jetzt anfangen."

Los Angeles 1982:

Kate lag noch immer wach in ihrem Zimmer. Sie stand auf und versicherte sich, dass ihr Vater schlief, dann rief sie nach James. James erschien neben ihr.

James: „Was willst du?"

Kate: „Nun, ich verstehe jetzt, warum du so sauer bist, aber es gibt etwas, das ich noch immer nicht verstehe. Obwohl sich der Kreislauf für mich jetzt wiederholen soll, würde ich es trotzdem gerne wissen."

James: „Und was wäre das?"

Kate: „Nun, deine Mutter war eine Hexe, und sie hat dich den Umgang mit Magie gelehrt, aber das erklärt noch nicht, wie du so stark werden konntest. Wieso bist du so mächtig?"

James: „Für wie dumm hältst du mich? Ich weiß, dass die Guten es irgendwie immer schaffen, aus solchen Situationen heraus zu kommen, also werde ich dir doch nicht verraten, worauf ein Großteil meiner Macht beruht."

James verschwand wieder.

Cleveland 2004:

Charlie: „Es funktioniert nicht. Sie scheint also ihre Seele noch zu besitzen."

Giles: „Dann solltest du nun den zweiten Zauber ausprobieren. Den Gedankenreisezauber."

Charlie: „Nun, für diesen Zauber brauch man große magische Kräfte, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich über so viel Macht verfüge, aber ich probiere es."

Charlie setzte sich auf den Boden vor Kates Kopf. Sie konzentrierte sich. Dann legte sie ihre Finger an Kates Schläfen. Dann sackte sie neben Kate zusammen.

Los Angeles 1982:

Kate: „James, James verdammt, komm sofort wieder her."

Plötzlich erschrak Kate, denn nicht James tauchte neben ihr auf, sondern Charlie.

Charlie: „Hier steckst du also, in Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit."

Kate: „Erinnerungen? James hat mir doch tatsächlich weiß gemacht, ich wäre wirklich in der Vergangenheit. Andererseits hat er es auch geschafft, dass die Figuren anders agieren."

Charlie: „James hat dich in diese Lage gebracht?"

Kate: „Ja."

Charlie: „Du siehst niedlich aus als kleines Mädchen, irgendwie ist es ein komisches Gefühl sich auf diese Weise mit dir zu unterhalten."

Kate: „Nun, ich weiß jetzt, warum James hinter mir her ist."

Charlie: „Oh, wieso denn?"

Kate: „Bring mich bitte erst zurück. Wir können in der realen Welt darüber sprechen."

James: „Und was bringt dich auf die lustige Idee, dass ich dich gehen lasse?"

Kate und Charlie: „James!"

James: „Ich kenne meinen Namen."

Charlie: „Göttin Hekate, erhöre meinen Ruf, erhöre mein Flehen, lasse Kate und mich von diesem Ort weg gehen. Lasse uns aufwachen, lasse uns stehen, lasse uns fliehen und James entgehen."

Nichts passierte.

James: „Nun, Hekate spielt in Kates Vergangenheit keine wirkliche Rolle."

Charlie: „Du denn etwa?"

James: „In gewisser Weise, ja."

Kate: „Darf ich vorstellen? Mein Halbbruder James, Väterlicher Seits."

Charlie: „Dein Bruder?"

James: „Nun, genetisch gesehen, ja. Gefühlsmäßig sicher nicht."

Kate: „Nun, wenn ich für dich nicht existent bin, warum dann der Hass und die ganze Show?"

James holte aus und schleuderte Kate gegen die Wand.

Kate: „Werd erwachsen, James. Du benimmst dich kindisch. Diese ganze Sache wegen etwas, was 22 Jahre zurück liegt."

James: „Nun, für dich ist es eine Sache, für mich ist es mein ganzes verpatztes Leben."

Kate: „Ich bin mit einem Vater aufgewachsen, ja. Aber Liebe habe ich nie von ihm bekommen. Er hat mir nie gezeigt, dass er mich liebt. Er war immer gefühllos. Denkst du es ist schlimmer, ohne Vater aufzuwachsen, als mit einem solchen Vater?"

James: „Meinst du wir wären in einer Seifenoper und ich würde dir jetzt um den Hals fallen, weil du ja so recht hast, damit wir zusammen heulen können über unsere schlimme Vergangenheit? Du machst mich wirklich krank. Diese Drogensache damals, als ich Wolfram&Hart deinen Vater killen lies war schon gut, aber dein Tot wird besser."

Kate: „Du hast Wolfram und Hart damit beauftragt, unseren Vater zu töten?"

James: „Ja. Und das schöne ist, dass du es Angel in die Schuhe geschoben hast. Ihr habt euch ewig angegiftet deshalb."

Kate: „Ich wusste, dass Angel selbst es nicht war. Ich kannte nur diese Welt nicht und musste damit klarkommen. Aber woher weißt du das?"

James: „Ich habe dich schon beobachtet, bevor du zur Jägerin wurdest. Und ich habe auf einen passenden Zeitpunkt gewartet um dich umzubringen."

Kate: „Und nun hast du dich anders entschieden und willst mich ewig leben lassen."

James: „Hat die Hexe es dir nicht erklärt? Du bist nicht wirklich in der Vergangenheit sondern nur in einer Erinnerung davon, die ich etwas geändert hab, so dass es dir so vorkam als wärest du wirklich in der Vergangenheit. Ich hatte vor, deinen Körper zu zerstören, während du denkst, du müsstest nur hier leben. Nun, ich denke, die dumme Hexe wird es bald schaffen, dich zurück zu holen. Deshalb, bis zum nächsten Mal, Jägerin. Wir sehen uns."

Kate: „Nenn mich Kate anstatt Jägerin. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, wir sind Geschwister."

James: „Nun, wie du willst Kate. Ich werde dich sowieso bald töten, wie ich dich in deinen letzten Lebenstagen nenne, nehme ich als deinen letzten Wunsch."

James verschwand. Kate schaute rüber zu Charlie.

Kate: „Kannst du uns zurück bringen?"

Charlie sprach einen alten lateinischen Spruch, der sie und Kate zurück in ihre Körper brachte. Sie wachten beide auf. Neben ihnen stand ein sehr besorgt aussehender Giles.

Giles: „Ihr seid aufgewacht, endlich. Was war denn los verdammt?"

Charlie: „Ein solches Wort aus ihrem Mund?"

Giles: „Nun, ich bin aufgeregt, da kann auch mir das mal passieren, also was war los, Kate?"

Kate: „James, er war das. Er hat mir sein Geheimnis erzählt."

Giles: „Sein Geheimnis? Was für ein Geheimnis?"

Kate: „Wer sein Vater war."

Giles: „Und wer war sein Vater?"

Kate: „Trevor Lockley."

Giles: „Trevor Lockley? Dein Vater? Das macht ihn ja zu deinem Bruder."

Kate: „Halbbruder."

Ende Folge 15


	16. Chapter 16

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 16: Der Mann den ich liebe

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 24.10.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Was bisher geschah:

Staffel 1 Folge 15:

Kate: „James hat mir sein Geheimnis erzählt."

Giles: „Sein Geheimnis? Was für ein Geheimnis?"

Kate: „Wer sein Vater war."

Giles: „Und wer war sein Vater?"

Kate: „Trevor Lockley."

Giles: „Trevor Lockley? Dein Vater? Das macht ihn ja zu deinem Bruder."

Kate: „Halbbruder."

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Rose McGowan als Angela

Gaststar:

Julian McMahon als Joey Oldman

Vor 2 Wochen:

Charlie stand vor dem Spiegel. Sie konnte sich mal wieder nicht entscheiden, welches Kleid sie anziehen sollte. Sie nahm ein eng anliegendes Lederkleid aus dem Schrank und stellte sich damit vor den Spiegel.

Charlie: „Hi, ich bin Charlie, und verdammt heiß auf Sex, wer will als erstes?"

Sie legte das Kleid wieder zurück und nahm ein langes, weißes mit Blümchen aus dem Schrank. Wieder hielt sie das Kleid vor sich und schaute dabei in den Spiegel.

Charlie: „Hi, ich bin Sandra Dee. Ich rauche nicht, bin harmlos und Jungfrau. Wer will einen harmlosen Abend mit mir verbringen?"

Charlie überlegte kurz, ob sie das Kleid zurück in den Schrank legen sollte, oder es nicht lieber gleich in die Mülltonne kloppen sollte. Sie entschied sich für den Schrank. Dann nahm sie ein Schwarzes mit einem recht freizügigen V-Ausschnitt. Auch damit stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel.

Charlie: „Hi, ich bin Charlie, und heiß genug, um in die In-Disco zu kommen. Außerdem bin ich auf Männerfang, aber nicht zu leicht zu haben."

Perfekt, dachte Charlie und entschied sich für dieses Kleid. Sie verschwand damit ins Bad, zog es an, und passte direkt ihr Makeup dem Kleid an. Dann verließ sie die Wohnung und fuhr mit dem Auto zur Disco. Sie kam ohne Probleme rein. Drinnen ging sie an die Bar. Der Barkeeper dort kannte sie schon.

Barkeeper: „Das Übliche?"

Charlie: „Ja, wie immer bitte."

Der Barkeeper gab ihr einen Sekt und sie ging auf die Tanzfläche. Eine Weile tobte sie sich dort aus, dann ging sie zu den Sitzplätzen. Dort genehmigte sie sich einen Schluck ihres Sektes. Plötzlich kam ein Mann auf sie zu. Sie musterte diesen Mann. Er gefiel ihr wirklich gut.

Mann: „Darf ich mich zu ihnen setzen?"

Charlie: „Aber ja, der Platz ist frei, setzen sie sich ruhig."

Mann: „Ich habe sie tanzen sehen. Sie tanzen wirklich gut. Wollen wir gleich eine Runde zusammen tanzen?"

Charlie: „Für gewöhnlich tanze ich nicht mit Männern, deren Name ich nicht kenne."

Mann: „Mein Name ist Joey Oldman."

Charlie: „Freut mich, mein Name ist Charlie Silverstone."

Joey: „Was tun sie denn, wenn sie gerade nicht bezaubernd aussehen und auf einer Tanzfläche rumwirbeln?"

Charlie: „Nun, dann bediene ich Leute in der Bar einer Freundin. Und was tun sie, wenn sie gerade keine schwarzhaarigen Frauen anbaggern?"

Joey: „Dann arbeite ich in meiner Firma."

Charlie: „Oh, was für eine Firma haben sie denn?"

Joey: „Eine Computerfirma. Wir reparieren Computer und schreiben Programme."

Charlie: „Ein Mathegenie also."

Joey: „Nun, das ist richtig. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass das nicht gegen mich spricht."

Charlie: „Nein, keine Sorge. Allerdings verstehe ich nicht viel von Computern. Ich chatte nur damit, und rufe meine Mails ab."

Joey: „Dann kann ich mich ja bei Gott bedanken."

Charlie: „Wieso?"

Joey: „Nun, dass sie heute Nacht nicht chatten, sondern sich dafür entschieden haben, in die Disco zu kommen."

Charlie lächelte. Auch der Mann lächelte sie an. Sie entschied sich dafür, ihm eine ernsthafte Chance zu geben.

Charlie: „Nun, ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ich werde ihnen meine Telefonnummer da lassen. Falls sie sich also mit mir verabreden wollen, rufen sie mich doch bitte an."

Joey: „Wann passt es ihnen denn am besten?"

Charlie: „Nun, nicht vor 10Uhr morgen früh."

Joey: „Verraten sie mir, wie die Bar heißt, bei der sie arbeiten?"

Charlie: „Das ist Tommys Bar."

Joey: „Dort fahre ich jeden Tag vorbei, liegt auf dem Weg zu meiner Arbeit. Würde es ihnen was ausmachen, wenn ich anstatt sie anzurufen, einfach dort rein komme?"

Charlie: „Nein, das wäre natürlich auch ok."

Charlie warf Joey noch ein bezauberndes Lächeln zu, dann verschwand sie aus der Disco.

Heute:

Charlie, Andrew und Kate arbeiteten in der Bar. Da gerade nichts los war, saßen sie zusammen und unterhielten sich.

Kate: „Muntert mich doch bitte auf, gibt's bei euch etwas neues im Liebesleben?"

Andrew: „Nun, leider nicht. Ich finde hier in Cleveland irgendwie niemanden."

Charlie: „Ich habe vor zwei Wochen einen Mann kennen gelernt, seid dem gehen wir jeden Abend aus. Ich denke bald ist es amtlich, dass wir ein Paar sind."

Kate: „Und du hast mir, deiner besten Freundin nichts davon erzählt?"

Charlie: „Nun, ich wollte erst sicher gehen, ob es etwas Festes werden kann."

Andrew: „Und habt ihr schon?"

Charlie: „Aber nein. Natürlich gibt es welche, die ich schneller ranlasse, aber ihn liebe ich wirklich, und da will ich mir Zeit lassen."

Andrew: „Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, warum dann Zeit lassen?"

Charlie: „Damit er nicht denkt, dass ich leicht zu haben bin."

Andrew: „Gut, dass ich Frauen nicht verstehen muss. Das wäre eine Lebensaufgabe für einen Mann."

Kate: „Wann stellst du ihn uns vor?"

Charlie: „Ich denke morgen, wenn heute alles gut läuft."

Andrew: „Ohne eure romantische Stimmung verderben zu wollen, es könnte auch ein Dämon sein."

Charlie: „Wie kannst du das über ihn sagen, ohne ihn zu kennen?"

Andrew: „Nun, Xander war mal mit ner Frau aus, die sich als Dämon entpuppt hat."

Charlie: „Wir wissen doch schon von Anya."

Andrew: „Doch nicht Anya. Es war nachdem er sich von Anya getrennt hat. Die Frau wollte ihn opfern für das Urböse. Und dann gabs auch noch diese Lehrerin, Miss French, sie war eine Gottesanbeterin."

Kate: „Nun, dafür sollte man sie nicht bestrafen, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, viele Menschen gehen in die Kirche."

Andrew: „Nein, nicht gottesfürchtig, sondern eine Gottesanbeterin. Das Insekt."

Charlie: „Ups."

Andrew: „Alles was ich damit sagen will, ist eigentlich nur, sei vorsichtig. Du kannst nie wissen, mit wem oder was du da zusammen bist."

Charlie: „Nun, sollte er sich als Insekt entpuppen, hab ich ja noch Hekate."

Kate: „Hast du schon mal einen Dämonenerkennungszauber auf ihn ausgesprochen?"

Pike: „Auf wen?"

Kate: „Auf ihren neuen Freund."

Angela: „Du hast einen neuen Freund, Charlie?"

Charlie: „Wo kommt ihr zwei denn plötzlich her?"

Pike: „Nun, ich hatte etwas früher frei und wir zwei wollen noch kurz eine Kleinigkeit zu uns nehmen, bevor wir zum Schwimmbad fahren."

Charlie: „Ok, ich bring euch gleich was, und ja, ich habe wahrscheinlich einen neuen Freund."

Angela: „Wahrscheinlich?"

Charlie: „Nun, wir haben noch nicht geklärt, ob wir nun ein Paar sind, oder nicht."

Angela: „Eure Welt ist wirklich kompliziert, was die Liebe angeht. Da fällt mir ein, Kate hatte Tommy, ich habe Pike, Charlie hat wahrscheinlich auch jemanden, aber was ist mir dir Andrew? Willst du keine Freundin haben?"

Andrew: „Nun, so leicht ist das auch wieder nicht."

Angela: „Ach, du rettest einfach einem Mädchen das Leben, dann wird das schon klappen, so hat es ja auch zwischen mir und Pike geklappt."

Kate: „Also Angela, es muss doch auch noch etwas wie Anziehung geben. Nur mit Leben retten alleine ist es auch nicht getan."

Angela: „Och, keine Ahnung, bei mir hat es so geklappt."

Charlies Handy klingelte. Sie verschwand nach draußen und nahm ab.

Joey: „Hi Sonnenschein."

Charlie: „Hi Hengst."

Joey: „Nun, du weißt doch noch gar nicht, ob ich diesen Titel verdiene."

Charlie: „Nun, ich weiß auch noch nicht, ob du den Titel Schatz verdienst."

Joey: „Darüber wollte ich heute Abend mit dir reden, lass uns doch einen Tisch bei Paolo's nehmen, um 19Uhr."

Charlie: „Einverstanden."

Charlie legte auf und ging zurück in die Bar.

Charlie: „Er will um 19Uhr mit mir bei Paolo's über uns reden."

Kate: „Gratuliere."

Pike: „Wie kannst du so sicher gehen, dass er ja sagt."

Kate: „Sonst würde er wohl kaum zu Paolo's gehen. Jemand der Schluss machen will, geht nen Kaffee trinken, nicht Italienisch essen."

Pike: „Interessant, wie gut du uns Männer zu kennen glaubst."

Kate: „Das hat nichts mit Mann oder Frau zu tun, das würde jeder so machen."

Charlie: „Nun, wir werden es ja sehen."

Um 18:40Uhr verließ Charlie die Bar und fuhr mit dem Auto zu Paolo's. Dort wartete Joey schon auf sie. Sie gingen zusammen an den Tisch.

Joey: „Wir gehen nun seid zwei Wochen aus. Jeden Abend."

Charlie: „Ja, und jedes Mal war es wirklich schön."

Joey: „Nun, es fällt mir nicht leicht, diese Frage zu stellen, aber als was siehst du uns?"

Charlie: „Ich hätte mir zwar gewünscht, dass du das zuerst sagst, aber ich sehe uns als Paar."

Joey: „Dann sind wir nun also offiziell zusammen?"

Charlie beantwortete diese Frage mit einem Kuss anstatt einem ja, aber Joey verstand.

Charlie: „Kann ich dich morgen meinen Freunden vorstellen? Sie fragen mir schon Löcher in den Bauch."

Joey: „Aber sicher. Wo wollen wir uns präsentieren?"

Charlie: „In der Bar. Zwei meiner Freunde arbeiten dort, wie ich, bzw. der einen gehört die Bar. Und die restlichen Cliquenmitglieder hängen dort öfter mal rum."

Joey: „Gut, dann werde ich dort morgen hinkommen."

Charlie: „Nun wo wir zusammen sind."

Joey: „Ja?"

Charlie: „Da sollten wir unsere Beziehung ausbauen, oder?"

Joey: „Wie meinst du das?"

Charlie: „Wir sollten den nicht Jugendfreien Bereich einer Beziehung erreichen."

Joey: „Wenn du es wirklich willst, dann nichts lieber als das."

Charlie: „Dann hätten wir heute eine Frage zu klären."

Joey: „Und wie lautet die?"

Charlie: „Bei mir oder bei dir?"

Joey: „Dann bei dir."

In der Bar:

Andrew: „Sag mal Kate, findest du es nicht merkwürdig, dass sich James nicht mehr meldet, seid du von deiner kleinen Zeitreise zurück bist?"

Kate: „Beschrei so was bloß nicht. Er könnte im nächsten Moment durch diese Tür gestürzt kommen."

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür. Sowohl Kate als auch Andrew erwarteten nun, dass wirklich James durch diese Tür kam. Er kam natürlich nicht, dafür aber kamen Charlie und ihr Freund Joey rein.

Charlie: „Ich wollte ihn euch noch kurz vorstellen, bevor wir heim fahren."

Joey: „Ich bin Joey Oldman, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."

Kate: „Freut mich, ich bin Charlies beste Freundin, Kate."

Andrew: „Ich bin Charlies Mitarbeiter Andrew, es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

Nachdem sie sich ein paar Minuten unterhalten hatten, kamen Pike und Angela rein. Die Drei wurden schnell einander vorgestellt. Nach ein paar Minuten des Redens verabschiedeten sich Charlie und Joey und verließen die Bar.

Angela: „Der ist ja zu gut um wahr zu sein."

Pike: „Du hast Recht."

Andrew: „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn James ihn geschickt hat."

Kate: „Irgendwie habt ihr Recht. James hat sich schon seid mehr als 2 Wochen nicht gemeldet und vor ca. 2 Wochen hat Charlie ihn kennen gelernt."

Andrew: „Wer sagt es ihr?"

Angela: „Ich könnte das machen."

Pike: „Schatz, nimm es mir nicht übel wenn ich das so offen sage, aber ich denke es sollte jemand mit ihr reden, den sie mag und dem sie vertraut und in die Kategorie gehörst du nicht."

Andrew: „Soll ich?"

Kate: „Nein, für so etwas sind beste Freundinnen da, nicht die Mitarbeiter."

Pike: „Wir könnten auch erst alleine etwas spionieren und erst mit ihr reden, wenn wir Beweise haben."

Andrew: „Nenn es nicht spionieren, nenn es, sich sorgen machen, und aufpassen."

Angela: „Nun, das ist aber sehr umschmeichelt."

Kate: „Aber es klingt besser."

Andrew: „Und wer wird nun auf ihn aufpassen?"

Kate: „Das mache ich."

In der Nacht positionierte sich Kate vor Joeys Wohnung. Um 2Uhr nachts sah sie in seinem Zimmer das Licht angehen. Als sie durch das Fenster schaute, bemerkte sie, wie er sich anzog. Dann verließ er die Wohnung. Sie versteckte sich hinter einer Mülltonne und wartete bis er aus dem Haus getreten war und in eine Seitenstraße gegangen war. Sie folgte ihm leise. Wieder bog er um eine Seitenstraße. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg in diese Richtung, als sie von dort einen Schrei hörte. Die Stimme die geschrieen hatte war aber nicht die seine gewesen, sondern die einer jungen Frau. Nun nahm Kate an Tempo zu. Von Joey war nichts mehr zu sehen, als sie ankam. Lediglich die Leiche einer blonden Frau lag auf der Straße. Kate ging zum nächsten Münztelefon und verständigte mit gefälschter stimme die Polizei, dass sie eine Leiche gefunden hatte. Dann verschwand sie nach Hause.

Am nächsten Tag in der Bar:

Kate und Charlie hatten die Mittagsschicht erwischt. Da war erfahrungsgemäß nicht viel los. So nutzte Kate die Zeit um mit Charlie über Joey zu reden.

Kate: „Ich muss dir etwas Schlimmes erzählen."

Charlie: „Was ist denn los?"

Kate: „Nun, durch das Gerede von Andrew und Pike bin ich dem Thema Joey gegenüber unsicher gewesen. Wir haben alle angenommen, dass er ein Dämon ist. Deshalb habe ich ihn gestern Nacht beschattet."

Charlie: „Du hast was? Du spionierst meinem Freund hinterher?"

Kate: „Nun, sei lieber froh, dass ich es gemacht hab. Er scheint zwar kein Dämon zu sein, dafür aber ein Mörder."

Charlie: „Wie bitte?"

Kate: „Nun, gestern Nacht um 2 Uhr ist er aufgestanden. Er hat sich angezogen und sein Haus verlassen. Er ist in eine dunkle Seitenstraße eingebogen und hat dort eine Frau ermordet."

Charlie: „Das hast du gesehen?"

Kate: „Ja, das heißt nein nicht ganz."

Charlie: „Wie meinst du das?"

Kate: „Ich habe ihn in diese Straße einbiegen sehen, kurze Zeit später ein Mädchen schreien hören und als ich dort ankam, war die Frau tot und er weg."

Charlie: „Du warst doch mal Detective. Du solltest wissen, dass das Indizien sind, aber das es deshalb nicht feststeht ob es so gewesen ist."

Kate: „Aber ich bin nicht dumm. Wenn etwas quakt wie eine Ente, geht wie eine Ente und Aussieht wie eine Ente, dann ist es auch eine Ente."

Charlie: „Und genau das ist es auch, eine Ente."

Kate: „Nein, das wird sich nicht als falsch rausstellen. Ich bin mir sicher."

Charlie: „Ist mir egal. Ich werde mich heute Abend mit ihm Treffen, denk doch was du willst. Und wag es ja nicht, ihm weiter hinterher zu spionieren."

Am Abend:

Charlie und Joey hatten sich wieder für ein Essen verabredet. Da er allerdings so lange arbeiten musste, trafen sie sich bei ihm an der Wohnung, um danach gemeinsam das Stück zu laufen. Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich über die neuesten Filme. Dann blieb Joey plötzlich stehen.

Charlie: „Was ist los?"

Joey deutete auf eine kleine einsame Gasse.

Joey: „Das ist eine Abkürzung."

Innerlich hörte Charlie plötzlich Kate, die ihr erzählte, dass Joey eine Frau in einer Seitenstraße umgebracht hatte. Obwohl sie sich davon nicht hatte beeinflussen lassen wollen, bekam sie nun ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins.

Charlie: „Lass uns lieber auf der großen hell beleuchteten Straße bleiben."

Joey: „Hast du Angst? Ich werde dich beschützen."

Charlie: „Und wer…. beschützt dich, wenn wir Beide dort überfallen werden?"

Joey: „Ok, ok, gehen wir halt den langen Weg."

Charlie: „Sag mal, wie war denn dein gestriger Abend?"

Joey: „Stürmisch."

Charlie: „Wann bist du denn ins Bett gekommen? Du wirkst müde."

Joey: „Recht früh. Müde bin ich durch die Arbeit."

Charlie: „Na, dann bringen wir das Essen schnell hinter uns, damit du danach schnell ins Bett kommst."

Joey: „Du benimmst dich irgendwie komisch heute. Darf ich erfahren, wieso?"

Charlie: „Nun, du lügst mich ja auch an."

Joey: „Wie bitte? Wann hab ich gelogen? Erklärst du mir bitte was los ist?"

Charlie: „Nun, ich weiß, dass du gestern nicht früh ins Bett gekommen bist. Du bist um 2 Uhr Nachts aufgestanden und hast in einer Seitenstraße in der Nähe deiner Wohnung eine Frau getötet."

Joey. „Bitte was? Hast du sie noch alle?"

Charlie: „Nun leugne es doch nicht auch noch."

Joey: „Das ist ein Scherz oder?"

Charlie: „Bist du nun um 2 Uhr nachts aufgestanden oder nicht?"

Joey: „Ja, das bin ich. Ein Kunde rief an, er brauchte sofort Hilfe. Und in meiner Firma ist es üblich, den Kunden jederzeit zu helfen. Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich um 2 Uhr nachts aufgestanden bin? Das würde mich jetzt mal interessieren."

Charlie: „Nun, eine Freundin von mir hat dich überwacht."

Joey: „Du spionierst mir hinterher?"

Charlie: „Wechsel jetzt bloß nicht das Thema. Du bist ein Mörder."

Joey: „Das du mir wirklich zutraust ein Mörder zu sein, ich kanns nicht glauben."

Charlie: „Du verschwindest in eine Gasse, direkt darauf ist ein Schrei zu hören, meine Freundin kommt dort an und entdeckt eine tote Frau. Was bitte würdest du an meiner Stelle denken?"

Joey: „Da wir zusammen sind, würde ich sofort ausschließen, dass du damit etwas zu tun hast. Ein Paar sollte sich dieses Vertrauen entgegen bringen. Findest du nicht?"

Charlie: „Nun, Vertrauen hilft nichts gegen hammerharte Fakten."

Joey: „Weißt du was? Es reicht mir. Ich hatte dir beim Essen erzählen wollen, dass ich die Chance habe, eine große Firma aufzukaufen und das ich das nicht tun werde, damit wir hier zusammen wohnen können. Aber nun werde ich es tun. Und wenn du so von meiner Schuld überzeugt bist, dann melde das der Polizei. Die werden schon rausfinden, dass ich es nicht war."

Joey verschwand und Charlie kehrte nach Hause zurück.

Zur selben Zeit in der Leichenhalle:

Kate war in die Leichenhalle eingebrochen. Sie wollte sich die Tote noch ein Mal ansehen und herausfinden, wie Joey die Frau umgebracht hatte. Nach und nach nahm sie den Toten die Tücher vom Gesicht. Beim letzten angekommen, erkannte sie endlich die Frau wieder. Sie wollte sie gerade untersuchen, als sich diese aufrichtete. Kate bekam einen Schreck, ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts und stolperte, woraufhin sie hinfiel.

Frau: „Oh, mein erstes Opfer."

Das Gesicht der Frau veränderte sich.

Kate: „Ein Vampir."

Frau: „Ja, nun schrei schön, Schätzchen, dann geht es dir so, wie mir gestern, da hab nämlich ich erstmals einen Vampir gesehen."

Kate: „Nun, du bist nicht mein erster Vampir. Ich habe nicht nur viele gesehen sondern auch viele vernichtet."

Frau: „Ach bitte, heute ist doch keine Märchenstunde. Aber wo ich gerade von Stunde rede, gerade hat deine letzte Stunde geschlagen."

Kate: „Nun, eins steht fest, Komikerin warst du nicht in deinem Leben, und Schriftstellerin auch nicht. So eine grässliche Überleitung. Außerdem hat diese Stunde schon vor 40 Minuten begonnen. Wenn dies also meine letzte Stunde war, hat sie vor 40 Minuten geschlagen."

Frau: „Mecker, mecker mecker. Kannst du auch noch was anderes als meckern?"

Kate: „Ja, Vampire wie dich killen zum Beispiel."

Kate angelte nach ihrer Tasche und fischte einen Pflock heraus. Dann ging sie auf die Vampirin zu und trat ihr ein paar Mal kräftig in den Bauch. Dann hielt sie den Pflock bereit und killte die Vampirin. Als sie gerade gehen wollte, kam ein Vampir durchs Dachfenster herein.

Vampir: „Du hast gerade die Frau meiner Träume gekillt. Die habe ich mir gestern ausgesucht. Mit ihr wollte ich den Rest meines Lebens zusammen bleiben."

Kate: „Du hast sie gestern in dieser kleinen Gasse gekillt?"

Vampir: „Doch nicht gekillt. Ich hab ihr ewiges Leben geschenkt. Gekillt hast du sie gerade."

Kate: „Mehr wollte ich nicht wissen."

Bevor der Vampir reagieren konnte rammte Kate ihm einen Pflock ins Herz. Dann nahm sie ihr Handy aus der Handtasche und rief Charlie an.

Charlie: „Hallo?"

Kate: „Hi Charlie, ich bins Kate."

Charlie: „Ich hab gerade mit Joey Schluss gemacht. Du hattest Recht. Er hat mich belogen und so getan als hätte er die ganze Nacht geschlafen. Als ich ihn auf den Mord angesprochen hab, hat er natürlich geleugnet, aber es war klar, dass er lügt."

Kate: „Genau deshalb ruf ich an. Er war es nicht. Die getötete Frau ist hier gerade im Leichenschauhaus wieder aufgewacht und der Vampir der sie erschaffen hat kam auch vorbei. Du musst das mit Joey klären, schnellstmöglich."

Charlie: „Und was soll ich ihm sagen? Wir haben dir nachspioniert, weil wir dich für einen Dämon hielten und es tut uns Leid. Soll ich ihm so etwas sagen?"

Kate: „Nun, ich weiß nicht, aber sprich mit ihm, bevor es zu spät ist."

Charlie: „Ok, mal schauen was sich machen lässt. Und Andrew bring ich um. Er und seine Dämonengeschichten. Also, bye."

Kate: „Bye bye und viel Glück."

Charlie legte auf und ging schnurstracks zu Joeys Wohnung. Dort angekommen klingelte sie ununterbrochen bis er ihr aufmachte. Sie trat ein.

Charlie: „Der Mord hat sich gerade aufgeklärt. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich verdächtigt habe. Du hast Recht. Ich hätte mehr Vertrauen in dich haben müssen."

Joey verließ das Zimmer. Charlie folgte ihm.

Charlie: „Bitte, bitte, du musst mir vergeben. Ich liebe dich doch."

Joey nahm sein Zeug und packte es in verschiedene Koffer, dass verließ er auch dieses Zimmer und ging ins Nächste. Charlie folgte ihm weiterhin und redete und beteuerte wie Leid es ihr tat. Als sie geendet hatte, schaute Joey sie an.

Joey: „Sag mal Charlie, bist du jetzt fertig?"

Charlie: „Ja."

Joey: „Du hast mir nicht nur einfach nicht vertraut. Du hast mir nicht vorgeworfen, ich wäre fremd gegangen oder so, sondern du hast mir vorgeworfen ich hätte einen Menschen umgebracht. Außerdem hast du mich beschatten lassen. Nachdem wir uns knapp 2 Wochen kennen. Wenn Ehefrauen ihre Männer nach mehrjähriger Ehe beschatten ist das schon schlimm, aber wie wahnsinnig muss man sein, um einen Mann nach 2 Wochen Bekanntschaft beschatten zu lassen?"

Charlie: „Nun, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich mir einen Detektiv genommen hätte. Genau genommen hab ich auch nie gesagt, ich will, dass du beschattet wirst. Meine Freundin hat es von sich aus getan und mir dann alles berichtet."

Joey: „Was immer noch nichts an der Tatsache ändert, dass du mich für einen Mörder gehalten hast. Wenn du mich fragst, du und deine Freundin, ihr seid wahnsinnig. So ist das."

Charlie: „Sag mal, warum packst du eigentlich?"

Joey: „Ich habe die Firma gerade aufgekauft. Nun werde ich nach Nebraska ziehen und dort die Firma leiten."

Charlie: „Bitte, bitte tu es nicht. Gib uns noch eine Chance. Ich liebe dich."

Joey: „Und ich bitte dich, meine Wohnung augenblicklich zu verlassen und mir nie, nie wieder unter die Augen zu treten. RAUS."

Nachdem er das letzte Wort gebrüllt hatte, verließ Charlie die Wohnung. Am Eingang jedoch blieb sie noch ein mal stehen.

Charlie: „Ich weiß, du hasst mich gerade. Aber solltest du es irgendwann einmal schaffen, mir zu vergeben, dann bitte komm zu mir zurück. Denn ich liebe dich und ich werde warten."

Joey: „Ich hasse dich nicht, ich bin einfach wahnsinnig enttäuscht von dir. Und nun geh."

Charlie verließ nun entgültig die Wohnung wie auch das Haus. Dann ging sie nach Hause. In ihrer Wohnung angekommen legte sie sich ins Bett, griff sich das Kopfkissen und weinte. Am nächsten Morgen ging sie noch ein mal zu Joeys Wohnung. Unten an der Klingel war der Name bereits abmontiert worden und auch die Wohnung war leer.

Ende Folge 16


	17. Chapter 17

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 17: Wie man eine Frau backt

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 30.10.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Television.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Was bisher geschah:

Staffel 1 Folge 16

Angela: „Eure Welt ist wirklich kompliziert, was die Liebe angeht. Da fällt mir ein, Kate hatte Tommy, ich habe Pike, Charlie hat wahrscheinlich auch jemanden, aber was ist mir dir Andrew? Willst du keine Freundin haben?"

Andrew: „Nun, so leicht ist das auch wieder nicht."

Später:

Charlie: „Sag mal, warum packst du eigentlich?"

Joey: „Ich habe die Firma gerade aufgekauft. Nun werde ich nach Nebraska ziehen und dort die Firma leiten."

Charlie: „Bitte, bitte tu es nicht. Gib uns noch eine Chance. Ich liebe dich."

Joey: „Und ich bitte dich, meine Wohnung augenblicklich zu verlassen und mir nie, nie wieder unter die Augen zu treten. RAUS."

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Rose McGowan als Angela

Gaststar:

Alyssa Milano als Sandy

Es war Andrews freier Tag, deshalb schlief er lange an diesem Morgen. Um 11Uhr wachte er dann allerdings doch auf. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, seinen nächsten freien Tag dafür zu verwenden, sich die Bücher, die Lindsay ihnen hinterlassen hatte, einmal durch zu sehen. Viele der Bücher drehten sich um Gesetze, vermutlich waren sie Überbleibsel aus Lindsays Jurastudium. Nach einer Weile stieß er auf die Bücher über Dämonen. Lindsay hatte sie von W&H bekommen, damit er seine Kunden und deren Vorlieben kennen lernen konnte. Lindsay hatte sie ihnen gelassen, da er angenommen hatte, dass die Bücher ihnen im Kampf gegen die Mächte der Finsternis helfen würden. Lustlos blätterte Andrew einige der Bücher durch. Ein paar der Dämonen hatte er bereits selbst beschworen. Ein paar interessante Stellen fand er schon. Nun stieß er auf eine Reihe von Büchern, die in einem dunkelroten Einband waren. Sie zogen ihn geradezu magisch an, deshalb nahm er sich das erste aus der Reihe. Er öffnete es und erkannte, dass es Zauberbücher waren. Dort waren viele verschiedene Sprüche für alle Gelegenheiten drin. Er dachte sich, dass sicher Charlie diese Bücher gut gebrauchen konnte und er nahm sich vor, sie ihr zu geben. Als er weiter blätterte, entdeckte er einen Spruch, der ihn ganz besonders interessierte. Es ging darum, wie man sich eine Frau erschaffen konnte, die einem jeden Wunsch erfüllt. Andrew überlegte, was er wohl mit all den Millionen Dollar anfangen würde, die er sich von ihr wünschen konnte. Schnell las er weiter und so weiter er kam, um so mehr verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Dieser Spruch erstellte einem keine Jeannie sondern eine eigene Sklavin, die einem jeden ihr möglichen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Der Spruch hatte sicher vielen Magiern gedient, die sich einen privaten Harem damit erschaffen hatten. Andrew überlegte, ob wohl auch Lindsay diesen Spruch angewendet hatte. Dann las er, dass es sich nur teilweise um einen Spruch handelte. Viel eher war es ein Rezept, dessen Abschluss ein Spruch war. Er wollte schon umblättern, da ging ihm Angelas Bemerkung durch den Kopf, dass er als Einziger in der Gruppe die ganze Zeit durch solo war. So fasste er den Entschluss, sich eine solche Frau zu backen. Er musste sie ja nicht für perverse Sexspielchen benutzen, er konnte sie einfach den anderen als seine Freundin vorstellen. Gesagt getan. Andrew schrieb sich die Zutaten auf, die er brauchte. Ein paar der Sachen, wie Milch, Eier und Mehl hatte er im Haushalt, einige andere brauchte er allerdings noch aus dem Zauberladen. Der Zauberladen von Cleveland war nicht gerade Giles und Anyas Magicbox, aber er hatte die wichtigsten Sachen da. Und die Gegenstände auf der Liste waren teils gewöhnlich, daher würde der Laden sie haben. Andrew zog sich eine Jacke an und ging zum Laden. Er gab dem Verkäufer die Liste. Der Verkäufer las sich die Liste durch, dann wendete er sich an Andrew.

Verkäufer: „Ich werde ihnen die Sachen verkaufen, aber dann will ich sie hier nie wieder sehen."

Andrew: „Wie bitte?"

Verkäufer: „Ich verachte Menschen wie sie."

Andrew: „Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

Verkäufer: „Ich weiß, was man rausbekommt, wenn man all diese Zutaten zusammen nimmt."

Andrew: „Nun, sie kennen nur die halbe Wahrheit. Ich will sie nicht dafür benutzen."

Verkäufer: „Sondern?"

Andrew: „Nun, ich bin etwas einsam und will mir eine Freundin basteln."

Verkäufer: „Junger Mann, sie sollten lieber mehr unter Menschen, vielleicht mal in die Disco, oder was ihre Generation sonst so treibt. Da gibt es auch Frauen. Diese Frau die sie da erschaffen wollen wird kaum über Intelligenz verfügen. Sie wurden nur erzeugt um Gelüste und Wünsche der Männer zu erfüllen, nie aber um ein geistreiches Gespräch zu führen oder die Einsamkeit längerfristig zu mindern."

Andrew: „Nun, wenn es noch niemand versucht hat, bin ich halt der Erste."

Verkäufer: „Nun und was machen sie, wenn sie sie nicht mehr als Freundin wollen?"

Andrew: „Ich weiß es nicht. Im Buch stand ein Bann-Spruch mit dem Man sie wieder in den Teig zurück verwandeln kann."

Verkäufer: „Kommt das nicht einem Mord gleich? Sie sind doch nicht Gott. Sie können doch nicht Leben nehmen und geben wie es ihnen gefällt. Denken sie mal darüber nach."

Andrew: „Ich werde drüber nachdenken."

Der Verkäufer packte die Dinge zusammen und gab sie Andrew. Andrew bezahlte und verließ den Laden. Dann ging er zurück in die Wohnung.

Er schlug die Warnungen des Verkäufers aus dem Kopf. Er backte das Rezept so, wie es im Buch stand. Dann steckte er den Teig in den Ofen. Als es fertig gebacken war, legte er die kleine Form einer Frau auf den Küchenboden. Er angelte sich einen Bademantel und legte ihn neben die Form aus Teig. Dann sprach er den Spruch. Die kleine Form wuchs plötzlich auf seine Größe an. Dann nahm die schemenhafte Frauenfigur die er geformt hatte richtig Gestalt an und verwandelte sich vor seinen Augen in das reizendste Wesen, dass er je gesehen hatte. Nun erwachte die Gestalt zu Leben. Sie fing an zu atmen und schlug die Augen auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf Andrew.

Frau: „Ihr Wunsch sei mir befehl."

Andrew: „Du sollst von nun an Sandy heißen."

Sandy: „Ja Meister."

Andrew: „Nenn mich doch bitte Andrew."

Sandy: „Jawohl, Andrew."

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Andrew Sandy halbwegs beigebracht hatte, normal zu reden. Er zeigte ihr ein paar Filme, von denen sie die Umgangsweisen der Menschen untereinander lernen sollte und auch die Sprache verinnerlichen konnte. Nach ein paar Stunden führte er das erste richtige Gespräch mit ihr. Es drehte sich zwar nur über das Wetter, aber man merkte ihr von der Sprache und Umgangsart nichts mehr an. Er beschloss, sie in der Bar zu testen. Charlie und Kate waren sicher gerade bei ihrer Schicht. Er harkte sich bei Sandy unter und sie gingen gemeinsam zur Bar. Dort angekommen sah er nicht nur Charlie und Kate, sondern die komplette Truppe. Sie traten ein und gingen zu seinen Freunden.

Andrew: „Habe ich irgend ein Treffen verpasst?"

Charlie: „Nein, nichts dergleichen. Stellst du uns die Frau an deiner Seite vor?"

Andrew: „Leute, das ist Sandy. Sie ist meine neue Freundin."

Pike: „Glückwunsch Andrew."

Angela: „Hast du sie gerettet, so wie ich es dir vorgeschlagen habe?"

Andrew: „Nein, nein. Nichts so spektakuläres. Wir haben uns einfach nur beim Bäcker getroffen."

Sandy: „Wir wollten beide das letzte Stück Erdbeerkuchen. Da haben wir beschlossen, es gemeinsam zu essen. Nun sind wir zusammen."

Giles: „Wo kommen sie denn her, Sandy?"

Sandy: „Nur von den allerbesten Lieferern."

Giles: „Wie bitte? Ich verstehe nicht."

Andrew: „Ha ha, ist sie nicht witzig, Leute? Sie kommt aus New York."

Charlie: „Oh in New York war ich mal. In welchem Stadtteil haben sie denn gelebt?"

Andrew: „In Queens."

Kate: „Sag mal Andrew, warum lässt du deine Freundin nicht selber antworten?"

Andrew: „Gegenfrage, warum quetscht ihr meine Freundin so aus?"

Kate: „Ok, ok du hast Recht. Reden wir über was anderes. Ich war gestern im Kino und…"

Sandy: „Kino? Was ist das?"

Charlie: „So eine große Halle mit vielen Stühlen drin. Und eine Leinwand, wo man eine Bilderreihenfolge sieht, die eine Geschichte erzählt."

Sandy: „Das hört sich toll an, Andrew lass uns da doch auch mal rein gehen."

Andrew: „Hahaha ist sie nicht witzig?"

Alle: „Nein!"

Andrew: „Man kanns auch übertreiben, komm Sandy, wir gehen."

Andrew zog Sandy mit sich aus der Bar. Sie gingen nach Hause. Andrew kochte das Essen und Sandy schaute weitere Filme.

Zur selben Zeit in der Bar:

Charlie: „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber irgendwie ist Andrews Freundin komisch oder?"

Kate: „Ja, total weltfremd."

Angela: „Gegen die bin ja selbst ich bewandert in der zwischenmenschlichen Beziehung und der Geschichte von und über Menschen."

Pike: „Ich hätte Andrew nie so eingeschätzt."

Kate: „Wie?"

Pike: „Nun, er hat sich ne Freundin gesucht, die super aussieht aber anscheinend nichts im Kopf hat. Ich hätte von ihm eher erwartet, dass er sich eine Freundin sucht, mit der er reden kann."

Charlie: „Ja, irgendwie hast du Recht. Das passt nicht zu Andrew."

Kate: „Man merkte ja auch gleich, dass es ihm ziemlich peinlich war."

Giles: „Können wir jetzt bitte mit dem lästern aufhören? Ich dachte ihr seid Andrews Freunde. Schämen solltet ihr euch. Mit wem Andrew zusammen ist, das geht euch nichts an. Ich denke, wenigstens das hättet ihr lernen sollen aus unserem letzten Abenteuer. Besonders du, Charlie."

Alle: „Ja Giles."

In Andrews Wohnung:

Andrew war mit dem Essen kochen fertig. Sandy und er fingen an zu essen. Andrew brachte ihr bei, wie Menschen essen. Immerhin lernte Sandy ziemlich schnell. Schon nach 20 Minuten konnte sie perfekt mit Gabel, Löffel und Messer umgehen. Auch die Tischregeln hatte sie schnell gelernt.

Andrew: „Also die Leute die euch nur für bestimmte Sachen benutzt haben, haben wohl nicht gemerkt, wie gut ihr lernt und was für eine große Aufnahmefähigkeit ihr habt. Zur Belohnung, weil du heute so fleißig warst und so viel gelernt hast, gehen wir ins Kino."

Sandy: „Klasse. Da freue ich mich aber, das ist voll korrekt von dir, Alter!"

Andrew: „Oh Gott, wo hast du denn das gelernt?"

Sandy: „Hey immer locker bleiben, Kumpel."

Andrew: „Hör mal Sandy, könnten wir bitte zu einem besseren Sprachgebrauch zurück kehren?"

Sandy: „Aber sicher doch, Andrew. Wenn dies dein Wunsch ist, werde ich diesem folge leisten."

Andrew: „Sehr schön."

Sandy: „Welchen Film werden wir uns im Kino anschauen?"

Andrew: „Lass uns das entscheiden, wenn wir dort sind."

Sandy: „Aber sicher doch."

Gerade als die Beiden aufbrechen wollten, klingelte das Telefon. Andrew nahm ab.

Kate: „Hi Andrew. Wir bräuchten deine Hilfe. Ein Vampir schleicht in der Stadt herum. Wir wollen ihn alle suchen. So mehr helfen, um so schneller finden wir ihn."

Andrew: „Ok, ich bin auf dem Weg. Wo treffen wir uns?"

Kate: „Gar nicht. Nimm dein Handy mit, und such den östlichen Teil der Stadt ab. Solltest du ihm begegnen, ruf mich an."

Andrew: „Geht klar, Kate."

Andrew erklärte Sandy die Situation und verschwand aus der Wohnung. In der Zwischenzeit widmete sich Sandy wieder den Filmen. Gerade hatte sie einen Film namens American Pie entdeckt. Sie schaute ihn sich an.

Im westlichen Bereich der Stadt:

Pike und Angela suchten zusammen im westlichen Bereich. Sie unterhielten sich während der Suche.

Angela: „Ich muss immer noch an Sandy denken. Sag mal, fandest du sie hübsch?"

Pike: „Aber natürlich."

Angela: „Hübscher als mich?"

Pike: „Aber, aber, Schatz. Du bist mir doch das Liebste auf der Welt."

Angela: „Oh, wirklich?"

Pike: „Aber ja."

Angela schmolz dahin. Dann allerdings ging ihr auf, dass er sich um die Antwort gedrückt hatte.

Angela: „Nun, ich bin dir also das Liebste, aber bin ich für dich hübscher als Sandy?"

Pike: „Lass es mich so sagen, alle Sterne dieses Universums kommen nicht gegen deine Schönheit an."

Angela: „Das hast du aber schön gesagt. Wie romantisch…. Hey, du hast ja immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet."

Pike: „Ich habe dir nun schon zwei mal geantwortet."

Angela: „Du findest Sandy also hübscher als mich. Sonst hättest du das sofort verneint."

Angela lief weinend davon. Pike rannte hinter ihr her. Angela achtete mehr auf ihn, als auf die Straße auf der sie lief. Sie stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Sie stammelte eine Entschuldigung hervor, doch der, den sie angerempelt hatte, packte sie am Arm. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und merkte, dass sie den Vampir angerempelt hatte, den sie suchten. Der Vampir drehte sie geschickt zu sich hin, so dass ihr Hals an seinem Mund war. Doch da kam Pike. Er verständigte kurz Kate, dann aber zückte er den Pflock und griff den Vampir an. Dieser lies Angela los, um Pikes Schläge abzuwehren. Dieser Vampir war ein zäher Brocken. Er tötete nicht aus Hunger, sondern aus Vergnügen, deshalb hatte die Gruppe nach ihm gesucht. Er war recht stark. Weit stärker, als die Vampire, die Pike regelmäßig erledigte. Er nahm Pike, stemmte ihn mit beiden Armen über sich und warf ihn dann gegen eine Wand. Dann kam er auf Pike zu. Angela griff nach ihrem Pflock und ging auf den Vampir los.

Angela: „Du wirst meinen Freund nicht umbringen, verstanden?"

Vampir: „Nun, vielleicht sollte ich dich umbringen. Sicher wäre James darüber sehr erfreut."

Angela: „Wie bitte?"

Vampir: „Die ganze Unterwelt weiß, dass James tobt und wütet, wenn er deinen Namen hört."

Angela: „Das passt doch gar nicht zu ihm. Er ist doch immer sehr beherrscht und ruhig. Er hat mich auch bestraft ohne groß mit der Wimper zu zucken."

Vampir: „Meinst du, dich sterblich zu machen, war das einzige, was er mit dir vorhat?"

Angela: „Nun, er scheint kein Kopfgeld auf mich ausgesetzt zu haben, deshalb denke ich, dass es nicht mehr gibt. Andererseits könnte er wütend werden, wenn du mich einfach so tötest. Vielleicht hat er noch was mit mir vor."

Vampir: „Ich kann dich ja zum Vampir machen. Dann verlierst du auch diese widerliche Seele."

Angela: „Untersteh dich. Diese Seele hatte ich selbst als ich noch Dämon war."

Vampir: „Nun, ohne hättest du dich sicher nicht verliebt. Und jetzt machen wir den großen James Test."

Angela: „Wie geht der?"

Vampir: „Ich bringe dich langsam um. Ich sauge dich also langsam aus. Wenn James etwas mit dir vorhat, wird er herbei kommen. Tut er das nicht, mache ich dich zum Vampir."

Der Vampir sprang auf Angela zu. Als sie versuchte, ihn mit dem Pflock zu treffen, hielt er ihre Hand so fest gedrückt, dass sie vor Schmerzen den Pflock loslassen musste. Dann biss er sie und fing an ihr Blut zu trinken. Plötzlich wurde er von ihr weg gezogen.

Vampir: „James?"

Kate: „Nein, Jägerin. Fängt aber beides mit J an."

Der Vampir stürzte sich auf Kate. Die Beiden schlugen wechselseitig aufeinander ein. Mal führte Kate, mal führte der Vampir. In dem Augenblick kamen Charlie, Andrew und Giles an.

Charlie: „Göttin Hekate, lasse diesen Vampir verbre…"

Giles hielt ihr den Mund zu.

Giles: „Er ist viel zu nah an Kate dran, als dass du ihn verbrennen lassen kannst, Charlie."

Charlie: „Oh, sie haben Recht."

Andrew nahm einen Pflock und rannte auf den Vampir zu. Giles hingegen rannte zu Pike und Charlie rannte zu Angela. Sie nahm ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und legte es Angela auf die Wunde um die Blutung zu stillen. Andrew schaffte es, den Vampir so weit abzulenken, dass Kate endlich eine Chance bekam, den Vampir zu pfählen, was sie dann auch tat. Andrew und Kate stürzten danach zu Charlie.

Kate: „Was ist mit Angela?"

Charlie: „Nun, zuerst die Gute oder die Schlechte Nachricht?"

Kate: „Die Schlechte"

Andrew: „Die Gute"

Charlie: „Nun, die Gute ist, dass sie sein Blut nicht getrunken hat. Die Schlechte allerdings ist, dass sie sehr viel Blut verloren hat. Da wir nicht wissen, ob ihr Blut menschlich ist, können wir nicht mit ihr ins Krankenhaus, oder?"

Andrew: „Ich finde, wir sollten es riskieren."

Kate: „Andrew hat Recht, sie muss sofort in ein Krankenhaus und ich schätze, Pike auch. Wir sollten ihn auch checken lassen, nicht dass er was gebrochen hat."

Giles: „Ich bringe die zwei ins Krankenhaus. Geht ihr ruhig wieder nach hause."

Andrew verabschiedete sich und ging zurück nach Hause. Dort erwartete Sandy ihn bereits. Sie hatte nur ein hauchdünnes Seidenkleid an.

Sandy: „Willkommen zurück Andrew."

Andrew: „Hi Sandy."

Sandy: „Nun will ich, dass du dich entspannst, damit ich dir für diesen Tag danken kann."

Andrew: „An welche Art des dankens hast du denn gedacht?"

Sandy: „An das, woran ihr Männer 90% des Tages denkt."

Andrew: „Du redest von Sex, oder?"

Sandy: „Ja genau."

Andrew: „Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass es so was wie Sex gibt?"

Sandy: „Während du weg warst, habe ich American Pie geschaut. Da mich das Thema interessiert hat, hab ich danach gesurft und mit ein paar Pornos angesehen. Ich bin also bestens im Bilde über das, was wir jetzt tun."

Andrew: „Aber das ist etwas, was nur 2 Verliebte miteinander tun sollten."

Sandy: „Was mich betrifft, so liebe ich dich, und was dich betrifft, du bist ein Mann, ihr wollt immer."

Sandy ging zu Andrew und bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich. Dann ging sie mit ihrer Hand tiefer und öffnete seine Hose. Bevor sie weiter machen konnte, schob Andrew sie von sich weg.

Andrew: „Ich kann nicht."

Sandy: „Brauchst du Viagrah? Das bieten sie dir in den Mails sehr oft an."

Andrew: „Nein, ich bin vollkommen gesund. Es gibt einen anderen Grund."

Sandy: „Was ist der Grund?"

Andrew: „Ich empfinde nichts für dich."

Sandy: „Es gibt Männer, die dafür bezahlen und sie empfinden auch nichts für die Frauen, die ihnen ihre Dienste anbieten."

Andrew: „Außerdem, obwohl du wunderschön bist, macht mich dein Körper nicht an."

Sandy: „Wieso nicht? Bin ich zu dick? Zu dünn? Willst du, dass ich mich blond färbe?"

Andrew: „Daran liegt es nicht."

Sandy: „Aber woran dann?"

Andrew: „Ich weiß es nicht, ok?"

Andrew machte die Hose wieder zu, griff nach seiner Jacke und stürmte aus der Wohnung. Er musste jetzt dringend mit jemandem reden. Ihm schoss Giles als erste Möglichkeit durch den Kopf. Das verwarf er allerdings wieder, da Giles nicht die Art Person war, die locker über so etwas reden konnte. Während er rannte, merkte er, dass er sich unbewusst in Richtung Kates Wohnung bewegte. Nun stand er sogar davor. Er schellte. Es summte, er öffnete die Tür und ging in ihre Wohnung noch bevor sie ihn hereingebeten hatte. Dann erzählte er ihr die ganze Geschichte. Wie Sandy entstanden war und was sich gerade ereignet hatte.

Kate: „Vielleicht bist du wirklich einer der Menschen, die Liebe brauchen für den Sex."

Andrew: „Was stimmt bloß nicht mit mir?"

Kate: „Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich finde es sogar sehr gut, dass du abgelehnt hast. Egal aus welchen Gründen. Und was Sandy selbst betrifft, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, was du mit ihr machen sollst. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob wir damit einen Mord begehen, indem wir den Zauber lösen. Vielleicht besorgen wir ihr einfach einen Pass und dann kann sie durch die Welt ziehen."

Andrew: „Du hast Recht, dass ist die beste Lösung."

Kate: „Und nun zu deinem anderen Problem. Entweder du bist wirklich einer der Menschen, die nur Liebe und Sex zusammen haben wollen. Es könnte aber auch etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Das wäre auch nicht schlimm. Du sagst, ihr Körper hat dich kein Bisschen angemacht, oder? Was empfindest du, wenn du Männerkörper siehst?"

Andrew: „Männerkörper? Hm, ich fühle mich geborgen."

Kate: „Und du hast noch keine Frau getroffen, bei der du dich so fühlst?"

Andrew: „Nein, warum fragst du?"

Kate: „Vielleicht hast du ja einfach die Richtige noch nicht gefunden?"

Andrew: „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Der Zauber, der Sandy erschaffen hat, erschafft einem immer die Wunschfrau. Sie sah ja auch klasse aus, aber gefühlt hab ich nichts."

Kate: „Für dieses Gespräch bin ich glaube ich der falsche Ansprechpartner, wenn es in die Richtung geht, in die ich denke, in die es gehen wird. Nicht, weil ich solche Menschen nicht leiden mag oder so, sondern einfach, weil ich in diesem Gebiet keine Erfahrungen habe."

Andrew: „In welchem Gebiet? Wen meinst du denn, sollte ich ansprechen?"

Kate: „Ich denke, du solltest darüber mit Matt reden."

Andrew: „Mit Matt? Denkst du, ich bin?"

Kate: „Ja, genau das denke ich. Und noch mal. Ich mag dich gleich viel wie vorher. Aber ich bin in diesem Gebiet kein guter Ansprechpartner."

Andrew: „Ich glaube sogar, du hast Recht."

Kate besorgte Sandy eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung und einen Falschen Pass. Sie verließ die Stadt um woanders ihr Glück zu finden. Sie war die erste gebackte Frau, die jemals leben durfte.

Andrew indes saß am PC. Er verfasste eine Email an Matt.

Lieber Matt,

heute ist einiges in Cleveland passiert. Da ich dich nicht mit der Dämonengeschichte langweilen will, komme ich direkt zum Punkt. Ich habe heute ein Zauberbuch gefunden, in dem es einen Zauber gab, mit dem man sich das Mädchen seiner Träume erschaffen, bzw. backen konnte. Da ich so lange solo war, besser gesagt, da ich noch nie eine Freundin hatte, habe ich diesen Zauber ausgesprochen. Er hat funktioniert und eine wunderschöne Frau stand vor mir. Ich habe sie meinen Freunden als meine Freundin vorgestellt. An dem einen Tag an dem sie hier war, hat sie einige Filme geschaut um zu lernen, wie das Leben ist. Sie hat unter anderem auch American Pie gesehen. Habe ich dir je von Willow Rosenberg erzählt? Die Frau sieht genau so aus, wie eine Schauspielerin aus dem Film, na ja um zum Thema zurück zu kommen, du kannst dir sicher denken, was kam. Sie wollte mit mir schlafen. Im entscheidenden Augenblick allerdings konnte ich nicht. Ich habe lange nachgedacht, woran das lag. Sie ist ja die Traumfrau für mich, also richtiges Aussehen und so weiter. Bei dem klärenden Gespräch mit Kate, das direkt nach der Sache stattfand, kamen wir beide mich betreffend auf eine Idee. Nun, wir haben beide eine Vermutung. Ich denke, na ja, eher nehme ich an, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, ich bin schwul. Zumindest denke ich das. Bitte schreib mir, was du gerade denkst.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Andrew Wells.

Ende Folge 17


	18. Chapter 18

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 18: Lieb Schwesterlein Mein

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 01.11.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Staffel 1 Folge 4:_

Kate: „Hast du neben dem Feuerzauber noch andere Kräfte?"

Charlie: „Ich kann ein Paar Zauber sprechen, aber ich habe meine Aktive Kraft noch nicht erhalten. Und ich weiß auch noch nicht, was es sein wird."

Kate: „Eine aktive Kraft?"

Charlie: „Ja, meine Mutter ist gut im Umgang mit Tarotkarten, sie kommuniziert auf diese Weise mit den Mächten der Ewigkeit, und ihr wurde gesagt, ich werde mit der Jägerin zusammen arbeiten, und ich werde, wenn ich sie brauche, meine Aktive Kraft erhalten."

Staffel 1 Folge 12:

Charlie schreibt einen Brief an ihre Mutter und teilt ihr mit, dass sie ihre neue Kraft erhalten hat. Sie kann von nun an Visionen erhalten. Zuletzt hängt sie noch ein PS an den Brief an.

PS: Ich vermisse dich und die Familie.

Staffel 1 Folge 16:

Joey: „Was immer noch nichts an der Tatsache ändert, dass du mich für einen Mörder gehalten hast. Wenn du mich fragst, du und deine Freundin, ihr seid wahnsinnig. So ist das."

Charlie: „Sag mal, warum packst du eigentlich?"

Joey: „Ich habe die Firma gerade aufgekauft. Nun werde ich nach Nebraska ziehen und dort die Firma leiten."

Charlie: „Bitte, bitte tu es nicht. Gib uns noch eine Chance. Ich liebe dich."

Joey: „Und ich bitte dich, meine Wohnung augenblicklich zu verlassen und mir nie, nie wieder unter die Augen zu treten. RAUS."

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen legte Charlie sich ins Bett, griff sich das Kopfkissen und weinte.

Staffel 1 Folge 17:

Kate: „Ich bin der falsche Ansprechpartner. Ich finde, du solltest das mit Matt besprechen, Andrew."

Andrew schreibt Matt in einer Mail, dass er schwul ist.

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Rose McGowan als Angela

Gaststar:

Busy Philipps als Jessy Silverstone

Charlie stürmte in die Bar. Die Gruppe saß dort vollzählig versammelt. Andrew hatte sie herbestellt, da er ihnen etwas sagen wollte. Andrew wollte gerade erklären, warum er sie alle zusammen gerufen hatte, da platzte die Neuigkeit schon aus Charlie heraus.

Charlie: „Sie kommt, sie kommt. Meine jüngste Schwester kommt vorbei. Ich bin ja so froh."

Kate: „Es tut gut, dich mal wieder fröhlich zu sehen, Charlie."

Giles: „Wann kommt deine Schwester, Charlie?"

Charlie: „Sie kommt schon morgen früh. Ich hole sie um 10 am Flughafen ab. Kann ich mir morgen frei nehmen? Dann könnte ich ihr die Stadt zeigen."

Kate: „Aber natürlich."

Charlie: „Danke, danke, danke, danke Kate. Und Andrew, vielen Dank, dass du meine Schicht übernimmst."

Andrew: „Hey, ich… ok."

Charlie: „Du bist ein Schatz. Dafür werde ich bei meiner Schwester ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, vielleicht geht ihr mal miteinander aus, wenn sie hier ist. Du könntest dann endlich eine Freundin finden, Andrew."

Andrew und Kate tauschen Blicke untereinander aus. Kate wusste, dass Andrew der Gruppe gegenüber heute sein Coming Out hatte haben wollen. Sie vermutete, dass er jetzt nach Charlies froher Botschaft einen Rückzieher machen würde.

Andrew: „Ja, sicher doch. Das wäre klasse."

Angela: „Klasse. Dann hast du ja auch endlich jemanden."

Pike: „Hey, hey. Bisher haben die zwei sich nicht mal gesehen. Warte damit, bis sie fest zusammen sind."

Giles: „Nun, Andrew, wolltest du uns nicht auch etwas sagen?"

Andrew: „Ähm, ach ja. Nächste Woche kommt eine tolle Band nach Cleveland. Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr mit ins Konzert wollt."

Pike: „Welche Band?"

Andrew: „Dingoes Ate My Baby."

Giles: „Hmm, der Name der Gruppe kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

Kate: „Ich komme mit. Die Gruppe ist nicht schlecht."

Charlie: „Oh ja, ich liebe sie."

Angela: „Ist der Gitarrist nicht schnuckelig? Daniel Osbourne."

Giles: „Daniel Osbourne? Natürlich, das ist die Gruppe von Oz."

Andrew: „Ach stimmt ja. Daniel war ja zwei Klassen höher als ich, in der Sunnydale High. Ich hatte mit ihm nie was zu tun."

Giles: „Ok, dann komme ich auch mit."

Andrew: „Hat sich Daniel oft Bücher ausgeliehen oder weshalb kennen sie ihn so gut?"

Giles: „Oz war ein Freund von Willow. Er gehörte also mit zu Buffys Gruppe."

Andrew: „Dann kennt er sie genau wie wir als Wächter?"

Giles: „Ja."

Charlie: „Oh, können sie mal mit ihm sprechen? Ich hätte unheimlich gerne ein Autogramm."

Angela: „Ich auch."

Giles: „Lässt sich sicher machen."

Kate: „Giles, fragen sie Daniel doch mal, ob er nicht Backstagepässe für uns hat."

Andrew: „Ja, das wäre klasse."

Giles: „Nun, ich muss mal rumfragen, ob jemand seine Nummer noch hat. Vielleicht Willow."

Kate: „Tun sie das. Ok, wenn's das war, dann lasst uns jetzt schlafen gehen. Wir müssen morgen ja alle früh raus."

Angela: „Wieso?"

Kate: „Nun, wir werden doch alle zusammen Charlies Schwester am Flughafen begrüßen."

Pike: „Werden wir das?"

Charlie: „Oh, darüber würde sie sich sicher freuen."

Andrew: „Wie heißt deine Schwester überhaupt?"

Charlie: „Oh, hab ich das noch nicht gesagt? Sie heißt Jessy."

Am nächsten Morgen am Flughafen:

Die Gruppe stand versammelt am Flughafen. Plötzlich verdüsterte sich Kates Gesicht.

Kate: „Hier haben wir vor kurzer Zeit erst Lindsey verabschiedet. Ich möchte mal wissen wie es ihm geht."

Andrew: „Du hast Recht, das war hier. Er kommt bestimmt irgendwann zurück."

Charlie: „Bei einem Job, der so gut bezahlt wird? Außerdem waren wir sicher keine guten Freunde für ihn."

Pike: „Hey, schau mich nicht so an."

Charlie: „Du warst aber gemeint. Er hat versucht, seine Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen und du hast es ihm gedankt, indem du ihn ständig böse und verkommen genannt hast."

Pike: „Nun, es war seine Wahl, oder? Andrew war besessen vom ersten Bösen, Angela war ein Dämon, aber Lindsey war ein normaler Mensch. Wo ist also seine Entschuldigung."

Andrew: „Er ist in armen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen. Die Familie hatte kaum genug zu essen. Er hat sich damals geschworen, nie wieder arm zu werden. Und dann kam halt Wolfram und Hart."

Pike: „Er hätte auch als normaler Anwalt nicht am Hungertuch genagt."

Giles: „Jetzt hört auf zu streiten."

Pike: „Ist ja schon gut. Ich gebe ja zu, in letzter Zeit hat er sich wirklich bemüht und wenn er zurück kommt, werde ich ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen und keine Gemeinheit mehr über ihn sagen."

Kate: „Na bitte, na bitte, es geht doch."

Charlie: „Da kommt sie, da kommt sie."

Jessy rannte los, als sie ihre Schwester sah. Auch Charlie rannte los. Die beiden umarmten sich lange. Dann schauten sie sich an.

Charlie: „Oh mein Gott, du bist blond."

Jessy: „Nun, der Flug hatte einen Zwischenstop von über 5 Stunden, da bin ich einfach zum Frisör gegangen und habe sie färben lassen. Wie findest du es?"

Charlie: „Ist gut geworden. Wirklich gut. Aber was wird Mom sagen, den Ärger dafür bekomme sicher ich. Ich sollte ja auf dich aufpassen."

Jessy: „Ich kann es ja vorher durch nen Spruch rückgängig machen. Vergiss nicht, dass wir Hexen sind."

Andrew: „Du kannst auch zaubern?"

Jessy: „Huch, wer bist denn du? Für einen Wächter siehst du zu jung aus und für eine Jägerin zu männlich."

Charlie: „Das ist Andrew. Das dahinten sind Pike, Mr. Giles, Angela und Kate."

Jessy: „Und wer von ihnen ist die Jägerin?"

Kate: „Das bin ich. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Jessy."

Jessy: „Mr. Giles ist sicher der Wächter. Was ist mit dem Rest?"

Andrew: „Ex-Dämonenbeschwörer."

Pike: „Dämonenjäger."

Angela: „Ex-Dämon."

Jessy: „Cool, du bist der erste Dämon, den ich je gesehen hab. Beschreib mal, wie du als Dämon ausgesehen hast. Sicher hattest du drei Augen, und Krallen anstatt Finger."

Angela: „Nein, ich sah genau so aus wie jetzt. Allerdings war ich sehr viel stärker."

Jessy: „Dämon und hübsch, na das ist ja ungerecht."

Angela: „Nun, Hexe und hübsch ist doch auch nichts anderes."

Giles: „Lasst uns gehen. Das sind keine Themen für die Öffentlichkeit."

Jessy: „Sie sind ja echt voll Wächtermäßig, so richtig am ermahnen direkt von der ersten Sekunde an."

Giles wurde rot, deshalb wandte er sich um und ging Richtung Ausgang."

Andrew: „Du kannst also genau so zaubern wie deine Schwester?"

Jessy: „Oh nein, ich bin nicht annähernd so mächtig. Aber das liegt daran, dass ich bei meinem 16 Geburtstag beschlossen hab, mich nicht einer Göttin unter zu ordnen, sondern meine eigenen Kräfte walten zu lassen. Charlie ruft jedes Mal nach Hekates Hilfe. Viele bevorzugen Gaya. Ich dagegen zaubere durch eigene Kraft."

Andrew: „Oh, mach mal, das will ich sehen."

Jessy: „Nicht hier, Dummkopf."

Sie waren nun bei den Taxis angekommen. Sie besetzten 2 Taxis und fuhren zur Bar.

Charlie: „Da lasse ich mir extra freigeben und unsere erste Station ist mein Arbeitsplatz."

Jessy: „Hier arbeitest du also? Nicht schlecht. Wer ist denn dieser Tommy?"

Kate: „Tommy ist mein Ex-Freund. Nachdem er gestorben ist, hat er mir die Bar vermacht. Dann haben wir ihn wiederbelebt. Nun pendelt er in der Welt rum."

Jessy: „Charlie, das hast du zugelassen? Mit solchen Mächten spielt man nicht leichtfertig rum. Die Toten sind tot und sollten es auch bleiben. Hast du denn gar nichts aus dem gelernt, was Mom uns erzählt hat?"

Charlie: „Misch dich nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten."

Andrew: „Bitte streitet euch nicht."

Kate: „Andrew hat recht. Dafür ist die kurze Zeit die ihr hier verbringen könnt doch viel zu schade."

Jessy: „Meinetwegen. Ok, was machen wir heute?"

Charlie: „Wir können machen, was du willst."

Jessy: „Ich will Vampire sehen."

Charlie: „Aber…"

Jessy: „Ach bitte, in unserem kleinen Kaff hab ich bisher keine gesehen."

Charlie: „Meinetwegen, aber du wirst nur von weitem dabei sein. Andrew steht neben dir und du schaust nur zu, wie Kate und Pike sie vernichten."

Jessy: „Ok."

Charlie: „Nun, damit müssen wir warten, bis es nacht geworden ist. Was machen wir also jetzt?"

Jessy: „Lass uns ins Kino gehen."

Charlie: „Ok. Will noch jemand mit?"

Andrew: „Hmm, Kino."

Kate: „Vergiss es, du hast heute ne Doppelschicht."

Andrew: „Ach verdammt, stimmt ja."

Jessy: „Nächstes Mal, Andrew."

Andrew: „Ok."

Jessy ging auf Andrew zu, umarmte und drückte ihn kurz und ging dann mit Charlie raus.

Jessy: „Andrew ist ja süß. Schade das er schwul ist."

Charlie: „Wie bitte?"

Jessy: „Wusstest du das nicht? Merkt man doch sofort."

Charlie: „Wie?... Woran?... Bist du sicher?"

Jessy: „Klar. Wenn ein Typ auf diese Weise auf das Randrücken reagiert, und dazu beim Reden in die Augen schaut anstatt auf meine Möpse, dann kannst du sicher sein, dass er schwul ist. Außerdem merkt man es an seiner ganzen Art."

Charlie: „Er könnte doch auch einfach nur schüchtern sein."

Jessy: „Lass es dir von jemandem sagen, der Erfahrung damit hat."

Charlie: „Wieso Erfahrung?"

Jessy: „Ach, ich hatte in letzter Zeit Pech mit den Typen. Meine zwei letzten Freunde haben sich als Schwul rausgestellt. Aber ich bin mit beiden noch sehr gut befreundet. Aber daher kenne ich die Anzeichen inzwischen."

Charlie: „Warum hat er uns dann nichts gesagt?"

Jessy: „Nun, ich kenne ihn noch nicht gut, aber ich denke er ist sehr schüchtern. Sicher braucht er noch Zeit. Oder er weiß es selbst noch nicht."

Charlie: „Was soll ich machen, wenn er mit nem Freund ankommt?"

Jessy: „Ihn wie immer behandeln. Was ist denn das für eine Frage?"

Charlie: „Aber findest du die Vorstellung an zwei Männer nicht komisch?"

Jessy: „Mein Gott. Du erweckst Tote aber bist so verklemmt wenn es um dieses Thema hier geht? Wie prüde kann man sein?"

Charlie: „Hey, du bist nicht fair. Du hast damit schon Erfahrung, ich dagegen nicht."

Jessy: „Werd erwachsen, Charlie."

Charlie: „Das sagst du mir?"

Jessy: „Weißt du was, geh alleine ins Kino. Auf mich kannst du verzichten."

Jessy drehte sich um und ging zur Bar zurück. Gerade kam Andrew raus. Sie ging auf ihn zu.

Jessy: „Hast du ne Minute?"

Andrew: „Klar, immer doch. Was gibt's?"

Jessy: „Nun, deine Schicht fängt doch erst in zwei Stunden an. Es ist ja noch früh. Lass uns ein paar Videos ausleihen und Filme schauen, was meinst du?"

Andrew: „Hey, das hört sich spitze an."

Jessy: „Achja, keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht anmachen."

Andrew: „Hast du denn nen Freund?"

Jessy: „Nein, aber ich respektiere dich. Warum hast du es ihnen nicht gesagt?"

Andrew: „Was gesagt?"

Jessy: „Dass du schwul bist."

Andrew: „Woher weißt du das?"

Jessy: „Ich hab es an der Art gemerkt, in der du mit mir umgehst."

Andrew: „Oh."

Jessy: „Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Geheimnis ist. Deshalb hab ich mich bei Charlie verquatscht. Aber den Anderen werde ich nichts erzählen."

Andrew: „Naja, ich wollte es ihnen gestern sagen. Kate weiß es. Und dann kam Charlie mit der Nachricht, dass du heute vorbeikommst, und meinte, sie will uns verkuppeln. Da hab ich den Mut verloren, es den Anderen zu sagen."

Jessy: „Das wird schon."

Andrew: „Es ist echt erfrischend, mal mit jemandem reden zu können, so offen meine ich. Kate akzeptiert es zwar, hat dort aber keine Erfahrungen und redet deshalb nicht viel drüber mit mir. Und ansonsten, der einzige den ich kenne, mit dem hab ich nur Mail kontakt."

Jessy: „Du warst noch nie mit einem Jungen aus?"

Andrew: „Nein. Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, einen zu küssen. Das alles ist noch sehr neu für mich."

Jessy: „Du wirst das schon packen."

Dämon: „Glaube ich nicht, denn ich werde Euch packen."

Beide drehten sich zu der Stimme um. Ein Dämon stand vor ihnen.

Jessy: „Oh, das ist also ein Dämon."

Dämon: „Du bist aus der Gruppe der Jägerin, ich werde euch töten, und eure Leichen James vorlegen. Ich will an Angelas Stelle treten."

Jessy: „Wer ist James?"

Andrew: „Der Meister des Grauens. Der Herrscher des Bösen. Und der Halbbruder der Jägerin, aber das ist n anderes Thema."

Jessy: „Wow, bei euch erlebt man echt Abenteuer."

Andrew: „Du kannst zaubern oder? Das wäre jetzt ein wirklich guter Moment, wenn du mich fragst."

Jessy: „Der alten Kräfte mein – Dämon werde zu Stein."

Der Dämon wurde zu einer Steinstatue.

Jessy: „Weg hier, das wird nicht lange halten."

Andrew: „Ein Reim?"

Jessy: „Ja, ich habe mich auf Reim-Zauber spezialisiert. Sie wirken bei mir nur, wenn ich reime, und jetzt weg hier."

Andrew nahm Jessy bei der Hand und rannte mit ihr davon. Er schleifte sie durch verschiedene Gassen.

Andrew: „Wir haben ihn sicher abgehängt."

Dämon: „Da wäre ich nicht so sicher."

Andrew: „Kannst du noch mehr zaubern?"

Jessy: „Da dort steht ein Ungeheuer, Dämon fange Feuer!"

Dämon: „Hah, Feuer kann mir nichts anhaben. Und nun werde ich dich umbringen, Hexe."

Andrew: „Wenn du sie töten willst, musst du erst an mir vorbei."

Als der Dämon das hörte brach er in Gelächter aus.

Dämon: „Guter Witz, schade für sich, dass man sich nicht wirklich totlachen kann, denn sonst wäre ich jetzt wohl tot."

Andrew: „Ruf sofort Charlie an. Sag ihnen, wo wir sind. Ich halte ihn so lange auf."

Dämon: „Und wie willst du das anstellen? Du bist doch die Niete der Gruppe. Was willst du schon machen?"

Andrew nahm ein Stück Kreide aus seiner Tasche.

Dämon: „Tut mir Leid, ich leide nicht an einer Kreideallergie."

Andrew malte mit der Kreide einen Schutzraum um sich und Jessy.

Andrew: „Das wird ihn nicht lange aufhalten."

Dämon: „Da hast du Recht, das wird mich wirklich nicht lange aufhalten."

Der Dämon schlug auf die Unsichtbare Schutzwand ein, die sich um Jessy und Andrew aufgebaut hatte.

Jessy: „Nun, ich hätte nicht erwartet, so früh zu sterben."

Andrew: „Ich schwöre dir, wenn wir hier lebend rauskommen, werd ich's den anderen sagen."

Bei Charlie klingelte das Handy. Sie schaute nach, wer gerade anrief. Es war ihre Schwester. Obwohl sie einen Streit gehabt hatten, rief sie sie an. Das war untypisch für Jessy. Sie gab normal nie nach. Eigentlich musste man immer zu ihr kommen. Charlie war gespannt, was sie ihr zu sagen hatte. Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie das Gespräch an.

Charlie: „Na Schwesterherz, willst du dich entschuldigen?"

Jessy: „Hör zu, Andrew und ich sind in der Hillroad. Ein Dämon ist hinter uns her. Andrew hat einen Schutzwall errichtet. Aber Andrew wird langsam schwächer. Hilf uns bitte."

Charlie legte auf und rannte los. In ihrem Auto angekommen, rief sie Kate und Pike an und sagte ihnen, wo sie hin kommen sollten.

Sie kamen alle recht gleichzeitig an. Kate war als Erste da. Sie sah, wie Andrew und Jessy in einem Kreis aus Kreide saßen und wie ein Dämon auf eine unsichtbare Mauer einschlug. Außerdem sah sie, wie erschöpft Andrew wirkte. Man konnte sehen, dass er gleich einschlafen würde.

Jessy: „Andrew gib nicht auf, schlaf nicht ein. Wenn du einschläft, ist der Schutzwall weg und der Dämon bringt uns um."

Andrew: „Tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich habe keinen Funken Energie mehr."

Andrew schloss die Augen. Im gleichen Moment verschwand der Wall.

Dämon: „Und so endeten die Hexe und der Zauberer."

Kate: „Falsch, denn so endete der dumme hässliche, fette Dämon."

Dämon: „Die Jägerin."

Charlie: „Und die Hexe."

Pike: „Nicht zu vergessen, der Dämonenjäger."

Angela: „Und die Ex-Dämonin."

Dämon: „Angela."

Kate rannte zu dem Dämon und verpasste ihm einige Schläge ins Gesicht und in den Magen.

Kate: „Igitt, du hast ja drei Augen."

Angela: „Pass auf, aus dem dritten Auge kann er einen Feuerstrahl abschießen."

Kate: „Danke für die Warnung."

Kate nahm einen Pflock aus ihrer Tasche.

Dämon: „Hah, ich bin doch kein Vampir."

Kate: „Aber dein drittes Auge ist sicher empfindlich."

Sie stieß ihm den Pflock ins dritte Auge.

Angela: „NEIN!"

Aber die Warnung von Angela kam zu spät. Nachdem Kate das Auge ausgestochen hatte, fing der Dämon an zu wachsen. Außerdem kamen zwei weitere Arme Hervor.

Angela: „Das macht ihn stärker."

Kate: „Warum hat er sich das Auge nicht selber ausgestochen?"

Angela: „Weil es für den Effekt ein Gegner machen muss."

Dämon: „Danke. Nun bin ich 10 mal so stark, 5 mal schneller und.."

Kate: „Und du redest trotzdem zu viel."

Kate nahm ein Messer und schlitzt damit die Kehle des Dämons durch. Dieser sackte vor ihr zu Boden und starb.

Angela: „Wow."

Kate: „Nun, er kannte seine neuen Kräfte selber noch nicht so genau, solche zusätzlichen Kräfte muss man trainieren, sonst bringen sie einem Nichts. Und ich wollte nicht, dass er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt, seine neuen Kräfte mal zu testen."

Charlie: „So Jessy, du fährst sofort nach Hause, hier ist es viel zu gefährlich für dich."

Jessy: „Och schade."

Charlie: „Wie soll ich es Mom erklären, wenn du tot bist? Also keine Wiederrede, du fährst heim."

Jessy: „Ok, aber versprich mir, offen für Andrew zu sein und für seine Sorgen, falls er mal zu dir kommt. Er braucht jetzt wirklich dringend gute Freunde."

Charlie: „Na schön, ich werde mir Mühe geben."

Pike: „Wieso, was ist denn mit Andrew?"

Angela: „Haben wir was verpasst?"

Jessy: „Das wird er euch zu gegebener Zeit schon selbst erzählen."

Charlie rief über Handy beim Flughafen an. Sie buchte eine Ticket für Jessy.

Charlie: „Ok, der nächste Flieger geht in einer Stunde, also lasst uns losfahren."

Jessy: „Du hast es ja richtig eilig mich los zu werden."

Charlie: „Du hättest gerade sterben könne. Ich wusste nicht, dass Andrew diesen Beschützungsspruch kann, aber stell dir vor, er hätte ihn nicht gekannt. Dann wäret ihr beide schon tot. Ich will nicht, dass du dich weiter solchen Gefahren aussetzt."

Andrew: „Ich kannte diesen Spruch aber und ihr ist nichts passiert."

Jessy: „Andrew, du bist ja wach."

Jessy umarmte Andrew dieses mal richtig lang.

Angela: „Hey, jetzt hat Andrew doch noch eine Frau gefunden, ich sagte doch, dass es nützlich ist, der Angebeteten das Leben zu retten. Funktioniert also doch."

Alle lachten. Dann fuhren sie zum Flughafen und verabschiedeten sich von Jessy. Vor allem Andrew fiel der Abschied schwer. Jessy war die Einzige, die ihn nicht als einen ehemaligen Mörder sah, sondern als einen netten Jungen, mit dem es Spaß macht, zusammen zu sein. Er hatte ihr alles vom ersten Bösen, Sunnydale und seinen Freunden erzählt, trotzdem mochte sie ihn sehr gerne. Die Verabschiedung der Beiden dauerte einiges länger als die der Anderen.

Jessy: „Hör mal Andrew, solltest du je Probleme haben, ruf mich an. Ich komme sofort zu dir, wo auch immer du bist und egal wie viel es mich kostet."

Andrew: „Danke, das selbe gilt für mich. Wäre ich hetero, dann wärst du für mich die perfekte Freundin."

Jessy: „Du würdest mich tatsächlich Sandy vorziehen?"

Jessy strahlte. Die beiden umarmten sich eine Ewigkeit.

Andrew: „Hey, lass mich dein Will sein, und du bist meine Grace."

Jessy: „Abgemacht Will."

Andrew: „Wir sehen und sicher wieder, Grace."

Jessy: „Wer ist unser Jack?"

Andrew: „Gute Frage, eine Karen brauchen wir auch noch. Und wenn du deinen Leo findest, ruf mich an."

Beide kicherten. Dann umarmte Jessy noch einmal Charlie, bevor sie in das Flugzeug stieg.

Zurück in der Bar setzte Andrew an der Stelle an, wo er gestern unterbrochen wurde.

Andrew: „Nun, ich muss euch etwas sagen. Ich hatte darüber schon gestern mit euch sprechen wollen, doch dann hat mich der Mut verlassen."

Giles: „Ach ja, die Tickets hab ich bekommen. Oz hat sie mir per Eil-Kurier geschickt."

Andrew: „Nun, darum geht es nicht. Es geht um etwas, das mich betrifft."

Charlie: „Sag es ihnen."

Angela: „Oh, sicher willst du uns sagen, dass du dich in Jessy verliebt hast. Willst du etwa zu ihr ziehen?"

Kate: „Lasst ihn doch endlich mal aussprechen."

Angela: „Tut mir Leid, also spucks aus, was wolltest du uns sagen?"

Andrew: „Als ich Sandy erschaffen hab und sie mit mir schlafen wollte, ist mir etwas aufgefallen."

Pike: „Ja, Sex ist die schönste Nebensache der Welt, schön, dass du das Gefühl auch endlich kennst, willkommen in der Reihe der Männer."

Andrew schluckte. Es wurde immer schwieriger, zu sagen, was er sagen wollte, da er ständig unterbrochen wurde.

Andrew: „Ich hatte keinen Sex mit Sandy."

Pike: „Oh, so nobel?"

Andrew: „Nein, das ist nicht der Grund. Ich formuliere es mal anders. Ich hatte nie sex mit einem Mädchen, habe momentan keinen Sex mit einem Mädchen und werde auch in der Zukunft nie mit einer Frau schlafen."

Giles: „Du willst Mönch werden und im Zölibat leben?"

Andrew: „Nein, was ich hier die ganze Zeit versuche zu sagen ist."

Angela: „Ja, was denn nun?"

Andrew: „Ich bin schwul."

Ende Folge 18


	19. Chapter 19

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 19: Wenn der Mond heult

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 02.11.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

Buffy Staffel 2 Folge 4

Oz schaut auf Willow.

Oz: „Ich würde gerne mal wissen, wer sie ist."

Buffy Staffel 2 Folge 6

Oz sieht wieder Willow, die ein heißes Kostüm zu Halloween an hat.

Oz: „Wow, die sieht ja heiß aus. Die würde ich gerne mal kennen lernen."

Buffy Staffel 2 Folge 9

Willow und Oz werden beide zu einem Privatgespräch mit dem Boss einer Computerfirma eingeladen, als alle anderen Eignungstest machen.

Oz: „Hi, ich bin Oz."

Willow: „Ich heiße Willow."

Willow: „Und, wirst du den Job annehmen?"

Oz: „Nein, meine Interessen liegen mehr bei der Musik. Ich bin der Gitarrist der Gruppe Dingoes ate my Baby."

Buffy Staffel 2 Folge 13

Die Gang plant eine Geburtstagsparty für Buffy anlässlich ihres 17. Geburtstags. Willow bringt Oz mit zu der Feier. Buffy kommt zusammen mit einem Vampir an, gegen den sie gerade kämpft. Sie pfählt ihn. Die Gruppe klärt Oz darüber auf, dass es Vampire und andere Dämonen wirklich gibt.

Oz: „Nun, das erklärt zumindest eine Menge."

Buffy Staffel 2 Folge 15

Willow: „Wir müssen reden."

Oz: „Mir passt es gerade nicht so gut, können wir das nicht verschieben?"

Willow: „Nein, wir sollten jetzt reden."

Oz: „Du verstehst das nicht, ich mache gerade ziemliche Veränderungen durch."

Willow: „Welcher Teenager tut das nicht?"

Willow sieht die Fesseln, mit denen sich Oz anketten wollte, als sie ihn durch ihr Kommen davon abgehalten hat. Dann schaut sie zu Oz, der sich in diesem Moment in einen Werwolf verwandelt.

Später in der Folge:

Oz: „Nun, sicher wirst du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen."

Willow: „Es gibt auch bei mir ein paar Tage im Monat, wo ich nicht ansprechbar bin."

Buffy Staffel 4 Folge 6

Oz lernt Veruca kennen, einen weiblichen Werwolf. Während der Vollmondnacht paaren sie sich. Am nächsten Tag reden die zwei.

Oz: „Das war ich nicht, das war nur der Wolf."

Veruca: „Wach auf Oz, du bist der Wolf, er mag zwar nur an drei Abenden im Monat erscheinen, aber er ist immer in dir."

Später in der Folge:

Veruca versucht Willow zu töten, während sie ein Werwolf ist. Oz tötet daraufhin Veruca um Willow zu retten. Als der Morgen graut ist er entsetzt. Er hat allerdings gelernt, dass Veruca Recht hat. Der Werwolf ist ein Teil von ihm und er ist immer da. Er verlässt Sunnydale und lässt eine traurige Willow zurück.

Buffy Staffel 4 Folge 19

Oz kehrt nach Sunnydale zurück. Er hat in Tibet gelernt, wie er den Wolf selbst in Vollmondnächten unter Kontrolle halten kann. Als er merkt, dass Willow mittlerweile Tara liebt, verliert er die Kontrolle und verwandelt sich am Tag in den Werwolf. Er geht auf Tara los. Die Initiative fängt ihn ein. Sie experimentieren an ihm herum und erkennen, dass Schmerzen den Wolf ebenfalls hervorrufen und nicht nur der Vollmond. Mit Hilfe von Riley und seinen Freunden kann Oz entkommen. Er und Willow sitzen in seinem Wagen.

Oz: „Ich liebe dich, aber du bist momentan der Auslöser für mich zum Wolf zu werden."

Willow: „Ich liebe dich auch Oz. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich weiss, wenn ich irgendwann mal eine einsame Straße entlang wandere und mich umblicke wirst du da sein."

Oz verlässt Sunnydale.

Cleveland Staffel 1 Episode 18

Giles: „Nun, Andrew, wolltest du uns nicht auch etwas sagen?"

Andrew: „Ähm, ach ja. Nächste Woche kommt eine tolle Band nach Cleveland. Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr mit ins Konzert wollt."

Pike: „Welche Band?"

Andrew: „Dingoes Ate My Baby."

Angela: „Ist der Gitarrist nicht schnuckelig? Daniel Osbourne."

Giles: „Daniel Osbourne? Natürlich, das ist die Gruppe von Oz."

Andrew: „Hat sich Daniel oft Bücher ausgeliehen oder weshalb kennen sie ihn so gut?"

Giles: „Oz war ein Freund von Willow. Er gehörte also mit zu Buffys Gruppe."

Andrew: „Dann kennt er sie genau wie wir als Wächter?"

Giles: „Ja."

Kate: „Giles, fragen sie Daniel doch mal, ob er nicht Backstagepässe für uns hat."

Später:

Giles: „Ach ja, die Tickets hab ich bekommen. Oz hat sie mir per Eil-Kurier geschickt."

Am Ende der Folge gesteht Andrew der Gruppe, dass er schwul ist.

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Rose McGowan als Angela

Gaststars:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Jason Hall als Devon

Brad Kane als Tucker Wells

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

An diesem Tag war die Bar geschlossen. Kate hatte das entschieden, da alle zum Konzert der Dingoes gehen würden. Um sich darauf einzustimmen, nahm sie die neueste CD der Gruppe aus dem Schrank und legte sie ein. Das dritte Lied auf der CD war ihr absoluter Favorit, weshalb sie das Lied gleich auf Repeat programmierte. Sie fand es klasse, dass Giles einen solchen Star kannte. Er hatte ihnen sogar Backstage Pässe besorgt. Sie wanderte zum Bad und nahm erst mal eine lange Dusche. Sie dachte darüber nach, dass sie seid ihr James erklärt hatte, dass er ihr Bruder war, sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört hatte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass weder er, noch ein anderer Dämon das Konzert stören würde. Sie war ein großer Fan der Dingoes. Sie hatte allerdings nicht gewusst, dass Devon und Daniel anfangs in Sunnydale in einem kleinen Club namens Bronze kostenlos für andere Schüler aufgetreten waren. Mittlerweile waren sie richtig berühmt. Devon hatte das College beendet, und sich danach mit Daniel wieder vereinigt zu dieser Band. Seid dem waren sie richtig erfolgreich geworden. Sie hatten mehrere Top10-Hits gehabt seid dem. Und ihr Wächter kannte den süßen Gitarristen der Gruppe. Das Leben konnte doch wirklich nicht schöner werden. Würde James ihr diesen Abend verderben, dann würde sie nicht mehr für seine Sicherheit garantieren können. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Sie schlüpfte schnell in ihren Bademantel, dann ging sie zur Tür und öffnete. Vor ihr stand Giles, er begrüßte sie weder, noch wartete er eine Aufforderung zum Eintreten ab. Er betrat sofort die Wohnung und hielt ihr eine Zeitung vor die Nase. Kate griff nach der Zeitung und las. Der Artikel den er wohl meinte hatte die Überschrift: Gestern Nacht 3 Leute von großem Hund zerfetzt

Kate: „Giles, bitte nicht heute. Ich hab mich so auf das Konzert gefreut."

Giles: „Kate, was hab ich Euch über Oz erzählt?"

Kate: „Nun, er ist der Freund von Willow gewesen. Er war deshalb in der Gruppe und kennt sie als Wächter und weiß alles über Jägerinnen und so."

Giles: „Ach Gott, dann hab ich dir das Wichtigste ja gar nicht gesagt."

Kate: „Was denn?"

Giles: „Oz ist ein Werwolf. In der Nacht vor Vollmond, in der Vollmond nacht selbst und in der Nacht nach Vollmond verwandelt er sich in einen Werwolf. Gestern war die Nacht vor Vollmond."

Kate: „Aber wieso sollte er dann sein Konzert auf eine Vollmondnacht legen?"

Giles: „Nun, er hat erzählt, dass er geheilt sei."

Kate: „Und sie glauben ihm das nicht?"

Giles: „Nun, der Artikel sagt doch klar was anderes."

Kate: „Nun, dann ist es am besten, wenn wir zu dem Konzert gehen, und ihn dort dann fragen. Und sollte er sich wirklich verwandeln kann ich dort ja auch am ehesten einschreiten."

Giles: „Jetzt hör bitte auf, immer nur an das Konzert zu denken."

Kate: „Aber Giles."

Giles: „Kein aber, das hier ist wichtig. Und wenn er es wirklich nicht ist, ist es noch viel wichtiger für dich, heute Nacht auf Streife zu gehen."

Kate: „Na schön, sie haben es geschafft, ich habe meine Gute Laune verloren, und die Hoffnung aufs Konzert zu gehen, zum Backstage Bereich."

Kate ging zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Andrew."

Andrew: „Hallo? Andrew Wells hier in der McDonald Residenz."

Kate: „Andrew, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Andrew: „Probleme das richtige Kleid zu finden?"

Kate: „Nein, etwas Ernstes. Du musst die Tourdaten von den Dingoes ate my Baby rausfinden. Und dann die Zeitungsartikel der jeweiligen Orte vergleichen, ob in der Zeit wo sie dort waren, Leute von Hunden umgebracht oder angegriffen wurden."

Andrew: „Von Hunden?"

Kate: „Oder von Werwölfen, aber die Leute werden in der Zeitung wohl eher schreiben, großer Hund, anstatt Werwolf."

Andrew: „Ok, ich checke das mal. Ich versuche schnellstmöglich was zu finden. Am Besten rufe ich Willow an, die ist die Expertin, wenn es darum geht so was schnell zu finden."

Andrew legte auf, bevor Kate ihm sagen konnte, dass Willow da raus gehalten werden sollte, weil sie annahm, dass Oz die Morde verübt hatte, in seiner Werwolfsgestalt.

Kate: „Andrew hat zu schnell aufgelegt, er will Willow mit hinein ziehen."

Giles: „Nun, das ist Ok. Sie kennt die Oz-Problematik. Außerdem wissen wir ja noch nicht, ob Andrew überhaupt etwas finden wird."

Nach zwei Stunden klingelte bei Kate das Telefon. Sie bekam gerade Nachhilfe in Werwolfskunde von Giles. Kate ging zum Telefon und nahm ab.

Andrew: „Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass Oz der Werwolf ist, den ihr hinter den Anschlägen vermutet. Nun, das Traurige ist, dass wir wirklich in jeder Stadt wo er aufgetreten ist, solche Angriffe gefunden haben. Wo auch immer die Dingoes sind, gabs diese Anschläge. Willow hat mir aber gesagt, dass sie nicht herkommen will. Sie würde das nicht schon wieder verkraften können. Noch dazu steht es gerade sehr schlecht um ihre Beziehung mit Kennedy. Wenn sie jetzt wegen einem Ex-Freund nach Cleveland kommen würde, wäre die Beziehung wohl beendet."

Kate: „Danke für deine Arbeit. Viel Spaß beim Konzert. Ich muss dann wohl heute Nacht auf Streife gehen."

Andrew: „Wieso gehst du nicht zum Konzert? Was wenn er sich dort verwandelt?"

Kate: „Nun, ich hoffe, dass etwas oder jemand anderes dafür verantwortlich ist, und will schauen, ob ich ihn oder es fangen kann. Außerdem seid ihr alle dort. Du und Charlie, ihr zwei würdet ihn sicher aufhalten können."

Andrew: „Ok, ich sag Charlie bescheid. Was ist mit Giles?"

Kate: „Der geht mit euch zum Konzert, damit ihr rein kommt. Euch kennt Oz ja nicht."

Andrew: „Ok, grüß ihn von mir. Und dir wünsche ich viel Erfolg. Bye."

Kate: „Bye bye Andrew."

Kate legte auf, dann wandte sie sich an Giles.

Kate: „Wo auch immer die Dingoes waren, wurden Leute von einem großen Hund umgebracht oder angegriffen."

Giles: „Das sieht nicht gut aus."

Kate: „Unklar sind leider oft die Uhrzeiten, so dass wir nicht wissen, ob während der Konzerte oder danach."

Giles: „Nun, ich werde Oz nachher mal darauf ansprechen."

Kate: „Ich nehme allerdings an, dass irgendjemand es macht, der der Gruppe nachreist und sie in Misskredit bringen will."

Giles: „Nun, zu hoffen wäre es."

Kate: „Sie sollten langsam los. Sie müssen ja mit, damit der Rest der Gruppe rein darf. Wenn wir das Alles hinter uns haben, will ich übrigens Oz auch kennen lernen."

Giles: „Sollte sich machen lassen."

Giles verschwand und auch Kate machte sich fertig.

An der Konzerthalle:

Angela, Pike, Andrew und Charlie warteten auf Giles. Andrew hatte ihnen schon erklärt, warum Kate nicht kommen würde und was es mit Oz auf sich hatte. Sie standen schon vor dem Eingang für die VIPs. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Oz trat heraus, zusammen mit Devon.

Devon: „Oh, hi Leute, wer seid ihr denn?"

Andrew: „Hi, wir sind die Bekannten von Giles."

Oz: „Du kommst mir etwas bekannt vor, wer bist du?"

Andrew: „Ich bin Andrew."

Oz: „Der Name sagt mir leider nichts."

Andrew seufzte und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

Andrew: „Ich bin Tuckers Bruder."

Oz: „Ach, du bist das. Freut mich dich mal kennen zu lernen."

Devon: „Was hattest du denn mit diesem Sonderling Tucker zu tun, Oz?"

Oz: „Ach, Buffy, Willow, Xander und ich hatten mal Stress mit Tucker."

Devon: „So, ich geh mir noch schnell was zu trinken besorgen."

Damit war Devon verschwunden.

Oz: „Ok, wer von euch ist Kate?"

Charlie: „Ich bin Charlie, die Hexe, das dort ist Angela, die Exdämonin. Und das dort ist Pike."

Oz: „Spike? Ich kannte mal nen Vampir der so hieß, übler Geselle, soll aber Mittlerweile tot sein."

Pike: „Nein, nein. P I K E, nicht Spike."

Oz: „Oh, sorry."

Andrew: „Man ist das cool, dich mal kennen zu lernen."

Oz: „Nun, wo sind denn nun Kate und Mr. Giles?"

Charlie: „Du nennst ihn Mr. Giles?"

Oz: „Das Mr. Weg zu lassen, scheint sich erst eingebürgert zu haben, als ich Sunnydale schon verlassen hatte."

Nun kam Giles an.

Giles: „Hi Oz."

Oz: „Hallo Mr. Giles."

Giles: „Ach, nenn mich einfach nur Giles. Das Mr. ist in letzter Zeit abhanden gekommen."

Oz: „Ok, dann Hallo Rupert."

Giles: „Lieber Giles."

Oz: „Ok, dann also hallo Giles."

Charlie: „Na, geht doch."

Giles: „Wie läuft es so bei dir, Oz? Hast du deine, sagen wir mal, mondliebende Seite unter Kontrolle?"

Oz: „Oh ja, mittlerweile hab ich es komplett unter Kontrolle. Ich kann mich jetzt sogar als Wolf steuern und verliere nicht die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Und ich kann an jeder nur denkbaren Stelle die Verwandlung unterbrechen. In einigen bin ich schon sehr stark aber noch relativ menschlich. Als Wolf kann ich nicht sprechen, hab ich festgestellt. Hmm, ihr wisst doch, dass ich zum Wolf werden kann, oder Leute?"

Charlie: „Keine Sorge, wir wissen bescheid und wir werden es schon nicht weiter erzählen."

Angela: „Nun, ich fand Werwölfe immer knuddlig."

Giles: „Oz, es gibt etwas Ernstes zu besprechen."

Oz: „Schießen sie los."

Giles: „Wo auch immer ihr gerade auftretet, werden in der Nacht nach dem Auftritt Leute von einem großen Hund ermordet oder angegriffen."

Oz: „Ich schwöre es ihnen, Giles. Ich bin es nicht. Ich hab es nun komplett unter Kontrolle."

Giles: „Ja, nur es passiert immer dort, wo eure Band ist. Weiß jemand außer den Leuten aus Sunnydale von der Werwolfsgeschichte?"

Oz: „Nein. Nur meine Tante, da mein Cousin ja auch ein Werwolf ist. Der hat mich ja damals angesteckt. Aber ich denke nicht, dass die mir etwas antun würden, zumal ich ihm auch gezeigt hab, wie man den Wolf in sich kontrolliert."

Giles: „Gut. Kate wird versuchen, den Schuldigen zu finden. Vielleicht ist es ja ein anderer Werwolf. Ein Fan, der zu jedem eurer Konzerte fährt oder so."

Oz: „Da kommt Devon. So, ich muss also auf die Bühne, viel Spass bei der Show, Leute."

Oz verschwand wieder in den VIP Bereich. Bevor die Anderen ihm folgten, begann Andrew noch ein kurzes Gespräch.

Andrew: „Sagten sie nicht, er wäre so ein stiller, grüblerischer Typ, Giles? Er hat doch richtig viel gesprochen."

Giles: „Nun, das ist neu bei ihm, so gesprächig kannte ich ihn auch noch nicht. Aber lasst uns jetzt rein gehen."

Die Gruppe genoss das Konzert. Die erste Hälfte durch passierte nichts Außergewöhnliches. Dann gab es erst mal eine Pause, wo sich Oz wieder zu ihnen gesellte.

Oz: „Giles, haben sie etwas von Willow gehört? Ist sie noch mit Tara zusammen?"

Andrew: „Das weißt du noch gar nicht?"

Oz: „Was?"

Andrew: „Tara ist tot. Sie wurde erschossen."

Oz: „Was? Erschossen? Von wem denn bloß?"

Andrew: „Von Warren, dem Anführer, meiner Gruppe."

Oz: „Deiner Gruppe?"

Andrew: „Nun, Warren, Jonathan und ich, wir haben uns zu einer Gruppe zusammengeschlossen. Warren ging zu weit. Erst tötete er seine Freundin und hinterher, als er Buffy töten wollte, mit einer Knarre, hat er sie verfehlt, und Tara erschossen."

Oz: „Oh mein Gott. Was tut denn Willow jetzt? Und wie konntest du dann ein Freund von Buffy werden?"

Andrew: „Nun, Willow wurde böse. Sie ist mittlerweile eine richtig starke Hexe, nunja, sogar eine Göttin. Und sie hat dann Warren gehäutet. Dann war sie hinter mir und Jonathan her. Buffy und der Rest der Gruppe haben Jonathan und mich beschützt. Als Willow rehabilitiert war, kamen Jonathan und ich zurück nach Sunnydale. Dann habe ich, da mich das erste Böse ausgetrickst hat, Jonathan getötet. Irgendwie kam ich dann zu der Gruppe, erst als deren Gefangener, später als ein Freund. Und um meine Schuld wieder gut zu machen, bin ich hier nach Cleveland gekommen, zumal sich Anya geopfert hat, damit ich leben kann, als wir den Höllenschlund zerstört haben."

Oz: „Und Willow geht es wieder gut?"

Andrew: „Also die alte Sache hat sie mittlerweile überwunden, aber sie hat wohl starke Probleme in ihrer neuen Beziehung."

Oz: „Mann oder Frau?"

Giles: „Wieder eine Frau."

Oz: „Nun, dann scheint sich Willow ja entgültig entschieden zu haben."

Andrew: „Damit würde ich nicht rechnen, an deiner Stelle. Sie liebt dich immer noch, das konnte ich heute am Telefon in ihrer Stimme hören."

Oz: „Du hast heute mit ihr geredet?"

Andrew: „Ja, ich habe über diese Todesfälle in Verbindung mit eurer Band im Internet gesucht. Und da sich Willow dort am besten auskennt, hab ich sie angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten. Und als dein Name gefallen ist, ich schwöre dir, da hab ich Sehnsucht und Liebe in der Stimme erkannt."

Oz: „Ich hoffe es geht ihr gut."

Devon: „Oz komm, es geht weiter."

Auf dem Parkplatz des Konzertes:

Kate hatte die ganze Stadt durchsucht aber nichts Besonderes entdeckt. Sie hatte gesehen, dass das Konzert noch ne Weile laufen würde, deshalb hatte sie beschlossen, doch noch hin zu gehen. Sie war also zur Konzerthalle gelaufen und jetzt gerade auf dem Parkplatz angekommen. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zum VIP-Eingang, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen Jungen, den sie auf 1-2 Jahre älter als Andrew schätzte.

Mann: „Nun, heute ist ihr Pechtag, Miss. Sie werden jetzt sterben."

Kate: „Das wird sich noch herausstellen, wessen Pechtag das ist."

Mann: „Sehen sie dieses kleine Höllenhündchen hier neben mir?"

Kate: „Klein? Dieser Höllenhund ist riesig."

Mann: „Irgendwie sind sie nicht sehr überrascht, einen Dämon zu sehen."

Kate: „Nun, das ist bei mir ne Berufskrankheit."

Mann: „Egal, sie werden jetzt sterben. Brutus, fass!"

Der Höllenhund sprang auf Kate zu. Sie brauchte ihre gesamte Kraft, um ihn daran zu hindern, sie ins Gesicht zu beißen. Nun öffnete der Mann die Tür seines Kombis und es entsprangen weitere Höllenhunde.

Mann: „Dieses Mal werde ich erstmals direkt im Konzert angreifen. Vorher hat irgendwie keiner die Verbindung erkannt."

Er ließ die Höllenhunde los und sie stürmten in die Konzerthalle.

In der Konzerthalle:

Gerade hatten Oz und Devon ihren vorletzten Song beendet. Nun trat Devon an das Mikrofon.

Devon: „Nun haben wir noch eine kleine Überraschung für sie. Unser letzter Song ist neu. Es ist ein Cover des Songs "It's the end of the world as we know it" von R.E.M. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Also viel Spaß mit…"

Weiter kam Devon nicht, denn plötzlich kamen durch alle Türen Höllenhunde gerannt. Der erste sprang auf ihn zu und biss ihn in die Kehle. Dann kamen weitere und griffen die Fans an, die vor der Bühne standen. Schon fand dort drin das reinste Chaos an, als alle versuchten, die Ausgänge zu erreichen. Nun sprang auch auf Oz ein Höllenhund zu. Er riss Oz mit sich hinter einen Vorhang. Dort verwandelte sich Oz in einen Werwolf, um den Kampf etwas gleichberechtigter zu gestalten. Es gelang ihm, den Höllenhund zu töten. Daraufhin verwandelte er sich zurück, kam hinter dem Vorhang her und sah vor sich Devon, der tot dort lag. Oz stürzte zu ihm. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Andrew den Saal verlassen. Er hatte eine Vorstellung davon, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Draußen traf er auf Kate, die noch immer mit dem Höllenhund kämpfte und auf den Mann, der sie freigelassen hatte. Dieser war gerade dabei, in seinen Wagen zu steigen.

Andrew: „Warte Tucker, bleib hier."

Tucker: „Andrew, du hier?"

Inzwischen hatte Kate den Höllenhund erledigt.

Kate: „Das ist dein Bruder, Tucker?"

Andrew: „Ja."

Kate: „Passt du auf ihn auf? Dann geh ich rein und schaue, ob ich helfen kann."

Andrew: „Sicher."

Kate verschwand nach drinnen um dort zu helfen, das Chaos zu beseitigen.

Tucker: „Du bist ja ziemlich rumgekommen, Andrew. Dachte du wärst in Sunnydale gestorben."

Andrew: „Und ich dachte, du wärst noch immer im Gefängnis."

Tucker: „Brüderchen, steng dein Gehirn an, nur ein mal. Das Gefängnis war irgendwann lehr, denn alle Sunnydaler haben Sunnydale verlassen, nur du und deine Clique nicht. Und in der Zeit konnte ich fliehen, ohne Probleme."

Andrew: „Und wieso die Wut auf Oz?"

Tucker: „Nicht Oz, Devon."

Andrew: „Was hat Devon dir denn getan?"

Tucker: „Weißt du noch, damals bei meinem Abschlussball?"

Andrew: „Das Mädchen, das du eingeladen hast, hatte einen anderen, deshalb wolltest du dort alle umbringen, aber Buffy hat dich aufgehalten."

Tucker: „Nun, das Mädchen ging mit einem gewissen Devon zum Abschlussball. Als ich gelesen hab, dass die Dingoes plötzlich so groß rauskamen, musste ich etwas unternehmen."

Andrew: „Und du hast wieder zu deinen Höllenhunden gegriffen? Du hast dich echt nicht weitergebildet, oder? Erbärmlich ist das."

Tucker: „Und du? Warst erst Buffy's Gegner, jetzt bist du das Schoßhündchen der Jägerin, bzw. beider Jägerinnen. Das nenne ich erbärmlich."

Andrew: „Einen Vorfall über so viele Jahre nicht zu verkraften, dass nenne ich erbärmlich, Junge."

Tucker wandte sich zu seinem Auto, da kam Andrew auf ihn zu und hielt ihn fest.

Tucker: „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass du mich aufhalten kannst, oder?"

Andrew: „Teste mich!"

Tucker schlug mit seiner Faust auf Andrews Kinn, prallte aber an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab.

Tucker: „Du schützt dich durch einen kleinen Zauber, ok, das hilft dir aber nur in der Verteidigung, nicht dabei, mich hier fest zu halten."

Tucker riss sich von Andrew los, rannte einen Meter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und prallte wieder gegen die unsichtbare Mauer.

Tucker: „Andrew, was hast du gemacht?"

Andrew: „Ich hab im Gegensatz zu dir ein paar Tricks dazu gelernt."

Tucker: „Ok, du hast meinen Respekt, im Gegensatz zu mir bist du stärker geworden. Aber ahst du dir mal überlegt, was mit mir passiert, wenn sie mich mitnehmen?"

Andrew: „Du kommst wieder in den Knast."

Tucker: „Falsch, dieses Mal haben meine Höllenhunde viele Leute umgebracht, was macht man hier in den USA mit Massenmördern, noch dazu welchen, die geflohen sind, was meinst du wohl, Andrew?"

Andrew: „Keine Ahnung."

Tucker. „Todesstrafe, sagt dir das was? Willst du Schuld sein, dass dein Bruder gestorben ist?"

Andrew: „Du trägst die Verantwortung und die Schuld dafür."

Tucker: „Nun, du musst ja damit leben, ich ja dann nicht mehr."

Andrew geriet ins Wanken.

Andrew: „Versprichst du mir, von nun an keine Höllenhunde mehr aufzuziehen? Oder andere Dämonen? Gehst du bitte zum Psychiater und arbeitest daran, deine Besessenheit los zu werden?"

Tucker: „Ja, das mache ich, wenn du mich laufen lässt."

Andrew zeriss einen Zettel.

Andrew: „Der Bann ist genommen. Und trete mir nie wieder unter die Augen, ich will nie wieder etwas von dir hören. Machst du so etwas noch mal, kannst du sicher sein, dass ich dich persönlich töte, verstanden?"

Tucker verschwand. Schon machte sich Andrew Vorwürfe. Da tauchte plötzlich Giles hinter ihm auf.

Andrew: Giles, haben sie es etwa mitbekommen?"

Giles: „Was ich gesehen habe war, dass du unglaublich tapfer gegen deinen Bruder gekämpft hast, war ja echt Pech, dass dich diese überraschende Rechte so hart erwischt hast, dass du bewusstlos zusammen gesackt bist. Und noch dümmer ist es, dass ich nicht mehr schnell genug bei dir war, um Tucker aufzuhalten, nicht wahr?"

Andrew: „Aber Giles…"

Giles: „Nun, was mich betrifft, war es so."

Andrew: „Danke!"

Giles: „Und fühl dich nicht schuldig. Jeder hätte so gehandelt, da bin ich mir sicher. Du hast das Richtige getan."

Giles nahm Andrew in die Arme und ließ es zu, dass sich Andrew bei ihm ausweinte.

Andrew: „Giles, warum? Warum tut er so etwas Schreckliches?"

Giles: „Wer weiß. Vielleicht haben sich deine Worte ja bei ihm eingebrannt, außerdem ist Devon nun tot. Vielleicht hilft es ihm, seine Wut endlich zu vergessen. Und vielleicht wird er wirklich auf deinen Rat hören und daran arbeiten."

Andrew: „Wie geht es den Anderen?"

Giles: „Nun, sie sind dabei, die letzten Höllenhunde zu töten. Mach dir darum keine Sorgen."

Dann vergrub sich Andrew wieder in Giles Schulter und weinte hemmungslos. Plötzlich kam der Rest der Gruppe zusammen mit Oz raus.

Kate: „Aber Andrew, wein doch nicht. Es hätte jedem passieren können, so überrumpelt zu werden. Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen."

Andrew: „Giles hat für mich gelogen, und es wirklich gut gemeint. Aber es war anders. Als mir Tucker von den Konsequenzen erzählt hat, die das für ihn haben wird, habe ich ihn laufen lassen. Er ist mein Bruder, und ich konnte ihn doch nicht in den Tot schicken. Es tut mir Leid Leute. Und wenn ihr wollt, werde ich mich noch heute von der Gruppe verabschieden."

Oz: „Nun, ich glaube jeder hätte so gehandelt, egal, was für ein Arsch der Bruder ist."

Kate: „Jeder, nur ich werde anders handeln müssen."

Oz: „Wieso?"

Kate: „James, unser Gegner, er ist mein Halbbruder und ich werde ihn sogar eigenhändig töten müssen."

Oz: „Das tut mir Leid für dich!"

Kate: „Was wirst du jetzt machen, Oz?"

Oz: „Nun, ich denke, die paar Millionen, die ich habe werde ich behalten, und mich vom Musikgeschäft zurück ziehen. Alleine werde ich nicht weiter machen. Außerdem kann ich als Gitarrist das ja auch gar nicht."

Giles: „Wenn du willst, kannst du bei uns bleiben. Jemanden, der wie du das werwolfsein so steuern kann, wäre sicher hilfreich."

Oz: „Klar, wieso nicht."

Andrew: „Das ist klasse."

Angela: „Wow, das wird super, dich hier im Team zu haben."

Pike: „Willkommen im Club, wir brauchen hier wahre Männer."

Oz: „Wie meinst du das?"

Pike: „Nun, ich brauch ja jemanden, mit dem ich über Girls reden kann. Giles ist zu alt und Andrew ist schwul."

Oz: „Nun, viel reden tue ich normalerweise nicht. Bin eher der stille Typ."

Pike: „Trotzdem, willkommen in der Gruppe."

Einige Tage später:

Die Gruppe saß in Kates Bar. Andrew und Kate hatten gerade Schicht. Es war noch recht früh, so dass sie keine Gäste erwarteten. Aber plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Alle schauten in die Richtung und Willow trat ein.

Oz: „Willow."

Ende Folge 19


	20. Chapter 20

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 20: James Geheimnis

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 02.11.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

Buffy Staffel 4 Folge 19

Oz: „Ich liebe dich, aber du bist momentan der Auslöser für mich zum Wolf zu werden."

Willow: „Ich liebe dich auch Oz. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich weiß, wenn ich irgendwann mal eine einsame Straße entlang wandere und mich umblicke wirst du da sein."

Oz verlässt Sunnydale.

Cleveland Staffel 1 Folge 18

Giles: „Nun, Andrew, wolltest du uns nicht auch etwas sagen?"

Andrew: „Ähm, ach ja. Nächste Woche kommt eine tolle Band nach Cleveland. Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr mit ins Konzert wollt."

Pike: „Welche Band?"

Andrew: „Dingoes Ate My Baby."

Angela: „Ist der Gitarrist nicht schnuckelig? Daniel Osbourne."

Giles: „Daniel Osbourne? Natürlich, das ist die Gruppe von Oz."

Cleveland Staffel 1 Folge 19

Angela, Pike, Andrew und Charlie warteten auf Giles. Andrew hatte ihnen schon erklärt, warum Kate nicht kommen würde und was es mit Oz auf sich hatte. Sie standen schon vor dem Eingang für die VIPs. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Oz trat heraus, zusammen mit Devon.

Devon: „Oh, hi Leute, wer seid ihr denn?"

Andrew: „Hi, wir sind die Bekannten von Giles."

Oz: „Du kommst mir etwas bekannt vor, wer bist du?"

Andrew: „Ich bin Andrew."

Oz: „Der Name sagt mir leider nichts."

Andrew seufzte und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

Andrew: „Ich bin Tuckers Bruder."

Später:

Die Gruppe saß in Kates Bar. Andrew und Kate hatten gerade Schicht. Es war noch recht früh, so dass sie keine Gäste erwarteten. Aber plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Alle schauten in die Richtung und Willow trat ein.

Oz: „Willow."

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Rose McGowan als Angela

Drew Fuller als James Ashton

Gaststars:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

Willow: „Hi Leute"

Andrew: „Willow, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, aber sagtest du nicht, du hättest momentan zu viele eigene Probleme, um her zu kommen?"

Willow: „Wir haben Schluss gemacht. Es hat einfach nicht mehr funktioniert. Als Kennedy zur Jägerin wurde, hat sie sich so sehr verändert. Anders als Buffy war sie nicht an Gruppenarbeit interessiert. Sie war pausenlos auf der Jagd und ich saß alleine in ihrem Haus. So konnte es nicht mehr weiter gehen. Deshalb haben wir uns getrennt."

Oz: „Es tut mir so Leid für dich, Will."

Will: „Buffy und Dawn sind noch immer in Europa. Sie suchen dort wie gesagt ihren Vater und weitere Jägerinnen. Ich konnte sie nicht erreichen. Und Xander ist immer noch verschwunden. Ich habe mittlerweile sogar einen Suchzauber gesprochen, aber Erfolglos. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich absichern lassen, um nicht gefunden zu werden. Nun, aber was ich sagen wollte, ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen soll. Sunnydale ist zerstört, meine Freunde verstreut und unauffindbar. Andrew hat mir ja am Telefon erzählt, dass du hier bist, Oz und ich wollte dich so gerne sehen. Außerdem sind sie auch hier, Giles."

Giles: „Es ist ok, du kannst bei mir wohnen."

Andrew: „Sie kann auch bei mir wohnen. Die Wohnung ist sicher groß genug für 3 Leute. Außerdem hat sie Oz ja dort."

Willow: „Ich danke euch."

Andrew: „Oz, was hältst du davon, mit Willow direkt mal zu der Wohnung zu gehen, damit sie ihre Koffer dort abstellen kann? Gib ihr am besten erst mal das Klappbett im Arbeitszimmer. Ein richtiges Bett können wir morgen kaufen."

Oz: „Ist in Ordnung, komm Willow, wir gehen."

Die zwei verließen die Bar.

Kate: „Wieso hast du Oz mit ihr losgeschickt?"

Andrew: „Nun, ich denke die Zwei haben sich viel zu erzählen, private Dinge. Immerhin waren sie mal zusammen, und Oz liebt sie noch. Und er bedeutet ihr auch sehr viel. Ich finde, sie sollten etwas Zeit haben, um mal gründlich über alles zu reden."

Giles: „Wann bist du so erwachsen und vernünftig geworden, Andrew?"

Charlie: „Ich finde, er hat sich schon von Anfang an recht vernünftig benommen. Den Andrew, den sie uns immer aus Sunnydale beschreiben, den gibt es doch schon lange nicht mehr."

Andrew: „Danke Charlie."

Pike: „Nun, manchmal überschätzt er sich, oder backt Frauen, aber im großen und ganzen ist er doch schon recht Vernünftig."

Andrew: „Hui, das könnte man ja schon fast für ein Kompliment halten, Pike."

Pike: „Aber lass es dir nicht zu Kopf steigen."

Lindsays Wohnung:

Oz schleppte Willows Koffer in die Wohnung. Er zeigte ihr die Wohnung und dann stellten sie zusammen das Klappbett auf.

Willow: „Oz, sag was. Was hälst du davon, dass ich hier bin? Bei dir."

Oz: „Nun, unser letztes Treffen war nicht das Beste."

Willow: „Da hast du Recht, aber du weichst meiner Frage aus."

Oz: „Was soll ich sagen? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, auf welcher Ebene wir stehen. Sind wir Freunde, sind wir Verliebte, sind wir Ex-Freunde oder irgendwie etwas von Allem? Und in welcher Beziehung brauchst und willst du mich?"

Willow: „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich habe nur gefühlt, dass du die Person bist, die ich sehen will und die ich brauche."

Oz: „Weil Buffy nicht greifbar ist?"

Willow: „Das ist unfair. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Aber ich denke, auch wenn ich die direkte Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte ich mich für dich entschieden."

Oz: „Es mag scheinen, dass ich gerade gemein bin, aber ich will einfach nur Klarheit in dieses Chaos bringen. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich überwunden, aber kaum stehst du vor mir, kann ich wieder an nichts anderes denken, als dich zu berühren, dir nahe zu sein und dich zu lieben."

Willow: „So geht es mir auch. Das war auch immer so und wird auch immer so sein. Das mit Tara…"

Oz: „War ein Ausrutscher?"

Willow: „Nein, wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

Oz: „Was war das mit Tara? Oder mit Kennedy?"

Willow: „Tara war für mich da, als du mich verlassen hast. Und es war genau so eine reine Liebe wie zu dir."

Oz: „Nun, was war mit Kennedy?"

Willow: „Ich bin dir doch keine Rechenschaft über mein Leben schuldig. Du hast sicher nach mir auch noch andere Partner gehabt."

Oz: „Nein. Die Band, die Proben, und mein kleines Mondscheinproblem haben mich davon abgehalten."

Willow war sprachlos.

Oz: „Nun, wie dem auch sei, ich mache dir ja keinen Vorwurf, dass du nach mir zwei Partner hattest, es geht mir eher darum zu verstehen, warum du erst mich hattest, dann zwei Frauen und jetzt wieder mich willst."

Willow: „Woah, halt, Stopp. Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich dich jetzt will. Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich dich noch liebe."

Oz: „Dann willst du also nicht, dass wir wieder zusammen kommen?"

Willow: „Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt."

Oz: „Ich dachte immer, dass wir einen guten Draht zueinander hatten, aber irgendwie scheint sich das geändert zu haben."

Willow: „Versteh das bitte nicht falsch. Ich weiß einfach momentan selber noch nicht genau, was ich will. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich nicht wieder verlieren will, Oz. Ich liebe dich noch. Und was die Sache mit den zwei Frauen angeht. Ich habe beide geliebt, das ist so und du wirst auch nie etwas anderes zu hören bekommen. Tara habe ich so geliebt, wie ich dich liebe und was das mit Kennedy war, kann ich nicht beschreiben, aber es war da. Ich hoffe du kannst damit leben. Aber sag mir, warum ist dir die Vergangenheit wichtig? Sollten nicht die Gegenwart und die Zukunft wichtig sein?"

Oz: „Da hast du Recht. Es geht mir doch nur darum, es zu verstehen, andererseits hast du Recht. Die Gegenwart ist wichtig, und dass du mich noch liebst. Aber was willst du?"

Willow antwortete nicht mit Worten. Sie zog Oz zu sich rüber und küsste ihn. Er war einen Moment überrascht, dann begann er den Kuss zu erwidern.

Oz: „Sind wir also wieder zusammen?"

Willow: „Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach geschehen lassen und erst mal schauen, wohin es uns führt, bevor wir der Sache ein Etikett aufsetzen."

Oz: „Das ist ok für mich."

Willow: „Wir werden sicher eine tolle Zeit haben, jetzt wo ich hier bin."

Oz: „Das denke ich weniger."

Willow: „Wieso, was ist los?"

Oz: „Nun, nach allem, was mir die anderen erzählt haben, werden wir es bald mit James zu tun bekommen. Wir wissen bisher aber nur, dass er sehr stark ist, vielleicht unbesiegbar und der Bruder von Kate."

Willow: „Und dieser James, woher kommt seine Kraft? Welche art von Dämon stellt er da?"

Oz: „Er ist ein Mensch, mit magischen Kräften. Er hat eine zusätzliche Kraftquelle, welche das ist, wissen wir nicht. Wir wissen nur, dass es sein Ziel ist, Kate zu bestrafen. Sie hat als Kind dafür gesorgt, dass sich ihr Vater von seiner Mutter trennt. Sie war damals schon mit ihm schwanger, aber das wusste ihr Vater nicht."

Willow: „Charlie ist doch eine Seherin, oder?"

Oz: „Ja, warum fragst du?"

Willow: „Ich habe da mal ein Ritual in einem Buch gesehen, mit dem eine starke Hexe eine Seherin an einen beliebigen Zeitpunkt zurückversetzen kann mit einer Vision und die Seherin sieht dort, was die Hexe ergründen möchte."

Oz: „Mit anderen Worten lässt du Charlie sehen, wie James zu seinen Kräften kam?"

Willow: „Genau, vielleicht gibt uns das einen Anhaltspunkt, wie wir ihn töten können."

Oz: „Ich bezweifle, dass Kate ihren Bruder wird töten wollen."

Willow: „Nun, zumindest wissen wir dann mehr über ihn. Wenn er ein Ritual benutzt hat, um an seine Kräfte zu kommen, könnte es ein Gegenritual geben."

Oz: „Das ist ein guter Vorschlag. Lass uns sofort in die Bar gehen und alle versammeln. Mal schauen, was die anderen davon halten."

Willow: „Also los."

Die zwei verließen die Wohnung und gingen zurück zur Bar. Dort angekommen sagte Willow Kate sofort, dass sie alle herholen sollte. Als alle da waren, gingen sie in Andrews ehemaliges Zimmer über der Kneipe. Mit Oz's Geld hatten sie sich dort eine richtige Zentrale eingerichtet. Mit Funkgeräten, Einem Pc, einem Beamer, einem großen Fernseher, einer top Internetanbindung und allem anderen, was man sich bei dieser Arbeit nur so wünschen konnte.

Willow: „Wow, ich bin beeindruckt, so etwas hatten wir noch nicht, als wir mit Buffy die Dämonen gejagt haben."

Andrew: „Wir haben das alles auch erst seid zwei Tagen, dank Oz."

Angela: „Weshalb sollten wir nun also alle kommen, Kate? Pike und ich waren gerade dabei, auf andere Weise zu kommen."

Pike: „Angela, kannst du so was nicht für dich behalten?"

Angela: „Nun, sie sind alle erwachsen, oder? Sie werden schon wissen, dass zwei erwachsene so etwas machen."

Oz: „Trotzdem wäre der eine oder andere froh, es sich nicht bildlich vorstellen zu müssen."

Willow: „Wie dem auch sei, Oz hat mir von James erzählt und das ihr nicht wisst, woher er seine Kraft hat. Ich habe vor kurzem von einem Zauber gelesen, der genau das aufdecken kann. Zum Glück habt ihr Charlie hier, denn der Zauber verlangt eine Seherin."

Kate: „Und dann wird Charlie sehen, wie James seine Kräfte erhielt?"

Willow: „Genau."

Giles: „Willow, es ist wie immer eine Freude, mit dir zu arbeiten."

Willow: „Danke Giles."

Kate: „Und dann? Dann wissen wir mehr, ok, aber da er uns in naher Zukunft umbringen wird, in wie weit wird uns das helfen?"

Willow: „Wenn wir sehen, wen oder was er beschworen hat, um diese Kräfte zu erlangen, wissen wir, wen oder was wir beschwören müssen, damit er sie wieder verliert. Oder wir wissen, welche Schwachstelle er hat und wie wir ihn töten können."

Kate: „vielleicht weißt du es noch nicht, aber James ist mein Bruder. Ich werde ihn nicht umbringen. Andrew konnte seinen nicht mal hinter Gitter bringen lassen, da kann kaum jemand von euch erwarten, dass ich den meinen töte."

Willow: „Nun, Buffy hat sogar Angel umgebracht, obwohl sie ihn geliebt hat, um die Welt zu retten. Aber wenn du das nicht kannst, verstehe ich das. In dem Fall werden wir es ohne dich tun. Ich könnte Faith dazu anrufen."

Kate: „Einen Teufel wirst du, hier ne andere Jägerin anzuschleppen."

Willow: „Um die Welt zu retten, tue ich was notwendig ist, darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Kate."

Andrew: „Leute, Leute. Sollten wir nicht erst mal diesen Zauber durchführen. Danach wissen wir mehr. Dann könnt ihr euch immer noch die Köpfe einschlagen, wenn James Tod die einzige Lösung sein sollte. Aber vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und es geht anders."

Charlie: „Ich bin bereit dazu, lass es uns machen Willow."

Kate: „Ihr könnt mich alle mal. Tut doch was ihr wollt. Ich werde euch dabei nicht helfen. Er ist mein Bruder und ich werde ihm nichts tun. Vielleicht gibt er sich ja damit zufrieden, mich zu töten und lässt die Welt dann in Ruhe."

Willow: „Wenn es sein einziges Ziel wäre, dicht zu töten, hätte er es sicher längst getan. Ich denke er hat mehr vor als nur das."

Kate: „Was du nicht alles denkst. Du kennst ihn doch nicht mal, Willow. Du bist gerade vor zwei Stunden hier angekommen und schon fängst du an zu denken."

Willow: „Nun, deine Gruppe weiß mich zu schätzen, im Gegensatz zu dir. Außerdem solltest du einsehen, dass du nicht die Jägerin bist, sondern einfach nur eine von vielen."

Kate: „Du bist auch nicht die Hexe, sondern nur eine. Aber in diesem Team bin ich die einzige Jägerin, du bist die zweite Hexe und damit überflüssig. Ich kann Kennedy gut verstehen. Ich hätte mich auch von dir getrennt, wenn ich lesbisch wäre."

Willow: „Zum Glück für alle Frauen bist du es nicht und bleibst jeder von uns erspart."

Kate: „Wie kannst du es wagen, Hexe?"

Willow: „Ist das eine Herausforderung Jägerin?"

Giles: „HÖRT AUF, SOFORT!"

Kates Augen blitzten gefährlich. Dann drehte sie sich um, ging zur Tür, schlug sie hinter sich zu und verließ die Bar.

Willow: „Nun, sie wird sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, James umzubringen. Die ganze Zeit von ihrem Bruder zu sprechen, anstatt einfach nur den Namen zu benutzen, erschwert es allerdings. Aber lasst uns loslegen, vielleicht finden wir ja einen anderen Weg als den Tod von James."

Charlie: „Ja, zu wünschen wäre es ihr."

Giles: „Willow, seid wann bist du so schroff? So kenne ich dich gar nicht."

Willow: „Nun, ich denke, ich habe etwas überreagiert. Es kam wohl dadurch, dass ich noch immer sauer bin wegen der Sache mit Kennedy, oder sagen wir eher, aufgewühlt. Als sie mich dann herausgefordert hat, war das für mich wohl eine willkommene Gelegenheit, meinen Frust mal los zu werden."

Andrew: „Wirst du dich…"

Willow: „Entschuldigen? Ja! Aber jetzt haben wir erst mal etwas Wichtigeres zu tun."

Charlie: „Ok, was soll ich also tun?"

Willow: „Leg dich auf den Tisch. Ich setze stelle mich vor dich hin, dann wirst du anfangen zu schweben und die Visionen empfangen. Wenn die Schmerzen zu stark werden, Cordelia hat mir mal am Telefon erzählt, dass solche Visionen mörderisch sind, gibst du mir ein Zeichen und hebst deine rechte Hand, dann werde ich den Zauber beenden."

Charlie: „Ok!"

Charlie legte sich auf den Tisch. Willow stellte sich vor ihren Kopf. Sie hielt ihre Hände zu beiden Seiten von Charlies Kopf. Dann fing Charlie an zu schweben. Zur selben Zeit spürte sie eine Vision kommen.

In der Vision sah Charlie sofort James vor sich. Er konnte sie allerdings nicht sehen. Diese Vision war anders, als normale Visionen. In dieser war sie dabei und konnte alles erleben. Sie konnte zwar nicht eingreifen, aber sie stand als Person dort. Sie schätzte James auf Ca. 17 Jahre in dieser Zeit. Als sie merkte, dass er zu sprechen begann, konzentrierte sie sich.

James: „Die Macht der Alten Dämonen rufe ich herbei! Hört mich an!"

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich über James.

Stimme: „Was willst du, Junge?"

James: „Ich brauche mehr Macht. Ich will diese Welt vernichten."

Stimme: „Das wollten schon Viele, aber niemand hat es bisher geschafft."

James: „Im Gegensatz zu den anderen bin ich bereit, mich selbst zu opfern. Mir liegt nichts an mir selbst oder dieser Welt."

Stimme: „Da muss doch mehr hinter stecken."

James: „Nun, zusätzlich will ich Rache nehmen an meiner Schwester, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass diese Welt eine Qual für mich ist."

Stimme: „Hör mich an, James. Ich habe dir einen Vorschlag zu machen. Anstatt sie zu vernichten, werden wir dir helfen, diese Welt auf eine andere Weise zu zerstören. Wir statten dich mit Macht aus. Du wirst so in der Lage sein, den Höllenschlund von Cleveland zu öffnen. Wenn das geschieht, werden die verschiedensten Dämonen das Land betreten und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass sie alles menschliche zerstören werden. Das schließt dich mit ein."

James: „Gut, und wie werde ich das bewerkstelligen?"

Stimme: „Wir werden dir die macht eines vollständigen Dämons geben. Da du gesagt hast, dir liegt nichts an deinem Leben, können wir das machen. Der Dämon wird in dir ausbrechen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Er wird den Schlund öffnen. Bis das geschieht, verfügst du über seine Kräfte. In dem Moment, wo er in dir ausbricht, wird deine sterbliche Hülle zerbrechen genau so wie dein Geist. Nichts was dich ausmacht, wird dann noch existieren."

James: „Eine Symbiose also, die hinterher zu meinem Tod führt. Das ist ok, ich willige ein."

Stimme: „Deine Aufgabe ist es, in Cleveland aufzupassen, bis dieser Tag gekommen ist. Töte schwache Dämonen, töte Menschen, tu im Prinzip, was immer du willst. Aber verlasse die Stadt nicht. Auch nicht für die Rache an deiner Schwester. Sie müsste schon zu dir kommen. Aber auch sie wird an dem Tag sterben, wo sich der Schlund öffnet."

James: „Wann, wann ist dieser Tag?"

In der Kneipe:

Willow: „Ich kann nicht mehr, der Zauber kostet zu viel Kraft, ich schaffe es nicht mehr, die Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten."

Willow beendete den Zauber und lies Charlie wieder auf den Tisch hinunter schweben. Diese wachte auf.

Charlie: „Schick mich zurück, sofort!"

Willow: „Ich kann nicht mehr, der Zauber raubt mir zu viel Kraft."

Charlie: „Aber der interessante Teil kam gerade erst. Die Zerstörung der Welt, bzw. das Datum wurde gerade erfragt."

Willow: „Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich bin ausgepowert. Außerdem kann jeder Seher diesen Zauber nur ein mal miterleben."

Giles: „Hast du denn schon etwas wichtiges erfahren, Charlie?"

Charlie berichtete der Gruppe, was sie erfahren hatte.

Willow: „Das ist ja genau wie damals in Sunnydale, mit dem Bürgermeister."

Giles: „Nur das wir den Bürgermeister nicht retten wollten. Vielleicht gelingt es uns, einen Weg zu finden, die Symbiose aufzuhalten."

Angela: „Sprecht ihr über Bürgermeister Wilkins?"

Willow: „Ja!"

Angela: „Das war was anderes. Dieser Dämon war zwar auch einer der alten, aber er war einer der harmlosen. Er konnte durch Feuer vernichtet werden. Der Bürgermeister war nicht mal stark, also war auch der Dämon schwach. James dagegen ist sehr sehr stark. Wenn er sich verwandelt hat, könnt ihr ihn nicht töten, denn der Dämon wird noch ein paar Millionen mal so stark sein."

Willow: „Also müssen wir die Symbiose stoppen oder James als James umbringen, sonst ist die Welt verloren."

Giles: „Ich werde mit Kate sprechen."

Willow: „Nein, das übernehme ich. Auch wenn sie uns nicht helfen wird, ist es wichtig, sie vorzubereiten auf das, was mit James passieren wird."

Charlie: „Ich bin ihre beste Freundin, vielleicht sollte lieber ich das übernehmen. Außerdem hab ich es ja selbst gesehen."

Willow: „Ok, richte ihr bitte auch von mir aus, dass es mir Leid tut, vor allem der Ton."

Charlie: „Mache ich."

Charlie ging direkt zu Kate und erzählte ihr alles, was sie gesehen hatte.

Kate: „Mit anderen Worten, ich habe die Wahl, ob ich James töte, bevor er sich verwandelt, oder ob ich ihn danach töte."

Charlie: „Den großen Dämon wirst du nicht töten können. Du hast nur die Wahl, deinen Bruder zu töten, bevor er unter großen Schmerzen diese Welt verlässt oder das Ende der Welt billigend in Kauf zu nehmen."

Zur selben Zeit im Haus von James:

James schaute in seine Kristallkugel. Er sah, was Kate und ihre Gruppe machten.

James: „So ist das also. Ihr kommt mir also gerade auf die Schliche, ich glaube, es ist Zeit, nun zu handeln."

Als er aufstand, brach er plötzlich unter großen Schmerzen zusammen.

James: „Es scheint bald so weit zu sein. Der Tag meiner Vernichtung, und der Vernichtung der Welt ist nicht mehr fern.

Ende Folge 20


	21. Chapter 21

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 21: Die Gilde der Dämonen Teil 1

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 14.11.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

Staffel 1 Folge 20:

Willow zog Oz zu sich rüber und küsste ihn. Er war einen Moment überrascht, dann begann er den Kuss zu erwidern.

Oz: „Sind wir also wieder zusammen?"

Willow: „Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach geschehen lassen und erst mal schauen, wohin es uns führt, bevor wir der Sache ein Etikett aufsetzen."

Später:

Kate: „vielleicht weißt du es noch nicht, aber James ist mein Bruder. Ich werde ihn nicht umbringen. Andrew konnte seinen nicht mal hinter Gitter bringen lassen, da kann kaum jemand von euch erwarten, dass ich den meinen töte."

Willow: „Nun, Buffy hat sogar Angel umgebracht, obwohl sie ihn geliebt hat, um die Welt zu retten. Aber wenn du das nicht kannst, verstehe ich das. In dem Fall werden wir es ohne dich tun. Ich könnte Faith dazu anrufen."

Kate: „Einen Teufel wirst du, hier ne andere Jägerin anzuschleppen."

Willow: „Um die Welt zu retten, tue ich was notwendig ist, darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Kate."

Danach benutzte Willow einen Zauber, damit Charlie das Geheimnis von James Kräften ergründen konnte.

Charlie: „Er hat die Macht eines alten Dämons bekommen, bald wird er sterben und ein vollwertiger Dämon wird an seine Stelle treten. Er wird dann den Höllenschlund öffnen und alles menschliche Leben vernichten."

Kate: „Mit anderen Worten, ich habe die Wahl, ob ich James töte, bevor er sich verwandelt, oder ob ich ihn danach töte."

Charlie: „Den großen Dämon wirst du nicht töten können. Du hast nur die Wahl, deinen Bruder zu töten, bevor er unter großen Schmerzen diese Welt verlässt oder das Ende der Welt billigend in Kauf zu nehmen."

James schaute in seine Kristallkugel. Er sah, was Kate und ihre Gruppe machten.

James: „So ist das also. Ihr kommt mir also gerade auf die Schliche, ich glaube, es ist Zeit, nun zu handeln."

Als er aufstand, brach er plötzlich unter großen Schmerzen zusammen.

James: „Es scheint bald so weit zu sein. Der Tag meiner Vernichtung, und der Vernichtung der Welt ist nicht mehr fern.

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Rose McGowan als Angela

Drew Fuller als James Ashton

Gaststars:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

Angela und Pike lagen im Bett. Der Tag war stressig gewesen. Das Erscheinen von Willow, dann Willows Streit mit Kate und die Erkenntnis, dass die Zerstörung der Welt nicht mehr fern sein würde. Die beiden waren deshalb früh zu Bett gegangen. Mitten in der Nacht hörte Angela ein Geräusch. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin. Dann hörte sie James Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

James: „Komm ins Wohnzimmer Angela."

Angela schaute zu Pike hin, der noch immer friedlich schlummerte.

James: „Denk gar nicht erst daran, ihn zu wecken. Wenn du das tust, sorge ich dafür, dass er direkt vor dir verbrennt."

Angela, in sorge um Pike, stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, genau wie James es ihr aufgetragen hatte. Dort angekommen, erblickte sie James im Sessel. Dieser schaute auf die Tür, die sich direkt hinter Angela schloss. Dann deutete er auf die Couch und machte eine Geste, die ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich dort hin setzen sollte. Als sie saß, fing James an zu reden.

James: „Du hast dich anscheinend in deinem Leben als sterbliche gut eingelebt."

Angela: „Ja."

James: „Das sollte allerdings eine Strafe sein für deinen Ungehorsam, keine Belohnung. Du wirst deshalb verstehen, dass ich nun andere Schritte einleiten muss."

Angela: „Was meinst du, James?"

James: „James? Du hälst es nicht mal mehr für nötig, mich mit Meister anzusprechen?"

Angela: „Nun, ich bin kein Dämon mehr, warum sollte ich also?"

James: „Dumme Gans. Ich habe deine Kräfte nur auf ein sterbliches Maß heruntergeschraubt. Du warst zu keinem Moment sterblich. Und nun ist es an der Zeit, deine Kräfte zurück zu holen. Außerdem werde ich dich nun wieder als meine Dienerin beschäftigen."

Angela: „Da mache ich nicht mit. Eher musst du mich umbringen, bevor ich mich gegen meine Freunde stelle."

James: „Du scheinst mich zu unterschätzen. Ja, ich habe die Kräfte eines wahren Dämons in mir. Und eigentlich solltest du wissen, was mir damit alles möglich ist. Nun, unser Gespräch langweilt mich, zumal du gleich sowieso nur noch meinen Befehlen folge leisten wirst."

Angela: „Wieso sollte ich?"

James: „Nun, ich nehme dir das, was die Menschen einen freien Willen nennen. Du wirst eine Art Roboter für mich sein, nur noch meinen Befehlen gehorchend. Und ich habe da auch eine nette erste Aufgabe für dich, aber dazu später."

James richtete seinen Zeigefinger auf Angela. Im nächsten Augenblick war jede Lebendigkeit aus ihren Augen verschwunden. Angela stand auf.

James: „Geh zu unserem Haus, sofort!"

Angela: „Ja Meister."

Angela verneigte sich vor James und verschwand vor seinen Augen, verlor dabei aber eine Kette. Er folgte ihr.

Zur selben Zeit wachte Pike auf. Halb schlafend tastete er nach Angela, doch sie war nicht da. Nun wurde er hellwach. Er richtete sich auf. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Küche. Auch dort fand er Angela nicht. Aus dem Bad hörte er auch keine Geräusche. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Boden lag eine Kette, die er ihr geschenkt hatte. Er ging dort hin und hob sie auf. Dann ging er zum Telefon.

Giles: „Hallo?"

Pike: „Hallo Giles, ich bins, Pike. Angela ist verschwunden."

Giles: "Verschwunden? Wie meinst du das?"

Pike: „Sie ist weg, nur ihre Kette lag noch am Boden."

Giles: „Du hast sie angekettet?"

Pike: „Nein, ein Schmuckstück, das ich ihr mal geschenkt habe."

Giles: „Ok, ich rufe die anderen an, wir treffen uns in der Bar."

Pike: „Ok."

In James Haus:

James hatte alle Dämonen Clevelands bei sich versammelt. Bis auf ein paar einzelne Vampire die noch auf Nahrungssuche waren, waren alle Dämonen bei ihm erschienen.

James: „Es ist an der Zeit, meine lieben Freunde. Bald werde ich mich verwandeln und Platz machen für einen mächtigen Dämon. Er wird den Höllenschlund öffnen. Bis das geschieht, sind die Jägerin und ihre Gruppe unter allen Umständen aufzuhalten. Tötet sie. Damit dies gelingt, solltet ihr als eine geordnete Gruppe angreifen. Einzelne Dämon kann die Gruppe ohne Probleme ausschalten, aber mit einer Liga, einer Gilde der Dämonen werden sie nicht fertig."

James begann, die Dämonen in Gruppen einzuteilen. Dann bestimmte er ein paar zu den Anführern der jeweiligen Gruppen.

James: „Nun greift die Gruppe an. Aber lasst Pike am Leben. Mit ihm habe ich etwas Besonderes vor."

Dämon: „Was ist mit der Jägerin selbst?"

James: „Tötet sie, wenn ihr sie seht. Außerdem ist es wichtig, beide Hexen auszuschalten. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, eine weitere Hexe hat sich der Gruppe angeschlossen. Es ist unbedingt nötig, sie zu töten."

Dämon: „Was ist mit dem Werwolf?"

James: „Er ist zu sehr Mensch, als das er auf unserer Seite kämpfen würde, also wird er sofort getötet."

Alle Dämonen: „Jawohl Meister!"

James: „Gutes gelingen."

In der Bar:

Pike erzählte der Gruppe, was vorgefallen war.

Charlie: „Und sie ist einfach so verschwunden?"

Pike: „Ich habe eher Angst, dass sie entführt wurde."

Kate: „Ich gehe zu James. Sicher steckt er dahinter. Ich werde sie zurückholen."

Willow: „Ich begleite dich."

Kate: „Nein, du wirst zusammen mit Charlie weiter nach einem Weg suchen, James zu retten. Er hat sie sicher nur entführt, um uns zu unterbrechen in unserem Vorhaben."

Willow: „Ok. Aber du solltest da nicht alleine hin gehen."

Andrew: „Ich werde sie begleiten."

Pike: „Und ich werde noch ein mal zur Wohnung zurück gehen."

Giles: „Ich bleibe bei Charlie und Willow. Vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen."

Charlie: „Und ich..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn da wurde sie von einer Vision ergriffen. Sie sah, wie eine Horde von Dämonen Kate und Andrew angriffen.

Charlie: „Kate, Andrew, ihr zwei dürft nicht gehen. Das ist eine Falle von James. Ihr werdet es mit einem Haufen von Dämonen zu tun bekommen."

Kate: „Das ist egal. Dieses Mal ist James zu weit gegangen, außerdem können wir nicht nichts tun. Und ich bin die Jägerin. Die Horde von Dämonen soll nur kommen, die werden ihr blaues Wunder erleben."

Andrew: „Dein Selbstvertrauen hätte ich mal gerne. Aber ich komme mit. Ich habe die Übervamps in Sunnydale überlebt, da werde ich wohl auch das hier meistern."

Charlie: „Ihr versteht das nicht. Sie griffen nicht als planlose Menge an, sondern als organisierte Gruppe."

Andrew: „Das ist lächerlich. Es haben noch nie unterschiedliche Dämonen als Gruppe zusammen gearbeitet. Sie haben untereinander zu viel Streß."

Charlie: „Ich habe es doch gesehen."

Andrew: „Wahrscheinlich hast du die Vision fehlinterpretiert."

Giles: „Das wäre wirklich neu, dass verschiedene Dämon als Gruppe agieren."

Charlie: „Na schön, wenn ihr mir und den Mächten der Ewigkeit nicht glauben wollt, geht halt. Aber sagt hinterher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt, falls ihr das überhaupt überlebt."

Kate und Andrew gingen raus. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu James Haus. Zur selben Zeit ging Pike zurück zu seiner Wohnung. Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, saßen dort Angela und James auf der Couch.

Pike: „Das muss ein schlechter Scherz sein."

James: „Der geht dann wohl auf deine Kosten."

Pike: „Angela, schnell, komm zu mir."

James: „Nun, Angela ist etwas weggetreten. Man könnte sagen, sie ist nur noch körperlich anwesend."

Pike: „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

James: „Ich habe ihr ihren freien Willen genommen. Sie gehorcht jetzt wieder jedem meiner Befehle."

Pike: „Du Monster!"

James: „Pass mal auf, es kommt noch besser."

Pike: „Ach ja?"

James: „Angela, höre nun deinen letzten Befehl: töte Pike!"

Pike schaute entgeistert von James zu Angela und zurück.

Angela: „Ja Meister."

Pike rannte ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich ein Schwert aus der Truhe vor dem Bett nahm.

Pike: „Wie kannst du ihr so was befehlen, James?"

Angela konzentrierte sich einen Moment, dann hatte auch sie ein Schwert in der Hand. Die beiden führten einen erbitterten Kampf mit den Schwertern. Pike allerdings griff nicht an. Er wehrte lediglich ihre Schläge ab.

Pike: „Angela, komm zu dir. Du liebst mich doch, du kannst das nicht tun, Angela!"

James: „Das hat keinen Sinn."

Pike: „James, nimm diesen Bann von ihr."

James: „Warum sollte ich? Ich genieße das. Allerdings lasse ich euch jetzt alleine. Auf nimmer wiedersehen, Pike. Bon Voyage."

James verschwand in einem gleißenden blauen Licht. Angela griff Pike immer noch an. Nun erkannte er, dass es für Angela nur eine Rettung gab. Ihr Tod würde dafür sorgen, dass ihre Seele aus James Klauen frei kam. Er erkannte, dass er sie nur umbringen konnte. Andernfalls würde sie ewig unter James Bann stehen. Allerdings hatte sie ihre alten Kräfte zurück und es gelang ihm immer schlechter, ihre Angriffe abzuwehren. Er sprang auf das Bett, um eine höhere Angriffsposition zu haben, dann ging er zum Angriff über. Doch er war Angela unterlegen. Dann sprang er auf der anderen Seite vom Bett runter. Er wusste, dass unter dem Bett ein kleiner Massageball lag. Den trat er, und sein Plan ging auf. Der Ball rollte vor Angelas Füße, die davon dank seiner erneuten Angriffe nichts mitbekam. Dann stolperte sie über den Ball und er stach zu. Doch sie hielt ihr Schwert so schnell in seine Richtung, dass er beim Angriff hinein lief. Beide sackten am Boden zusammen. Nun kam der Glanz in Angelas Augen zurück.

Angela: „Oh mein Gott, Pike, was habe ich getan?"

Pike: „Es wird alles gut, Liebling."

Angela: „Ich glaube das nicht, ich werde immer schwächer."

Pike: „Wir sterben gerade. Nimm meine Hand."

Die zwei griffen ihre Hände und hielten sich fest.

Vor James Haus:

Kate: „Wir haben sein Haus erreicht, und kein einziger Dämon war da."

Andrew: „Ja, vielleicht hatte Charlie eine Vision einer noch sehr entfernten Zukunft."

James: „Oder sie hatte Recht, und ihr seid nur zu dumm."

Kate: „Ach, das glaube ich eigentlich nicht…. James?"

Andrew: „Oh Gott, James."

Kate: „Rück sofort Angela heraus."

James: „Das habe ich doch schon. Sie und Pike sind glücklich vereint. Sie werden bald mit all den anderen Engeln singen können."

Andrew: „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."

James: „Dann würde ich ja lügen. Das wäre aber nicht nett."

Kate ging auf James zu und versetzte ihm einen Tritt in den Bauch.

James: „Soll ich jetzt etwa aua sagen? Nun, ich denke, ich verabschiede mich jetzt lieber, denn ihr werdet ja nicht mehr lange leben."

James verschwand und im selben Moment sprang eine Horde von Dämonen auf sie zu. Kate und Andrew kämpften verbittert, denn sie wussten, dass eine Niederlage ihren Tod bedeuten würde. Kate hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, und 10 von ihnen getötet. Allerdings waren für jeden getöteten fünf Neue erschienen.

Kate: „Es sind einfach zu viele."

Andrew: „Für jeden, den wir vernichten, erscheinen neue. Es ist fast, als ob alle Dämonen Clevelands es auf uns abgesehen haben. Es ist wie Charlie sagte, sie haben sich zusammen geschlossen, und koordinieren ihre Angriff…"

Weiter kam Andrew nicht, denn in diesem Moment war er von hinten angegriffen worden. Der Dämon hatte ihm einen Stein an den Kopf geschleudert und Andrew sackte am Boden zusammen.

In der Bar:

Giles, Charlie und Willow suchten nach einem Zauber, Oz stand an der Tür um Wache zu halten. Durch seine Gabe, sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln zu können, war er der, dem sie am meisten vertrauten, was Schutz anbelangte.

Willow: „Ich habe etwas, ich habe etwas gefunden."

Giles: „Was denn?"

Willow: „Einen Zauber, er nennt sich Schlaf der Reinigung, wir müssen ihn über James verhängen, dann…"

James: „Würde ich den Dämon ausschwitzen und wieder ein Mensch mit geringer Zauberkraft werden. Ich bin beeindruckt Hexe. Ich dachte nicht, dass ihr diesen Zauber finden würdet."

Alle: „James."

James: „Und ich bin nicht alleine gekommen. Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa, dass ich es zulasse, dass ihr diesen Zauber sprecht?"

Willow: „Protego!"

James: „Hah, das wird dir nichts helfen."

James ließ Willow hart gegen eine Wand knallen, so dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Hinter ihm verwandelte sich Oz in einen Werwolf und wollte ihn angreifen. Bevor er zum Sprung ansetzen konnte, stürmten mehrere Dämonen die Bar und 2 stürzten sich auf ihn. Die anderen gingen auf Charlie und Giles los. Giles stürzte zum Telefon.

Giles: „Faith, du musst sofort nach Cleveland kommen, wir haben einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen und…"

Stimme: „Giles, Giles sagen sie doch etwas."

James nahm das Telefon an sich.

James: „Nun, wer immer sie sind, wenn sie herkommen, sterben sie wie ihre Freunde, bleiben sie also lieber weg."

James legte auf. Dann verschwand er nach Hause. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten die Dämonen es geschafft, Charlie bewusstlos zu prügeln. Sie schauten zu Willow und Charlie, und beurteilten sie als Tod. Giles beurteilten sie als bewusstlos ein, aber das reichte ihnen in diesem Fall. Nur der Werwolf war widerspenstiger als sie gedacht hatten.

Ende Folge 21


	22. Chapter 22

Titel: Cleveland – die Kate Akten

Staffel 1 Folge 22: Die Gilde der Dämonen Teil 2

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 15.11.04

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

Staffel 1 Folge 5:

Willow: „Buffy? Nachdem wir aus Los Angeles zurück kamen, ist sie mit Dawn nach Spanien gefahren, ihren Vater suchen und Urlaub machen. Und Xander, der ist spurlos verschwunden. Nachdem Sunnydale zerstört wurde, hat sich die Clique ganz auseinander gelebt."

Staffel 1 Folge 7:

Dann ging James in den Kerker, welcher unter der Höhle Lag. Er öffnete eine Holztür, die beim öffnen quietschte.

Stimme: „Oh nein, bitte nicht schon wieder."

Die Steintür schloss sich unter Ächzen und Quietschen.

Staffel 1 Folge 10:

James stand auf, ging in den Keller und öffnete eine große Tür aus Eisen.

Stimme: „Oh nein, bitte nicht."

James: „Oh doch, jetzt sofort."

James betrat den Raum und ging rein. Die Tür krachte zu.

Staffel 1 Folge 20:

Willow: „Um die Welt zu retten, tue ich was notwendig ist, darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Kate."

Kate: „Mit anderen Worten, ich habe die Wahl, ob ich James töte, bevor er sich verwandelt, oder ob ich ihn danach töte."

Charlie: „Den großen Dämon wirst du nicht töten können. Du hast nur die Wahl, deinen Bruder zu töten, bevor er unter großen Schmerzen diese Welt verlässt oder das Ende der Welt billigend in Kauf zu nehmen."

Willow: „Nun, Buffy hat sogar Angel umgebracht, obwohl sie ihn geliebt hat, um die Welt zu retten. Aber wenn du das nicht kannst, verstehe ich das. In dem Fall werden wir es ohne dich tun. Ich könnte Faith dazu anrufen."

Kate: „Einen Teufel wirst du, hier ne andere Jägerin anzuschleppen."

Staffel 1 Folge 21:

James: „Es ist an der Zeit, meine lieben Freunde. Bald werde ich mich verwandeln und Platz machen für einen mächtigen Dämon. Er wird den Höllenschlund öffnen. Bis das geschieht, sind die Jägerin und ihre Gruppe unter allen Umständen aufzuhalten. Tötet sie. Damit dies gelingt, solltet ihr als eine geordnete Gruppe angreifen. Einzelne Dämon kann die Gruppe ohne Probleme ausschalten, aber mit einer Liga, einer Gilde der Dämonen werden sie nicht fertig."

James begann, die Dämonen in Gruppen einzuteilen. Dann bestimmte er ein paar zu den Anführern der jeweiligen Gruppen.

James: „Angela, höre nun deinen letzten Befehl: töte Pike!"

Pike schaute entgeistert von James zu Angela und zurück.

Angela: „Ja Meister."

Angela: „Oh mein Gott, Pike, was habe ich getan?"

Pike: „Es wird alles gut, Liebling."

Angela: „Ich glaube das nicht, ich werde immer schwächer."

Pike: „Wir sterben gerade. Nimm meine Hand."

Die zwei griffen ihre Hände und hielten sich fest.

Andrew: „Für jeden, den wir vernichten, erscheinen neue. Es ist fast, als ob alle Dämonen Clevelands es auf uns abgesehen haben. Es ist wie Charlie sagte, sie haben sich zusammen geschlossen, und koordinieren ihre Angriff…"

Weiter kam Andrew nicht, denn in diesem Moment war er von hinten angegriffen worden. Der Dämon hatte ihm einen Stein an den Kopf geschleudert und Andrew sackte am Boden zusammen.

Willow: „Ich habe etwas, ich habe etwas gefunden."

Giles: „Was denn?"

Willow: „Einen Zauber, er nennt sich Schlaf der Reinigung, wir müssen ihn über James verhängen, dann…"

James: „Würde ich den Dämon ausschwitzen und wieder ein Mensch mit geringer Zauberkraft werden. Ich bin beeindruckt Hexe. Ich dachte nicht, dass ihr diesen Zauber finden würdet."

Giles stürzte zum Telefon.

Giles: „Faith, du musst sofort nach Cleveland kommen, wir haben einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen und…"

Stimme: „Giles, Giles sagen sie doch etwas."

James nahm das Telefon an sich.

James: „Nun, wer immer sie sind, wenn sie herkommen, sterben sie wie ihre Freunde, bleiben sie also lieber weg."

James legte auf. Dann verschwand er nach Hause. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten die Dämonen es geschafft, Charlie bewusstlos zu prügeln. Sie schauten zu Willow und Charlie, und beurteilten sie als Tod. Giles beurteilten sie als bewusstlos ein, aber das reichte ihnen in diesem Fall. Nur der Werwolf war widerspenstiger als sie gedacht hatten.

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Luke Perry als Pike

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Rose McGowan als Angela

Drew Fuller als James Ashton

Gaststars:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

Eliza Dushku als Faith

Melissa Joan Hart als Krankenschwester

Nicholas Brendon als Alexander „Xander" Harris

Kate schlug immer noch auf diverse Dämonen ein. Sie schaute kurz nach unten. Andrew lag noch immer am Boden. Er musste dringend in ein Krankenhaus.

Kate: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nun verlassen muss, aber wir verschieben das hier auf später."

Dämon: „Als ob du an uns allen vorbeikommen könntest."

Faith: „Nun, es kommt doch auf einen Versuch an."

Kate schaute überrascht hinter sich, wo Faith etwas abseits der Dämonen stand, lässig an eine Wand angelehnt.

Kate: „Faith, was tust du denn hier?"

Faith: „Nun, Willow meinte, ihr könntet Hilfe gebrauchen. Sie hat mich gestern angerufen. Ich bin hergeflogen und im Hotel in einem Vorort unter gekommen. Giles hat mich vorhin dort angerufen und meinte ich sollte schnellstmöglich herkommen."

Kate: „Nun, eigentlich wollte ich das nicht, aber jetzt bin ich ganz froh drum. Kannst du dir Andrew schnappen, während ich hier weiter kämpfe?"

Faith: „Klar, könnt nicht besser sein."

Kate: „Könnt nicht besser sein, was meinst du damit?"

Faith: „Son Spruch von mir. Das klären wir, wenn wir aus dieser Situation raus sind. Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns dann nachher in der Kneipe?"

Kate: „Ok!"

Dämon: „warum sollten wir dich denn gehen lassen, wie hießt du noch gleich, Faith?"

Faith: „Weil ich jeden von Euch umbringe, der sich mir und Andrew in den Weg stellt."

Dämon: „Gesundes Selbstvertrauen."

Faith: „Könnt nicht besser sein!"

Faith boxte sich einen Weg bis zu Andrew vor. Sie hob ihn auf. Die ersten Dämonen, die sich ihn in den Weg stellten, wurden von Kate angegriffen, da sie noch nah genug an den beiden dran war. Dann kämpfte sich Faith selber frei. Sie erreichte es nach einiger Zeit aus der Dämonenansammlung loszukommen. Sie blickte kurz zurück, und sah wie Kate die restlichen Dämonen vermöbelte. Dann rannte sie mit Andrew auf den Armen in Richtung Krankenhaus.

Faith: „Dieser junge Mann hier wurde draußen von einer Gang angegriffen, helfen sie ihm bitte."

Krankenschwester: „Aber natürlich Miss, ich rufe sofort Doktor Baker."

Faith: „Vielen Dank."

Dann rannte Faith aus dem Krankenhaus raus und zur Kneipe. Dort angekommen, sah sie, wie ein Werwolf gegen die anderen Dämonen ankämpfte. Allerdings war er ziemlich übel zugerichtet und würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Als er Faith erblickte, verwandelte sich Oz zurück.

Oz: „Faith, hilf Willow, Charlie und Giles."

Faith: "Ich tue, was ich kann."

Faith kämpfte sich bis zu Oz durch.

Faith: „Du scheinst den Wolf in dir besser kontrollieren zu können, als damals im Abgangsjahr, wo ich zu euch gestoßen bin."

Oz: „Nun, ein paar Zauber hier, ein paar Kräutertees da, die Hilfe von ein paar Leuten aus Rumänien und schon klappt das."

Faith: „Freut mich zu hören."

Oz: „Wenn wir den Smalltalk jetzt beenden könnten, und die Leute hier ins Krankenhaus schleppen könnten, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar."

Faith: „Ok, hier sind recht wenig Dämonen."

Oz: „Die meisten sind schon gegangen, nachdem Willow und Charlie am Boden lagen."

Faith kümmerte sich schnell um die zehn übrig gebliebene Dämonen. Gekonnt tötete sie einen nach dem nächsten.

Faith: „Ruf ein Taxi, es wird dann einfacher sein, die drei ins Krankenhaus zu bekommen."

Oz: „Was sollen wir dem Fahrer sagen, wenn er fragt, was ihnen zugestoßen ist."

Faith: „Einbruch, und wir sind gerade erst gekommen. Du siehst so lädiert aus, weil du den Einbrechern noch begegnet bist."

Oz: „Ok."

Oz rief den Taxidienst und bestellte ein Taxi vor die Kneipe. Als das Taxi angekommen war, brachten Faith und er die 3 zum Taxi. Oz fuhr mit ihnen zum Krankenhaus und Faith rannte zurück zu der Stelle, wo sie Kate alleine gelassen hatte. Als sie dort ankam, sah sie wie Kate noch immer kämpfte. Sie hatte einige Dämonen töten können, aber es waren zu viele für sie alleine. Faith stürzte sich ins Getümmel und half Kate. Zusammen schafften sie es, die meisten Dämonen zu töten. Ein paar entwischten ihnen allerdings. Plötzlich tauchte James hinter ihnen auf.

James: „Wozu kämpft ihr noch? Die Hexen sind, laut meinen Dämonen, tot. Ihr könnt euren Zauber also nicht mehr sprechen."

Kate: „Zauber, welchen Zauber?"

James: „Oh, diese Willow hat einen wirksamen Zauber gefunden, natürlich konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn anwendet, deshalb musste sie sterben, und diese andere Hexe, Charlie natürlich auch. Charlie ist zwar schwach, aber ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass sie doch mal nen ordentlichen Zauber zustande bringt."

Kate: „Charlie und Willow sind tot?"

James: „So ist es Schwesterherz."

Faith: „Schwesterherz?"

Kate: „Darf ich vorstellen? Mein Halbbruder James."

Faith: „Nette Familie hast du da."

Kate: „Nun ist er zu weit gegangen, ich werde ihn umbringen müssen."

James: „Als ob du das könntest, du bist doch viel zu schwach."

Kate: „Das wird sich ja gleich rausstellen."

Faith: „Kate, ich sollte dir da noch was sagen."

Kate: „Nicht jetzt. Hör zu. Ich werde ihn angreifen, du gehst in sein Haus und schaust, ob du dort vielleicht etwas findest, was zu seiner Vernichtung beitragen kann."

Faith willigte ein. Als sie an Kate vorbei ging, flüsterte sie ihr noch schnell etwas zu.

Faith: „Willow und Charlie leben. Sie sind allerdings bewusstlos und werden gerade von Oz ins Krankenhaus gebracht."

Dann verschwand Faith ins Haus.

James: „Was sollte sie dort schon finden? Aber es ist gut, dass sie weg ist, Schwesterlein, so haben wir uns mal gegenseitig alleine."

Kate rannte zu James und trat ihn in den Bauch.

James: „Um mich zu verletzten, musst du dich schon etwas mehr anstrengen."

Kate: „Du hast Pike und Angela getötet, das verzeihe ich dir nicht."

James: „Vergiss Willow und deine Freundin Charlie nicht."

Kate rannte wieder zu ihm und schlug ihn an mehreren Stellen.

James: „Allerdings hat Angela und Pike getötet, wenn man es genau nimmt, nicht ich."

In Pikes Wohnung:

Angela und Pike lagen auf dem Boden des Schlafzimmers. Sie hielten noch immer die Hand des anderen.

Angela: „Pike, mir wird so schrecklich kalt. Und es fällt mir so verdammt schwer, zu sprechen."

Pike: „Ich weiss, mir geht es eben so."

Angela: „Kann man dieses Sterben nicht aufhalten? Außerdem verstehe ich nicht, warum ich sterbe. Als Dämon war ich eigentlich unsterblich."

Pike: „Sicher hat James es so geplant und dir nur einen Teil deiner Kräfte zurück gegeben."

Angela: „Pike, Pike ich kann deine Hand nicht mehr spüren, Pike…"

Pike bemühte sich, seine Augen noch mal zu öffnen. Es kostete ihn unendlich viel Kraft. Dann, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sah er den Grund. Angela löste sich langsam auf. Sie war schon durchsichtig und hatte keine festen Konturen mehr.

Pike: „Fürchte dich nicht Angela, es wird alles in Ordnung kommen. Wir sehen uns in der Hölle wieder."

Angela: „Sag doch so was nicht."

Pike: „Nun, wir haben uns gegenseitig umgebracht, warum also sollten wir in den Himmel kommen?"

Angela: „Weil weder du noch ich etwas dafür können, du hast einen Dämon erledigt, und ich wurde ferngesteuert."

Pike: „Angela, noch eins, bevor wir gehen. Ich liebe dich, ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich immer lieben."

Pike: „Angela? Angela!"

Pike schaute auf die Stelle, wo bis eben Angela gelegen hatte. Sie hatte sich aufgelöst. Ihm fielen wieder die Augen zu. Es strengte ihn zu sehr an, sie länger offen zu halten.

Pike: „Kate, Buffy, wo immer ihr seid, beschützt unsere Welt, auf das noch lange Leute dort leben werden. Angela, ich komme zu dir."

Dann verließen ihn die Sinne. Kurze Zeit später war er tot.

In James Haus:

Faith durchstöberte das Haus. Sie fand eine Menge Bücher über Magie und höhere Dämonenbeschwörung. Nun ging sie in den Keller. Sie fand eine große Tür aus Eisen vor sich. Die Tür war sehr schwer, aber dank ihrer Stärke, schaffte Faith es, sie zu öfnen.

Stimme: „Oh nein, bitte nicht schon wieder."

Faith: „Nicht schon wieder was?"

Sie öffnete die Tür vollständig, so dass Licht in den kleinen Raum drang, der dahinter lag. An eine Wand war ein Mann gefesselt. Faith ging näher ran und erkannte, dass es Xander war.

Faith: „Xander, oh mein Gott, was ist mit dir passiert?"

Xander: „Faith? Faith! Was machst du denn hier?"

Faith: „Einen Weg suchen, James zu bezwingen. Oh mein Gott, was hat er dir angetan und seid wann bist du hier?"

Xander: „Nach 60 Tagen hab ich aufgehört zu zählen."

Faith befreite Xander von den Fesseln. Dann half sie ihm hinaus.

Faith: „Willow ist hier, sie ist gerade im Krankenhaus, Ohnmächtig. Ich bringe dich lieber zu ihr, die Ärzte sollten sich auch gleich mal um dich kümmern."

Vor dem Haus:

Kate schlug immer noch auf James ein, diesem bereitete das allerdings nicht mal einen Kratzer.

James: „Du hast mich jetzt lange genug gelangweilt, ich denke, wir sollten das jetzt beenden."

Plötzlich kamen Faith und Xander aus dem Haus.

James: „Oder besser gesagt, nicht wir sollten das beenden, sondern ich. Ich werde dich jetzt ein für alle mal töten."

Faith: „Das wirst du nicht, Süßer, denn sie wird noch gebraucht."

Kate schaute auf Xander, der von Faith gestützt wurde.

Kate: „Wer ist denn das?"

Xander: „Ich bin Xander, bist du die Jägerin dieser Gegend?"

Kate: „Ja."

Xander: „Bist du nicht ein Bisschen zu alt um Jägerin zu sein?"

Kate: „Hey, ich bin gerade mal 30."

Xander: „Für eine Jägerin ist das alt."

James: „Hallo, vergesst nicht den Bösen hier, der euch gleich alle vernichtet."

Xander: „Lieber vernichtet werden, als das, was du die letzte Zeit mit mir angestellt hast."

Kate: „Wieso, was hat er getan?"

Xander: „Mich auf jede erdenkliche Art gequält. Mit nem scharfen Messer, mit Feuer, mit Eis, mit Elektroschocks."

James: „Würde meine Verwandlung nicht kurz bevorstehen, würde ich dich auch sicher noch behalten, aber so töte ich dich lieber gleich."

Kate: „Wieso? Wieso gibst du alles auf? Von dir wird nichts mehr übrig bleiben."

James: „Danke, ich kenne den Vertrag selbst, den ich eingegangen bin."

Kate: „Aber irgendwas muss es doch geben, für das es sich zu leben lohnt."

James: „Meine Rache an dir, aber die ist ja mit dem Ende der Welt abgeschlossen."

Kate: „Es muss irgend etwas anderes geben."

James: „Halt den Mund du dummes Ding."

Im Krankenhaus:

Charlie und Willow lagen zusammen auf einem Zimmer. Giles wurde in ein anderes gebracht. Oz, der von seinem letzten Kampf noch sehr geschwächt war, hatte sich vor dem Zimmer von Willow und Charlie positioniert. Plötzlich hörte er drinnen ein Geräusch. Er riss die Tür auf, und erwartete schon, einen Dämon zu sehen. Als er das Zimmer betrat merkte er aber, dass das Geräusch von Charlie kam, die gerade dabei war, aufzuwachen.

Oz: „Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden."

Charlie: „Willow, ist sie schon wach?"

Oz: „Nein, Willow ist nach wie vor bewusstlos. Der Schlag muss sehr stark gewesen sein."

Charlie: „Wie sind wir da raus gekommen?"

Oz: „Ich habe euch vor den Dämonen verteidigt, einige sind aber nach eurem vermeintlichen Tod schon abgehauen. Die Restlichen haben mit mir gekämpft. Sie wurden dann aber von Faith zu Strecke gebracht. Auf Giles Anruf hin, kam sie her. Sie hat auch mich gerettet."

Charlie: „Willow muss endlich aufwachen, dieser Zauber den sie gefunden hat, der funktioniert nur, wenn 2 Hexen ihn anwenden."

Oz: „Bitte doch Hekate."

Charlie: „Das werde ich mit Hekate nicht schaffen."

Oz: „Nicht um den Schlaf der Reinigung, sondern um Willows Erwachen."

Charlie: „Gute Idee. Göttin Hekate, höre meinen Wunsch und lasse die Schlafende Hexe erwachen. In großer Not und Demut bitte ich um dieses Geschenk zur Rettung der Welt."

Plötzlich erschien ein Nebel und ein Gesicht bildete sich darin.

Hekate: „Charlie, es tut mir Leid, meine Kraft vermag es nicht, Göttinnen in ihrem Schlaf zu stören."

Charlie: „Aber sie ist doch eine Hexe, nur eine Hexe."

Hekate: „Nein, das sterbliche Leben einer Hexe ist nur noch ihre Hülle, da sie sich noch nicht traut, ihre volle Macht zu verwenden und sie sich einzugestehen. Glaube mir Charlie, was du vor dir siehst, ist eine Göttin. Diese Ebene erreichte sie, als sie ihren letzten Zauber in Sunnydale verwendete."

Charlie: „Aber wie sollen wir dann die Welt retten?"

Hekate: „Nun, wenn sich die eine Tür schließt, öffnet sich meist eine andere."

Charlie: „Hekate, bitte sprich nicht in Rätseln."

Doch der Nebel verflüchtigte sich schon. Zur selben Zeit schlug Willow die Augen auf.

Willow: „Der Zauber, ich… Wo bin ich?"

Oz: „Im Krankenhaus, es ist alles ok."

Willow: „Ok? Nichts ist ok. Wir müssen schnellstens den Zauber sprechen, bevor es zu spät ist."

Oz: „Was für ein glücklicher Zufall, dass ich an das Buch gedacht habe."

Oz überreichte Willow ein Buch. Willow blätterte darin herum, bis sie den Zauber gefunden hatte, dann fiel ihr auf, dass Oz und Charlie sie die ganze Zeit anschauten.

Willow: „Warum schaut ihr mich so komisch an?"

Oz: „Willow, ich weiss nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll…"

Willow: „Was denn? Haben wir etwa schon verloren? Hat sich James schon verwandelt? Sind wir zu spät dran?"

Charlie: „Nein, nein. Etwas Positives, denke ich zumindest."

Willow: „Dann sagt es mir endlich Leute, wir haben keine Zeit für so was."

Oz: „Nun, Hekate, sie war gerade da und sie sagte…"

Willow: „Ja was denn? Was hat sie gesagt?"

Charlie: „Dass du eine Göttin bist."

Willow: „Wie bitte?"

Oz: „Wir haben Hekate gerufen, damit sie dich aus der Bewusstlosigkeit weckt, und sie sagte uns wörtlich, dass sie keine Göttinnen von ihrem Schlaf erwecken kann und das du eine Göttin bist, seid deinem letzten Zauber in Sunnydale."

Willow: „Als ich durch die Sense die Kraft der Jägerin auf alle Jägerinnen verteilt habe, wurde ich zu einer Göttin?"

Charlie: „Das zumindest hat Hekate gesagt."

Willow: „Was denn für eine Göttin?"

Oz: „Keine Ahnung."

Willow: „HEKATE, KOMM HER!"

Der Nebel zog sich erneut über ihnen zusammen.

Hekate: „Du hast mich gerufen, oder eher nach mir gebrüllt?"

Willow: „Du behauptest ich sei eine Göttin, was für eine Göttin bin ich denn?"

Hekate: „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Willow: „Nun, mir nicht."

Hekate: „Du bist die neue Hüter-Göttin. Die letzte wurde von Caleb erschlagen. Du wurdest zu ihrer Nachfolgerin bestimmt, als du die Macht der Sense nutztest um die Kraft der aktuellen Jägerin zu verteilen auf alle potentiellen Jägerinnen. Dadurch wurdest du unsterblich. Zumindest kannst du nicht an Altersschwäche sterben. Es muss schon eine starke böse Macht sein, die dich jetzt noch umbringen will."

Willow: „So wie James."

Hekate: „Nein, James wäre dazu nicht in der Lage, allerdings musst du deine Kräfte akzeptieren, damit du geschützt wirst. Du selbst fühlst dich als sterbliche, deshalb konnten dir diese Dämonen auch so viel anhaben. Und nun werde ich euch wieder verlassen. Wage es aber nie wieder, so nach mach zu rufen. Du hast es schon bei einem anderen Gott gemacht. Er mochte es auch nicht. Dir sollte klar sein, dass du selbst als Göttin andere Götter respektieren solltest."

Der Nebel löste sich wieder auf.

Willow: „Nun, darüber können wir nachher philosophieren, nun müssen wir erst einmal den Zauber sprechen, um James zu stoppen."

Willow und Charlie setzen sich hin. Oz hatte zum Glück auch die Nötigen Zutaten mitgebracht. Die beiden befolgten nun die Anweisungen des Buches. Als sie den Zauber gesprochen hatten, passierte anders als erwartet nichts mit James. Aber das Pulver, welches sie aus den Zutaten hergestellt hatten, begann zu glühen.

Willow: „So, dieses Pulver muss nun noch über James gestreut werden."

Charlie: „Na, dann aber schnell."

Zur selben Zeit vor James Haus:

Nachdem Kate gemerkt hatte, dass man mit James nicht mehr rational reden konnte, waren sie und Faith in den direkten Angriff übergegangen. Aber auch gemeinsam erreichten sie keinen Deut mehr, als Kate alleine. James holte aus und schon war Faith gegen die nächste Mauer geprallt.

Faith: „Es hat keinen Zweck. Lass uns zum Krankenhaus gehen."

Xander: „Gute Idee, da gehöre ich auch hin."

James: „Wollt ihr euren Wächter und den Werwolf noch ein letztes mal sehen? Oder diesen Nichtskönner eines Dämonenbeschwörers?"

Die drei rannten los. Als James sich ihnen in den Weg stellen wollte, bekam er erneut einen Schwächeanfall verbunden mit großen Schmerzen.

Kate: „Was hat er denn plötzlich?"

James: „Es… geht….. bald…. los"

Nun nahm die Geschwindigkeit von Kate und Faith noch einen Schritt zu. Nach einer Weile erreichten sie endlich das Krankenhaus.

Krankenschwester: „Oh, sie sind gekommen, um den jungen Mann zu besuchen, den sie vorhin hergebracht haben?"

Faith: „Nein, ich suche ein paar Freunde von mir. Willow Rosenberg und Charlie Silverstone. Ich habe erfahren, dass sie hier sind."

Krankenschwester: „Einen Moment, ich schaue kurz wo sie sind."

Faith: „Bitte beeilen sie sich."

Krankenschwester: „Immer diese Hektik. Ah, ich habe sie, Zimmer 409. Das ist im 4. Stock Miss."

Kate: „Danke!"

Krankenschwester: „Aber jetzt gerade sind eigentlich keine Besuchszeiten. Aber ich mache eine Ausnahme, weil sie sich um den jungen Mann so nett gekümmert haben."

Faith: „Vielen Dank!"

Die drei rannten zum Fahrtstuhl und fuhren in den 4. Stock. Nach einer kurzen Zeit hatten sie Zimmer 9 gefunden. Sie traten ein. Sie sahen, dass Willow und Charlie über ein Pulver gebeugt waren.

Oz: „Kate, Faith und Xander!"

Willow: „Gut das ihr da seid. Ihr müsst mit dem Pulver nahe an James ran kommen und ihn quasi damit bombardieren. Dann setzt der reinigende Schlaf ein und er wird den Dämon ausschwitzen. Hi Xander, wo kommst du denn her?"

Xander: „Das sollten wir ein andermal klären."

Kate: „Du hast also wirklich etwas gefunden, womit wir ihn retten können."

Willow: „Ich habe etwas gefunden, womit wir die Welt retten, ja. Und deinen Bruder als Dreingabe."

Faith: „Gib mir das Pulver, wir sollten dann schnell los."

Kate: „Wie schnell wirkt es, Willow?"

Willow: „Nun, nach 20 Minuten sollte der Vorgang abgeschlossen sein und James wieder normal."

James: „Das sehe ich nicht so."

Alle: „James!"

James: „Ihr seid wirklich weit gekommen, Respekt. Aber hier endet Eure kleine Rebellion gegen das Ende der Welt."

James erschaffte einen Blitz und ließ ihn auf das Päckchen mit dem Pulver niedergehen. Das Päckchen platzte und das Pulver war vernichtet.

James: „Und nun zu Euch."

In dem Moment trat die Krankenschwester ein, sie hatte Andrew und Giles im Schlepptau.

Krankenschwester: „Ich wollte diese zwei Herren zu ihnen bringen, sie sind gerade aufgewacht… Was geht denn hier vor sich?"

James richtete nun einen Blitz auf die Krankenschwester und ließ sie so gegen die nächste Wand knallen. Die Krankenschwester sackte bewusstlos zu Boden.

James: „Dann habe ich ja jetzt die komplette Gruppe hier. Fein, fein. Ich vernichte Euch alle gleichzeitig, kurz bevor ich…"

Noch bevor er den Satz zuende sprechen konnte, bekam er erneut einen Schwächeanfall, der auch dieses Mal mit Schmerzen verbunden war. Anders als die anderen Anfälle, hörte dieser nicht wieder auf.

James: „Jetzt? So kurz vor meiner Rache? NEIN!"

Kate handelte geistesgegenwärtig. Sie warf sich auf den Boden und sammelte die Reste des Staubes zusammen und warf sie über James. Es war leider nicht sehr viel mehr als eine Priese übrig geblieben, aber es wirkte. Die Schmerzen von James hörten auf und er sank in einen tiefen Schlaf. Sie legten ihn auf eines der Betten.

Willow: „Xander, erzähl, was tust du hier?"

Xander: „James hatte mich, kurz nachdem wir Sunnydale verlassen haben, aufgegabelt. Ich war dabei, endlich meine Amerika-Reise nachzuholen. Ich bin bei ihm mitgefahren, ein schwerer Fehler. Er hat mich überwältigt und in einen Kerker in einer Höhle gesperrt. Immer wenn er wohl bei euch versagt hatte, kam er zu mir, um seine Wut abzureagieren. Er quälte mich einfach nur des Spaßes halber."

Willow: „Nun, wenigstens bist du nun hier. Ich habe eine Gute Nachricht für dich. Beim durchwühlen dieser ganzen Bücher, um etwas Wirksames gegen James zu finden, fand ich einen Zauber, der den Körper wieder herstellt."

Xander: „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Willow: „Caleb, Augenklappe, fehlendes Auge."

Xander: „Du kannst mein Auge wieder herstellen?"

Willow: „Ja."

Charlie: „Aber du brauchst doch dafür sicher keinen Zauber mehr, jetzt als Göttin."

Xander, Faith, Kate, Giles, Andrew: „Göttin?"

Oz: „Ja, Hekate hat uns Erzählt, dass Willow nun eine Göttin ist. Sie wurde zur Göttin, als sie die Sense benutzte um die Macht der Jägerin in jeder potentiellen zu erwecken."

Willow vertraute ihrer neuen Macht als Göttin noch nicht so Recht, deshalb benutzte sie den Spruch um Xanders Auge zu heilen.

Nachdem sie den Spruch beendet hatte, schaute Kate auf James. Dieser schlief aber noch immer.

Kate: „Die 20 Minuten sind um, warum schläft James noch immer?"

Willow: „Nun, du hast eine winzige Menge des Pulvers genommen, ich schätze damit dauert es länger.

Kate: „Wie lange denn?"

Willow: „Schwer zu sagen, Stunden, Tage, Wochen, Monate? Alles ist möglich. Aber wir können froh sein, dass es überhaupt gewirkt hat.

Ein paar Tage später:

Die Gruppe hatte sich langsam wieder erholt. Der Schock, Pike tot in seiner Wohnung gefunden zu haben, war aber noch nicht vergangen. Sie hatten inzwischen einen Anruf von Buffy erhalten, die von ihrem Europatrip zurück war. Sie hatte ihren Vater gefunden, und Dawn gleich bei ihm gelassen. Sie hatte außerdem eine Menge Jägerinnen gefunden, denen sie nun beibringen wollte, wie man jagt. Sie hatte Xander und Faith als Verstärkung angefordert, und beide waren zu ihr gefahren. Willow allerdings hatte beschlossen, erst mal bei Oz in Cleveland zu bleiben. Buffy hatte gehört, dass ihr alter Freund Pike tot war. Sie hatte schon zugesagt, bei seiner Beerdigung nach Cleveland zu kommen. Andrew hatte Lindsey in Los Angeles angerufen und auch dieser hatte zugesagt, zur Beerdigung nach Cleveland zu kommen.

Ende Staffel 1


End file.
